DOS ALMAS, UN CORAZON
by Angie Grandchester
Summary: El momento de descubrir sus sentimientos ha llegado, Quien será el responsable de unir de nuevo a Candy y Terry?Stear recuperá la memoria? Volverá al lado de Patty y su familia? cual será su decisión? a caso trama algo el duque para obligar a Terry a tomar el ducado? Sorpresas...sopresas SEGUIMOS...CAPITULO 36! ARRIBA...descubranlo pronto, gracias por leer se les quiere. Angie :)
1. CAPITULO XXII A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

Hola de nuevo, quiero pedirles mil disculpas por el atraso, a mi cuenta le paso algo aun no que entiendo y por eso es que no he podido subir las actualizaciones pero la historia aun continua estoy tratando de resolver y ver cual es el problema, pero no me he olvidado de ustedes…asi que les dejo un cap mas espero que lo disfruten…recuerden dejar sus reviews, nos leemos en el próximo se les quiere. Angie

**CAPITULO XXII**

**A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO**

Varios días han pasado ya; por fin el verano ya había entrado en la ciudad de New York el clima era más agradable, Karen se recupero rápidamente gracias a la ayuda de Candy y el apoyo de Albert quien estuvo pendiente que no le faltara nada, días después regreso al teatro juntamente con Terry quienes ya estaban listos para el estreno de la obra que sería en tan solo en unos días.

Mientras que en Chicago George, Robert y Archie veían todos los asuntos de las compañías dejando todo listo para la boda; mientras que Annie seguía con sus obras de caridad y sus visitas al Hogar de Pony.

New York

Karen – pasa algo –dijo abrazándolo por detrás- te noto preocupado- malas noticias.

Albert – no para nada, solo revisaba los reportes que me envió George...definitivamente Archie y Bobby están haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Karen – me alegra saberlo, que dices si les damos un regalo de agradecimiento.

Albert – me parece buena idea…gracias –dijo dándole un beso- como te sientes.

Karen – mejor…ya estoy ansiosa por el estreno de la obra.

Señora Kathernine – disculpen la interrupción pero ya esta lista la cena.

Albert – gracias... en un momento vamos.

Señora Katherine – con permiso.

Karen – vamos –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Candy – tengo mucha hambre –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – me pregunto cuándo dejaras de comer –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – es por el bebe que tengo mucho apetito.

Terry – ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Terry!

Albert – que pasa –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Terry – nada…es solo que no le gusta que le haga saber que es una glotona.

Candy – Terry! –dijo en forma retadora.

Terry – pero así te amo pecosa –dijo abrazándola.

Karen – realmente admiro la forma en que comes, en cambio yo no puedo probar bocado alguno.

Candy – no te preocupes será por poco tiempo, luego veras que comerás bien –dijo tomando su lugar en la mesa.

Albert – eso espero, quiero que mi hijo nazca sano y que sea tan guapo como su padre –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – lo será –dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Terry – solo espero que no tenga el carácter de Karen –dijo sentándose.

Karen – que quieres decir –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – Terry por favor.

Terry – está bien no digo nada mas –dijo haciendo una seña de cerrar la boca.

Señora Katherine – disculpe la interrupción…acaba de llegar este telegrama para usted.

Terry – gracias –dijo recibiéndolo mientras lo abría, iniciando con la lectura del mismo.

Candy – pasa algo –dijo al ver el semblante de su esposo.

Terry – no puede ser –dijo tirando la hoja de papel sobre la mesa.

Albert – que pasa.

Terry – mi padre está enfermo.

Candy – como dices?

Terry – debo avisarle a mi madre de inmediato.

Chicago

George – Bobby has sabido algo más de Neal.

Robert – si, al parecer se ha recuperado rápidamente.

George – me alegra, tendré que avisarle a Albert.

Robert – no te preocupes ya le envié un telegrama contándole.

Archie – al parecer tu relación con Eliza va muy bien.

Robert – si, la verdad no me lo esperaba.

Archie – yo menos, es que es tan.

Robert – ha cambiado mucho, es gentil y dulce.

Archie – vaya no esperaba escuchar esos comentarios sobre ella.

George – al parecer el castigo que le dio Albert le hizo bien; porque hasta Neal cambio.

Archie – me alegra saberlo, más que esta lejos –dijo sonriendo.

George – aquí están sus boletos –dijo dándoles un sobre- recuerden empacar todo lo necesario.

Robert – será un viaje muy largo.

Archie – si mucho, solo espero que todo salga bien en nuestra ausencia.

Robert – así será, no te preocupes que puedes irte a tu viaje con toda confianza.

George – a donde irán.

Archie – pensamos quedarnos un tiempo en Escocia.

Robert – me alegro por ustedes.

George – bien es hora de marcharnos.

New York

La fría obscuridad tomaba aquel lugar, mientras caminaba por un largo pasillo al final de este se encontraba una enorme silla de madera con su nombre grabado en el respaldo; y cada vez que se acercaba mas trataba de asegurarse que era su nombre el que se encontraba ahí su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que asi era; pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que él no pertenecía a ese lugar pero de alguna forma u otra tenía que tomar ese lugar tal y como lo había aceptado tiempo atrás, el momento que tanto ha temido por mucho tiempo había llegado se hizo una cruel realidad, ser parte de la realeza a la que tanto odio por mucho tiempo a su mente vinieron los tristes recuerdos, la primera vez que se separo de su madre, la frialdad con que su madrastra lo trataba, la poca atención que recibía de su padre, siendo su única salida recluirlo en cuatro paredes que lo que hizo fue incrementar su dolor y rebeldía; pero mismo en el que conoció la luz que iluminaria su vida.

Terry – porque –dijo fijando su mirada hacia fuera- debí haberlo rechazado ese mismo instante.

Candy – no puedes dormir –dijo abrazándolo por detrás, pegando su vientre en la espalda de él.

Terry – siento haberte despertado –dijo acariciando sus manos.

Candy – que es lo que te preocupa.

Terry – el dejar todo lo que logrado, mis sueños, a ti.

Candy - eso no pasara; no tienes porque preocuparte, tu padre dijo que no te obligaría a tomar el ducado.

Terry – pero si él no se recupera pronto tendré que tomar su lugar y no se por cuánto tiempo seria.

Candy – confía que se pondrá bien, además solo lo ayudaras mientras se recupera; recuerda que tienes mi apoyo.

Terry – lo sé –dijo volteándose quedando frente a ella- no sé qué haría sin ti –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Candy – que dices si vamos por un vaso de leche caliente para que podamos dormir –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Terry – creo que un whisky me caería mejor –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – claro que no eso daña tu salud.

Terry – solo bromeaba –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy – espero que te sepas comportar, recuerda que tendremos visitas.

Terry – como lo voy a olvidar si me lo has estado repitiendo todos estos días, no te preocupes me portare bien –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Candy – te lo digo en serio.

Terry – que no me crees –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – tu sonrisa te delata.

Terry – mejor vamos por el vaso de leche.

Chicago

Archie – que haces?

Annie – repasaba…viendo si no olvidaba nada –dijo mirando alrededor.

Archie – insisto en que llevas muchas maletas.

Annie – claro que no es solo lo necesario.

Archie – como tu digas.

María – señor, señora ya vinieron por ustedes.

Archie – en un momento vamos, Annie ya es hora –dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Annie – está bien.

George – hola como están.

Archie – bien gracias, ya estamos listos.

Annie – hola George.

George – hola Annie como te sientes.

Annie – ansiosa por ver a Candy.

George – bien nos vamos Bobby ya esta esperándonos en la estación.

Archie – vamos.

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad.

Señora Legan – cuídela mucho por favor.

Robert – no se preocupe que está en buenas manos.

Señor Legan – lo sabemos –dijo sonriendo- es mejor que se vayan o se les hará tarde.

Robert – está bien, hasta pronto.

Eliza – hasta luego mama, papa –dijo dándole un beso a cada uno.

Señora Legan – hasta pronto.

Señor Legan – nos vemos en la boda de William.

Robert – nos vemos allá entonces, hasta luego.

Eliza - hasta pronto mama –dijo moviendo su mano.

Robert – no te hace falta nada –dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Eliza – no…tengo todo lo necesario, crees que volveremos a tiempo para la boda de Neal.

Robert – claro que si por eso no te preocupes –dijo subiéndose al automóvil- llévenos a la estación por favor.

Chofer – sí señor.

Eliza – puedo preguntarte algo –dijo seriamente.

Robert – lo que tú quieras –dijo sonriendo.

Eliza - porque estás conmigo.

Robert – a que viene esa pregunta no entiendo.

Eliza – tú sabes a que me refiero, quiero que me digas sinceramente porque estás conmigo.

Robert – porque eres una buena persona, me agrada tu compañía y porque te quiero.

Eliza – lo dices en serio –dijo sorprendida.

Robert – muy en serio…a caso lo dudas.

Eliza – no es solo que.

Robert – a que le temes.

Eliza – a Candy.

Robert – como dices?

Eliza – durante mucho tiempo tuve envidia de ella porque siempre tuvo lo que yo mas quería, tuvo la atención de mi padre, de mis primos, de Anthony, Terry…y luego tú te enamoraste de ella.

Robert – no te puedo negar que desde que la conocí sentí algo muy especial por ella, pero es una mujer casada y comprendí que llegue demasiado tarde a su vida; la admiro mucho, la quiero mucho, es muy buena amiga para mi además de ser mi jefa…y nada más.

Eliza – no quiero darme cuenta que estás conmigo porque no pudiste estar con ella.

Robert – no digas eso, yo no soy el tipo de hombre que jugaría con los sentimientos de una mujer.

Eliza – yo.

Robert – tu eres muy especial para mí y te quiero como eres –dijo besando su mano- nunca pienses lo contrario de acuerdo.

Eliza – de acuerdo –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – ven aquí –dijo acercándose a ella tomando su barbilla acercándola a su rostro- nunca dudes de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Eliza – no lo hare –dijo fijando su mirada en la de él.

Robert - que así sea –dijo acercando su boca a la de ella dándole un dulce beso que tardo varios minutos.

New York

Señora Katherine – señora ya están listas las habitaciones.

Candy – perfecto…gracias por la ayuda.

Señora Katherine – estoy a sus ordenes –dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras salía del lugar.

Terry – voy a tomar una ducha –dijo entrando al baño.

Candy – está bien –dijo sentándose frente a la cómoda.

Terry – recuerda que tengo que ir al teatro hoy es la última prueba de vestuario –dijo mientras se escuchaba correr el agua.

Candy – está bien –dijo mientras cepillaba su cabello.

Terry – a qué hora estarán aquí.

Candy – a las seis, Charles llevara a Albert a la estación.

Terry – está bien –dijo saliendo del baño cubriéndose con una toalla la parte de debajo de su cuerpo dejando ver sus fornidos músculos.

Candy – creo que sería bueno hacer una cena –dijo levantando la mirada observando por el reflejo del espejo a su esposo.

Terry – te pasa algo –dijo al ver la expresión del rostro de su esposa.

Candy – no nada –dijo sonrojándose- no recordaba lo bien que luce sin ropa –dijo para sí misma.

Terry – pecas…me escuchas…Candy.

Candy – eh…me hablabas.

Terry – que te pasa –dijo parándose enfrente de ella.

Candy – nada –dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – te gusta lo que ves –dijo galantemente.

Candy - eres un presumido –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – me gusta saber que aun te pongo nerviosa –dijo arrodillándose frente a ella, mientras le besaba la mano.

Candy – Terry –dijo en forma de susurro.

Terry – si pudiera –dijo tomando su mano besando cada uno de sus dedos- ahora mismo te haría el amor aquí –dijo mientras seguía con el camino de besos por todo el brazo llegando al cuello de ella.

Candy – Terry por favor tú sabes qué.

Terry – lo sé –dijo susurrándole al oído- pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podre aguantar esto.

Candy – yo tampoco lo sé –dijo susurrando mientras cerraba los ojos.

Terry – te amo pecas –dijo dándole un beso ansioso de pasión.

Candy – yo también te amo –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos al mismo momento que sentía las caricias de su esposo, hasta que el ruido de la puerta los volvió a la realidad.

Karen – estás listo Terry –dijo tocando la puerta.

Terry - a mala hora se le ocurre interrumpir a Klaise –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – Terry –dijo en forma retadora.

Terry – en un momento bajo.

Karen – está bien o se nos hará tarde.

Terry - esta vez te salvaste pecosa –dijo dándole un beso en la nariz- pero solo que nazca el bebe y no te dejare salir por mucho tiempo de la habitación.

Candy – eso espero –dijo guiñándole el ojo- termina de cambiarte.

Terry - lo que tu pidas –dijo incorporándose.

El día había pasado rápidamente entre pruebas de vestuario y el último ensayo fue agotador para los protagonistas de la obra, todas las localidades del teatro se habían vendido completamente con éxito, mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad por fin el tren hacia su aparición a la estación de la ciudad de New York.

Albert – bienvenidos –dijo sonriendo.

George – hola como sigue Karen.

Albert – mejor gracias por preguntar.

Archie – gracias por la bienvenida –dijo acercándose a él- felicitaciones.

Albert – gracias –dijo sonriendo dándole la mano.

Annie – hola Albert.

Robert – como te va amigo –dijo dándole un abrazo- muchas felicitaciones.

Albert – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – hola tío.

Albert – que bueno que pudiste venir.

Eliza – sino hubiera sido por Bobby mama no me deja venir.

Albert – así que debemos que agradecérselo –dijo tocando su hombro.

Annie – donde esta Candy.

Albert – los espera en casa.

Eliza – espero no incomodarla.

Albert – claro que no, ella está feliz de que puedan visitarla.

Archie – nos vamos ya.

Charles – las maletas ya están listas señor.

Albert – gracias…entonces vamos.

Robert – y como sigue Karen –dijo mientras caminaban a donde se encontraba el vehículo.

Albert – mejor… gracias por preguntar.

Robert – espero no haya incoveniente en hospedarnos en casa de Candy.

Albert – claro que no Terry estuvo de acuerdo.

Eliza – en serio.

Albert – claro que si, ustedes no se preocupen y traten de pasarla bien.

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad.

Robert – así que aquí estas –dijo mientras terminaba de subir las gradas.

Terry – Robert! –dijo sorprendido.

Robert – nunca me había dando cuenta que en este lugar hay una linda vista –dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Terry – es uno de los lugares donde puedo encontrar paz.

Robert – tu madre me conto lo sucedido.

Terry – como dices.

Robert – que te preocupa.

Terry – decepcionar a mi padre, nunca trate de aprender de negocios a pesar de su insistencia.

Robert – veras que lo harás muy bien.

Terry – en el teatro encontré mi verdadera vocación, si hubiera querido ser duque me hubiera quedado en el San Pablo.

Robert – tú sabes que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

Terry – sí, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan pronto; espero que él se recupere pronto para poder regresar a New York.

Robert – que dice Candy de todo esto.

Terry – me apoya sea cual sea la decisión que vaya a tomar.

Robert – también tienes mi apoyo.

Terry – discúlpame Robert.

Robert – porque debería de hacerlo.

Terry – porque tendré que abandonarte un tiempo.

Robert – no te preocupes por eso, tú sabes que siempre serás bienvenido y esperare de nuevo con ansias el verte de nuevo en la compañía.

Terry – nunca voy a poder darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Robert – ve a casa, necesitas descansar –dijo golpeando su hombro- recuerda que el viernes es el gran estreno.

Terry - y mi gran despedida –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Robert – no lo digas asi.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad.

Annie – Candy –dijo corriendo abrazándola.

Candy – Annie – dijo sonriendo, mientras recibía el abrazo de ella.

Annie – mírate…estas enorme –dijo acariciando su vientre.

Archie – a caso no piensas saludarme gatita –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – hola Archie –dijo dándole un abrazo.

George – hola Candy –dijo dándole un beso en la mano.

Candy – hola George…bienvenidos a mi casa.

Robert – gracias –dijo acercándose a ella tomado de la mano de Eliza.

Eliza – hola Candy.

Candy – hola Eliza como has estado –dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – muy bien gracias.

Robert – te ves hermosa –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Candy – gracias –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Robert – quiero contarte que Eliza y yo –dijo abrazando a Eliza- somos novios.

Candy – como –dijo sorprendida- pues…mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

Robert – gracias.

Albert – pasamos a la sala.

Eliza – claro.

Albert – te pasa algo Candy –dijo viendo el semblante de ella- te sientes bien.

Candy – ehh.

Albert – si te sientes bien.

Candy – si…vamos a la sala con los chicos –dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Albert – segura que te sientes bien.

Candy – si –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Katherine – señora me llamo.

Candy – si, ve con ellos en un momento estoy con ustedes.

Albert – está bien.

Candy - por favor puede subir las maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Señora Katherine – si señora como ordene.

Mark – hola Candy.

Candy – hola Mark.

Señora Katherine – ven Mark tendrás que ayudarme.

Mark – si –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Señora Katherine – con permiso señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy – adelante.

Mark – te veo luego Candy.

Candy – oye Mark.

Mark – dime.

Candy – como está la dulce candy.

Mark – cada día que pasa crece más, no te preocupes que la estoy cuidando bien.

Candy – no lo dudo…ayuda a tu madre por favor

Mark – si –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Candy – Anthony –dijo susurrando mientras salía hacia el jardín- que hermosa estas –dijo agachándose donde se encontraba la flor- como te extraño…gracias por este obsequio que me diste en mi cumpleaños –dijo olfateando la flor mientras cerraba los ojos- nunca voy a olvidarte siempre vivirás en mi corazón y en esta hermosa flor a la que llamaste con mi nombre.

Robert – que haces.

Candy – Bobby…solo hablaba con la dulce candy –dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Robert – te ayudo –dijo dándole la mano.

Candy – gracias.

Robert – creo que ya no deberías agacharte tanto, en tu estado no es recomendable.

Candy – no lo hago muy seguido no te preocupes.

Robert – cuéntame como has estado.

Candy – muy bien, algunas veces me aburro estando en casa…pero estos días la compañía de Karen me ha sido muy útil –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – me alegra saber que estés contenta –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- definitivamente el embarazo te ha sentado muy bien.

Candy – tú crees.

Robert – claro que si…puedo –dijo acercando su mano.

Candy – claro –dijo tomando su mano poniéndola en su vientre- se siente hermoso no crees.

Robert – el milagro de la vida es maravilloso –dijo acariciando su vientre- woooww.

Candy – sientes eso.

Robert – si.

Candy – le agradas.

Robert – tú crees.

Candy – si –dijo sonriendo fijando su mirada en la de él.

Robert – creo que será deportista y no un actor –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – espero no lo escuche Terry –dijo sonriendo, mientras que un par de ojos marrón observaba la escena desde el interior de la casa.

Eliza - no debo dudar, me dijo que no debo dudar se repetía una y otra vez.

Horas más tarde.

Terry – buenas noches –dijo ingresando a la sala.

Archie – hola Terry.

Annie – que tal.

Eliza – hola Terry.

Robert - buenas noches señor Grandchester.

Terry – buenas noches –dijo mientras se dirigía a donde estaba su esposa sentada.

George – señor Grandchester –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Terry – señor Johnson –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – hola amor –dijo dándole un beso- tienes que darles la bienvenida –dijo susurrándole al oído.

Terry – no se supone que debiste hacerlo tu –dijo respondiéndole de la misma forma, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

Candy – Terry! –dijo retadoramente, mientras sonreía para los demás.

Terry – está bien no te enojes –dijo dándole un beso, para luego pararse- bienvenidos a mi casa, es un gusto para mi esposa y para mí que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación, esperamos que se sientan como en su casa.

Annie – muy amable de tu parte.

Archie – vaya no me lo esperaba.

Terry – que dices –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eliza –gracias por la invitación.

Albert – vamos no peleen –dijo ingresando al lugar tomado de la mano de Karen.

Karen – buenas noches.

Todos – buenas noches.

Albert – su atención un momento –dijo tomando una copa- como sabrán ya, Karen y yo vamos a ser padres –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – felicidades de nuevo.

Albert – gracias…y para celebrar con todos ustedes quiero invitarlos a cenar, y gracias al apoyo de Bobby, Archie y George durante mi ausencia queremos darles unos obsequios –dijo sonriendo.

George – que amable de tu parte.

Robert – gracias.

Archie – como dices.

Albert – fue idea de Karen hacerlo.

Karen – de parte de los dos –dijo entregándole una pequeña caja a cada uno.

Robert – no se hubieran molestado, solo hago mi trabajo.

George – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – gracias Albert ha sido buena experiencia trabajar contigo, y gracias a ti también Karen o deberé llamarte tía abuela jajajaja.

Annie – Archie –dijo codeándolo- no le hagas caso

Karen – muy gracioso.

Albert – bien no se diga, vamos a celebrar.

Candy – felicitaciones chicos –dijo aplaudiendo, mientras que los demás presentes la imitaban.

El día del tan ansiado estreno de la obra había llegado, los nervios por la presentación estaban a flor de piel, Karen y Terry ya se encontraban en el teatro preparándose para salir al escenario.

Candy – puedo pasar –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Terry – tu siempre serás bienvenida –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – interesante disfraz.

Terry – lo crees –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – te traje un obsequio –dijo sonriendo- es el crucifijo que he tenido durante tanto estos años a mi lado.

Terry – pero yo no lo merezco.

Candy - claro que si –dijo mientras se lo colocaba- se que en mucho tiempo lo has tenido abandonado, es hora de que confíes en el de nuevo.

Terry – tienes razón, me ha dado tanto y nunca se lo he agradecido.

Candy – es un buen momento para agradecerle –dijo mientras lo tomaba de las manos.

Terry – está bien.

Candy – cierra los ojos y repite después de mi –dijo entrelazando su mano con la de el poniéndolas en forma de petición- Señor se que te he abandonado en muchas ocasiones.

Terry – Señor se que te he abandonado en muchas ocasiones.

Candy – pero hoy he sentido la necesidad de tenerte a mi lado y agradecerte todo lo que me has dado, mis padres, mi familia, mis amigos, mi trabajo.

Terry – a mi esposa y a mi hijo a quienes amo con todo mi corazón, quiero que los protejas de todo mal y me permitas muchos años estar a su lado –dijo mientras resbalaba una lagrima por su mejía- gracias por todo lo que me has dado Amén –dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos fijando su mirada en la verde esmeralda de su esposa.

Candy – como te sientes.

Terry – mucho mejor, una paz y una tranquilidad me invade en este momento…gracias por hacer esto.

Candy – no tienes porque –dijo dándole un beso- sigue arreglándote o se te hará tarde.

Terry – te amo –dijo abrazándola- los amo a los dos y pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado.

Mientras en otro lado del teatro.

Albert – tranquila princesa o te hará daño.

Karen – nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa –dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Albert – no te preocupes todo saldrá bien; quiero preguntarte algo.

Karen – dime de qué se trata.

Albert – estás segura que quieres dejar todo esto.

Karen – si…muy segura –dijo acercándose a él- sé que voy a extrañar todo esto pero será lo mejor estar siempre a tu lado y de nuestro hijo.

Albert – es que no me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí, que sacrifiques todo lo que lograste hacer; tu carrera.

Karen – tú has hecho mucho por mí, ya es mi turno en darte algo de mi parte.

Albert – está bien.

Utilero – 10 minutos Klaise –dijo tocando la puerta.

Albert – ya estas lista.

Karen – si.

Mientras en otro lado del teatro.

Acomodador – estos son sus lugares –dijo señalando el lugar.

Archie – gracias.

Annie – vaya Terry nos consiguió los mejores lugares –dijo sentándose.

Archie – si es el esposo de Candy tendría que quedar bien con la familia, y Karen no se diga –dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – que amable de su parte hacerlo –dijo tomando su lugar.

Robert – donde estará Candy.

Archie – no te preocupes vendrá con Albert.

Robert – está bien –dijo sentándose.

Annie – y bien cuanto falta.

Archie – solo unos minutos.

Eliza – tienes que ser tan obvio –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Robert – de que hablas.

Eliza – de Candy y quien más, te preocupas más de la cuenta; deja que se encargue Terry de ella.

Robert – pregunte por ella porque en su estado no puede andar sola, no te enojes.

Eliza – te vi en el jardín con ella.

Candy – hola chicos –dijo interrumpiendo mientras se sentaba al lado de Archie.

Annie – pensé que no llegarían a tiempo.

Albert – ya están por empezar –dijo tomando su lugar.

Candy – donde estará Eleanor.

Archie – mira –dijo señalando.

Candy – creo que está más nerviosa que Terry –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – es su madre tiene que estarlo.

Candy – shhh ya va a empezar.

Chicago

Señor Legan – que tal querida como estuvo tu día.

Señora Legan – bien –dijo seriamente- acabo de recibir carta de Neal.

Señor Legan – buenas noticias –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Señora Legan – velo por ti mismo –dijo extendiéndole la hoja-

Señor Legan – vaya sorpresa –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Legan - como dices…que dirá la tía abuela de esto, que vergüenza.

Señor Legan - solo dile que está enamorado, y estas cosas suelen pasar –dijo dejando la hoja sobre la mesa.

Señora Legan - me desagrada mucho la noticia –dijo frunciendo el ceño- no pensé que me fuera a defraudar de esta manera.

Señor Legan – no lo ha hecho, ahora solo déjalo que sea feliz con esa muchacha, lo importante es que sea buena persona.

Señora Legan – tu siempre piensas que todos son buenas personas, ante todo está la clase social a la que pertenecemos; no sé cómo me deje convencer por Eliza de esa relación.

Señor Legan – Neal y Eliza han cambiado mucho para bien, en parte debo agradecerle a William por lo que hizo.

Señora Legan – como dices…agradecerle –dijo levantando la ceja- tú crees que fue lo mejor mandar a nuestro hijo lejos de su familia y a Eliza al hogar de pony con todos esos huérfanos.

Señor Legan - si lo creo…gracias a eso ahora son mejores personas y felices…a caso no te has dado cuenta que Eliza ahora es mas cariñosa y atenta que antes; mas ahora con su noviazgo con Robert.

Señora Legan – en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, Robert Brower es un buen partido para mi hija espero que pronto le proponga matrimonio.

Señor Legan – no apresures las cosas, y que me dices de Neal sea convertido en todo un hombre, es mas objetivo y responsable hasta mas cariñoso también cosa que lo no era; su relación con Alejandra lo cambio radicalmente.

Señora Legan – no lo sé, pero no me agrada la idea.

Señor Legan – pero debe de hacerse responsable y casarse pronto, mas ahora que va a ser papa.

Señora Legan – si no fuera por eso, impediría esa boda a toda costa.

Señor Legan – ya déjalos…es hora de que sean felices, ya no son los niños que tu consentías.

Señora Legan – si lo sé, pero seguirán siendo mis niños queridos digan lo que digan.

Señor Legan – esta bien como digas, pero no permitiré que arruines la vida de mis hijos de ahora en adelante tendrán todo mi apoyo incondicional.

Señora Legan – pero.

Señor Legan – no se diga mas, donde quedo aquella mujer que conocí hace años…la emprendedora, decida, amable y cariñosa de la que me enamore a pesar de nuestro matrimonio arreglado –dijo acercándose a ella.

Señora Legan – era muy joven, me convertí en esposa y madre; eso me hizo cambiar siempre he querido darle un buen ejemplo a nuestros hijos.

Señor Legan – y lo has hecho, gracias a eso y a pesar de todo ahora más que nunca son personas de bien, a caso eso no te hace feliz.

Señora Legan – si…pero.

Señor Legan – no hay pero que valga, aunque no lo digas se que estas orgullosa de nuestros hijos pero creo que ya es tiempo de que dejes de preocuparte mas por ellos, sé que no paso mucho tiempo contigo pero te sigo queriendo como la primera vez.

Señora Legan – entiendo que tienes que trabajar lejos de casa, pero eso no significa que deje de quererte.

Señor Legan – me agrada escucharlo, de ahora en adelante te prometo que estaré mas a tu lado así no te sentirás sola.

Señora Legan – me parece muy bien, gracias por todo lo has hecho por mí, por aguantar mi mal carácter.

Señor Legan – no tienes porque agradecer, soy tu esposo y es mi deber protegerte…que dices si te invito a cenar fuera como lo hacíamos antes.

Señora Legan – es una maravillosa idea.

Señor Legan – no se diga mas…Sarah y John han vuelto –dijo sonriendo.

New York

Horas más tarde el telón bajaba indicando la finalización de la obra, las ovaciones y aplausos del público no se hicieron esperar…los actores salían una y otra vez a agradecer al publico quienes no dejaban de aplaudir…mientras que los protagonistas recibían ramos de flores mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría que embargaba sus almas en ese momento…finalmente el telón bajo para no volver a subir más, todos los actores eran felicitados por Robert y Eleanor que no perdió la oportunidad de acompañar durante toda la obra a su adorado hijo tras bastidores dándole indicaciones y consejos; momentos más tarde todos se dirigían a sus respectivos camerinos.

Terry – adelante…te esperaba mi amor –dijo acercándose a la puerta- como…tu aquí.

Susana – hola Terry.

Terry – que haces aquí.

Susana – tanto te sorprende verme –dijo ingresando al lugar- solo he venido a felicitarte.

Terry – pensé que tu.

Susana – solo estaré unos días, he venido a.

Candy – Terry estuviste fantástico –dijo entrando al camerino abruptamente- ooh no pensé que estuvieras ocupado.

Terry – te juro que no sabía que vendría –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Susana – hola Candy.

Candy – hola Susana que sorpresa, como has estado.

Susana – no mejor que tu –dijo sonriendo- felicitaciones.

Candy – gracias –dijo acariciando su vientre.

Susana – solo he venido a felicitar a Terry espero no te moleste.

Candy – claro que no verdad amor –dijo mirando a su esposo.

Terry – claro que no, pero ya que me saludaste puedes irte ya.

Candy – no seas grosero Terry.

Susana – no te preocupes entiendo, pero a quien vine a buscar es a ti.

Candy – como dices a mí.

Susana – si, recuerdo que alguna vez Terry me conto que fuiste adoptada y.

Terry – si vienes a molestarla no te lo voy a perdonar.

Susana – claro que no.

Candy – déjala que termine de hablar –dijo acariciándolo.

Susana – gracias, es que venido porque quiero adoptar un bebe y sé que tu sabes el lugar indicado donde podría hacerlo.

Terry – como dices.

Candy – en serio.

Susana – así es, el doctor ya me confirmo que por mi estado de salud no puedo tener hijos así es que decidimos adoptar un bebe.

Candy – o sea tu quieres adoptar un bebe del hogar de pony.

Susana – si…y por eso me tome el atrevimiento de venir a ver a Terry.

Terry – pero tu madre que dice de esto.

Susana – está de acuerdo.

Ralph – buenas noches –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Susana – pasa cariño –dijo dándole la mano- mira quiero presentarte a Terry y Candy Grandchester.

Ralph – mucho gusto, Susy me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

Terry - Candy – es un placer –dijeron al unisonido.

Susana – quiero presentarles a Ralph Mclean, mi esposo.

Terry – Candy – queeee?

Susana – tanto les sorprende.

Terry – felicitaciones Susy no me lo esperaba –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Candy – muchas felicidades –dijo sonriendo.

Susana – gracias, ahora puedes estar más tranquilo Terry que no he venido por ti –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – en ningún momento lo pensé yo.

Candy - toma –dijo entregándole un trozo de papel- aquí te anote la dirección del hogar de pony, puedes decirles a mis madres que vas de mi parte.

Susana – muchas gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Ralph – gracias…no saben lo que significa esto para nosotros.

Candy – lo entiendo.

Susana – bueno nos vamos…hasta luego que estén bien.

Candy – adiós Susana.

Terry – me alegra saber que estas bien y que eres feliz –dijo sonriendo.

Susana – claro que soy, y en parte debo agradecértelo…y de nuevo te pido disculpas por lo ocurrido.

Candy – no te preocupes, es cosa del pasado.

Ralph – me dio mucho gusto conocerlos.

Terry – gracias y cuídala bien, es una buena amiga.

Ralph – no te preocupes que estará bien, hasta luego –dijo colocando las manos en los agarradores de la silla.

Susana – espero no sea la última vez que nos veamos –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – tenlo por seguro.

Candy - que estés bien –dijo despidiéndose.

Terry – vaya que sorpresa, nunca pensé en volver a verla.

Candy – me alegra que haya podido ser feliz.

Albert – ya están listos.

Karen – que hacia Susana aquí.

Terry – si te lo digo no me creerías.

Candy – nos vamos.

Terry – si claro, solo déjame tomar unas cosas.

Archie – felicitaciones a ambos.

Annie – magnífica actuación.

Eliza – felicitaciones Terry.

Terry – gracias Eliza.

Robert – excelente presentación Karen, señor Grandchester –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Karen –gracias Bobby.

Terry – gracias…llámame Terry –dijo tomando la mano de Candy, mientras que todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta.

Albert – me alegro que todo esté bien –dijo sonriendo- nos vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Continuara…


	2. CAPITULO XXIII UN DIA DIVERTIDO

CAPITULO XXIII

UN DIA DIVERTIDO

New York

Varios días han pasado, la participación de Terry y Karen en la obra había sido todo un éxito logrando llenar por varios días por completo el teatro, agotando rápidamente todas las entradas. Todo ya está listo para partir a Escocia en unos días, el gran día como lo llamaba Albert cada vez estaba más cerca, todos los preparativos que había hecho la señora Elroy ya habían finalizado, ahora solo esperaban por los novios.

Candy – me alegro mucho por ustedes –dijo tomando su taza de té.

Karen – puede ser que eso sea lo que necesiten después de todo.

Annie – eso espero, me siento tan feliz.

Eliza – a donde habrán ido los chicos.

Annie – solo espero que Archie no ande molestando por ahí.

Candy – y yo espero que Terry no esté planeando algo.

Karen – porque lo dices.

Señora Katherine – disculpen la interrupción señora el señor Jeancarlo está aquí.

Candy – hágalo pasar por favor.

Jeancarlo – buenas tardes madam –dijo introduciéndose al lugar- señoritas –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Todas – buenas tardes.

Candy – como has estado.

Jeancarlo – muy ocupado en la confección del vestido –dijo poniendo una mano sobre su frente- es el más difícil que he hecho en muchos años.

Eleanor – buenas tardes –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Todas – buenas tardes

Eleanor – como se ha portado mi nieto –dijo acariciando el vientre de su nuera.

Candy – de maravilla –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – y bien veamos el vestido –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Karen – ya quiero verlo -dijo emocionada.

Jeancarlo – espero que esta vez no haya más modificaciones -dijo colocandolo sobre el sillón.

Candy – no lo creo, además ya no hay tiempo.

Jeancarlo – puede volver a tallárselo por favor madam.

Karen – claro que si –dijo sacándolo de la funda.

Eliza – que hermoso.

Annie – vaya es realmente hermoso y original –dijo levantando la ceja.

Jeancarlo – es la última moda en la realeza.

Annie – ya lo creo.

Eleanor – realmente es hermoso.

Jeancarlo – estaré esperando en el pasillo –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Karen – está bien –dijo deshaciéndose de sus prendas de vestir- pueden ayudarme –dijo mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba ahí.

Candy – verdad que es maravilloso –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – si…mucho –dijo acariciando su vientre que ya empezaba a abultarse.

Annie – donde va esto.

Candy – vamos es solo un vestido -dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Eliza – con cuidado no lo vayas a pisar.

Eleanor – déjame ayudarte –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Annie – estás segura que no está muy ajustado.

Karen – claro que no.

Eleanor – mete tu brazo por aquí, ahora el otro…solo dejame ajustar el moño, listo –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – no crees que es un poco escandaloso.

Candy – vamos Annie no digas eso…te ves hermosa Karen.

Karen - perfecto –dijo mirándose en el espejo- ahora si está listo –dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba con sus manos el vestido.

Jeancarlo – puedo entrar –dijo hablando desde afuera.

Eleanor – claro –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Jeancarlo – al fin –dijo acercándose a ella- le queda perfecto…definitivamente luce hermosa madam.

Karen – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Jeancarlo – su prometido disfrutara viéndola con ese vestido.

Karen – eso es lo que quiero, llamar la atención.

Annie – y lo lograra –dijo susurrándole a Eliza.

Eliza – no sé si me atrevería a usar algo así –dijo imitándola.

Jeancarlo – bueno no me queda más que desearle muchas felicidades.

Eleanor – gracias por tu ayuda y tu tiempo.

Jeancarlo – sabe que estoy a sus ordenes madam –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Karen – gracias por tenerlo listo a tiempo.

Jeancarlo – es mi trabajo y me encanta hacerlo…pero por favor no siga bajando de peso.

Karen – no lo hare por un tiempo –dijo sonriendo.

Jeancarlo – bueno me retiro, feliz tarde.

Candy – gracias de nuevo.

Jeancarlo – estoy a la orden en lo que se le ofrezca –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Karen – gracias.

Jeancarlo – hasta luego –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Annie – Eliza – adiós.

Candy – ahora si podemos decir que todo está listo.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad.

Albert – y bien dinos porque nos querías ver a todos aquí reunidos.

Terry – tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Albert – no quiero imaginarme de que se trata.

Archie – vamos Albert un poco de diversión no te caería mal.

Robert – abra que decirle a las chicas.

Archie – no lo creo necesario…además supongo que estarán toda la tarde hablando de la boda, de bebes, etc.

George – que estas planeando Terry.

Terry – solo una pequeña fiesta.

Albert – que tipo de fiesta –dijo seriamente.

Terry – no es lo que imaginas, pero pensándolo bien no sería mala idea –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – vamos Terry no nos hagas esperar más.

Terry – está bien, síganme.

George – que te pasa Albert….o caso estas nervioso -dijo mientras caminaban.

Albert – bueno debo admitirlo que solo un poco…solo trato de imaginar la sorpresa de Terry –dijo sonriendo de lado.

George – vamos no digas eso, solo diviértete un poco lo necesitas…has trabajado mucho las últimas semanas, además es normal que te sientas así.

Robert – le dijiste a Karen a donde iríamos.

Albert – solo le dije que iríamos a cenar juntos.

Archie – y bien a donde vamos.

Terry – a mi apartamento.

Archie – como…pensé que lo habías dejado.

Terry – ese no, es otro…lo había comprado para Candy y para mi…el plan era mudarnos ahí después de regresar de viaje; pero Eleanor me dio una mejor sorpresita con la casa.

Archie – entiendo…y supongo que Candy no sabe de esto.

Terry – se lo mencione un par de veces, pero creo que no me puso atención se entusiasmo mucho con la casa.

Archie – ya lo creo.

Terry – llegamos -dijo parandose frente a la puerta de un lujoso edificio.

Robert – este es el lugar –dijo observando el edificio.

Terry – si –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – tu si que sabes vivir Grandchester, ganas mejor como actor que yo trabajando para Albert –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – que estás diciendo Archie –dijo levantando la ceja- pensé que te gustaba trabajar conmigo.

Archie – era solo una broma.

Terry – vamos –dijo ingresando al edificio- buenas tardes Mike.

Portero – buenas tardes señor Grandchester –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Terry – como esta todo.

Portero – bien señor, como usted los pidió.

Terry – excelente…gracias, vamos.

Albert – quien vive aquí -dijo mientras lo seguia.

Terry – se supone que yo –dijo abriendo la puerta del ascensor.

Albert – espero que no engañes a Candy –dijo seriamente.

Terry – claro que no amigo…porque estas tan serio –dijo tocando su hombro.

Albert – por nada.

George – lo que pasa es que está nervioso –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – claro que no.

Robert – solo relájate te hace falta.

Archie – hay Albert por favor no seas dramático.

Terry – o tienes miedo que Karen te regañe –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – muy gracioso.

Terry – bien llegamos, tercer piso –dijo mientras abría la puerta del ascensor.

Archie – tengo mucha curiosidad –dijo frotando sus manos- que tendrá preparado Grandchester.

Robert – no lo sé –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Terry – adelante –dijo abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

Albert – pero que –dijo sorprendido.

* * *

Mientras que momentos más tarde en la mansión Grandchester, varias damas se reunían en el cuarto de costura tomando un te mientras esperaban la llegada de sus parejas.

Candy – siempre me menciono todos sus viajes, pero creo que el mejor para el fue ir a África.

Karen – si lo sé, el mismo me habla de ese lugar con tanto entusiasmo pero tendremos que dejar el viaje después de que nazca Nina.

Annie – quien es Nina?

Karen – mi hija –dijo acariciando su vientre.

Eliza – como? ya le pusiste nombre.

Candy – como sabes que será niña.

Karen – mmm instinto maternal –dijo sonriendo- a caso tu no lo has hecho ya Candy.

Candy – bueno yo.

Annie – como…aun no han escogido el nombre del bebe.

Candy – no hemos hablado de eso con Terry.

Eliza – creo que sería conveniente que lo arreglaran ya.

Candy – tienes razón.

Karen – pero creo que Terry al final será quien decidirá, de seguro si es niño le pondrá su nombre.

Candy – eso lo veremos –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Señora Katherine – disculpe la interrupción llego este telegrama para el señor –dijo entregándoselo.

Candy – gracias.

Señora Katherine – con permiso –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Candy – de que se tratara.

Eleanor – ábrelo.

Candy – pero.

Eleanor – tu eres su esposa –dijo nterrumpiendola- no creo que le moleste que lo hagas, además recuerda que estamos esperando noticias de.

Candy – lo se.

Annie – que pasa.

Eliza – si quieres nos vamos.

Candy – no…pueden quedarse –dijo mientras abria el documento, para que segundos después apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eleanor – buenas noticias –dijo nerviosamente.

Candy – si, escuche –dijo leyendo el contenido del mismo- Terry: mi salud ha mejorado considerablemente ya estoy de vuelta en casa, espero verte pronto. Richard G.

Eleanor – me alegro mucho –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – no entiendo que le pasa al duque.

Karen – algún problema.

Candy - no al contrario.

Eleanor – debe saberlo Terry en seguida.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad una pequeña fiesta daba inicio.

Terry – que pensabas Albert…que verias muchas chicas caminando por mi departamento –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Albert – claro que no…yo.

Archie – yo si lo pensé –dijo sonriendo- además creo que mientes…eso querías –dijo señalandolo.

Albert – déjenme decirles que solo tengo ojos para Karen y mi hijo –dijo levantando la ceja- no tengo porque ver a otras mujeres, asi que no insistan en lo mismo -dijo seriamente mientras cruzaba los brazos, mirando a todos retadoramente.

Robert – yo te creo.

George – yo también –dijo levantando la mano.

Terry – dejame decirte que no traería a ninguna otra mujer que no sea Candy…ahora olvidemos de las chicas los traje aquí porque así podremos tomar unos tragos tranquilamente sin que nadie nos moleste o interrumpan –dijo acercándose a un minibar que se encontraba en el lugar- y podremos hablar de lo que quieran.

Albert – definitivamente tienes buen gusto –dijo observando el lugar.

Robert – lindo departamento.

Terry – gracias…que les sirvo caballeros.

Archie – un whisky.

Terry – sale un whisky –dijo mientras tomaba un vaso.

Albert – yo también…creo que me caera muy bien.

Terry – sale otro whisky –dijo sonriendo- disfruta de tus últimos minutos de soltería…aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte –dijo entregándole la bebida.

Albert – claro que no lo hare, no me digas que acaso tu ya te arrepentiste de estar con Candy.

Terry – claro que no –dijo repartiendo los vasos- nunca me cansare ni me arrepentiré de haberme casado con ella.

Archie – yo estaba a punto de arrepentirme –dijo sonriendo- pero ya ves aquí me tienes -dijo moviendo su mano enseñando su anillo de bodas.

George – que les parece si hacemos un brindis -dijo levantando su vaso.

Archie – muy bien.

George – por la felicidad de Albert y Karen…salud.

Todos – salud –dijeron al unisonido mientras levantaban sus vasos.

Robert – por tu felicidad amigo.

Archie – mas ahora que vas a ser padre, ya quiero ver la cara de la tia abuela cuando lo sepa –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – no tendrá nada que decir.

Terry – te deseo todo lo mejor, cuida de mi amiga.

Albert – lo hare no te preocupes.

Archie – pensé que no se llevaban bien.

Terry – claro que si, es que Klaise es un tanto.

Albert – como tu –dijo sonriendo- son tan parecidos que nunca pensé que terminarían siendo buenos amigos.

Terry – dejemos de hablar de eso ahora vamos a celebrar...a tu salud hermano –dijo alzando su vaso.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad.

Señora Katherine – señora disculpe la interrupción –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Candy – adelante.

Señora Katherine – quería preguntarle si ya no me necesita, para poder retirarme ya es muy tarde.

Candy – claro que no ve a descansar, seguiremos esperando a los chicos.

Karen – qué hora es.

Señora Katherine – las diez.

Annie – tan tarde es.

Karen – donde estarán –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Eliza – tal vez se entretuvieron caminando por ahí.

Karen – caminando…mmm lo dudo mucho.

Candy – algo me dice que Terry tiene algo que ver en esto –dijo levantando la ceja.

Annie – vamos chicas no creo que estén haciendo algo malo, solo era una cena entre amigos.

Karen – ya lo creo…a menos que se fueran a comer todo el restaurant -dijo levantando la ceja.

Eliza – y si era cierto lo de la despedida que planeaban darle al tío.

Candy – Karen – Annie – que dices?

Eliza – Bobby me dijo que se juntarían en el teatro.

Karen – que más te dijo.

Eliza – nada más.

Candy – esperen un momento –dijo levantándose del sillón.

Karen – que haces.

Candy – averiguar donde están los chicos.

Annie – a quien le preguntaras.

Candy – ya verás –dijo saliendo del lugar- hola Mark puedes ir por Charles por favor.

Mark – claro –dijo corriendo escalaras abajo, mientras ella lo seguía lentamente.

Charles – me mando a llamar señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy – si…te dijo Terry a qué hora irías por él y los chicos.

Charles – si...a las doce.

Candy – ya veo…me imagino que está en…en cómo se llama –dijo poniendo su dedo en la frente.

Charles – en el departamento de Broadway.

Candy – cual departamento.

Charles – el que tiene el señor a unas calles del teatro.

Candy – aahh ese departamento…ya lo recuerdo –dijo levantando la ceja- bien es todo gracias y si sabes algo de ellos por favor avísame no importa la hora.

Charles – si señora como usted ordene –dijo haciendo una reverencia saliendo del lugar.

Candy – que estarás haciendo Terry –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- tengo que decirle a las chicas.

Annie – que pasa Candy.

Karen – pudiste averiguar algo.

Candy – si.

Eliza – que te dijo.

Candy – que están en un departamento que tiene Terry cerca del teatro –dijo furiosamente.

Karen – como dices…cual departamento.

Candy – no lo sé…pero tendré que averiguarlo.

Annie – no te alteres Candy te hará daño.

Candy – no le voy a dar el gusto de verme enojada…pero creo que esta noche dormirá en el sofá.

Karen – junto con William.

Annie – y Archie también.

Eliza – que piensas hacer Candy – dijo viendo el semblante de ella.

Candy – ya verás –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Horas más tarde, entre platicas y varios vasos de Whisky los chicos seguían celebrando sin darse cuenta que habían logrado acabar con todo el licor que había en el departamento.

George – creo que es hora de regresar…Albert está muy borracho, no lo había visto asi.

Albert – yo borracho para nada solo estoy celebrando –dijo tratando de pararse- que en unos días me caso.

Robert – creo que se le paso la mano a Terry en la fiesta sorpresa.

Terry – claro que no amigo –dijo abrazándolo- yo no le dije que se emborrachara…además venimos a celebrar no es así Albert –dijo caminando hacia donde él se encontraba el.

Archie – solo queríamos ser participes de su felicidad –dijo riendo a carcajadas- por tu felicidad tío, tío abuelo, William, Albert o como te llames…salud.

Albert – salud.

Robert – a Candy no le gustara nada.

George – y que me dices de Annie.

Robert – y no quiero pensar que dirá Karen.

George – mejor nos vamos.

Terry – porque quieren irse ya…no sean tan aburridos –dijo mientras trabaja de prepararse otro trago.

Archie – ya no hay –dijo dándole vuelta a la botella.

Albert – que les parece si vamos por mas –dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

George – buena idea Albert.

Robert – que dices?

George – solo así lograremos hacerlos bajar y que suban al coche -dijo susurrando- el chofer ya debe de estar esperándonos.

Robert – tienes razón…pero como vamos a bajarlos.

George – tú encárgate de Archie, yo llevare a Terry y Albert.

Robert – está bien…vamos Archie –dijo cargándolo apoyándolo en su hombro.

Archie – a donde me llevas –dijo somnoliento- Anthony eres tu…te extraño hermano –dijo abrazándolo.

Roberto – no soy Anthony…vamos trata de caminar pesas mucho.

Archie – si…tu eres Anthony…como te he extrañado hermano –dijo sollozando- no sabes todo lo que hemos pasado sin ti…no te mueras de nuevo por favor.

Robert – claro que no –dijo sonriendo- quien diría que algún día vería a Archie en este estado…Annie lo va a matar –dijo para sí mismo.

Archie – donde esta Annie…sabes que Annie es mi esposa verdad Anthony.

Robert – si…lo sé Archie…ahora trata de subir al automóvil.

Charles – buenas noches señor.

Robert – por favor ayuda a George.

Charles – si.

Archie – a donde me llevas –dijo subiéndose al automóvil.

Robert – con Annie…te espera en casa.

Archie – no quiero ir a casa Anthony, llévame con Stear por favor –dijo sollozando.

George – como vas.

Robert – vaya y si no me la hizo cansada Archie –dijo agitadamente- me estaba llamando Anthony.

Albert – sabes que estoy muy feliz –dijo apoyándose en el.

Robert – claro que lo sé.

Terry – no sabes lo que te espera del matrimonio…es como el demonio, mejor no te cases.

Albert – tienes razón…hoy mismo hablare con Karen seriamente.

George – recuerda que vas a ser papa Albert.

Terry – yo también voy a ser papa…y brindo por eso salud.

Albert – yo también brindo por mi hijo…el próximo heredero, salud.

Robert – vaya por fin –dijo limpiando con su mano el sudor de su frente.

George – cuando los vean las chicas no les va a gustar nada.

Robert – ya lo creo.

George – Charles llévenos a casa por favor.

Charles – como usted ordene.

* * *

Momentos más tardes un automóvil negro se detenía frente a la puerta principal de la mansión Grandchester llevando a unos caballeros fuera de sí, sin saber que al bajar encontrarían una sorpresa.

Terry – pero que –dijo tambaleándose mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta- porque esta con llave.

George – como dice.

Terry - pecosa ábreme la puerta –dijo golpeándola.

Charles – señor déjeme ver si está abierto por el lado de atrás, espere aquí.

Archie – Annie….Annie ven aquí inmediatamente.

Robert – que pasa George –dijo acercándose con Albert.

George – creo que nos han dejado afuera -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Robert – como puede ser posible –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

Terry – Candy…Candy –dijo golpeando la puerta- ábreme inmediatamente.

Albert – que pasa –dijo tocándose la frente- quien grita.

Robert – estas bien.

Albert – no hables tan fuerte, me duele mucho la cabeza creo que no debí hacerle caso a Terry.

George – lo que necesitas ahora es un café bien cargado…bueno si nos dejan entrar –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – esperare en el automóvil –dijo regresando.

Terry – aahh ya recuerdo –dijo mientras que trataba de caminar.

George – que haces.

Terry – la pecosa hip…no sabe que tengo escondida una copia de la llave –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras que en el interior de la casa.

Candy – lo que me faltaba –dijo viendo hacia la calle a través de la ventana- Terry borracho.

Karen – no veo a William.

Eliza – miren Bobby trae a Archie.

Candy – y George trae a Albert.

Annie – no puede ser Archie también –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – donde –dijo acercándose a ver.

Annie – tengo miedo –dijo al escuchar que Terry golpeaba la puerta.

Candy – no te preocupes no pueden entrar, esta noche se quedaran afuera.

Eliza – no les pasara nada?

Karen – no lo creo, además se lo merecen por venir borrachos y a esta hora.

Annie – Candy mira a Terry.

Candy – que se supone que está haciendo –dijo siguiendolo con la mirada- pero que tiene en la mano.

Karen – al parecer es.

Candy – no puede ser como la consiguió –dijo sorprendida.

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera.

Terry – listo…ya pueden entrar –dijo abriendo la puerta mientras sonreía triunfante.

Archie – tengo que hablar con Annie.

Robert – vamos Archie tranquilízate.

Archie – necesito saber porque me cerró la puerta…Annie –dijo gritando mientras entraba a la casa.

Robert – creo que las chicas si se dieron cuenta.

George – ya lo creo.

Albert – voy a la cocina a tomar un café.

George – te acompaño.

Charles – disculpen…puedo retirarme.

Robert – si, gracias por tu ayuda.

Charles – con su permiso.

George – Archie ven –dijo acercándose a él- creo que necesitas un café bien cargado.

Archie – yo no quiero café, quiero hablar con Annie.

Robert – no hagas ruido que las chicas ya han de estar durmiendo.

George – ven Terry tu también necesitas un café.

Terry – yo no tomo café…los ingleses tomamos té –dijo subiendo las gradas- además necesito ver a la pecosa y que me explique porque me cerró la puerta…así que buenas noches.

* * *

Mientras que en la habitación principal.

Candy – creo que todas deben de regresar a sus habitaciones antes de que suban.

Annie – tengo miedo.

Karen – está bien.

Eliza – bueno me retiro.

Candy – Annie ponle el cerrojo a tu puerta.

Annie – pero y si se enoja Archie.

Karen – quien tendría que estar enojada eres tú no él.

Annie – pero.

Candy – ve y haz lo que te digo.

Annie – está bien.

Karen – yo hare lo mismo, no lo dejare entrar.

* * *

Mientras que en la planta baja de la casa.

George – te sientes mejor Albert.

Albert – si…nunca en mi vida había tomado tanto.

Robert – lo siento pero ya no puedo más con Archie.

Albert – y ahora que pasa.

Robert – insiste en subir y despertar a Annie.

Albert – déjalo que suba, donde esta Terry.

George – subió hace un buen rato.

Robert – creo que a Candy no le agradara nada verlo así.

Albert – si ya lo creo…vayan a descansar mientras me termino de recuperarme de esta locura –dijo sonriendo de lado.

George – está bien, como tu digas –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Robert – feliz noche.

Eliza – donde se supone que estaban –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Robert – hola no esperaba verte levantada a estas horas.

Eliza – nos tenían muy preocupadas.

Robert – solo fuimos a divertirnos un momento…mírame no tome ninguna gota de alcohol.

Eliza – tu no, pero mira como esta Archie, Terry y el tío; Candy y Karen están muy molestas.

Albert – tendré que ir a hablar con ella…vayan a descansar –dijo tocando el hombro de Bobby- nos vemos mañana.

Eliza – que descanses tío.

Robert – hasta luego Albert.

Eliza – bueno me voy a mi recamara.

Robert – espera –dijo tomándola del brazo.

Eliza – que pasa.

Robert – a caso no me merezco un beso…te aseguro que me porte muy bien –dijo acercándola a ella.

Eliza – quien me lo asegura.

Robert – no me digas que estas enojada.

Eliza – cuéntame todo lo que hicieron, donde estuvieron todo este tiempo.

Robert – está bien te contaré…pero primero déjame darte un beso –dijo acercando su boca a la de ella lentamente.

Eliza – si –dijo agitadamente mientras cerraba los ojos, al mismo tiempo que sentía los labios cálidos de el posándose sobre los suyos.

* * *

Mientras que en el segundo nivel.

Archie – Annie…Annie ábreme –dijo golpeando la puerta.

Annie – está abierto…solo tienes que darle vuelta a la perilla –dijo desde el interior de la habitación.

Archie – hola mi amor ya estoy en casa –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Annie – recuerda que no estamos en casa, pero qué bueno que estés bien –dijo arropándose en la cama.

Archie – que haces.

Annie – dormir…lo mismo deberías de hacer tu.

Archie – está bien –dijo caminando mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa- sabes…hoy no quiero dormir –dijo acercándose a ella.

Annie – no estoy de humor Archie.

Archie – está bien…está bien; vamos a dormir –dijo tratando se acostarse en la cama- sabes que te amo –dijo abrazándola.

Annie – si lo sé –dijo sonriendo- vamos a dormir quieres –dijo acariciándolo, para que momentos después ambos caminaran en el país de los sueños.

* * *

Mientras que en otra habitación.

Terry – ábreme –dijo golpeando la puerta- vamos pequeña pecosa traviesa…ábreme.

Candy – sshh cállate que despertaras a los demás –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Terry – estoy en mi casa y hago todo el ruido que quiera…como estas mi amor –dijo agachándose con dificultad mientras ponía su cabeza en el vientre de su esposa acariciándola dándole un beso.

Candy – tienes que darme muchas explicaciones Terry –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – no te alteres o le hará daño al bebe.

Candy – está bien…hablaremos mañana –dijo caminando hacia la cama.

Terry – piensas dormir sin mi –dijo caminando hacia ella- que crees que haces.

Candy – hoy dormirás aquí –dijo mientras colocaba una almohada y varias sabanas cerca de la chimenea.

Terry – porque…a caso no me quieres a tu lado.

Candy – tu sabes que así no me gustas.

Terry – esta bien lo que la señora Grandchester pida –dijo caminando hacia el baño.

Candy – a dónde vas.

Terry – a tomar un baño…tal vez solo así logre que me aceptes en tu cama.

Candy – no sería mala idea –dijo caminando tras de el- te preparare el baño amor.

Terry – que considerada eres.

Candy – ven amor –dijo tomándolo de la mano, metiéndolo con todo y ropa bajo la ducha- aquí esta tu baño –dijo abriendo la manecilla del agua fría.

Terry – pero que crees que haces –dijo sorprendido- está muy fría.

Candy – eso te ayudara a sentirte mejor.

* * *

Mientras que en una habitación cercana.

Albert – pero que –dijo notando que la puerta tenía el cerrojo puesto- princesa ábreme por favor –dijo golpeando suavemente la puerta- se que aun no estás dormida…déjame entrar.

Karen – esta noche te quedaras afuera –dijo desde adentro de la habitación.

Albert – por favor ábreme…te explicare todo lo que tú quieras.

Karen – todo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – todo…recuerda que entre nosotros no hay secretos.

Karen – está bien –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Albert – gracias princesa –dijo acercándose para darle un beso pero ella volteo la cara.

Karen – bien y que es lo que tienes que decir –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Albert – que esta noche te ves espectacularmente hermosa –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – no esperaba que dijeras eso…dime ahora donde estabas.

Albert – está bien…perdóname –dijo abrazándola- solo fuimos a celebrar con los muchachos.

Karen – y que mas.

Albert – solo eso que más quieres que te diga.

Karen – todo.

Albert – eso es todo –dijo sonriendo de lado- también que le dije a los chicos que solo tengo ojos para ti y nuestro hijo.

Karen – lo dices en serio.

Albert – muy en serio si quieres pregúntales mañana.

Karen – no dudes que lo hare…bueno entonces vamos a dormir ya es muy tarde.

Albert – a caso pretendías dejar al padre de tu hijo durmiendo afuera –dijo haciendo pucheros.

Karen – claro que no…vamos a dormir estoy muy cansada.

Albert – está bien…pero primero tomare un baño para quitarme este olor de encima.

Karen – te espero entonces.

Albert – te amo…los amo –dijo dándole un beso.

* * *

Minutos más tarde en otro lugar de la casa.

Candy – pero que…Terry no me mojes –dijo sentándose en la cama.

Terry - te quedaste dormida –dijo mientras se secaba el cabello.

Candy – veo que ya estás bien.

Terry – si…ese baño que me diste me cayó bien…si enfermo será tu culpa –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – vamos no exageres…aprovechando quiero contarte que tu padre te mando un telegrama.

Terry – paso algo? –dijo seriamente.

Candy – nada malo, ya está mejor de salud.

Terry – en serio, es un alivio…mañana le escribiré.

Candy – no estás molesto.

Terry – porque abria que estarlo.

Candy – porque lei un telegrama que venia dirigido a ti.

Terry – claro que no, tu eres mi esposa tienes derecho sobre mis cosas.

Candy – de verdad.

Terry – bueno no de todas –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – muy gracioso…bueno seguiré durmiendo, buenas noches –dijo acomodándose en la cama.

Terry – ya estoy listo –dijo corriendo metiéndose en la cama- ahora si podemos dormir.

Candy – Terry!

Terry – dime.

Candy – te amo –dijo poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Terry – yo más –dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Candy – sabes que mañana tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones.

Terry – a que te refieres.

Candy - a lo del departamento, que hiciste, porque te emborrachaste.

Terry – si quieres puedo contarte todo lo que hicimos.

Candy – será mañana…tengo mucho sueño…que duermas bien amor.

Terry – dulces sueños mis amores.

Londres

Richard – gracias por venir caballeros.

Señor Evans – es un placer verlo de nuevo y saber que esta mejor de salud.

Richard – gracias.

Señor Jones – nos retiramos mi lord.

Margareth – que hacían ellos aquí –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Richard – yo les pedí que vinieran.

Margareth – por lo del testamento supongo.

Richard – a si es, pero creo que no te debe de importar.

Margareth – y a que conclusión llegaste.

Richard – lo sabrás en su momento, me voy a mi recamara no quiero interrupciones.

Margareth – está bien querido, como ordenes.

Richard (hijo) – hola papa como te sientes.

Richard – mejor gracias –dijo subiendo la gradas- voy a mi recamara.

Richard (hijo) – esta bien...hola mama…que te pasa porque traes esa cara.

Margareth – tu padre hizo traer a los abogados de la familia.

Richard (hijo) – supongo que fue por lo del testamento.

Margareth – sí, pero debo averiguar que se trae entre manos, no quiero que ese bastardo se quede con lo que nos pertenece.

Richard (hijo) – no lo llames asi.

Margareth – no se como puedes tenerle consideracion.

Richard (hijo) – le tengo cariño mama, el fue bueno conmigo; no pensaras hacerle daño.

Margareth – debo hacer algo rápido para poder reclamar ese testamento lo antes posible -dijo para si misma.

Continuara...

LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MAS, COMO LES COMENTE POR CIRCUNSTANCIAS AJENAS A MI NO ME HA DEJADO SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS, SI ALGUIEN SABE QUE PUEDO HACER Y PUEDE AYUDARME SE LOS AGRADECERE, DE IGUAL FORMA LES AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS. SE LES QUIERE MILES. ANGIE :)


	3. CAPITULO XXIV LA DESPEDIDA

Hola de nuevo, quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar…por quebrantos de salud me fue imposible hacerlo antes…por favor no se enojen conmigo; espero poder actualizar cada semana como lo venía haciendo, igual sigo teniendo problemas con mi cuenta también si alguien puede ayudarme se lo agradeceré infinitamente pero sigo en el intento de publicar…espero como siempre sus comentarios que son muy importantes…mil gracias por leer. Se les quiere. Angie =)

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total autoría e inspiración. Los demás personajes que aparecen en el fic son de mi propiedad.

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**LA DESPEDIDA**

"He imaginado cada día, como será ver enlazado tu nombre al mío en un mismo corazón"

New York

La mañana era fresca, el aroma de las flores se colaba por todos los lugares de la casa pero una rosa en especial era la que desprendía un aroma singular como ninguna llamando la atención, algo tan indescriptible, dulce y fresco a la vez.

Candy – cada día que pasa estas más hermosa, te prometo que seguiré cuidando de ti –dijo mientras le echaba agua fresca.

Terry – que crees que haces pecosa.

Candy – solo le doy un poco de agua –dijo mientras trataba de pararse.

Terry – espera te ayudo –dijo tomándola de las manos- no te preocupes Mark la cuidara mucho.

Candy – lo sé pero no significa que no lo pueda hacer yo también.

Terry – vamos a desayunar.

Candy – como te sientes.

Terry – mejor gracias por preguntar pecas –dijo dándole un beso- por suerte no pesque un resfriado.

Candy – eso significa que ahora si podrás contarme todo lo que hicieron anoche y lo del dichoso apartamento ese del que no me habías dicho nada.

Terry – pensé que ya lo habías olvidado; pero no digas que nunca te dije del apartamento.

Candy – pues no lo recuerdo –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Terry – que dices si lo hago después del desayuno –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – claro que no, así que empieza a darme una explicación –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Terry – está bien lo que pida la señora Granchester –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy – y bien –dijo levantando una ceja.

Terry - al parecer se te olvido, pero lo imaginaba…lo compre para que tu y yo viviéramos ahí, pero como siempre Eleanor me gano la partida –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – no llames a tu madre por su nombre…cuando aprenderás.

Terry – está bien ya entendí –dijo levantando una ceja- pero no me regañes.

Candy – cuando lo compraste.

Terry – antes de viajar a Chicago, quería darte una sorpresa de cuando regresáramos de nuestra luna de miel.

Candy – en serio –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – si…pero tú te entusiasmaste mucho con la casa así que acepte la oferta de Elea…digo de mama.

Candy – no recuerdo que me lo hayas mencionado.

Terry – talvez no lo recuerdas porque estábamos ocupados en otra cosa –dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Candy – Terry!

Terry – vamos pecosa no te enojes conmigo – dijo besando su cuello- además nos servirá para escaparnos de vez en cuando solos tu y yo –dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

Candy – pero el bebe.

Terry – lo dejaremos con mi madre.

Candy – nunca me voy a separar de mi hijo.

Terry – será solo un rato, veras que la pasaremos bien –dijo mientras seguía con los besos y las caricias.

Candy – tengo que pensarlo –dijo suspirando.

Terry – se que no podrás resistirte a mis encantos –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Candy – eres un tramposo.

Terry – porque lo dices.

Candy – sabes que es cierto lo que dices –dijo poniéndose frente a él- no me puedo resistir a tus encantos y tampoco tu a los míos –dijo susurrándole al oído- así que eso lo veremos –dijo acercando su boca a la de el quedando a milímetros de distancia.

Terry – que me diste…me has hechizado –dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para darle un beso.

* * *

Mientras que en el comedor de la mansión.

Eliza – buenos días.

Bobby – buenos días –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Archie – por favor bajen la voz no ven que me duele mucho la cabeza –dijo poniéndose la mano en la frente.

George – demasiada diversión no Archie –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – ya lo creo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – buenos dias –dijo ingresando al lugar tomando a Karen de la mano.

Todos – buenos días.

Karen – como amanecieron.

Annie – pues ya vez –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – ya basta por favor –dijo frunciendo el seño.

Albert – no exageres Archie –dijo golpeando su hombro.

Archie – como es que estas de pie si tú tomaste más que yo.

Albert – recuerda que tengo experiencia y soy mayor que tu; además porque recibí una buena terapia –dijo sonriendo.

Bobby –ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo, mientras todos en el lugar lo imitaban.

Candy – buenos días –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Terry – que pasa aquí…quieren contarnos cual es el chiste.

Albert – solo que Archie aun –dijo haciendo una seña de beber.

Archie – hay por favor dejen de molestar.

Annie – tomate este café te caerá bien.

Candy - eso les pasa por irse de fiesta sin nosotras.

Terry – comprende amor era una fiesta solo de chicos.

Karen – ya lo creo.

Bobby – no fue nada fuera de lo común –dijo tomando su vaso de jugo.

Annie – Bobby.

Bobby – dime Annie.

Annie - olvidaba darte las gracias por cuidar de Archie.

Bobby – no tienes porque.

Candy – no entiendo porque ustedes tres tomaron tanto, Bobby y George fueron los únicos que no lo hicieron.

Albert – es que solo se nos paso un poco la mano, pero ahora estamos bien…bueno a excepción de Archie –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – muy gracioso tío abuelo.

George – si supieran todo lo que Bobby y yo tuvimos que lidiar con ellos tres.

Eliza – cuéntanos George.

Candy – necesito saber los detalles –dijo mirando a Terry retadoramente.

Annie – yo también quiero saber.

Karen – yo no me quedo atrás…dinos todo George.

George – está bien –dijo mientras tomaba su café, para luego subir su mirada- no me miren así –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Archie – eres un traidor.

Bobby – pero no hay nada que.

Albert – tu también lo eres –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Candy – ya basta…dejen hablar a George y nadie lo va a interrumpir.

Terry – pero amor ya te conté todo –dijo susurrándole al oído.

Candy – no importa quiero escuchar su versión de la historia…así que todos ustedes a callar.

Albert – Terry – Archie – lo que tu digas Candy.

Karen – muy bien…habla George.

George – está bien…todo empezó cuando –dijo iniciando con su narración de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Lakewood

Susana – buenos días hermanas espero no haber venido tan temprano.

Señorita Pony – para nada hija.

Hermana María – en que podemos ayudarte.

Ralph – buenos días.

Susana – he venido de parte de Candy, ella me recomendó venir con ustedes –dijo tomando la mano de su esposo- queremos adoptar un bebe.

Señorita Pony – a caso tu eres amiga de mi Candy.

Susana – sí, mi nombre es Susana Marlow.

Hermana María – creo haber escuchado de ti en algún lugar.

Señorita Pony – ya lo recuerdo usted era la novia del joven Terry.

Susana – así es, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo…ahora estoy felizmente casada con este maravilloso hombre –dijo acariciando su mano.

Hermana María – pues muchas felicidades.

Ralph – por el estado de salud de mi esposa no podemos tener hijos, por eso hemos decidido adoptar un bebe, espero podamos contar con su ayuda.

Hermana María – claro que si, pasen adelante.

Susana – es realmente hermoso este lugar.

Señorita Pony – sí, que lo es…todos nuestros niños han sido muy felices aquí.

Susana – ya lo creo.

Hermana María – y bien dígannos que clase de niño buscan alguna edad en especifica o genero.

Ralph – a mi me gustaría un niño, pero lo que decida mi esposa está bien lo que quiero es que sea feliz.

Susana – gracias mi amor –dijo sonriendo- me gustaría un bebe para que me conozca desde pequeño como su mama.

Señorita Pony – creo que tenemos el candidato ideal para ustedes –dijo sonriendo.

New York

George – y esa es toda la historia.

Candy – que aventura eehh –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Karen – fue muy divertido verlos borrachos –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – como nos viste.

Annie – los espiábamos por la ventana de la habitación de Candy.

Eliza – esto nunca lo voy a olvidar –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – que les parece si vamos de picnic al parque, hace un hermoso día.

Bobby – buena idea.

Albert – te pasa algo princesa –dijo al ver el semblante de su novia.

Karen – nada es solo que.

Candy – te sientes bien.

Karen – si…es solo que mañana tengo que decirle adiós al teatro.

Albert – tú sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Karen – pero quiero hacerlo, quiero estar contigo siempre.

Albert – y lo estarás.

Candy – pero debes estar contenta por la boda o no –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

Karen – mucho –dijo sonriendo- y mucho más feliz por este angelito que en unos meses vendrá a este mundo.

Albert – así me gusta verte, que siempre sonrías.

Archie – bien y entonces que dicen nos vamos de picnic.

Annie – si.

Eliza – estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Karen – vamos a divertirnos un poco lo necesitamos.

Bobby – mas diversión de la que tuvieron los chicos anoche no mas –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – nosotras nos encargaremos de preparar la canasta.

Terry – y nosotros de llevar las bebidas –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Terry –dijo retadoramente.

Terry – solo bromeaba amor –dijo dándole un beso.

* * *

Durante varias horas todos compartieron buenos momentos en el parque hasta caer la noche, compartiendo juntos por última vez una deliciosa cena preparada por las chicas. Al siguiente día sería la última función en la que participaría Karen pero sin saber que esa última presentación será especial para ella a excepción de un suceso que cambiaría los planes.

Al siguiente día por la mañana.

Karen – aquí están las llaves –dijo entregándoselas.

Casero – es una lástima que tenga que irse.

Karen – si –dijo observando el lugar.

Albert – nos permite quedarnos un minuto más.

Casero – claro que sí, con permiso –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Albert – es propio.

Karen – en este lugar pase muy buenos momentos –dijo cerrando los ojos mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro.

Albert – ya lo creo.

Karen – estas cuatro paredes que me vieron crecer como artista, realmente voy a extrañar este lugar –dijo abrazándose así misma.

Albert – yo también puedo decir lo mismo, aquí pase unos momentos muy agradables contigo –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – de que te ríes.

Albert – recordaba el día que me dijiste que no era correcto que dejaras entrar a tu novio.

Karen – y –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – que me dejaste entrar y hacer algo más.

Karen – Willy que cosas dices –dijo sonrojándose.

Albert – nunca pensé que te sonrojarías.

Karen – claro que no.

Albert - ya estas lista.

Karen – creo que si –dijo observando detenidamente todo el lugar- espero no haber olvidado nada.

Albert – no te preocupes, si es así George se encargara.

Karen – está bien –dijo suspirando- ya es hora de despedirme de este lugar –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Albert – vamos que te esperan en el teatro.

Karen – si –dijo mirando el lugar por última vez.

Casero – me dio mucho gusto haberla conocido señorita Klaise.

Karen – gracias por todo.

Casero – puede volver cuando quiera, siempre será bienvenida.

Karen – gracias es muy amable de su parte.

Albert – nos vamos.

Karen – si, adiós –dijo saliendo del edificio.

Albert – te sientes bien –dijo observando el semblante de su novia.

Karen – si…mejor que nunca –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.

Candy – creo que eso es todo –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Katherine – no cree que es demasiado equipaje.

Candy – no lo creo, pasaremos unos días en la villa después de la boda debo llevar todo lo necesario.

Mark – que bueno será regresar a casa, aunque sea por unos días…ya extraño el lugar.

Candy – yo también –dijo sonriendo.

Mark – recuerdo aquel festival del pueblo cuando te vi por primera vez.

Candy – yo también lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer –dijo suspirando.

Mark – nunca imagine estar aquí contigo y mucho menos que te casaras con Terry.

Charles – disculpe la interrupción –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Candy – dime qué pasa.

Charles – tiene una visita.

Candy – quien es.

Charles – su compañera del hospital.

Candy – enseguida voy…bueno Mark creo que dejaremos esta conversación para otra ocasión –dijo mientras salía del lugar.

Mark – está bien como tu digas.

Candy – que sorpresa, no esperaba verte por aquí.

Pamela – mírate…te ves.

Candy – muy gorda –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Pamela – claro que no, te ves muy hermosa.

Candy – siéntate y cuéntame como has estado –dijo señalándole el lugar.

Pamela – muy bien, hace mucho que no te veía ya te extrañaba.

Candy – yo también, me hace falta caminar por los pasillos del hospital, a veces me aburro un poco.

Pamela – ya lo creo, pero tengo que contarte algo –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – que es.

Pamela – Edward y yo ya somos novios.

Candy – en serio…me alegro por ustedes.

Pamela – si tú no hubieras sugerido que yo tomara tu puesto no me hubiera acercado a él nunca.

Candy – te lo dije, además siempre me di cuenta en la forma que él te miraba.

Pamela – si ya lo creo.

Señora Katherine – disculpe la interrupción señora pero tiene una llamada del señor.

Candy – está bien voy en seguida, me disculpas un momento.

Pamela - si claro.

Candy – te ofrezco algo.

Pamela – un vaso de agua por favor.

Señora Katherine – en seguida.

Candy – bueno…hola Terry –dijo tomando el auricular- bien ya termine de empacar todo lo que llevaremos…claro que no ya todo está listo, como dices porque tan temprano –dijo levantando la ceja- comprendo está bien te veré allá entonces –dijo colgando la llamada, dirigiéndose a la sala- ya estoy de regreso.

Pamela – lindas fotos –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – gracias.

Pamela – supongo que ellas son.

Candy – si, mis madres y ellos son algunos de los niños del hogar de pony.

Pamela – que lindos son…pero quien es el, me da la impresión de haberlo visto antes.

Candy – no creo que lo hayas conocido, es mi primo Stear, aquí está con Archie su hermano –dijo señalando la fotografía.

Pamela – es que su cara me es familiar, bueno tal vez lo estoy confundiendo con alguien más; creo que ya es hora de irme, quise venir a despedirme de ti, se que mañana te vas de viaje.

Candy – así es, vamos a la boda de Albert recuerdas.

Pamela – si –dijo acercándose a ella- te cuidas mucho por favor y te esperamos pronto para cuando nazca el bebe.

Candy – claro –dijo dándole un abrazo- aun hueles a hospital ya extrañaba ese aroma.

Pamela – bueno me retiro que no quiero atrasarte mas, nos vemos pronto.

Candy – claro y saluda de mi parte a Edward.

Pamela – gracias, quiso venir pero hoy le tocaba guardia y no pudo cambiarla.

Candy – no importa está bien, salúdalo de mi parte.

Pamela – hasta pronto –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Candy – ay Stear me haces mucha falta –dijo pasando su dedo en la imagen de el- sabes que aún conservo aquel conejito que tú me regalaste bueno ardilla o lo que fuera –dijo sonriendo.

Chicago

Señor Legan – ya estas lista querida.

Señora Legan – si.

Dorothy – buenos días –dijo haciendo una reverencia- el coche está listo.

Señor Legan – en seguida vamos.

Señora Legan – tu qué haces aquí.

Dorothy – el señor William me pidió que fuera a Escocia con ustedes.

Señora Legan – como dices, no creo que la tía abuela le agrade saber que William invita a cualquier gentuza.

Señor Legan – basta querida, Dorothy es parte de la familia desde hace muchos años –dijo sonriendo- me alegra que vayas con nosotros.

Dorothy - gracias señor –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señora Legan – estoy lista, vámonos.

New York

Albert – no crees que es muy temprano para que estés aquí.

Karen – no tanto, además recuerda que debo empacar todo lo que tengo en el camerino.

Albert – está bien, te prometo que regresare lo más rápido que pueda.

Karen – suerte en tu reunión.

Albert – gracias…pero no me gusta la idea de que estés sola aquí.

Karen – no me pasara nada, voy a estar bien…además Robert está en su oficina.

Albert – recuerda que ese hombre aun anda suelto, pediré a George que se quede contigo así no estarás sola.

Karen - está bien lo que tu digas –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Albert – falta poco…solo un poco para que podamos estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

Karen – estoy ansiosa…te amo.

Albert – yo más –dijo abrazándola al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso.

Henry – así los quería encontrar –dijo entrando al lugar.

Karen – que haces aquí –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – sabes que no puedes estar aquí –dijo parándose frente a ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Henry – me las vas a pagar –dijo mientras sacaba un arma de su bolsillo; apuntando directamente hacia Albert.

Karen – por favor baja eso.

Henry – lo único que quería era que me quisieras un poquito –dijo mientras unas lagrimas aprecian en sus ojos.

Karen – de que estás hablando…mírate estas borracho; baja el arma por favor.

Henry – de que te amo, pero preferiste acostarte con este ricachón.

Albert – no te permito que.

Karen – déjalo no lo escuches –dijo abrazándolo fuertemente- lo siento Henry pero tú sabes que entre tú y yo no podría haber nada.

Henry – solo porque no tengo dinero ni soy como Grandchester...pero si no eres mía no serás de nadie –dijo mientras quitaba el seguro del arma.

Albert – no lo hagas…no le hagas daño.

Henry – veras morir a tu novio.

Karen – no por favor.

Albert – pase lo que pase no olvides que te amo –dijo en forma de susurro.

Karen – que vas a hacer.

Henry – estás listo para morir –dijo apuntando hacia Albert.

Karen – contéstame William –dijo sollozando.

Albert – te amo –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos abrazándola con fuerza.

Karen – no Henry no lo hagas te lo suplico.

Henry – es muy tarde para suplicar.

Karen – nooooo –dijo gritando fuertemente.

Pronto se escucho un gran estallido y un grito de terror inundando aquel lugar, por segundos el silencio se apodero de los que se encontraban ahí sin aun entender lo que había sucedido dentro de una inmensa nube blanca la cual no dejaba ver nada.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad.

Annie – hola Candy.

Candy – hola como les fue.

Archie – muy bien, compramos de todo –dijo sonriendo.

Bobby – Archie acaba casi con toda la ropa de la tienda.

Archie – no es cierto.

Annie – claro que lo es, compro muchas más cosas que yo.

Bobby – y Eliza no se queda atrás.

Eliza – solo compre lo necesario –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – los dos parecían unos chiquillos corriendo por toda la tienda.

Archie – no exageres –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – ya los imagino –dijo sonriendo- bueno creo que es hora de arreglarnos.

Annie – pero si aun es muy temprano.

Robert – a caso no lo saben.

Eliza – que cosa.

Candy – diles tu Bobby.

Bobby – sucede que.

Señora Katherine – disculpe que la interrumpa señora pero tiene una llamada del hospital.

Candy – mmm que raro en seguida vuelvo chicos –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Archie – que pasa –dijo siguiéndola.

Candy – no lo sé –dijo mientras tomaba el auricular- bueno…hola Pamela que pasa; como dices -dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos- no puede ser.

Archie – que pasa –dijo al ver la expresión de su amiga.

Candy – enseguida voy para allá –dijo colgando la bocina.

Archie – que pasa.

Candy – Albert esta –dijo apoyándose de Archie.

Archie – que te pasa…Candyyyy –dijo tomándola en sus brazos hábilmente- Candy…Candy!

Annie – que pasa –dijo acercándose donde se encontraban- Candy.

Archie – Bobby ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación.

Eliza – que paso –dijo poniendo sus manos en su boca.

Archie – no lo sé, termino de hablar por teléfono y se desmayo.

Bobby – creo que deberemos avisarle a Terry.

Annie – yo me encargo.

* * *

Mientras que en el hospital de la ciudad.

Karen – mmm que paso –dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Edward – como se siente.

Karen – donde está –dijo tratando de levantarse- donde está.

Edward – tranquila todo está bien.

Karen – no me puedo calmar…donde está, exijo que me lo diga.

Edward – en la habitación de al lado, aun lo están atendiendo.

Karen – quiero verlo.

Edward – está bien –dijo ayudándole a levantarse de la cama.

Pamela – está listo señor Andrey.

Albert – gracias –dijo tocándose el brazo.

Pamela – tendrá que usarlo durante un tiempo.

Albert – vaya obsequio de boda –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – William –dijo abriendo la puerta abruptamente mientras corría a donde él se encontraba.

Albert – princesa –dijo abrazándola.

Karen – oohh William –dijo llorando- pensé que.

Albert – todo está bien sshh –dijo abrazándola- tranquila no pasa nada.

Karen – tuve tanto miedo, que fue lo que te paso –dijo tocándole el cabestrillo.

Albert – fue solo un rasguño –dijo sonriendo- y tu como te encuentras.

Karen – bien…pero que fue lo que paso, no recuerdo nada.

Albert – te contare luego, doctor puedo llevarla a casa.

Edward – claro que sí.

Albert – gracias.

Pamela – el señor Johnson los espera.

Albert – está bien, vamos a casa…te contare en el camino.

Karen – está bien.

Albert – puedes caminar.

Karen – si.

Albert – no te lastimaste.

Karen – no…no siento nada.

Edward – no se preocupe la revise y no tiene ningún rasguño.

Albert – muy bien...gracias.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad.

Terry – mi amor despierta –dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Candy – mmm que pasa…Terry que haces aquí.

Terry – que paso porque te desmayaste.

Candy – donde esta Albert – dijo sentándose abruptamente en la cama.

Terry – porque preguntas por él.

Candy – me llamaron del hospital y me dijeron que está herido; tenemos que ir.

Terry – como dices…tranquila yo iré a ver qué ocurrió, tu quédate aquí –dijo recostándola de nuevo en la cama.

Candy – pero quiero ir contigo.

Terry – no…tú te quedas aquí –dijo seriamente- te prometo que pronto te traeré noticias.

Candy – pero.

Terry – prométeme que espararas aquí.

Candy – está bien.

Terry – ahora regreso –dijo saliendo de la habitación- Annie ve con Candy por favor cuidala.

Annie – que pasa.

Archie – ya despertó.

Terry – si.

Bobby – que te dijo.

Terry – vengan conmigo…acompáñenme al hospital.

Archie – al hospital.

Terry – al parecer Albert esta herido.

Bobby – que dices.

Archie – no hay tiempo que perder.

Terry – vamos –dijo abriendo la puerta- Albert.

Bobby – estas bien.

Albert – si.

Archie – pero que paso –dijo sorprendido.

Terry – Karen te sientes bien –dijo al ver el semblante de su amiga.

Karen – si…voy a descansar un momento.

Albert – está bien –dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza- quieres que te acompañe.

Karen – no te preocupes estoy bien.

Albert – en un momento subo contigo.

Terry – que pasó…ahora íbamos para el hospital.

Archie - Candy recibió una llamada del hospital diciendo que estabas herido.

Albert – y como esta ella.

Bobby - se desmayo después de haber recibido la noticia.

Albert – pero está bien.

Terry – si…la deje arriba descansando.

Albert - siento haberlos preocupado.

George – pero solo nos dieron un buen susto.

Terry – entren por favor.

Archie – digan nos que paso.

Albert – está bien vamos a la biblioteca –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Candy – Albert –dijo bajando las gradas.

Terry – que crees que haces, te dije que te quedaras en cama.

Albert – mi pequeña –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – que te paso –dijo tocándole el brazo.

Albert – no es nada.

Candy – oohh Albert tenía miedo de que te hubiera ocurrido algo grave.

Albert – no te preocupes –dijo abrazándola- estoy bien…ahora regresa a la cama.

Candy – pero.

Albert – no es nada, hazle caso a Terry y regresa a la cama debes descansar.

Candy – está bien.

Terry – te acompaño amor –dijo tomándola del brazo.

Archie – ahora vas a decirnos que paso.

Albert – está bien, pero debemos esperar a Terry.

* * *

Mientras que en otro parte de la casa.

Annie – por Dios Karen que te paso.

Karen – nada grave, solo tuvimos un buen susto.

Eliza – pero los chicos iban a buscarlos.

Karen – y Candy.

Annie – está en su habitación la impresión fue muy fuerte para ella.

Eliza – pero que les paso.

Karen – lo siento no puedo contarles ahora necesito descansar antes de ir al teatro.

Annie – quieres que te lleve algo.

Karen – gracias…Candy –dijo sorprendida al ver que Terry subía con ella.

Candy – Karen como estas.

Karen – muy bien no te preocupes.

Terry – ven amor –dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Annie – que haces levantada iba por el té que me pediste.

Terry – eso te dijo para escaparse –dijo seriamente.

Annie – hay Candy nunca cambiaras.

Candy – estoy bien no exageres Terry –dijo acercándose a la cama.

Terry – ahora debes descansar –dijo arropándola- recuerda que mañana al medio día saldremos de viaje.

Candy – si…lo siento.

Terry – porque.

Candy – porque no te espere como me dijiste que lo hiciera.

Terry – no te preocupes, sabes que le hace daño al bebe –dijo acariciando su vientre.

Candy – está bien.

Terry – prométeme que te quedaras aquí, pronto vendré a contarte que sucedió con Albert –dijo dándole un beso.

Candy – pero me lo contaras todo.

Terry – si te lo prometo –dijo sonriendo- ahora descansa.

Annie – ahora si cuidare bien de ti.

Karen – yo voy a descansar un momento antes de volver al teatro.

Terry – estas bien…necesitas algo.

Karen – no te preocupes estoy bien solo necesito descansar antes de ir al teatro.

* * *

Mientras que en la biblioteca de la casa.

Señora Katherine – aquí está el té que me pidió.

Albert – gracias.

Señora Katherine – con permiso –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Archie – y bien vas a decirnos que paso.

Terry – ya estoy de regreso –dijo sentándose en el sillón- que paso Albert.

Albert – nos encontramos en el teatro a Henry.

Terry – como dices, fue él quien te disparo.

Albert – así es.

Archie – y que paso.

Albert – estaba despidiéndome de Karen cuando el apareció, me amenazo de muerte…pero por suerte el señor Hathaway se encontraba en el lugar y le pego por detrás; si no hubiera sido por el talvez ahorita estaría muerto.

George – no digas eso Albert.

Bobby – como es posible, lo importante es que estas bien.

Archie – y no se supone que la policía andaba tras de él.

Albert – si pero logro evadirla.

Terry – y que paso con él.

George – como cayo desmayado por el golpe, el señor Hathaway lo amarro y llamo a la policía; minutos después se lo llevaron.

Bobby – y que paso después.

Albert – no lo recuerdo muy bien, porque Karen se desmayo por el susto…estas preocupado por ella, luego George me vio sangrar y nos fuimos rápidamente al hospital.

Archie – pero como fue que te lastimo.

Albert – la bala solo paso rozando el brazo, pero no paso a mayores…el señor Hathaway logro desviarlo.

Archie – espero que ahora no pueda molestar más.

Terry – te aseguro que no lo hará, me encargare que se refunda en la cárcel.

Bobby – y bien ahora que harás.

Albert – seguir con el plan –dijo sonriendo de lado.

* * *

Horas más tarde, todos se encontraban en el teatro esperando el inicio de la función…todos se dirigieron a sus lugares minutos más tarde suavemente se fueron apagando las luces del teatro mientras que el telón subía indicando que la obra ya daba inicio.

Después de varios actos el final de la interpretación de Karen se acercaba, el nerviosismo se apodero de la actriz que caminaba tras bastidores de un lado a otro ansiosa y emotiva a la vez el momento de su última aparición había llegado.

Terry – Hamlet: ¿Cómo está la reina?

Robert – Rey: se ha desmayado al verlos sangrar.

Karen – Reyna: ¡No, no, el vino, el vino! ¡Ah, mi buen Hamlet! ¡El vino, el vino! ¡Me ha envenenado! –dijo mientras cerraba su dialogo cayendo lentamente al suelo- segundos después el público presente ovaciono de pie la última participación de la actriz, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, sus compañeros de la obra hicieron lo mismo.

Terry – ha llegado tus cinco minutos de fama Klaise –dijo ayudándola a levantarse del lugar donde se encontraba.

Karen – gracias…sonrió y agradeció a los presentes con una reverencia…solo unos minutos bastaron para que la actriz se sintiera satisfecha y emocionada por haber tenido la oportunidad de compartir con sus colegas y amigos buenos momentos en ese lugar que se había convertido en su casa; pasaron por su mente todos los momentos vividos en el lugar, tantas horas de esfuerzo, muchos días de desvelo y ensayos; sobre todo agradecía a Robert por la oportunidad que le había dado en haber logrado su mayor sueño convertirse en una verdadera actriz.

Robert – su atención por favor –dijo alzando sus brazos- quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí esta noche que es tan especial para Karen quien se despide del mundo teatral –dijo mientras la llevaba al frente del escenario- te deseo todo lo mejor en la nueva vida que emprenderás desde mañana recuerda que estas siempre será tu casa y serás bienvenida cuando quieras –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Karen – gracias Robert –dijo tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas- no tengo las palabras para agradecerte todo el apoyo que me diste durante estos años, la verdad no me esperaba esta despedida…también quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me acompaño en cada presentación a lo largo de mi carrera, aprovecho para agradecerle a mis compañeros y en especial a mi amigo Terry quien siempre estuvo conmigo en esta aventura…de todo corazón mil gracias por estar aquí en verdad se les quiere –dijo sonriendo, mientras que el publico iniciaba un nuevo aplauso que tardo varios minutos más dejando en Karen un hermoso recuerdo que no olvidaría jamás.

Continuara…


	4. CAPITULO XXV UN NUEVO INICIO

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

Hola de nuevo les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten, y de nuevo mil disculpas por el atraso; pero aun sigo teniendo problemas con la cuenta donde lo publicaba antes…espero me sigan y recuerden dejar sus reviews. Se les quiere. Angie

**CAPITULO XXV**

**INICIANDO UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Londres

Margareth – creo que esto es suficiente –dijo maliciosamente.

Meredith – que hace madam.

Margareth – yo le llevare su te al duque.

Meredith – pero el me dijo que.

Margareth – dije que yo lo llevare –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Meredith – como usted ordene.

Margareth – siempre será así –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Richard – esto es tan hermoso, es verano afuera como quisiera volver el tiempo atrás –dijo mientras miraba por la ventana- Elly…mi adorada y hermosa Elly como permití que nos hicieran esto –dijo cerrando los ojos- nunca he dejado de amarte aun recuerdo tu aroma –dijo sonriendo mientras que el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos- adelante.

Margareth - buenos días querido…te traje el té que pediste.

Richard – gracias, desde cuando eres tan atenta –dijo tomando la taza en sus manos.

Margareth – es que como te he visto tan enfermo que quise ser cordial contigo.

Richard- que es lo que quieres.

Margareth – a que te refieres.

Richard – tú no haces nada sin algo a cambio.

Margareth – me insultas Richard, además solo pretendo ser amable contigo.

Richard – ya lo creo –dijo sentándose en la silla.

Margareth – organice una reunión familiar, como pronto será el quinto domingo me gustaría que nuestros hijos estuvieran juntos ese día y pasarlo como una familia.

Richard – desde cuando te importa eso.

Margareth – siempre me ha importado, quiero que podamos pasar un momento juntos como la familia que somos.

Richard – está bien -dijo dándole un sorbo a su té.

Margareth – poco a poco iras cayendo –dijo para sí misma.

New York

Albert – estas lista princesa, ya es hora.

Karen – si.

Albert – pasa algo.

Karen – no sé cuando volveré a este lugar.

Albert – por eso no te preocupes vendremos las veces que quieras, igual siempre tendré que atender negocios aquí en la ciudad.

Karen – en serio.

Albert – claro que sí, podrás venir conmigo pero después que nazca el bebe.

Karen – magnifico...sé que a Nina le encantara conocer esta ciudad.

Albert – a quien dices.

Karen – a nuestra hija -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – como ya le pusiste nombre -dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Karen – espero no te moleste.

Albert – claro que no...me gusta imagínate Nina Andrey Klaise, suena lindo...pero si es niño.

Karen – no lo he pensado, pero tu puedes elegir el nombre.

Albert – me gustaría llamarlo Anthony en honor a mi sobrino.

Karen – está bien...me gusta -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – porque ríes.

Karen – puedes creer que Terry y Candy aun no eligen el nombre del bebe.

Albert – ese par son unos despistados –dijo sonriendo de lado- ya es hora de bajar, los chicos nos esperan.

Karen – si vamos -dijo tomándolo de la mano.

* * *

Mientras que en la sala de la mansión.

Charles – todo está listo señor.

Terry – gracias...te encargo mucho que cuides la casa.

Charles – no se preocupe señor.

Archie – ya estamos listos -dijo bajando las gradas tomando la mano de Annie.

Candy – que bien, estoy muy emocionada.

Annie – ya lo creo -dijo sonriendo.

George – todo listo, creo que debemos apurarnos o nos dejara el tren.

Bobby – vamos Eliza -dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Eliza – si -dijo mientras salían del lugar.

Terry – vamos amor, puedes caminar -dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Candy – claro que sí, no te preocupes estoy bien.

Annie – yo te cuidare.

Terry – no va a ser necesario gracias -dijo mientras se acercaban al automóvil.

Candy – eres un grosero.

Archie – porque dices eso.

Terry – alguien se hará cargo de la pecosa durante el viaje.

Candy – que quieres decir con eso.

Terry – en tu estado es mejor que alguien esté pendiente de ti -dijo mientras le abría la puerta del automóvil.

Archie – le vas a poner una niñera a la gatita –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – claro que no será una niñera...y te vuelvo a recordar que no la llames así -dijo levantando la ceja.

Archie – entonces tú no la llames pecosa.

Terry – es mi esposa y la puedo llamar como yo quiera.

Candy – ya basta los dos, explícame a que te refieres Terry.

Terry – ya lo veras.

Annie – vamos Archie.

Archie – está bien.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, el sonido del silbato del barco anunciaba la pronta salida a su destino Londres, un lugar enigmático con buenos y malos recuerdos...temido por alguno que otro que se encontraba a bordo.

Eleanor – hola cariño -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – hola Elea...digo mama -dijo sonriendo de lado- pensé que no vendrías.

Candy – que tal Eleanor.

Eleanor – hola Candy...lo pensé mucho, pero veme aquí estoy -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – al duque le agradara verte.

Candy – Terry -dijo retadoramente- te dije que.

Terry – si lo sé pecosa.

Eleanor – no creo que vaya a visitarlo, recuerda que ahí esta su esposa y no quiero crearle problemas de ningún tipo con ella.

Albert – bueno estamos listos -dijo acercándose a ellos- gracias por acompañarnos señora Baker.

Eleanor – gracias por la invitación, pero llámeme Eleanor por favor.

Terry – ves...le agrada que la llamen por su nombre –dijo a su esposa.

Candy – pero tú debes llamarla mama -dijo aprentado su mano.

Terry – está bien...está bien.

Pamela – Candy -dijo corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Candy – Pamela -dijo sorprendida- que haces aquí.

Terry – te dije que habría alguien quien cuidara de ti.

Candy – gracias amor -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Pamela – estoy muy contenta que el señor Granchester me haya pedido cuidar de ti, tú sabes que será todo un honor hacerlo.

Candy – me alegra que hayas sido tú.

Terry – bueno ya es hora de abordar -dijo tomando la mano de su esposa.

Archie – vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Annie – estoy emocionada en volver a Escocia, siento que Patty no pudiera venir.

Archie – yo también, pero le traería dolorosos recuerdos volver allá.

Annie – si ya lo creo, me imagino que por eso no quiso venir.

Bobby – creo que la pasaremos muy bien -dijo mientras abordaban.

Eliza – creo que sí, veras que es un hermoso lugar.

Bobby – más si es en compañía de alguien como tú.

Eliza – Bobby -dijo sonrojándose.

Bobby – que pasa.

Eliza – solo recordaba la ultima vez que estuve en ese lugar, hice cosas horribles y.

Bobby – olvídalo, ahora será diferente ya lo veras; yo me encargare de que la pases bien.

Eliza – gracias Bobby, aun así extrañare que Neal no esté con nosotros.

Bobby – ya lo creo, llegamos.

George – ya todos están abordo William.

Albert – no todos -dijo señalando así un lado del muelle- voy a ver qué pasa.

George – recuerda que solo tenemos quince minutos.

Albert – sabes si ya abordo él.

George – si, esta instalándose...se llevara una sorpresa.

Albert – eso espero -dijo golpeando el hombro de su amigo- ve…en un momento te alcanzo.

Karen – gracias New York -dijo cerrando los ojos sintiendo la brisa en su rostro.

Albert – estas lista -dijo abrazándola por detrás colocando su cabeza en el hombro de ella- en verdad vas a extrañar todo esto.

Karen – si mucho-dijo acariciandole las manos.

George – siento interrumpirlos, el barco ya va a zarpar.

Albert – enseguida vamos.

Karen – ahora o nunca -dijo tomando aire- gracias New York -dijo gritando todo lo que podía- ahora si estoy lista -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – como tu digas princesa.

* * *

Minutos después todos abordaron el barco que los llevaría a una nueva aventura, ahora todos reunidos como una gran familia como se habían convertido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Acomodador – este es su camarote señor Grandchester -dijo abriendo la puerta.

Terry – gracias.

Acomodador – con su permiso -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Terry – te gusta pecosa.

Candy – si mucho -dijo saliendo al pasillo privado que se encontraba ahí- a caso no es el mismo en que viajamos antes.

Terry – así es -dijo sonriendo- pensé que te gustaría recordar como la pasamos aquí.

Candy – Terry -dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – vamos mi amor a caso no te gustaría -dijo abrazándola por detrás empezando a besar su cuello.

Candy – si...pero no podemos por el bebe.

Terry – no te preocupes ya le pregunte al doctor.

Candy – que cosa le preguntaste.

Terry – como haría para que tu y yo.

Candy – vamos Terry como se te ocurre preguntar eso.

Terry – que tiene de malo pasar a solas un rato con mi esposa, que ahora luce más exquisita que antes; además que me dijo que posición utilizar para no hacerle daño al bebe -dijo acariciando el vientre de sus esposa.

Candy – hay por favor Terry...no puedes esperarte -dijo separándose de él.

Terry – a caso tu si -dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

Candy – claro.

Terry – segura -dijo besando de nuevo su cuello- me doy cuenta que lo deseas tanto como yo -dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Candy – no Terry no lo hagas -dijo desviando su mirada de el.

Terry – ven -dijo tomándola de la mano- veras que todo estará bien.

Candy – amor no.

Terry – sshhh -dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca- solo déjate llevar.

Mientras que en otro lugar del barco.

Robert H. - que tal Karen.

Karen – Robert -dijo abrazándolo- pensé que no vendrías.

Robert H. - como iba a faltar a la boda de mi actriz favorita -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Karen – tú me dijiste que no podrías venir.

Robert H. - fue una pequeña mentirilla.

Karen – me alegro que hayas podido venir con nosotros.

Albert – vaya...vaya por lo visto ya se encontraron -dijo acercándose donde estaban ellos- se supone que era una sorpresa.

Robert H. - y lo fue -dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Karen – y la compañía que va a pasar con ellos.

Robert H. - les di unos días de vacaciones antes de empezar la gira.

Karen – entiendo.

Albert – bueno creo que ahora podemos ir al comedor todos nos esperan allá.

Karen – pero no.

Robert H. - recuerda que debes alimentarte bien.

Karen – está bien vamos.

* * *

Horas más tarde todos se reunieron en el salón para cenar a excepción de un par de enamorados que están sumergidos en ese inmenso amor como el mismo océano.

Annie – donde estará Candy.

Archie – desde el almuerzo que no los veo.

Karen – talvez anden paseando por ahí.

Albert – sabes algo de ellos Pamela.

Pamela -eeh...ehh si estan en su camarote al parecer Candy necesitaba reposo, y el señor Grandchester me dijo que se ocuparía de ella y que no los interrumpiera.

Albert – pero ella está bien.

Pamela – si -dijo pensativa.

Bobby – pasa algo Pamela.

Pamela – no nada -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Karen – no será hora que se lo digas -dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – déjame ver -dijo mirando su reloj- tres minutos más.

Pamela – pasa algo señor Andrey.

Albert – ya lo veras.

Bobby – extrañas a Edward verdad.

Pamela – la verdad es que si, solo llevamos poco tiempo de noviazgo pero ya se convertido algo más importante que una simple relación.

Bobby – comprendo...pero pronto volverás a verlo.

Pamela – eso espero.

George – buenas noches -dijo acercándose donde estaban ellos acompañado de un misterioso pasajero.

Edward – buenas noches y muchas gracias por la invitación -dijo sonriendo.

Pamela – Eddy -dijo levantando su mirada.

Edward – hola preciosa -dijo acercándose a ella.

Pamela – pensé que.

Edward – el señor Andrey muy amablemente me invito y quise darte una sorpresa.

Albert – ustedes son muy buenos amigos de Candy así que serán los míos también.

Pamela – gracias señor Andrey.

Albert – no me digas señor que no estoy tan viejo -dijo sonriendo- llámenme Albert.

Edward – está bien muchas gracias.

Bobby – ven amigo -dijo dándole la mano- siéntate junto a nosotros; quiero presentarte a mi novia Eliza Legan.

Edward – mucho gusto señorita.

Eliza – el placer es mi, Bobby me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Edward – espero que solo cosas buenas -dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – tenlo por seguro.

Archie – hey ustedes dos donde estaban -dijo levantándose de su lugar al ver a Candy y Terry.

Candy – este...nosotros...estábamos.

Terry – solo descansábamos, Candy estaba muy tensa y me encargue de que se sintiera mejor.

Annie – estas bien Candy.

Candy – eehh si -dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – siéntate amor -dijo abriendo la silla.

Candy – gracias.

Eleanor – buenas noches.

Robert H. - buenas noches -dijo acercándose a ellos.

Albert – tomen asiento por favor.

Eleanor – gracias -dijo mientras se sentaba.

Terry – ahora que estamos todos reunidos vamos a celebrar...por la felicidad de mi suegro, mejor amigo y casi hermano Albert y mi mejor amiga y casi hermana Karen; bueno quien ahora será mi suegra -dijo sonriendo.

Karen – muy gracioso -dijo levantando la ceja.

George – salud por los novios.

Todos -salud!

* * *

Varios días han pasado en alta mar sobre el océano atlántico el clima era perfecto, la compañía era esplendida, por las noches todos se reunían en el salón privado del camarote de Albert a jugar ajedrez luego de la cena o algunos otros se sentaban a leer de un buen libro; mientras que las chicas se sentaban a conversar.

Karen – no sabía que sería tan pesado este viaje.

Candy – lo es viniendo desde América, pero veras que cuando estés en Escocia no querrás regresar es un lugar tan hermoso.

Annie – y en verano aun mas.

Pamela – yo hace mucho que no salía del país, la última vez que visite a mi tía fue hace casi un año.

Eliza – a dónde has ido.

Pamela – a Francia.

Candy – Francia -dijo melancólicamente.

Pamela – que pasa...te sientes bien.

Candy – si...es solo que recordaba que Stear estuvo ahí.

Annie – fue muy triste lo que paso con él.

Eliza – la tía abuela aun no supera su perdida, al igual que la de Anthony.

Pamela – es el chico de la foto de tu casa.

Candy – si…así es.

Annie – pero bueno no hablemos de cosas tristes, no te hará bien -dijo acariciando el vientre de su amiga.

Candy – tienes razón -dijo sonriendo- aucchh -dijo haciendo cara de malestar.

Pamela – que pasa te sientes bien.

Candy – si...es solo que este bebe no será actor como su padre -dijo sonriendo.

Annie – será como tú, de travieso.

Candy – ya lo creo...trepara muchos árboles.

Pamela – será mejor que vayas a descansar lo necesitas.

Candy – está bien -dijo levantándose.

Eliza – buenas noches Candy.

Annie – te veo mañana.

Karen – yo también me voy a la cama, estoy cansada.

Candy – hasta mañana.

Pamela – te acompaño -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Mientras que en otro lado del barco.

Robert H. - que haces aquí -dijo recargándose en la baranda al lado de su amiga.

Eleanor – recordando hace cuanto fue la última vez que estuve aquí.

Robert H. - fue muy doloroso para ti, pero ahora tienes a tu hijo contigo.

Eleanor – si lo sé, pero la última vez que estuve en Londres fue cuando el padre de Richard me echo de su lado ya esperaba a Terry cuando fue eso, estuve varios días en la ciudad viéndome en escondidas con él; pero el padre de Richard me encontró no se como...ya no soporte mas las humillaciones y amenazas de parte de su familia y fue cuando decidí regresar a América.

Robert H. - pero el sabia que estabas embarazada.

Eleanor – no se lo había dicho aun, era mas fácil y mejor la despedida así...que no supiera que algo nos atara de por vida.

Robert H. - como dices.

Eleanor – lo que hice fue mentirle diciéndole que no lo amaba que solo estaba con el por el dinero y nada más; además su padre ya tenía su matrimonio arreglado con alguien de su misma clase.

Robert H. - y el te creyó.

Eleanor – si...recuerdas que soy buena actriz -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Robert H. - hace muchos años que no lo veo, bueno desde que regrese a América.

Eleanor – siempre fueron buenos amigos cierto.

Robert H. - si...desde que estudiamos en el colegio le tome mucho aprecio y cariño; recuerdo que era igual de rebelde que Terry; siempre nos escapábamos de noche íbamos al bosque o salíamos del colegio a los bares de la ciudad...fueron buenos tiempos aquellos -dijo perdiendo su mirada en el enorme océano.

Eleanor – siempre fue muy romántico conmigo, pero bueno es parte del pasado ahora está casado tiene más hijos y yo estoy feliz de tener a mi Terry devuelta.

Robert H. - pero aun lo amas, y no dudo que el aun te ame...creo que Terry los ha acercado.

Eleanor – pero es mejor que sigan las cosas como estan, el nunca va a dejar de ser el padre de mi hijo.

Robert H. - creo que es hora de ir a descansar, mañana estaremos ahí.

Eleanor – tienes razón...hasta mañana.

Robert H. - buenas noches Elly -dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado, el sol empezaba a colarse por la ventana del camarote tocando levemente el rostro de Terry quien lentamente abrió lo ojos mirando que a su lado se encontraba su amada entre sus brazos, sentía el calor de ella junto a el no quería levantarse para perderse de ese momento que era mágico.

Minutos después suavemente se fue levantando de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas, camino hasta el pasillo abrió la puerta que daba al corredor y pronto la suave brisa acariciaba su rostro como dándole la bienvenida, al llegar a la baranda fijo su mirada hacia en aquel lugar que lo vio crecer durante años, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y todo dentro de él se estremeció al recordar sus vivencias de niño y adolecente, pero no todos fueron malos momentos porque en ese mismo lugar fue testigo de conocer del verdadero amor, de su cambio cuando conoció a una hermosa chica de pecas y coletas que le enseño lo que era amar sin condición.

Candy – que te pasa amor -dijo abrazándolo por detrás.

Terry – nada solo admiraba el paisaje -dijo alzando su mirada al océano.

Candy – ya lo creo, dime sabes que puedes confiar en mí -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – lo sé -dijo acariciando sus manos.

Candy – todo sigue igual.

Terry – a excepción de nosotros -dijo acariciándola- creo que es hora de tomar un baño...pronto tocaremos puerto, me acompañas -dijo galantemente.

Candy – por su puesto -dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar del barco.

Albert – bienvenida a Londres -dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba el lugar.

Karen – es hermosa -dijo apoyándose en el barandal- no esperaba que fuera así.

Albert – como lo imaginabas.

Karen – un lugar sombrío, frio y desolado.

Albert – talvez lo percibiste de esa manera, por lo que te conto Terry.

Karen – se que paso muy malos momentos aquí, pero también fue donde conoció a Candy cierto.

Albert – así es...bueno es hora de bajar.

George – buenos días Albert espero no interrumpir.

Albert – claro que no.

Karen – que tal George.

George – tomaran el desayuno antes de bajar.

Albert – no sería mala idea.

George – los demás ya estan allá.

Albert – está bien en un momento vamos.

George – con permiso -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Karen – tengo hambre...se me antoja un plato con enormes hot cakes con miel de maple.

Albert – bien entonces no hay tiempo que perder -dijo sorprendido.

* * *

Horas más tarde todos bajaron del barco, dirigiéndose al Hotel Savoy donde se hospedarían durante un día antes de partir a Escocia.

Annie – que dicen si vamos de compras.

Eliza – me parece buena idea.

Karen – me gustaría conocer mas el lugar.

Albert – puedo llevarte a los lugares donde estuve la última vez.

Karen – me encantaría.

Bobby – que dicen si vamos todos juntos.

Archie – luego podemos ir de compras.

Annie – buena idea -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – bueno no se diga más.

Karen – pregunta a Candy y Terry si quieren ir.

Albert – yo me encargare de decirles.

Bobby – te estaremos esperando en el lobby.

Mientras que entro lugar.

Candy – a dónde vas.

Terry – a ver a mi padre -dijo saliendo del baño.

Candy – pensé que irías mañana.

Terry – no puedo perder más tiempo.

Candy – voy contigo.

Terry – claro que no, debes quedarte en reposo el viaje fue muy largo debes estar cansada.

Candy – no importa, quiero ir contigo.

Terry – pero.

Candy – por favor, déjame acompañarte -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Terry – está bien, iras conmigo...pero solo será un momento.

Candy – voy a ponerme algo más cómodo.

Terry – está bien.

* * *

Mientras que en el segundo nivel del hotel.

Edward – nunca había estado en esta ciudad -dijo mientras bajaba las gradas.

Pamela – yo tampoco que dices si vamos a dar un paseo.

Edward – buena idea -dijo topándose con alguien.

Albert – oohh disculpa.

Edward – no hay porque.

Pamela – a dónde vas.

Albert – tenemos planeado salir a pasear, les gustaría acompañarnos.

Edward – si muchas gracias.

Albert – voy a preguntar a Candy si quiere ir.

Pamela – no creo que pueda.

Albert – porque.

Pamela – me dijo que irían a visitar al padre de Terry.

Albert – entiendo, bueno en otra ocasión será.

Edward – nos vamos.

Albert – sí, nos esperan abajo.

* * *

Momentos más tarde un carruaje se detenía en la entrada de una lujosa mansión.

Terry – te ayudo -dijo dándole la mano.

Candy – gracias -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – aquí estamos -dijo observando ese enorme lugar el cual fue como una cárcel para él.

Candy – que pasa.

Terry – jure que nunca regresaría a este lugar.

Candy – nunca digas nunca…además ahora es diferente.

Terry – lo sé, pero bueno ya estamos aquí.

Candy – pero tu relación con tu padre ya ha mejorado mucho.

Terry – si, y lo he perdonado aunque me llevo trabajo hacerlo pero cualquiera que sea la circunstancias no va a dejar de ser mi padre.

Candy – me gusta escucharte decirlo -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – bueno entremos ya.

Ricky – Terry...Terry eres tu -dijo corriendo a donde él se encontraba.

Terry – Ricky.

Ricky – si...hace mucho que no te veía -dijo dándole un abrazo.

Terry – me da mucho gusto verte, ya has crecido -dijo respondiendo de la misma forma.

Ricky – si solo un poco -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – mira quiero presentarte a mi esposa Candy.

Ricky – mucho gusto soy Richard.

Candy – el placer es mío -dijo sonriendo.

Ricky – felicidades a ambos.

Terry – gracias.

Ricky – que bueno que te hayas decidido venir a visitar a papa.

Terry – como sigue.

Ricky – ayer tuvo una recaída.

Terry – como dices.

Ricky - en este momento iba a ponerte un telegrama.

Terry – puedo verlo.

Ricky – claro...pasen por favor.

Terry – ven amor -dijo tomándola de la mano- espero que tu madre no esté en casa.

Ricky – no te preocupes, tu sabes cómo es ella; prefiere estar tomando el té con la realeza que cuidar de papa.

Terry – ya lo creo.

Meredith – joven Terry que gusto verlo.

Terry – gracias, recuerda a mi esposa.

Meredith – claro que si, bienvenidos -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Ricky – sabes si papa está dormido.

Meredith – no...acabo de darle sus medicinas.

Ricky – bien...estaremos arriba.

Terry – estas bien amor.

Candy – si.

Ricky – por favor trae un vaso de agua para la esposa de mi hermano.

Meredith – como usted ordene.

Ricky – toc, toc.

Richard – adelante -dijo mientras miraba hacia afuera.

Ricky – hola papa, como te sientes.

Richard – mejor hijo.

Ricky – tienes visitas.

Richard – no estoy bien para recibirlas.

Terry – ni porque hayamos venido desde América?

Richard – Terrence -dijo sorprendido- no esperaba verte por aquí.

Candy – buenas tardes duque -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Richard – Candy...mírate porque no me habías dicho -dijo acercándose a ella.

Terry – queríamos darte la sorpresa personalmente.

Richard – muchas felicidades hijo -dijo dándole un abrazo- me haces muy feliz.

Terry – gracias.

Richard - gracias por este maravilloso regalo Candy -dijo dándole un beso en la mano- no puedo creer que dentro de poco seré abuelo; pero un soy joven para serlo –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Ricky – bueno creo que los dejare solos.

Candy – voy contigo...quiero descansar un momento.

Ricky – conozco el lugar perfecto -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – cuídala por favor.

Ricky – no te preocupes.

Candy – te veo luego amor -dijo acercándose a él- recuerda ser amable con tu padre -dijo susurrándole.

Terry – está bien -dijo respondiendo de la misma forma.

Ricky – estaremos en el jardín.

Richard – bien -dijo caminando hacia la ventana.

Terry – como te sientes, me dijo Ricky que tuviste una recaída.

Richard – ya estoy mejor no te preocupes.

Terry – como no quieres que me preocupe -dijo seriamente- si hace tan solo algunos días recibí tu telegrama...además tú no eres de los que se enferma tan seguido.

Richard – no es eso lo que te preocupa verdad -dijo fijando su mirada hacia el jardín.

Terry – que quieres decir con eso.

Richard – te preocupa que muera pronto y tengas que hacerte cargo del ducado.

Terry – no es solo por eso, pero no te puedo negar que me da miedo.

Richard – no te preocupes hijo -dijo golpeando su hombro- este viejo aun tiene mucho que hacer antes de que eso suceda; además te prometí que no te obligaría ha hacerlo será tu decisión cuando lo harás así que podrás seguir viviendo como hasta ahora lo has hecho.

Terry – lo sé y te lo agradezco.

Richard – me alegra saber que eres feliz con Candy.

Terry – sí que lo soy y mucho...mas a ahora que me voy a convertir en padre.

Richard – cuídala, amala, mímala no cometas el mismo error que yo.

Terry – aun quieres a Eleanor cierto.

Richard – si, es difícil poder olvidarla...pero me dio el mejor regalo de nuestro amor...a ti hijo -dijo fijando su mirada en la de él.

Terry – ella está en Londres.

Richard – lo imagine...supuse que no quería verme y no la culpo; a pesar que me ha perdonado nuestra relación ya no será la misma...quiero pedirte algo.

Terry – de que se trata.

Richard – quiero que cuides a Eleanor, se obediente con ella, quiérela mucho se lo merece ha sido una buena madre.

Terry – tenlo por seguro...y vendrás a la boda.

Richard – claro no me la podría perder, bueno si el médico me lo permite...no te preocupes más por mí.

Terry – me parece bien.

Richard – que te parece si vamos a acompañar a Candy y Richard.

Terry – está bien -dijo sonriendo.

Margareth – querido ya estoy de regreso -dijo abriendo la puerta abruptamente, quedándose impresionada en ver quien se encontraba ahí.

* * *

Mientras que en el jardín de la residencia del duque.

Ricky – así que eres la hija adoptiva de los Andrey.

Candy – así es.

Ricky – no lo sabía, papa nunca lo menciono, solo me dijo que Terry se casaría con alguien a quien el había querido siempre y que había conocido en el colegio.

Candy – te llevas bien con el duque.

Ricky – podemos decir que si...solo trato de comprenderlo.

Candy – no sabía que te llevabas bien con Terry.

Ricky – mi madre siempre me dijo que lo ignorara que no era digno de ser un Grandchester, que era la oveja negra de la familia y bla bla bla...pero nunca le hice caso; siempre he visto a Terry como un verdadero hermano, además somos casi de la misma edad.

Candy – tu madre siempre ha sido así.

Ricky – si desde que recuerdo...cambiando de tema para cuando seré tío.

Candy – en unos meses mas -dijo sonriendo.

Ricky – prométeme que me avisaras cuando nazca.

Candy – prometido.

* * *

Mientras que dentro de la mansión.

Margareth – que haces aquí.

Terry – he venido a visitar a mi padre.

Margareth – el no te necesita...verdad querido -dijo acercándose a él.

Richard – basta Margareth, es mi hijo y puede venir las veces que quiera...tu no podrás prohibírselo mas.

Margareth – como te atreves a decirme eso, recuerda que soy tu esposa la duquesa de Grandchester.

Terry – para nuestra mala suerte.

Margareth – vas a permitir que me insulte.

Richard – tú te lo has buscado.

Terry – mejor me voy, te veo luego -dijo dándole un abrazo.

Richard – está bien, recuerda que ahí estaré.

Terry – está bien.

Richard – despídeme de tu esposa.

Terry – seguro -dijo acercándose a la puerta- hasta pronto duquesa -dijo haciendo una reverencia en tono de burla.

Margareth – largo de mi casa -dijo furiosamente.

* * *

Mientras que en el jardín.

Candy – que gracioso eres.

Ricky – lo crees.

Candy – me recuerdas a.

Terry – amor nos vamos -dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Ricky – porque tan pronto.

Candy – pasa algo.

Terry – no nada, papa necesita descansar para que pueda ir a la boda.

Candy – está bien -dijo sonriendo- me dio gusto platicar contigo.

Ricky – a mi también, y recuerda lo que me prometiste.

Candy – yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Terry – hasta luego hermano -dijo dándole un abrazo- cuida a papa.

Ricky – no te preocupes lo hare.

Terry - eres un buen muchacho.

Candy – adiós.

Ricky – hasta pronto Candy.

Candy – pasa algo -dijo tomando el brazo a su esposo- peleaste con tu padre.

Terry – claro que no...lo hice con esa mujer cara de...digo con la duquesa.

Candy – ella esta aquí.

Terry – si...y se atrevió a echarme de nuevo de la casa, pero para lo que me importa ya pero olvidémoslo...pasaste un buen momento con Ricky.

Candy – si, es muy agradable.

Terry – lo es, no es como su madre y sus hermanos...siempre nos llevamos bien.

Candy – eso me conto.

Terry – dime que le prometiste.

Candy – que le avisaría cuando naciera el bebe -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – que dices si vamos a descansar al hotel.

Candy – está bien...pero primero quisiera comer algo.

Terry – jajaja lo imaginaba.

Candy – oye -dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – vamos a comer se ha dicho.

Continuara…


	5. CAPITULO XXVI RECORDANDO

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

Hola de nuevo les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten, y de nuevo mil disculpas por el atraso; pero aun sigo teniendo problemas con la cuenta donde lo publicaba antes…espero me sigan y recuerden dejar sus reviews. Se les quiere. Angie

CAPITULO XXVI

RECORDANDO

Londres

Karen – que cansada estoy -dijo tirándose sobre la cama.

Albert – te agrado el paseo.

Karen – si mucho -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – si te gusto Londres entonces te encantara Escocia -dijo recostándose a su lado.

Karen – ya lo creo, Candy me dijo lo mismo.

Albert – es que para ella es más significativo -dijo sonriendo.

Karen – sabes -dijo quedando frente a él.

Albert – dime princesa -dijo acariciando su rostro.

Karen – no me arrepiento de haber dejado el teatro...bueno aunque extrañare esa sensación de estar en el escenario pero no pensé en llegar a amar a alguien como te amo a ti -dijo colocando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Albert – yo tampoco pensé enamorarme locamente de usted señorita Klaise -dijo levantando el rostro de ella para fijar su mirada en esos ojos color miel que tanto amaba.

Karen – te amo -dijo dándole un beso.

Albert – y yo los amo a ambos -dijo acariciando el vientre de su prometida el cual ya empezaba a abultarse.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.

Robert H. - porque estas tan nerviosa.

Eleanor – por nada...ahí vienen.

Terry – buenas tardes.

Candy – hola que tal.

Robert H. - ya comieron algo.

Candy – no...muero de hambre.

Terry – venimos a tiempo.

Robert H. - si...ya están todos esperándolos.

Candy – que bien...porque tengo mucha hambre.

Terry – entonces no te hago esperar más -dijo tomándola de la mano- vamos a comer.

Eleanor – como te fue -dijo jugando con el pañuelo que tenía en las manos.

Terry – bien.

Robert H. - que dices si nos adelantamos, yo también tengo mucha -dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a Candy.

Candy – está bien -dijo guiñándole el ojo- te veo luego amor.

Terry – claro que si –dijo sonriendo- mama te pasa algo.

Eleanor – solo quería saber cómo esta Richard.

Terry – mejor, recuperándose.

Eleanor – me alegro por el -dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Terry - hace unos días tuvo una recaída.

Eleanor – como dices –dijo en tono de preocupación- pero está bien.

Terry – si no te preocupes...te mando saludos -dijo mientras se dirigían al restaurante.

Eleanor – gracias -dijo nerviosamente

Terry – vas a ir a visitarlo.

Eleanor – no creo que sea conveniente -dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Terry – bueno, pero creo que podrán charlar en la boda de Albert.

Eleanor – vendrá a Escocia -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – así es...que pasó en Escocia que no me han querido contar.

Eleanor – porque lo preguntas -dijo sonrojándose- simplemente nos trae buenos recuerdos, así como a ti y Candy.

Terry – si ya lo creo.

* * *

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad.

Margareth – como dejaste que entrara a la casa.

Ricky – también es hijo de papa recuerdas.

Margareth – el no es digno de ser un Granchester.

Ricky – pero lo es, aunque no te agrade.

Margareth – como te atreves a hablarme así...además si vino fue porque anda detrás de la herencia que les corresponde a ustedes.

Ricky – no lo creo mama.

Margareth – me imagino que se ha deber casado con una.

Ricky – basta -dijo interrumpiéndola- no permito que insultes a Candy.

Margareth – no puedo creerlo -dijo sentándose en el sillón- ahora la defiendes a ella también, no lo esperaba de ti Richard.

Ricky – ella es una buena persona.

Margareth - como la conoces.

Ricky – estuvo aquí...y es una Andrey.

Margareth – como.

Ricky - así es.

Margareth - así que Terry se caso con una Andrey, no lo sabía -dijo pensativamente- entonces eso quiere decir que.

Ricky – ahora que mama.

Margareth – que no necesita la herencia de tu padre.

Ricky – sigues con lo mismo...no puedo creerlo -dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- mejor me voy a ver a papa -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Margareth – aun estoy a tiempo -dijo levantando la ceja- aun estoy a tiempo.

* * *

Horas más tarde, la noche había caído en la ciudad; todos dormían plácidamente a excepción de una dama que divagaba en un lugar el cual le traía gratos recuerdos.

Eleanor – aquí estas -dijo sonriendo acariciando con sus suaves manos el lomo de un frondoso y viejo árbol que se encontraba en ese lugar, para luego apoyarse sobre el árbol fijando su mirada en el horizonte.

Richard – sabia que te encontraría aquí -dijo acercándose a ella lentamente.

Eleanor – pensé que lo habías olvidado -dijo bajando la cabeza.

Richard – nunca podría hacerlo.

Eleanor – como has estado -dijo volteando su mirada hacia donde él estaba- me conto Terry que tuviste una recaída.

Richard – si pero ya paso, me siento muy bien -dijo acercándose mas a ella, fijando su mirada en esos ojos azules inigualables.

Eleanor – me alegra saber que estés bien -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Richard – luces hermosa bajo la luz de la luna -dijo galantemente.

Eleanor – y tú te ves tan buen mozo como siempre –dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba.

Richard – sabes...cada día vengo a este lugar -dijo apoyando su mano sobre el árbol a la altura de los hombros de su amada- y cada año visito aquel bosque donde Terry, tu y yo fuimos alguna vez de picnic...tal y como te lo prometí.

Eleanor – ya lo note -dijo bajando su mano derecha colocándola sobre un corazón que se encontraba grabado en el árbol.

Richard – no he dejado de amarte -dijo quedando frente a ella muy cerca de su cuerpo- a caso tu ya no sientes lo mismo -dijo acercando su rostro.

Eleanor – ya no somos los mismos de antes.

Richard – pero si quieres podemos serlo -dijo sonriendo como todo un galán.

Eleanor – no será igual -dijo perdiéndose profundamente en la mirada de él.

Richard – ya inicie los trámites de divorcio -dijo sin titubear- dentro de poco tiempo seré libre; podrás darme una oportunidad más.

Eleanor – pero eso afectara tu vida, que pasara con tus hijos y tu esposa.

Richard – ellos estarán bien y Margareth tendrá lo que pida; además ya no me importa -dijo haciendo un gesto con la nariz- ...de que te ríes -dijo observándola detenidamente.

Eleanor – de que ese gesto me recuerda aquel chico rebelde que conocí hace años –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – creo que nunca deje de serlo -dijo sonriendo de medio lado- y bien qué me dices.

Eleanor – no lo sé Richie, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Richard – ya extrañaba escucharte llamarme así -dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Eleanor – por favor -dijo sonrojándose.

Richard - ahora no habrá nadie que nos separe y creo que ya hemos arreglado las cosas.

Eleanor – no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para que me dijeras esto, sufrí mucho por nuestra separación, cuando te llevaste a Terry de mi lado y.

Richard – lo sé -dijo interrumpiéndola- fui un canalla, pero cuando decidí huir contigo tu me echaste de tu lado me mentiste dijiste que no me amabas; para mí fue muy duro escucharte decirlo de tus labios porque te amaba...aun te amo –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- y cuando te fuiste sentí morir porque no te tendría mas a mi lado.

Eleanor – fue lo mejor entiéndelo...si no hubiera sido por eso no tendrías la posición que tienes ahora.

Richard – de que me sirve el nombre y la posición...siempre fui infeliz; la única felicidad verdadera que tuve fue cuando supe que estabas esperando a nuestro hijo; imaginaba a quien se parecería y siempre desee que fuera a ti, que tuviera tus ojos -dijo acariciando su rostro con su mano- que tuviera el color de tu piel, tu aroma -dijo tomando su cabello mientras lo aspiraba- se que no tiene perdón lo que te hice, por separarte de él; por las noches yo entraba a su habitación y cuando lo veía dormir plácidamente me detenía a contemplarlo recordando aquellos días en que nos amamos incondicionalmente; cada noche imaginaba que tú eras la que estaba en mi cama.

Eleanor – no sigas por favor -dijo interrumpiéndolo mientras una lagrima caía sobre su rostro- no podemos regresar el tiempo...nada cambiaria, el tiempo que duro nuestro amor tu me hiciste feliz.

Richard – nunca es tarde para que podamos serlo...yo aun te amo no he dejado de hacerlo ya te lo he dicho…a caso ya te olvidaste de aquel día que tu y yo.

Eleanor – no lo digas –dijo interrumpiendo- no debió pasar.

Richard – fue lo mejor, al verte de nuevo sentí hervir la sangre por mis venas.

Eleanor – yo no estoy segura de lo que siento por ti -dijo tragando en seco- tengo orgullo Richard y.

Richard – aun me amas -dijo fijando su mirada en ella- ese día me lo demostraste como si fuera la primera vez; desde esa vez no he vuelto a estar con nadie más, siempre pienso en ti.

Eleanor – no he dejado de hacerlo -dijo perdiéndose en esa mirada fuerte y cálida al mismo tiempo.

Richard – entonces que dices.

Eleanor – déjame pensarlo, dame tiempo.

Richard – está bien, pero voy a seguir insistiendo para que me digas que sí –dijo tomándola de la barbilla.

Eleanor – Richie por favor -dijo nerviosamente- debo regresar ya es muy tarde.

Richard – no te irás sin esto -dijo jalándola de la cintura estrechándola a su cuerpo dándole un beso apasionado y desenfrenado que hacía que el ambiente se colmara de recuerdos felices.

* * *

Horas más tarde todos se encontraban en la estación listos para abordar el tren que los llevaría a su próximo destino, Escocia.

George – ya todo está listo Albert.

Albert – gracias -dijo golpeando el hombro de su amigo.

Archie – donde estarán las chicas.

Bobby – de seguro de compras -dijo sonriendo.

George – debemos subir en cinco minutos.

Annie – que pasa -dijo acercándose a su esposo.

Archie – vaya por fin se aparecen.

Karen – solo fuimos a ver por ahí -dijo acercándose a su novio tomándolo de la mano.

Albert – ya estas lista.

Karen – si.

Archie – bueno subamos ya.

Annie – donde esta Candy.

Archie – ya abordaron, solo nosotros hacemos falta

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro en el tren.

Terry – aquí es -dijo señalando- busque el mejor lugar para que te sientas cómoda.

Candy – gracias amor -dijo sentándose.

Pamela – quieres que te traiga algo.

Candy – no estoy bien, gracias -dijo acariciando su vientre.

Edward – si necesitas algo, estamos al lado.

Terry – gracias doctor.

Pamela – te veo luego Candy -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Edward – con su permiso señor Grandchester -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Pamela – cuánto tardaremos en llegar.

Edward – dos días aproximadamente.

Pamela – tanto tiempo.

Edward – así es.

Pamela – crees que Candy aguantara un viaje tan largo.

Edward – si, solo necesitara descansar un poco cuando lleguemos.

* * *

Mientras que en la cabina de al lado.

Albert – que te parece.

Karen – me gusta -dijo observando el lugar- parece ser muy cómodo.

Albert – lo es, además recuerda que el viaje es un poco largo.

Karen – está perfecto no te preocupes.

George – ya todos abordaron.

Albert – perfecto...nos vemos en el restaurante entonces.

George – como digas, te veo luego.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado del tren.

Archie – este es el nuestro -dijo corriendo la puerta.

Annie – quiero sentarme un momento -dijo dejándose caer en el sillón.

Archie – te sientes bien.

Annie – si, es solo que me duelen un poco los pies, ayer caminamos mucho.

Archie – bueno descansa un poco.

Annie – lo hare tenlo por seguro.

Mientras que en otro lado del tren.

Robert H. - te pasa algo.

Eleanor – no...estoy bien.

Robert H. - no te creo...esa mirada te delata.

Eleanor – anoche me tope con Richard.

Robert H. - y que paso.

Eleanor – me pidió que le diera otra oportunidad.

Robert H. – y que le dijiste.

Eleanor – no lo sé -dijo mirando por la ventana- no estoy segura en regresar con él.

Robert H. - pero tu aun lo amas, date la oportunidad de ser feliz con el de nuevo.

Eleanor – pero que dirá Terry.

Robert H. - de seguro el será el primero en felicitarlos en cuanto lo sepa, ver a sus padres juntos de nuevo.

Eleanor – tú crees.

Robert H.- claro que sí.

Eleanor – le pedí tiempo para pensarlo.

Robert H. - ya sé de donde saco Terry lo testaduro -dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – muy gracioso.

Robert H. - si yo tuviera la misma oportunidad que tu, no la dejaría escapar de nuevo.

Eleanor – porque nunca más te volviste a enamorar.

Robert H. - porque siempre he considerado a mi Beth el amor de mi vida, después de que murió entendí que no encontraría a alguien como ella -dijo mientras tocaba su anillo de bodas.

Eleanor – lo siento no debí preguntar.

Robert H. – no te preocupes, además eres mi mejor amiga.

Eleanor – siempre lo seré.

Al fin el tren salía de la estación en Londres, llevando consigo a varios corazones con un sentimiento diferente, por varias horas atravesando valles, lagos y praderas siguió sin parar a su destino; pronto llegarían al lugar que vio el inicio del famoso Clan Andrey quienes por generaciones lograron ser la mayor y mas importante familia de América y Europa.

Karen – que lugar tan hermoso.

Albert – ya estamos muy cerca de la estación -dijo apoyando sus manos al lado de ventana mientras alzaba su mirada en aquel majestuoso lugar.

Karen – en serio -dijo emocionada.

Albert - creo que llegamos más pronto de lo que pensamos -dijo acercándose a su amada al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro– ven -dijo tomándola de la mano, llevándola hacia afuera.

Karen – es hermoso -dijo sorprendida- ahora ya entiendo porque a Terry le gusta tanto este lugar.

Albert – te dije que te gustaría -dijo abrazándola por detrás- en este lugar te hare mi esposa y pasaremos unos días inolvidables ya lo veras.

Karen – ya lo creo, estoy muy ansiosa -dijo mientras observaba el lugar.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar del tren.

Archie – traje el desayuno –dijo colocando la charola sobre una mesita- pronto tendremos que bajar.

Annie – no tengo apetito.

Archie – casi no has comido durante el viaje -dijo sentándose a su lado- por lo menos tomate este te.

Annie – está bien.

Archie – si quieres puedo decirle a Edward que te revise.

Annie – no es necesario, ya se me pasara el viaje ha sido muy largo.

Archie – pero si sigues así te llevare al médico.

Annie – está bien -dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su te- en cuanto bajaremos ya.

Archie – estamos muy cerca, a unos 15 minutos.

Annie – que bueno, ya quiero bajarme este lugar me aburre; bueno voy a ver a Candy antes de bajar me acompañas.

Archie – está bien.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado del tren.

Terry – que le pasa a mi esposa.

Edward – no es nada grave, es normal por el embarazo...pero tienes que descansar cuando lleguemos.

Candy – está bien.

Terry – ya falta poco para que podamos bajar.

Pamela – pon tus piernas sobre este cojín -dijo colocándoselo.

Terry – está seguro que es normal.

Candy – por favor amor, me siento de maravilla no te preocupes no nos pasara nada.

Edward – es normal que en esta etapa del embarazo empiece a hinchársele un poco los pies, además que el viaje ha sido muy largo, no hay porque preocuparse solo necesitara reposo estos días.

Terry – está bien, gracias.

Edward – bueno creo que es hora de prepararnos para bajar.

Pamela – te veo luego, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

Candy – está bien, gracias.

Edward – con permiso -dijo saliendo del lugar, juntamente con Pamela.

Terry – segura que estas bien -dijo sentándose a su lado.

Candy – claro que sí.

Terry – perdóname...creo que no debí insistir en.

Candy – no hay que perdonarte -dijo interrumpiéndolo- vamos a prepararnos para bajar quieres.

Terry – si -dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy – asi no señor Grandchester –dijo tomandolo de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella- debo enseñarle como debe besar a su esposa.

Terry – no es necesario –dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de ella para luego darle un apasionado beso.

* * *

Horas más tarde varios automóviles se dirigían a las villas donde se hospedarían todos, ya estaban a tan solo tres días de la boda, en la villa Andrey se encontraba la señora Elroy quien los recibía juntamente con otros invitados.

George – señora Elroy -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señora Elroy – como estuvo todo George.

George – como usted lo ordeno señora.

Señora Elroy – muy bien...bienvenido hijo.

Albert – gracias tía.

Karen – señora Elroy que gusto verla -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señora Elroy – el placer es mío querida, recuerda llamarme tía.

Karen – como diga tía –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – le agradas –dijo susurrándole al oído mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Señora Klaise – hija -dijo acercándose a ella.

Karen – mama...papa –dijo sorprendida.

Señor Klaise – te esperábamos -dijo sonriendo.

Karen – pensé que llegarían mañana -dijo acercándose a ellos tomándolos de la mano.

Señor Klaise - quisimos darte una sorpresa.

Señora Klaise – te noto diferente, como que has subido de peso.

Karen – yo –dijo mirando a su prometido- tengo algo que.

Beth – no me piensas saludar –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – nana -dijo volteando su mirada- gracias por haber venido.

Beth – no me lo perdería -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – buenos días Alexander, señora Klaise -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señor Klaise – buen día Albert -dijo dándole la mano.

Albert – vaya sorpresa la que le dieron a mi princesa -dijo sonriendo.

Señora Klaise – quisimos aprovechar mas el tiempo.

Archie – buen día tía -dijo dándole un beso en la mano.

Annie – buenos días.

Señora Elroy – bienvenidos.

Archie – gracias tía.

Eliza – que gusto verla de nuevo tía -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señora Elroy – hija me da gusto verte de nuevo –dijo dándole un abrazo- pensé que vendrías con tus padres.

Bobby – señora Elroy -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señora Elroy – señor Brower...ya me entere que usted es el novio de Eliza.

Bobby – así es señora.

Señora Elroy – espero seas bueno con ella.

Eliza – el es todo un caballero tía.

Bobby – no se preocupe señora Elroy, ella está en buenas manos –dijo sonriendo.

George – entramos señora.

Señora Elroy – si.

Albert – vamos adentro -dijo tomando la mano de su novia- es un gusto volver a verla.

Beth – el gusto es mío...y por cierto supongo que ahora si puedo decirlo…felicitaciones -dijo dándole una palmada en la espalada a él, para luego dirigirse donde se encontraban los demás.

Albert – que fue eso –dijo levantando la ceja.

Karen – te lo contare después -dijo sonriendo- es muy hermosa tu villa.

Albert – a decir verdad no es mía, es de la tía.

Karen – no lo sabía, espero no causemos molestias.

Albert – claro que no.

Karen – quiero descansar un momento.

Albert -bien...te acompaño.

* * *

Mientras que en un lugar cercano.

Candy – por fin -dijo bajando del automóvil- el aire puro, la brisa fresca -dijo abriendo sus brazos- ya extrañaba este lugar.

Terry – buenos recuerdos -dijo sonriendo mientras veía a su esposa feliz caminando por el lugar.

Pamela – que hermosa villa.

Edward – como la realeza.

Pamela – es muy grande.

Eleanor – de regreso a este lugar -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Robert H. - siento como si no hubieran pasado los años -dijo observando el lugar.

Terry – que pasa -dijo acercándose a ellos.

Eleanor – nada.

Robert H. - tu esposa disfruta mucho el estar aquí cierto -dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraba.

Terry – así es -dijo divertido observándola recorrer el lugar- si no estuviera embarazada, no dudaría en que estaría trepando los arboles.

Eleanor – no lo dudo -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – voy con Candy tengo que llevarla a descansar; los veo luego -dijo alejándose de ellos.

Edward – linda villa.

Candy – si mucho, obsequio del duque -dijo caminando con ellos hacia la puerta principal.

Pamela – esperamos no incomodar a tu esposo.

Candy – claro que no.

Terry – amor tienes que ir a descansar.

Candy – pero Terry yo quería que.

Edward – recuerda que el viaje fue muy largo, lo prometiste.

Candy – está bien...iré a descansar, pero no quiero pasarme todos estos días dentro de la casa.

Terry – lo sé no te preocupes, tengo preparado algo especial para ti.

Candy – en serio.

Terry – por lo pronto vamos a descansar -dijo tomándola de la mano.

Señora Katherine – pronto estará listo el almuerzo.

Candy – está bien gracias...por favor indíquele a mis huéspedes cuáles son sus habitaciones.

Señora Katherine – con gusto señora.

Candy – por favor hágalos sentir como en su casa.

Señora Katherine – como ordene.

Terry – iremos a descansar así que no queremos interrupciones.

Señora Katherine – como usted ordene mi lord -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Edward – no entiendo -dijo pensativo.

Pamela – pasa algo.

Edward – es que escuche que lo llamo lord.

Pamela – es costumbre en este lugar.

Edward – pero Candy dijo que la villa era un regalo del duque.

Pamela – a caso estas pensando que.

Edward – creo que sí.

Señora Katherine- adelante por favor.

Pamela – gracias.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar.

Bobby – hermoso lugar.

Eliza – aun tendremos unos días más de verano.

Bobby – así que este es el lugar del que tanto me ha contado Archie.

Eliza – que te dijo.

Bobby – sus aventuras con su hermano y sus peleas con Terry.

Eliza – siempre se peleaban por Candy.

Bobby – eso no me lo dijo, ya los imagino –dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – varias veces llegaron a los golpes, claro Terry siempre lo provocaba.

Archie – que cuentan –dijo acercándose a ellos juntamente con su esposa.

Bobby – hablamos que es un lindo lugar.

Annie – lleno de recuerdos, ojala y todos estuviéramos juntos.

Archie – cuanto desearía que Stear estuviera de nuevo aquí –dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

Annie – lo está amor…siempre está con nosotros.

Bobby – que les parece si vamos a caminar por ahí, quiero conocer el lugar.

Eliza- me parece buena idea, que dicen ustedes.

Archie – si vamos.

Annie – cuando vendrán tus padres.

Eliza –mañana estarán aquí, iremos a la estación a recogerlos.

Bobby – pasa algo –dijo viendo el semblante de su novia.

Eliza – es que extraño a Neal.

Bobby – pronto lo veremos, a caso no lo recuerdas.

Eliza – si.

Annie – que les parece si vamos al lago.

Archie – recuerdo cuando tú me pedias que paseáramos en bote.

Eliza – y cuando caí de uno –dijo sonriendo.

Bobby – definitivamente quiero que me cuenten todas sus aventuras –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Horas más tarde en un lugar cercano.

Terry – por favor cuiden a Candy, se quedo dormida yo iré a cabalgar un poco.

Señora Katherine – como ordene mi lord.

Terry – estaré a tiempo para la cena.

Mark – ya esta lista –dijo dándole una cuerda.

Terry – gracias –dijo subiéndose a su yegua que ha sido su amiga incondicional- ya te extrañaba –dijo acariciándola- nos vemos luego -dijo dándole la orden galopando velozmente.

Mark – iré con los amigos de Candy al pueblo, prometí llevarlos.

Señora Katherine – está bien pero ten cuidado.

Edward – ya estamos listos.

Pamela- nos vamos.

Mark – si, solo espero que no les moleste que vayamos en la carreta.

Edward - claro que no.

Pamela – será emocionante.

Mark – que bien, me agrada que lo piensen así.

Señora Katherine – preparare la cena y cuidare de la señora.

Pamela – no tardaremos.

Edward – sube cariño –dijo dándole la mano.

Pamela – gracias.

Mark – están listos.

Edward – si vamos –dijo sonriendo.

Pamela – como es que conociste a Candy.

Mark – fue en este mismo lugar hace tan solo unos años, cuando vino a la escuela de verano…Terry siempre me dijo que era una chica muy interesante, ese día buscaba a mi oveja en el pueblo y fue cuando la vi –dijo siguiendo con su narración recordando aquellos momentos.

* * *

Momentos más tarde en otro lugar.

Bobby – que lindo lugar.

Eliza – todo sigue igual-dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

Annie – que les parece si vamos a pasear en bote.

Archie – buena idea amor –dijo sonriendo.

Bobby – pero yo te ganare.

Archie – eso ya lo veremos.

Eliza – que es ese ruido –dijo observando el lugar.

Archie – parece ser un.

Bobby – caballo –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Annie – es Terry –dijo señalando.

Terry – oohh quieta Teodora –dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

Eliza – hola Terry.

Terry - que hacen por aquí –dijo acariciando a su yegua.

Annie – caminábamos un poco.

Bobby –mirábamos el paisaje es un bonito lugar.

Terry – sí que lo es…todo lo que ves es mío –dijo señalando el lugar.

Bobby – no lo sabía.

Archie – no seas presumido Terry.

Terry – no lo soy, los veo luego –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Annie – nunca cambiara –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Bobby – en serio estas tierras le pertenecen.

Archie – así es.

Eliza – recuerda que es el hijo del duque.

Bobby – ya lo creo.

Archie – entonces acepto tu reto.

Eliza – vamos al lago.

Annie – a la cuenta de tres –dijo guiñando el ojo- a la una, a las dos –dijo sin terminar para salir corriendo seguida de Eliza.

Eliza - a ver si nos alcanzan.

Archie – haces trampa.

Bobby – no dijiste tres.

Archie – vamos –dijo corriendo tras ellas.

Bobby – ya verán.

* * *

Mientras que en un lugar cercano.

Karen – que bien me siento –dijo sonriendo- el aire fresco, el aroma de las flores definitivamente es el lugar perfecto para la boda.

Albert – te diviertes princesa.

Karen – mucho…es un lugar hermoso, aun no puedo creer que aquí nos casaremos.

Albert – pues créelo –dijo abrazándola- mañana vienen a arreglar el jardín…veras que será espectacular.

Karen – ya lo creo.

Albert – quiero hablarte de algo.

Karen – de que se trata.

Albert – tenemos que hacer algo antes de la boda.

Karen- que cosa, pensé que todo ya estaba listo.

Albert – y lo está.

Karen – no entiendo.

Albert – tenemos que ir a una reunión muy importante con el consejo.

Karen – eso significa que.

Albert – si, ahí te presentare ante ellos como mi futura esposa.

Karen - como dices?

Albert – es una tradición de la familia, no puedo dejar pasarla.

Karen – entiendo.

Albert – pero no te preocupes no solo a ti te presentare, sino también a Archie y Candy.

Karen – está bien como digas.

Albert – después de eso, todo el tiempo lo dedicare a ti.

Karen – estoy nerviosa ya en solo dos días me convertiré en tu esposa.

Albert – yo tengo que confesarte que también estoy nervioso –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – te amo –dijo acercándose a él para darle un beso.

Albert – yo mas-dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella, cuando derrepente una voz los saco de su momento.

Emily – Albert.

* * *

Momentos más tarde en la villa Grandchester.

Candy – me quede dormida –dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente- que hora será.

Terry – a donde crees que vas.

Candy – me asustas.

Terry – lo siento no fue mi intensión.

Candy – donde estuviste.

Terry – fui a cabalgar un poco…fue muy estimulante –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – lo veo en tu rostro, ya extrañabas este lugar.

Terry – la verdad sí.

Candy – y tú preocupándote de más, te dije que todo estaría bien.

Terry – si lo sé, la próxima vez le hare caso a mi esposa –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – eso espero –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- quiero ir a caminar un poco –dijo levantándose de la cama.

Terry – buena idea, te acompaño solo déjame cambiarme de ropa.

Candy – bien, donde está tu madre.

Terry – fue a pasear al pueblo con Robert.

Candy – bien estoy lista.

Terry – vamos –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – que bien es volver a respirar aire fresco –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – que dices si vamos a nuestro lugar –dijo galantemente atrayéndola hacia él.

Candy – me encantaría –dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

Terry – perfecto…vamos –dijo mientras salían de la casa.

Candy – sabes.

Terry – dime amor.

Candy – Albert quiere hablarnos.

Terry – de que.

Candy – no lo sé, solo me dijo que vendría por la noche.

Terry – será algo importante para que lo diga de esa forma.

Candy – tú crees que tiene que ver con la herencia.

Terry – puede ser, pero Albert aun es muy joven para hablarte de eso.

Candy – tienes razón.

Terry – llegamos –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – todo se veía diferente hace unos meses.

Terry – era inverno la última vez que venimos recuerdas.

Candy – si…ahora si podre disfrutar el estar aquí, todo sigue igual –dijo emocionada- el lago, la brisa fresca –dijo cerrando sus ojos- el aroma de las flores, el árbol aun sigue ahí.

Terry – el primer beso –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – bueno que ese no fue un recuerdo tan lindo –dijo sonriendo.

Terry - como dices –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – los paseos en bote, cuando repararon el aeroplano de tu padre…Stear –dijo suspirando- porque…porque tu Stear –dijo para sí misma.

Terry – este es un lugar especial para tu madre y para mi –dijo acariciado el vientre de su esposa- pronto lo conocerás y jugaremos, corremos juntos por todo el bosque; y te enseñare a montar.

Candy – así será…así será –dijo suspirando.

Florida

Kristin – estás seguro que no quieres descansar antes.

Steve – seguro, es la única pista que tengo.

Kristin – mama díselo tu.

Linda – recuerda que debes descansar, el viaje ha sido muy largo.

Steve – lo hare después.

Linda – está bien.

Kristin – pero mama.

Linda - lo siento hija no puedo interferir en sus decisiones.

Steve – quiero saber más de mi origen y esta es la única pista que tengo para saberlo –dijo enseñándole una vieja fotografía, la cual no se distinguía muy bien.

Linda – veamos –dijo viendo atraves de la ventana- debe de ser por aquí, deténgase por favor.

Chofer – si madam.

Steve – será este lugar.

Kristin – es una casa muy grande de seguro que las personas que viven aquí tienen mucho dinero.

Linda – es la dirección correcta vamos a preguntar –dijo bajando del carruaje.

Steve – espera te ayudo –dijo dándole la mano, ayudando a ambas.

Kristin – te pasa algo -dijo tomándolo de la mano- estas muy frio.

Steve – solo estoy un poco nervioso por lo que nos puedan decir.

Linda – no perdamos más tiempo –dijo tocando la puerta.

Mayordomo – buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarlos.

Linda – vengo a buscar a la señorita O´brien, Patricia O´brien.

Mayordomo – quien le busca.

Linda – su amigo Steve.

Mayordomo – mmm no recuerdo que ninguno de sus amigos se llame así, pero siento decirles que no se encuentra, está de viaje.

Steve – cuando volverá.

Mayordomo – en un mes.

Steve – tanto tiempo.

Mayordomo – si.

Steve – puede entregarle esta nota –dijo dándosela mientras le temblaba la mano.

Mayordomo – está bien –dijo observando al chico de pies a cabeza.

Linda – gracias señor.

Mayordomo – un placer -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Kristin – perfecto y ahora que.

Linda – tendremos que ir con tu prima, ella podrá ayudarnos.

Steve – pero y que pasara.

Linda – no te preocupes regresaremos en un mes, cuando esté de vuelta.

Steve – espero conseguir lo que necesito.

Kristin – nos vamos –dijo tomándolo de la mano nuevamente.

Steve – si –dijo sin dejar de observar la fotografía.

Continuara…


	6. CAPITULO XXVII LA GRAN REUNION

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

Hola espero estén muy bien, les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten, nos vamos acercando al final de la historia, nuevos personajes llegaran a la vida de la familia, buenas noticias o serán malas…júzguenlas ustedes. De nuevo me disculpo por no poder actualizar a tiempo; pero aun sigo teniendo problemas con la cuenta donde lo publicaba antes…espero me sigan y recuerden dejar sus reviews. Se les quiere. Angie

CAPITULO XXVII

LA GRAN REUNION

Escocia

Albert – hola Em –dijo volteando hacia donde ella estaba.

Karen – que hace aquí –dijo así misma.

Emily – yo solo quería saludarte.

Karen – seguro…tranquilízate Karen, respira…respira –decía a sí misma.

Albert – como has estado.

Emily – mejor…tratando de olvidarte –dijo seriamente.

Karen – perfecto…ahora se hará la victima…tranquila Karen –dijo a sí misma- creo que iré adentro –dijo soltando de la mano a su prometido.

Albert – no…tu no vas a ningún lado –dijo tomándola de la mano- seguro recordaras a mi prometida.

Emily – claro que si, como estas.

Karen – bien gracias –dijo acariciando su vientre.

Albert – dime porque viniste a buscarme.

Emily – porque mi padre quiere verte.

Albert – porque no vino el personalmente.

Emily – es que está enfermo…y no puede levantarse de la cama –dijo tristemente- está muy mal Albert, todo lo que pide es hablar contigo.

Albert – lo siento pero no sé si podre hacerlo, como sabrás en dos días es mi boda.

Emily – si lo sé –dijo agachando la cabeza.

Karen – William deberías ir a verlo.

Albert – lo siento pero no lo hare, es nuestra boda y.

Karen – no creo que intente algo en contra tuya –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Albert – no quiero separarme ni un minuto de ti y nuestro hijo; quiero disfrutar contigo estos días lo mas que pueda.

Emily – como dices, a caso ella esta –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – si, vamos a tener un hijo.

Emily – que…pues muchas felicidades –dijo tristemente.

Karen – ve, puede necesitarte.

Emily - créeme por favor te digo la verdad.

Albert – como me pides que te crea –dijo levantando la ceja.

Karen – William por favor no seas tan rudo con ella –dijo aprentando su mano.

Albert – está bien…pediré que George vaya contigo y si él dice que es necesario que lo vea personalmente lo hare.

Emily – gracias –dijo sollozando- no sabes lo que significa para mí –dijo acerándose a el pero se detuvo unos pasos.

Albert – no tienes porque.

Emily – bueno…me voy; les deseo todo lo mejor –dijo tristemente dando la vuelta regresando.

Karen – iras a verlo –dijo seriamente.

Albert – no lo sé, olvidemos lo sucedido…te invito a dar un paseo por el bosque –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – está bien –dijo dándole un beso.

* * *

Horas más tarde, la noche había llegado todos los habitantes en aquella villa dormían plácidamente; todo era silencio y misterio hasta un poco tenebroso pero aun así el lugar no perdía su majestuosidad, misma que era apreciada por una hermosa dama que miraba a través de la ventana observando el paisaje iluminado por la luz de la luna plateada de esa noche. En su mente repasaba el momento en cuando conoció a quien pronto se convertiría en su esposo, quien le había dado la dicha de convertirse pronto en madre hecho que hizo cambiar su vida por completo.

Albert –que haces aquí princesa –dijo acercándose a ella.

Karen – ayyy me asustaste –dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

Albert – lo siento no quise hacerlo, pero no me has contestado.

Karen – no podía dormir por eso vine aquí un momento, y tu porque vienes.

Albert – tampoco podía dormir así que vine a leer un poco; pero tu deberías descansar mañana tenemos una reunión importante.

Karen – si lo sé, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti –dijo abrazándolo- extraño no tenerte a mi lado.

Albert – sabes que no es correcto que tú y yo estemos juntos de esa manera; recuerda todo lo que nos dijo la tía cuando venimos, además tus padres están aquí.

Karen – tienes razón –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- no quiero crearte problemas con tu tía o te retara –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – vamos te acompañare a tu habitación –dijo tomándola de la mano- tengo una idea.

Karen – de que se trata.

Albert – que dices si te invito a un vaso de leche tibia -dijo sonriendo.

Karen – acepto…muy romántico señor Andrey –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

Al siguiente día toda la familia ya se encontraba lista para tan importante reunión; aun nadie sabía de que se trataba a excepción de Karen, quien se sentía nerviosa el saber la reacción del consejo sobre su boda con Albert.

Terry – estas lista.

Candy – si…Albert dijo que pasaría por nosotros.

Terry – ya está aquí –dijo viendo a través de la ventana.

Candy – vamos.

Terry – si.

Candy – me pregunto a dónde iremos.

Terry – a caso no te lo dijo –dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Candy – no, solo me dijo que sería una reunión importante….estoy nerviosa creo que la tía estará ahí.

Terry - no tendrías que estarlo, además tienes su apoyo y el mío.

Candy – si lo sé.

Terry – no estarás sola, no me separare de ti.

Candy – me lo prometes.

Terry – claro que si amor –dijo dándole un beso.

Albert – hola pequeña –dijo encontrándose con ella abrazándola.

Candy – Albert! –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – listos.

Terry – si…a caso no vas a decirnos de que se trata.

Albert – todo a su tiempo –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – está bien.

Londres

Ricky – doctor como sigue mi papa.

Doctor – logre estabilizarlo, no entiendo que es lo que pasa…esos dolores de estomago no me gustan –dijo mientras cerraba su maletín.

Ricky – yo tampoco lo comprendo, mama ha estado al pendiente de su salud y hace tan solo algunos días estaba recuperándose.

Doctor – necesito que vaya al hospital para que se realice unos exámenes para saber qué es lo que tiene.

Margareth – no es necesario –dijo acercándose a ellos- yo estaré al pendiente de su salud.

Doctor – pero es necesario que.

Margareth – mi esposo no saldrá de esta casa –dijo interrumpiéndolo furiosamente.

Doctor – está bien, pero debe seguir tomando el medicamente que le recete para contrarrestar el dolor.

Ricky – yo me encargare de cuidarlo.

Margareth – claro que no, tú tienes que regresar al colegio –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Doctor – bueno entonces me retiro.

Margareth – gracias doctor, y no se preocupe por Richard yo seguiré al pendiente de su salud.

Ricky – lo acompaño –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Doctor – gracias –dijo mientras salía del lugar.

Margareth – Meredith.

Meredith – dígame duquesa –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Margareth – no quiero que nadie se acerque a mi esposo incluyendo a mis hijos.

Meredith – pero.

Margareth – ya escuchaste yo me encargare de cuidarlo, su salud es muy delicada en estos momentos.

Meredith – como usted ordene –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Ricky – gracias por haber venido doctor.

Doctor – no es nada, el duque es un gran amigo; comprendes que es necesario que vaya a realizarse esos estudios.

Ricky – si lo sé.

Doctor – eres un buen hijo –dijo golpeando su hombro.

Ricky – hare lo que sea para sacarlo de la casa sin que se den cuenta.

Doctor – está bien, no comprendo porque no se recupera del todo…bueno que siga con su tratamiento por favor.

Ricky – está bien, yo me encargare.

Doctor – nos vemos luego –dijo saliendo de la mansión.

New York

Steve – que ciudad tan grande.

Kristin – sí que lo es.

Steve – me parece haber estado aquí antes.

Linda – recuerdas algo.

Steve – no mucho…es solo lo mismo –dijo golpeando el sillón con sus manos.

Linda – no te preocupes, veras que pronto sabrás quien eres.

Kristin – toma tu tiempo.

Steve – es que no quiero esperar más…quiero saber quien soy; y la única pista que tengo es esta vieja fotografía –dijo tomándola en sus manos- de alguien a quien no puedo ver su rostro, pero de seguro sé que es alguien importante en mi vida.

Linda – regresaremos a buscarla, de seguro ella podrá decirnos algo de tu pasado.

Steve – eso espero –dijo levantando su rostro- te pasa algo.

Kristin – no nada –dijo desviando su mirada de la de el- si supieras que te amo –dijo para sí misma.

Linda – bien aquí es…deténgase por favor.

Chofer – si madam.

Kristin – aquí es donde vive.

Linda – si –dijo interrumpiéndola- en el tercer nivel.

Steve – bajamos –dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Kristin – si –dijo emocionada- es la primera vez que vengo por acá.

Linda – gracias –dijo al chofer entregándole unas monedas- debemos preguntar si está en casa; no le avise que vendríamos…entremos –dijo dirigiéndose a la recepción.

Portero – buenas noches.

Linda – buenas noches vengo a buscar a mi sobrina Pamela.

Portero – quien le busca.

Linda – soy su tia.

Portero – comprendo pero siento decirle que está de viaje.

Kristin – como dice?

Portero – regresara en tres semanas, según me indico.

Linda – le dijo a donde iría.

Portero – a Escocia.

Kristin – Escocia, y que hace allá.

Linda – no lo sé –dijo pensativa- bueno tendremos que buscar un hotel.

Steve – tengo mala racha –dijo mirando al suelo.

Kristin – no digas eso –dijo abrazándolo- veras que todo estará bien.

Steve – si tu lo dices –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella haciéndola sonrojarse.

Linda – bueno nos vamos, gracias por todo.

Portero – si usted es familiar puede quedarse en el apartamento mientras regresa.

Linda – en verdad haría eso por nosotros.

Portero – si no hay problema.

Steve – se lo agradecemos mucho.

Portero – pueden pasar –dijo señalando.

Kristin – gracias…vamos Steve –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Steve – si.

Londres

Ricky – Meredith.

Meredith – si mi lord –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Ricky – por favor puedes subir una jarra de agua a la habitación de mi padre, necesito darle sus medicinas.

Meredith – la duquesa se está encargando de cuidarlo.

Ricky – lo sé pero yo también deseo hacerlo.

Meredith – ordeno que nadie entre en la habitación del duque, incluyéndolo a usted.

Ricky – como dices –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- no puedo creerlo, pues no impedirá que vea a mi padre –dijo subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Mientras que en la habitación del duque.

Richard – que haces aquí –dijo despertándose.

Margareth – así es como agradeces que te cuide –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Richard – no espera que lo hicieras –dijo tratando de sentarse.

Margareth – toma un poco de te –dijo dándole la taza- que crees que haces –dijo acercándose a él- no puedes levantarte has tenido una fuerte recaída.

Richard – estoy bien, solo trato de acomodarme…no tienes porque preocuparte –dijo dejando la taza sobre la mesita de noche.

Ricky – papá –dijo abriendo la puerta abruptamente.

Margareth – que haces aquí –dijo furiosa- ordene que nadie molestara a Richard.

Ricky – ya lo sé –dijo acercándose a él- no te voy a permitir que me alejes de él; como te sientes papá.

Richard – mucho mejor…no te preocupes.

Margareth – sal inmediatamente de la habitación –dijo ordenandole.

Ricky – no, yo me quedare a cuidarlo –dijo aferrándose a su padre.

Margareth – no puedes, no estás capacitado para hacerlo además tienes que ir al colegio.

Ricky – pues no iré, hablare con la hermana Grey y le explicare.

Richard – déjalo ya Margareth el puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera.

Margareth – pero y el colegio.

Ricky – eso no importa ahora, primero está la salud de mi padre…yo te cuidare –dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Margareth – eres imposible Richard –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ricky – discúlpala…como te sientes.

Richard – como si un tren me hubiera pasado encima –dijo sonriendo.

Ricky – quieres que le avise a Terry.

Richard – no, solo lo pondrás en alerta por algo que no tiene importancia.

Ricky – como que no tiene importancia, es tu salud.

Richard – si pero.

Ricky – debemos ir al hospital cuanto antes.

Richard – no es necesario.

Ricky – el doctor dijo que tendrías que hacerte unos exámenes para saber que es lo que tienes.

Richard – en dos días es la boda de William, le prometí a Eleanor que estaría ahí.

Margareth – tú no saldrás de esta casa, y mucho menos a verte con esa mujerzuela –dijo entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

Ricky – mamá tu no.

Margareth – y tu niño –dijo tomándolo del brazo- regresaras al colegio hoy mismo.

Ricky – no quiero, te dije que me quedare a cuidar a papa.

Margareth – yo me encargare de hacerlo, tu no estas capacitado para cuidarlo y si quieres hacerlo tienes que estudiar mucho, que a caso no confías en mi –dijo seriamente.

Ricky – no sé si debería –dijo así mismo- está bien me voy, solo déjame despedirme de papá –dijo acercándose a él dándole un abrazo- te veré pronto y yo te llevare a ver a Eleanor –dijo susurrándole.

Richard – gracias hijo.

Margareth – a caso no piensas despedirte de mí.

Ricky – hasta luego mama –dijo dándole un beso en la frente- ahora comprendo cuando Terry decía que eres una cara de cerdo –dijo cerrando la puerta abruptamente.

Margareth – escuchaste lo que me dijo, ahora me insulta y tú no le dices nada.

Richard – quiero descansar –dijo acostándose nuevamente- y por favor llama a Meredith.

Margareth – pero.

Richard – no te preocupes por mí, sigue con tus obras de caridad.

Margareth – me las vas a pagar –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Richard – ya lo he escuchado muchas veces –dijo sonriendo- pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo mi amor –dijo cerrando los ojos, mientras que se quedada dormido nuevamente.

Escocia

Albert – bien llegamos.

Archie – en donde estamos.

Albert – este es el edificio del consejo.

Karen – que lugar tan grande –dijo admirando el lugar.

George – ya los esperan –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Albert – gracias George –dijo bajando- ven princesa.

Karen – si –dijo aceptando su mano.

Albert – pasa algo.

Karen – es que estoy nerviosa.

Albert – no hay porque estarlo.

Karen – y si ellos no me aceptan para que sea tu esposa.

Albert – tendrán que hacerlo, no te preocupes no podrán separarnos jamás; menos ahora que les diga que voy a ser padre.

Karen – también se los dirás –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – por supuesto.

Karen – pero.

Albert – no me separare de ti, entendido –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Karen – lo que tu digas.

Annie –porque tanto misterio.

Archie – no lo sé –dijo ayudando a bajar a su esposa del automóvil.

Bobby – llegamos –dijo deteniendo el automóvil frente a un enorme edificio.

Terry – bien…es hora de bajar –dijo abriendo la puerta- ven amor.

Candy – gracias.

Albert – listos.

Candy – si.

George – síganme por favor –dijo señalando.

Archie – que pasa George.

George – el consejo los espera.

Annie – consejo?

George – así es.

Candy – que lugar es este.

Albert – es la primera propiedad que adquirieron los Andrey, este lugar fue el que vio crecer las ideas de mi tatarabuelo logrando ser lo que es ahora.

George – es el edificio más antiguas del lugar –dijo abriendo la puerta- síganme por favor –dijo abriendo una enorme puerta que llevaba a un largo corredor.

Candy – ooh cuantos retratos –dijo notando todo lo que se encontraba ahí.

Terry – supongo que son tus ancestros.

Candy – aaah ya lo creo.

Karen – quienes son todos ellos.

Albert – todos los miembros del clan.

Terry – aquí están todos.

Albert – si…y pronto estarán los nuestros –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – aquí es donde se fundó el clan cierto.

Albert – así es.

Terry – eso significa que.

Albert – si así es mi querido amigo –dijo sonriendo.

George – por acá.

Annie – mira –dijo señalando- es.

Archie – la tía Elroy –dijo acercándose al ver una inmensa pintura.

Annie – y aquí también, pero quien es el.

Archie – veamos dice…Emilia Andrey y Rupert Elroy.

Annie – su esposo.

Archie – eso parece.

George – vengan por favor.

Candy – no puede ser –dijo deteniendo su paso- pero si es.

Albert – si –dijo observando detenidamente la pintura.

Karen – quien es.

Terry – Anthony –dijo seriamente.

Albert – aquí se encuentran todos los retratos de quienes han pertenecido a la familia durante muchos años y mi sobrino no podría ser la excepción.

Karen – se parece mucho a ti.

Albert – eso dicen –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – Anthony…Stear –dijo sollozando.

Terry – quien es ella, se parece mucho a Candy.

Albert – es mi hermana Rose Mary.

Karen – veamos –dijo acercándose- tienes razón se parece mucho.

Albert – te lo dije.

Candy – muchas veces Anthony me lo dijo.

Terry – ya lo creo –dijo levantando la ceja.

George – por favor no se queden atrás, síganme.

Albert – luego terminare de contarles –dijo mientras seguían caminando por un enorme pasillo.

George – bien aquí es –dijo abriendo una enorme puerta de madera, dándole la indicación a Albert.

Señor Adler – bienvenido William –dijo una misteriosa voz desde adentro.

Albert – gracias –dijo tomado de la mano de su novia.

Señor Epstein – te esperábamos, por favor toma tu lugar.

Albert – si…quédate aquí un momento, tengo que presentarlos a todos antes de iniciar.

Karen – pero.

Albert – confía en mí.

Karen – está bien.

Candy – que pasa Karen –dijo acercándose a ella.

Karen – dijo que tendríamos que esperar.

Terry – no entiendo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Archie – sabes de qué se trata todo esto Bobby.

Bobby – claro que no, estoy igual de sorprendido que tu.

Annie – tranquilízate Archie, de seguro Albert nos explicara todo a su tiempo.

George – pueden sentarse aquí, hasta que llegue el momento –dijo señalando.

Archie – de que momento hablas.

George – ya lo sabrás.

Albert – gracias por recibirme –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señor Wexberg – nos da mucho gusto verte además que no podríamos faltar a tu boda, y lo sabes.

Albert – tienen razón –dijo sonriendo.

Señor Fritz – y bien que tienes que decirnos al respecto, porque nos has convocado.

Albert – quiero que conozcan a los futuros sucesores de la familia.

Señora Elroy – es hora que los hagas pasar –dijo moviendo la cabeza.

George – como usted ordene madam –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Annie – que pasa…no entiendo nada.

Karen – estoy nerviosa.

Candy – a caso tú sabes de qué se trata.

Karen – si, a caso no te lo dijo.

Candy – no.

Karen – pues deberá presentarnos ante el consejo.

Archie – como dices.

George – pueden pasar por favor, ustedes primero.

Archie – bien vamos –dijo tomando a su esposa de la mano.

Terry – vamos amor –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Candy – si.

George – ven conmigo Karen –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Karen – está bien.

Todos – buenas tardes –dijeron al unisonido mientras hacían una fila quedando de frente a todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, al mismo tiempo que hacían una reverencia.

Albert – señores quiero presentarles a los nuevos miembros de la familia Andrey.

Señor Epstein – bienvenidos a este recinto, lugar donde se fundó el clan Andrey desde hace casi una década; permítanme presentarles al honorable consejo el señor Michael Adler, Alfred Wexberg, Karl Fritz, Emilia Elroy a quien de seguro ya conocen; y su servidor Joseph Epstein –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Todos – mucho gusto –dijeron al unisonido.

George – pueden tomar sus lugares –dijo señalando- por aquí por favor.

Albert – primero quiero presentarles a mi sobrino Archibald Cornwell Andrey hijo de mi prima Rosaline Andrey a quien de seguro recordaran.

Señor Epstein – claro que la recordamos.

Archie – mucho gusto.

Albert – su esposa Annie –dijo señalándola.

Annie – es un placer –dijo sonriendo.

Señor Epstein – bien prosigamos.

Albert – si me permiten decirlo, Archie será un buen candidato para ocupar un lugar en el consejo de la familia.

Archie – como dices –dijo sorprendido mirando a su tío.

Señor Wexberg – me parece muy buena opción.

Señora Elroy – él es uno de los mejores con los que podrá contar el consejo; es una persona preparada y capaz de hacer un excelente trabajo.

Albert – por esas razones quiero hacer la propuesta formal para que forme parte del consejo.

Archie – pero –dijo sorprendido.

Señor Fritz – bien señor Cornwell puede decirnos si está de acuerdo con la propuesta de William.

Archie – bueno yo –dijo mirando a su esposa.

Annie – haz lo que dicta tu corazón –dijo fijando su mirada en la de el.

Archie – yo –dijo mirando a Albert, quedándose callado por unos segundos- esta bien acepto.

Señor Epstein – excelente…entonces lo someteremos a votación; los que estén a favor levanten su mano.

Todos – de acuerdo –dijeron al unisonido, mientras levantaban la mano.

Señor Epstein – excelente –dijo sonriendo- bien felicidades señor Cornwell ya es parte del consejo.

Señora Elroy – felicidades hijo –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – gracias a todos, verán que no los defraudare.

Señora Elroy – lo sabemos…ahora pueden volver a su lugar.

Annie – felicidades amor –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – gracias, pero no sé si hice bien aceptar.

Annie – veras que si –dijo mientras tomaban sus lugares.

Albert – como sabrán tengo una hija adoptiva desde hace algunos años.

Señor Epstein – estamos enterados de todas tus aventuras William –dijo sonriendo- y esta no es la excepción.

Albert – quiero presentarles formalmente a Candice Andrey Grandchester y su esposo Terrence Grandchester.

George – párense al frente por favor.

Candy – Terry – es un placer –dijeron haciendo una reverencia.

Señor Adler – hijo del Duque de Grandchester cierto.

Terry – así es señor.

Señor Wexberg – así que tú eres la famosa Candy.

Señor Adler – tienes un enorme parecido a.

Albert – así es, y no solo físicamente.

Candy – como dice, famosa yo no entiendo –dijo mirando a su esposo.

Señor Adler – hemos escuchado mucho de ti.

Señor Fritz – cuando ayudaste a William sin saber de quién se trataba.

Candy – bueno yo –dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – tranquila amor –dijo silenciosamente mientras apretaba su mano.

Albert – por eso y muchas cosas fue que decidí adoptarla, por lo que también quiero proponerla para que tome un lugar en el consejo.

Candy – como dices –dijo mirando a su amigo.

Señor Wexber – que opina señora Grandchester, le gustaría ser parte de este consejo –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Terry! –dijo asustada fijando su mirada en la de él.

Terry – lo que decidas yo te apoyare –dijo apretando su mano fuertemente.

Candy – lo siento no puedo aceptar –dijo sin titubear.

Señora Elroy – que estás diciendo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – Albert tu sabes qué.

Albert – te entiendo pequeña –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – disculpen por rechazar lo que me ofrecen, pero quiero tener una vida normal y tranquila junto a mi esposo y mi hijo –dijo acariciando su vientre- yo no necesito un lugar en el consejo para seguir siendo una Andrey o para ayudarte –dijo mirando a su protector- sabes que siempre contaras conmigo.

Albert – lo sé…no es necesario que lo digas –dijo acercándose a ella- siempre serás parte de la familia.

Candy – gracias Albert por todo lo que me diste, sin ti yo no fuera feliz –dijo mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Albert – nada de lagrimas –dijo acercándose a ella limpiando su rostro- recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras –dijo abrazándola- ven porque es Candy tan importante para mí –dijo dirigiéndose a ellos- además de ser hermosa es una excelente mujer.

Señor Adler – lamentamos que no pueda ser parte del consejo; comprendemos su situación.

Señor Wexberg – además creo que tendrá mucho trabajo como duquesa no es así.

Terry – no creo que.

Candy – así será –dijo sonriendo- cuenten conmigo si lo necesitan en un futuro.

Señor Fritz – gracias Candice…y espero nos mantengas al tanto del nacimiento de tu hijo.

Candy – claro que sí.

Señor Epstein – definitivamente necesitamos a alguien como tú en este consejo, espero en algún futuro decidas aceptar, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Candy – muchas gracias –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Albert – pueden tomar su lugar –dijo señalando.

Terry – pero que fue eso –dijo mientas la tomaba de la mano.

Candy – luego platicaremos.

Terry – necesito que me expliques.

Candy – sshh calla, que Albert sigue hablando.

Señora Elroy – continúa por favor William.

Albert – si –dijo nerviosamente- ha llegado el momento más importante para mí, quiero presentarles a mi prometida la señorita Karen Klaise –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, ofreciéndole su mano- vienes princesa –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – si…estoy nerviosa –dijo silenciosamente.

Albert – no te preocupes todo estará bien –dijo en forma de susurro.

Señor Wexberg – así que ella es la futura señora Andrey –dijo mirándola detenidamente.

Señor Fritz – la próxima matriarca de la familia.

Señor Adler – muy hermosa y joven.

Albert – gracias.

Karen – es un placer –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señor Epstein – de donde eres.

Karen – de Florida señor.

Albert – su familia no pertenece a ningún círculo social, si es lo que desean saber.

Señor Fritz – ya Elroy nos lo ha hecho saber.

Señor Wexberg – pero se supone que no puedes casarte con ella, bien sabes que debes estar con alguien de tu mismo circulo social.

Señora Elroy – lo sabia –dijo así misma, poniendo la mano en su cara.

Albert – un momento por favor.

Karen – William –dijo sollozando.

Albert – tranquila –dijo sin soltarla de la mano- yo he decido casarme con Karen porque la amo, es una maravillosa mujer.

Señor Elroy – ha demostrado ser toda una dama y quiere a William por cómo es no por lo que posee.

Señor Epstein – dígame señorita Klaise usted ama a William.

Karen – con toda mi alma –dijo sollozando.

Albert – tranquila –dijo susurrándole al oído mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

Señor Fritz – es inaudito, esto no lo podemos aceptar.

Albert – lo siento mucho pero con o sin aprobación del consejo me casare con ella.

Señor Wexberg – sabes que significa lo que estás diciendo.

Albert – si, lo sé –dijo firmemente- pero no me importa perderlo todo por ella.

Karen – William no lo hagas –dijo seriamente.

Señor Epstein – has hablado con el corazón –dijo sonriendo- yo voto a favor por tu matrimonio con la señorita Klaise.

Señora Elroy – también voto a favor –dijo seriamente.

Albert – gracias tía.

Señor Fritz – está bien, aceptamos tu decisión de casarte con ella.

Señor Wexberg – yo también, has sido muy valiente enfrentándote al consejo.

Karen – William yo.

Albert – tranquila princesa –dijo sonriendo- no crean que lo hago para llevar la contraria de las decisiones familiares, sino porque sé que la prosperidad de la familia depende no solo del dinero o la posición sino del verdadero amor; he aquí tienen claros ejemplos de eso –dijo señalando donde se encontraban los demás.

Señora Elroy – se que William podrá hacerse responsable de sus actos.

Señor Epstein – nunca lo hemos dudado, quiero ser el primero en felicitarte por haber tomado esa decisión.

Albert – gracias.

Señor Wexberg – espero que pronto des un heredero.

Terry – será más pronto de lo que imaginan –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Terry cállate –dijo codeándolo.

Albert – sobre eso también quiero hablarles.

Señor Fritz – de que se trata.

Albert – el heredero que tanto esperan ya viene en camino –dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la mano a su prometida.

Señora Elroy – que estás diciendo –dijo sorprendida.

Señor Epstein – vaya que sorpresa.

Señor Fritz – cada vez se pone más interesante esta reunión.

Señora Elroy – no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo.

Señor Adler – felicitaciones.

Señor Wexberg – eso sí será motivo de celebración.

Señor Epstein – tienes algo más que agregar William.

Albert – solo una cosa más, ve a tomar tu lugar querida –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Karen – si.

Señor Fritz – y bien que es lo que deseas.

Albert – por ultimo quiero agregar que deseo incluir a Candy y Archie dentro de los herederos del clan, quiero que tengan la parte que les corresponde por ser parte de la familia.

Señor Wexberg – tu quieres dejar en manos de ellos el futuro de la familia.

Albert – así es.

Señor Adler – por mí no hay ninguna objeción.

Señora Elroy – por mi tampoco la hay, han demostrado ser personas integras.

Señor Epstein – en el caso del señor Cornwell sabes que no hay problema, pero creo que recordaras que solo los hijos legítimos de sangre pueden serlo.

Señor Epstein – siento mucho decirlo pero no podremos incluir a Candice en tu decisión.

Señora Elroy – si pueden hacerlo, es hija legitima de William; aunque no sea de sangre ha demostrado ser toda una Andrey representando el nombre de la familia con honor y valentía.

Candy – tía Elroy –dijo sorprendida.

Archie – no puedo creer lo que dice –dijo abriendo los ojos como plato.

Albert – tía Elroy tiene razón –dijo acercándose a ellos- Candy ha sido uno de los pilares más fuertes que ha tenido la familia desde la muerte de mi hermana, nos ha demostrado con su sencillez y carisma que es digna de ocupar un lugar importante en la familia.

Señor Adler – esa es una buena razón.

Señora Elroy – entonces estamos de acuerdo.

Todos – de acuerdo.

Albert – bien –dijo sonriendo- prosigamos.

Señor Wexberg – señor Grandchester puede acercarse por favor.

Terry – si.

Señor Wexberg – así que usted es el primogénito del Duque de Grandchester cierto.

Terry – así es.

Señor Epstein – está de acuerdo con la decisión que ha tomado el consejo.

Terry – si mi esposa lo desea yo la apoyare.

Señor Fritz – supongo que pronto tomara el lugar de su padre.

Terry – yo.

Señora Elroy – será una buena alianza entre familias.

Candy – disculpen –dijo levantándose de su lugar- creo que no va a ser necesario que me den parte de la herencia que le corresponde a Albert.

Albert – que estás diciendo.

Candy – como lo ha dicho mi esposo, tengo su apoyo y no necesito nada más.

Señora Epstein – estás segura de lo que dices.

Albert – Candy no puedes rechazarlo te lo pido –dijo acercándose a ella- sabes lo que significa para mí que tú seas parte de la familia.

Candy – Albert no quiero quitarte algo que te corresponde, por lo que ha luchado tu familia durante tantos años no lo merezco…para ser parte de los Andrey no necesito tu dinero.

Albert – que dices si te dejo pensarlo y hablamos luego de esto.

Candy – está bien –dijo suspirando.

Señor Adler – todo bien.

Albert - si.

Señora Elroy – puede regresar a su lugar señor Grandchester.

Terry – está bien…que le dijiste.

Candy – me pidió que lo pensara y que lo habláramos luego.

Annie – que fue todo eso.

Archie – no lo sé, pero hablare con Candy no puede rechazar ser parte de la familia.

Albert – también quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para presentarles a Robert Brower quien estará asesorando a Candy y Archie en sus finanzas.

Bobby – mucho gusto –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Albert – Robert se encargara de apoyarlos en cuanto a las decisiones de la herencia, por el bien de ellos y la familia.

Señor Epstein – me parece bien.

Señor Adler – bienvenido señor Brower.

Bobby – gracias, estoy a sus órdenes.

Señora Elroy – hay algo más que quieras contarnos William.

Albert – no tía, señores eso es todo…les agradezco por haber aceptado reunirnos; para mí era muy importante que conocieran a mi familia.

Señor Epstein – nos alegra saber que has cumplido a cabalidad con tu compromiso como patriarca y que la familia que estas forjando será una de las mejores que ha tenido el clan.

Señor Fritz – bueno damos por finalizada la reunión.

Señor Adler – tenemos que asistir a una boda.

Albert – así es –dijo sonriendo- los estaré esperando.

Señora Elroy – en casa hablaremos –dijo mientras pasaba a su lado.

George – creo que no cayó bien la noticia del bebe.

Albert – no me preocupa.

Karen – William –dijo abrazándolo.

Albert – que pasa, no llores.

Karen – pensé que ellos.

Albert – no lo harían, no te preocupes más ya todo esta arreglado.

Annie – si que fue una reunión muy extraña no creen.

Archie – si.

Bobby – de ahora en adelante serás parte del consejo, espero no te conviertas en un viejo ogro –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – claro que no –dijo frunciendo el ceño- y si no recuerdas eres mi empleado puedo despedirte cuando quiera.

Annie – Archie –dijo codeándolo.

Archie – es solo una broma.

Bobby – pase señor del consejo –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – estas bien.

Candy – si, solo quiero ir a descansar.

Annie – te sientes bien –dijo acercándose a su amiga.

Candy – felicitaciones, ahora serás la señora del consejo.

Annie – muy graciosa, quieres que te ayude.

Candy – no te preocupes.

Albert – nos vamos.

Terry – si…ven amor –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Annie – espera…no me siento muy bien.

Candy – pueden ser los nervios.

Annie – si tienes razón –dijo cuando se desplomo cayendo sobre Terry, quien hábilmente la atrapo.

Continuara…


	7. CAPITULO XXVIII REUNIDOS DE NUEVO

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

Hola...les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten, nos vamos acercando al final de la historia, nuevos personajes llegaran a la vida de la familia, buenas noticias o serán malas…júzguenlas ustedes. Espero me sigan y recuerden dejar sus reviews. Se les quiere. Angie :)

CAPITULO XXVIII

REUNIDOS DE NUEVO

Londres

Ricky – papa –dijo entrando silenciosamente.

Richard – que haces aquí.

Ricky – vengo por ti, debo llevarte al doctor antes de partir a Escocia.

Richard – a caso no fuiste al colegio.

Ricky – no, pero hable con la hermana Greys, le dije que estaría contigo.

Richard – está bien, voy a levantarme.

Ricky – puedes hacerlo solo.

Richard – claro que si, avisa a Meredith la llevaremos con nosotros.

Ricky – como tu digas –dijo saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

Richard – estaré contando los minutos para verte de nuevo amor mío –dijo suspirando mientras se plasmaba en su mente la imagen de su amada.

Escocia

Edward – a ver veamos Annie que tienes –dijo sonriendo- como te has sentido.

Annie – solo un poco cansada, eso es todo.

Edward – has estado comiendo bien.

Annie – no mucho…a veces no me da apetito pero lo hago solo porque Archie me lo pide.

Edward – mmm…veamos…has tenido nauseas, mareos.

Annie – no…para nada.

Candy – es algo grave –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Edward – no tiene nada que no se pueda curar en unos meses –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – no entiendo.

Edward – tu qué opinas Candy –dijo mirándola- según los síntomas crees que.

Candy – será posible –dijo sorprendida abriendo los ojos como platos.

Edward – creo que si –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – no entiendo que pasa, es algo malo –dijo mirando a ambos seriamente.

Candy – para nada –dijo sonriendo.

Edward – estas embarazada Annie.

Annie – que? –dijo sorprendida- estás seguro.

Edward – completamente.

Candy – felicidades amiga –dijo abrazándola.

Annie – yo…no puedo creerlo –dijo llorando.

Edward – lo estuviste buscando.

Annie – sí, pero no sé porque no logre hacerlo antes –dijo limpiando su rostro.

Edward – pudo haber sido el estrés o la presión de tu familia –dijo mientras cerraba su maletín.

Annie – tu crees.

Edward – si…te lo aseguro.

Candy – ahora ya está aquí –dijo poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de su amiga.

Annie – al fin mi sueño se cumplió –dijo sollozando- soy tan feliz…gracias Edward –dijo tomándolo de las manos.

Edward – no tienes porque –dijo sonriendo- pero debes de cuidarte entendido.

Annie – si, hare todo lo que sea necesario para que nazca sano mi bebe.

Candy – ahora tendremos mucho de qué hablar –dijo sonriendo.

Edward – creo que deberías de decírselo a tu esposo.

Annie – si –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – te acompaño –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Annie – como le caerá la noticia a Archie.

Candy – veras que bien –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – debo avisar a mis padres.

Candy – primero deberás decirle a Archie y luego a la tía.

Annie – tienes razón.

Candy – bien llegamos –dijo abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca.

Annie – Archie –dijo corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba, mientras lo abrazaba.

Archie – que te pasa –dijo abrazándola- porque lloras.

Annie – es que soy tan feliz –dijo sollozando.

Terry – que pasa –dijo a su esposa- todo bien.

Candy – claro que si –dijo sentándose a su lado- muy bien –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – dime qué te pasa, que dijo Edward –dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de su esposa en las manos.

Annie – me dio una maravillosa noticia.

Candy – creo que debemos dejarlos solos.

Annie – no, quédense por favor.

Terry – está bien.

Archie – que pasa…dime –dijo seriamente- me asustas.

Annie – estoy embarazada –dijo sin titubear mientras sonreia.

Archie – como?

Terry – eso tendrías que saberlo ya –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Terry…deja de molestar.

Terry – está bien.

Archie – estás segura de lo que dices.

Annie – completamente…Edward me lo confirmo; claro tengo que hacerme algunos análisis para saber el tiempo que tengo –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – es que no puedo creerlo –dijo seriamente.

Annie – a caso no te agrada la noticia –dijo viendo el semblante de su esposo.

Archie –claro que sí, es solo que me sorprendiste –dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

Annie – gracias por darme este maravilloso regalo, me hace muy feliz.

Archie – a mí también me hace feliz –dijo dándole un beso.

Candy – te amo –dijo dándole un beso a su esposo.

Terry – que fue eso.

Candy – solo una pequeña demostración de lo que te amo.

Terry – y yo te amo mas –dijo acariciando su rostro- nunca lo dudaría.

Candy – felicidades Archie –dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – felicidades Annie.

Annie – gracias.

Candy – te pasa algo –dijo al ver su semblante.

Archie – no nada, es que aun no lo creo.

Terry – bienvenido al club de los padres primerizos, no sabes lo que te espera –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – Terry –dijo en forma retadora.

Terry – era solo una broma –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – veras que es maravilloso –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – lo sé, que les parece si vamos a contarle a Albert.

Archie – si, vamos a casa –dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa.

Annie – te veo luego amiga.

Candy – hasta luego.

Terry – que le pasa a Archie.

Candy – no lo sé.

Terry – se veía un poco preocupado, bueno que importa qué te parece si vamos a descansar un momento.

Candy - no quiero descansar.

Terry – pero debes hacerlo, recuerda lo que dijo Edward; ya estas a pocos meses de dar a luz y debes hacer reposo.

Candy – está bien, vamos a descansar –dijo acariciando su vientre.

Londres

Doctor – bien…con estos análisis sabremos por que se ha enfermado.

Ricky – gracias doctor.

Doctor – pueden irse, pero por favor cuídate Richard.

Richard – lo hare, gracias –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Meredith – los pasajes mi lord –dijo entregándole un sobre.

Richard – muy bien, nos vamos.

Ricky – no entiendo porque mama no quería que vinieras al doctor.

Richard – no lo sé, pero ahora no te preocupes me siento mejor; veras que la pasaremos bien en Escocia.

Ricky – eso espero.

Escocia

Karen – estoy muy cansada –dijo sentándose en la cama.

Albert – necesitas algo.

Karen – a ti –dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Beth – hija creo que…oohhh lo siento disculpen la interrupción –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Albert – te veo luego princesa –dijo dándole un beso en la frente- con permiso.

Karen – nana…no me veas asi.

Beth – no es correcto que estés a solas con él en tu habitación cuando tus padres están aquí.

Karen – no iba a pasar nada –dijo quitándose los zapatos.

Beth – no lo sé –dijo acercándose a ella- que te parece un pequeño masaje.

Karen – está bien –dijo recostándose sobre la cama- y mis padres.

Beth – salieron a ver algunos detalles de la ceremonia.

Karen – que bien.

Beth – mejor dime como te fue en tu reunión.

Karen – mejor de lo que pensé.

Beth – me contaras.

Karen – claro –dijo sonriendo- fuimos a un lugar donde –dijo iniciando su narración de lo sucedido anteriormente.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado de la mansión.

Albert – hola chicos, como les fue.

Annie – de maravilla –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – vaya que luces radiante.

Annie – tú lo crees.

Albert – claro que sí.

Annie – se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.

Archie – lo que tu decidas está bien –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Albert – de que hablan.

Annie – estoy embarazada –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – vaya sorpresa…muchas felicidades –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Annie – gracias.

Albert – bienvenido al club –dijo golpeando su hombro.

Archie – gracias.

Annie – entrare a la casa, iré a contarle a Karen.

Archie – está bien –dijo mientras veía a su esposa alejarse de ellos.

Albert – que te pasa, a caso no estás feliz por la noticia.

Archie – claro que lo estoy.

Albert – pero no lo parece, cuéntame que te pasa.

Archie – como voy a saber si seré buen padre –dijo fijando su mirada al cielo.

Albert – nadie lo sabe.

Archie – quisiera que Stear estuviera aquí, se supone que el seria mi padrino.

Albert – siempre está con nosotros…vamos no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien; veras que cuando nazca tu hijo te hará ser feliz completamente.

Archie – como lo sabes.

Albert – no lo sé, solo lo presiento; cada noche sueño en cómo será mi hijo –dijo sonriendo- y eso me da mucha paz y felicidad con solo imaginarlo…aunque Karen insiste que será una niña –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – tienes razón, es que no quiero ser como mis padres.

Albert – no lo serás, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Archie – eso espero.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar cercano.

Patty – Candyyyy –dijo corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Candy – Pattyyyy, no pensaba verte aquí.

Patty – lo sé.

Candy – me alegra saber que hayas decidido venir.

Patty – me costó mucho trabajo…pero veme aquí estoy, Albert me convenció de venir.

Candy – me alegra escucharlo…que bueno que estés aquí.

Patty – hola Terry.

Terry – que tal –dijo acercándose a donde ellas se encontraban.

Patty – muy bien.

Terry – saldré a cabalgar un rato, estaré de regreso para la cena –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy – está bien.

Patty – y bien cuéntame que ha pasado.

Candy –vamos…tengo mucho que contarte.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar.

Karen – muchas felicidades.

Annie – gracias.

Karen – ya se lo han dicho a William.

Annie – si.

Karen – y Archie como se siente.

Annie – bien, aun está sorprendido por la noticia.

Karen – ya lo creo, pero no te preocupes así son los hombres.

Annie – dime como reacciono Albert cuando se lo dijiste.

Karen – muy bien, me abrazo, me acaricio y me beso fuertemente –dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba- me hubiera gustado que lo supiera en otras circunstancias…pero porque lo preguntas.

Annie – no por nada.

Albert – así que aun estas aquí –dijo entrando a la habitación.

Karen – nana Beth me dio un buen masaje –dijo moviendo sus pies.

Archie – hola Karen.

Karen – hola…ya me conto Annie así que muchas felicidades.

Archie – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – voy a descansar un momento, te veo luego.

Karen – está bien.

Archie – te acompaño –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Albert – los esperamos en la cena.

Annie – si.

Karen – que le pasa a Archie.

Albert – no lo sé, porque lo preguntas.

Karen – es que lo sentí un tanto distraído.

Albert – es que aun no ha sabido asimilar la noticia.

Karen – que bueno que tú no reaccionaste así.

Albert – yo no pude ocultarte mi felicidad, y nunca podre –dijo dándole un beso.

Karen – que te parece si vamos al jardín un momento.

Albert – está bien, lo que digas –dijo ayudándole a ponerse los zapatos.

* * *

En la villa Grandcherter.

Eleanor – que cansada estoy...creo que caminamos mucho.

Robert H. – creo que compraste muchas cosas –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Eleanor – quiero que mi nieto tenga lo más bonito, se que a Candy le encantara.

Señora Katherine – desean que les traiga algo de beber.

Eleanor – un té por favor.

Robert H. – lo mismo, gracias.

Eleanor – donde esta mi hijo.

Señora Katherine – fue a cabalgar, no tarda en regresar.

Eleanor – y Candy.

Señora Katherine – está arriba en su habitación con una amiga.

Eleanor – bien.

Señora Katherine – con permiso –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Candy – que tal Eleanor, Robert –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Robert H. – hola Candy como les fue.

Candy – muy bien –dijo sonriendo- quiero presentarles a una amiga Patricia O´brien.

Patty – mucho gusto.

Eleanor – mucho gusto.

Robert H. – es un placer.

Eleanor – ven querida –dijo haciéndole espacio- quiero enseñarte algo que compre –dijo abriendo una de las bolsas.

Candy – está bien, gracias…puedes acompañarnos –dijo señalando el lugar.

Patty – gracias.

Eleanor – espero que te guste –dijo dándole un pequeño trajecito de lana.

Candy – que hermoso –dijo sonriendo mientras se lo colocaba encima de su estomago- no crees Patty.

Patty – si muy lindo –dijo sonriendo.

Candy - pero que es todo esto –dijo sorprendida al ver que había muchas bolsas en el lugar.

Eleanor – algunos obsequios para mi nieto –dijo sonriendo.

Robert H. – Eleanor está muy contenta.

Eleanor – recuerdo que Terry tuvo un traje igual a este, me gustaba mucho ponérselo.

Candy – en serio, bueno la verdad no me imagino cómo se veía Terry en el –dijo sonriendo.

Robert H. – yo si –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – muy gracioso –dijo ingresando al lugar- que es todo esto mamá.

Eleanor – solo unos obsequios.

Terry - no era necesario que compraras todo esto.

Eleanor – claro que sí.

Candy – muchas gracias Eleanor todo esta hermoso.

Eleanor – quiero que mi nieto tenga todo lo mejor.

Terry – no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare de comprárselo.

Candy – Terry –dijo en forma retadora.

Terry – creo que vas a ser una abuela muy consentidora –dijo sentándose.

Eleanor – así como lo fui contigo.

Terry – ya lo creo…hola amor –dijo acercándose a ella dándole un beso.

Candy – mira qué hermoso –dijo dándole el pequeño traje.

Terry – si muy lindo, pero que es esto –dijo tomando una pequeña bolsa rosa.

Eleanor – es que como no sabemos si será niña o niña quise comprarlo también.

Terry – mi hijo no usara zapatos de conejitos –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – Terry por favor.

Eleanor – no te preocupes, lo guardaremos hasta que sepamos que es.

Robert H. – y díganme ya pensaron que nombre le podrán al bebe –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

Terry – no es necesario pensarlo.

Eleanor – que quieres decir.

Terry – si es niño se llamara como yo…Terrence –dijo orgullosamente.

Robert H. – tú qué opinas Candy.

Candy – a mí me gusta –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – deberías dejar que Candy elija el nombre.

Patty – pero y si es niña.

Terry – estoy seguro que será un niño.

Robert H. – que orgulloso eres Terry –dijo sonriendo.

Patty – pero en la realeza se acostumbra a tener dos nombre, Candy puede elegir el otro.

Eleanor – me parece buena tu sugerencia.

Terry – si puedes hacerlo…pero no estoy seguro.

Robert H. – tú que nombre elegirías Candy.

Candy – me gustaría llamarlo Anthony.

Terry – ni se te ocurra Candice –dijo mirándola furiosamente- ese nombre no…te lo prohíbo –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Eleanor – no le hables así –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – pero yo.

Terry – he dicho que no…y no –dijo saliendo del lugar furiosamente.

Robert H. – que pasa…porque Terry se puso tan furioso.

Patty – porque no le gusta la competencia –dijo acercándose a su amiga.

Candy – porque se comporta así conmigo –dijo sollozando- yo solo por el recuerdo de él y por cómo se comporto conmigo es que quiero llamar así a mi hijo.

Patty – creo que no sería lo mejor Candy.

Candy – como dices.

Eleanor – supongo que él era el chico del que estabas enamorada…cierto.

Candy – sí, pero ya paso esta muerto –dijo mientras resbalaba una lagrima por su mejilla- por eso no hemos hablado del nombre del bebe, porque sabía que al decirlo Terry se opondría.

Robert H. – creo que deberías pensar mejor antes de elegirlo.

Patty – no te preocupes por eso, y si es una niña tú elegirás el nombre.

Candy – si pero ahora Terry está enfadado conmigo.

Eleanor – déjalo ya se le pasara, yo hablare con él.

Robert H. – definitivamente Terry es como tu –dijo sonriendo- recuerdo esa misma escena cuando iba a nacer Terry.

Eleanor – si pero no fue lo mismo.

Robert H. – tú no querías ponerle el nombre de Richard a tu hijo.

Candy – que quiere decir.

Patty – quiere contarnos –dijo tratando de cambiar el ambiente- bueno si a la señora Beaker no le molesta.

Eleanor – claro que no querida –dijo levantándose de su lugar- tu les cuentas la historia y yo voy a hablar con Terry.

Candy – gracias Eleanor.

Eleanor – no tienes porque, sabes que te quiero como una hija –dijo guiñando el ojo- me llevare todo esto a tu habitación.

Candy – está bien gracias.

Robert – en realidad a Eleanor no quería ponerle ese nombre, a pesar que es el segundo nombre de Richard.

Patty – como? –dijo sorprendida.

Candy – no lo sabía –dijo sorprendida- síganos contando.

Robert H. – está bien –dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, iniciando con su narración.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar de Escocia.

Eliza – mama, papa –dijo corriendo a donde ellos se encontraban.

Señora Legan – hija que gusto verte.

Señor Legan – te ves estupenda

Eliza – me alegra que hayan venido.

Dorothy – buenas tardes señorita Legan.

Eliza – hola Dorothy, a Candy le alegrara mucho verte aquí.

Dorothy – eso espero –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Legan – nos vamos.

Eliza – si.

Señor Legan – donde esta Robert.

Eliza – tenían una reunión importante con el tío, pero supongo que ya estarán de regreso.

Señora Legan – y porque no fuiste con él.

Eliza – mama por favor…mejor díganme han sabido algo de Neil.

Señor Legan – buenas noticias.

Eliza – en serio, díganme.

Señor Legan – lo haremos cuando lleguemos.

Señora Legan – necesitamos decírselo a la tía también.

Eliza – está bien, puedo esperar.

Dorothy – ya todo está en el vehículo.

Señor Legan – gracias, vamos.

* * *

En el jardin de la villa Andrey.

George – me buscabas William.

Albert – si necesito hablarte de algo.

Karen – los dejo un momento –dijo dirigiéndose a otro lugar del jardín.

George – que pasa.

Albert – ayer vino a buscarme Emily.

George – y para qué.

Albert – según ella su padre está muy mal, y pide hablar conmigo; pero necesito que vayas tu primero a verlo y comprobar que lo que dijo es cierto.

George – como tu digas, lo hare después de la boda.

Albert – me parece bien.

George – por eso es que esta molesta Karen.

Albert – creo que sí, pero mañana en la noche estaremos lejos de todos…bueno casi lejos –dijo sonriendo.

George – por cierto todo está listo como lo pediste.

Albert – gracias, seguro que no falta nada.

George – claro que no, no te preocupes todo quedo perfecto; estoy seguro que le encantara.

Albert – es lo que más deseo..y lo que te encargue.

George – aquí estas –dijo entregándole una caja.

Albert – a ver veamos –dijo abriéndola lentamente- quedo hermosa, digna de una princesa…encárgate de guardarla y mañana se la enviare.

George – está bien-dijo recibiéndola.

Albert – algo mas.

George - la señora Elroy quiere hablar contigo.

Albert – lo suponía…que podrá ser ahora, a caso va a retarme.

George – imagínalo –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – está bien, en un momento iré –dijo caminando hacia otro lado del jardín encontrándose con su amada- estas bien –dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Karen – si.

Albert – estás segura.

Karen – solo un poco nerviosa.

Albert – estas molesta porque Emily vino aquí cierto.

Karen – claro que no –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Albert – ya me encargue de ese asunto, mañana tu y yo seremos uno.

Karen – por si lo olvidas seremos tres.

Albert – claro que no lo he olvidado, creo que ha llegado el momento –dijo poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

Karen – que quieres decir.

Albert – la tía quiere hablar conmigo.

Karen – ooh por Dios lo había olvidado, crees que estará enojada.

Albert – puede ser, pero no te preocupes lo arreglaremos.

Karen – eso quiere decir que tendré que decirle a mi padres.

Albert – sería lo mejor.

Karen – tienes razón, al mal tiempo darle prisa –dijo volteándose quedando frente a él.

Albert – buena suerte –dijo dándole un beso- te amo.

Karen – yo también.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar cercano.

Patty – si hace un momento la deje descansando, como pudo desaparecer tan rápido –dijo agitadamente.

Eleanor – lo siento cariño que no está en su habitación.

Terry – necesito que la busquen, a donde pudo haber ido.

Mark – que pasa.

Pamela – has visto a Candy.

Mark – vi que hace un momento salió, porque preguntan.

Robert H. – es que no está en la casa.

Pamela – donde esta Edward.

Mark – no lo he visto.

Terry – Mark viste hacia donde fue Candy, en su estado es peligroso que ande afuera sola.

Mark – no, solo la note muy triste.

Pamela – a donde pudo haber ido.

Robert H. – quieres que te ayude a buscarla.

Terry – no, creo saber donde puede estar –dijo saliendo rápidamente de la casa – Mark ayúdame con Teodora.

Mark – si –dijo corriendo.

Eleanor – hijo –dijo tratando de correr hacia él- se comprensivo con ella.

Robert H. – déjalo.

Pamela – vamos a esperar.

Patty – espero no le pase nada malo, es mi culpa por haberla dejado sola.

Eleanor – claro que no.

Pamela – vamos a la sala, pero donde estará Edward.

* * *

En la villa Andrey.

Albert – querías hablarme tía –dijo ingresando a la biblioteca.

Señora Elroy – cómo pudiste William, no sabes la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar.

Albert – no te enojes tía o te hará daño.

Señora Elroy – que no me enoje, te parece gracioso lo que digo.

Albert – claro que no, solo creo que exageras.

Señora Elroy – ningún patriarca hizo esa locura antes.

Albert – siempre hay una primera vez.

Señora Elroy – espero que no sea por ese niño que deseas casarte con ella.

Albert – claro que no, le pedí matrimonio mucho antes de saber que estaba esperando un hijo mío.

Señora Elroy – está bien William, pero hubiera sido mejor que me lo dijeras antes y no pasar esta vergüenza, porque supongo que todos lo sabían menos yo.

Albert – lo siento tía, no queríamos decirlo hasta después de la boda, me perdonas –dijo tomando su mano para darle un beso en ella.

Señora Elroy – como no lo haría –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – gracias tía.

Señora Elroy – solo espero que no hayan más sorpresitas.

Albert – claro que no, para el próximo tu serás la primera en saberlo.

Señora Elroy – eso espero.

Mientras que en otro lugar de la villa Andrey.

Señora Klaise – que pasa hija, que quieres decirnos.

Karen – necesito hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante.

Señor Klaise – te escuchamos.

Karen – yo –dijo mirando a Beth quien le sonreía- estoy embarazada.

Señora Klaise – queeee?

Señor Klaise – ooh hija que felicidad –dijo abrazándola.

Señora Klaise – no puede ser.

Karen – porque lo dices mama, a caso no te alegra la noticia.

Señora Klaise – es que no me lo esperaba, se supone que ese tipo de noticias se dan un tiempo después de la boda y no antes.

Beth – si me permiten decirlo – dijo acercándose a ellos- Karen ya no es más una niña, es una mujer responsable de sus actos y en una pareja de enamorados es normal que esto suceda.

Señor Klaise – me alegro por ti hija, que seas muy feliz.

Karen – gracias papa.

Señora Klaise – solo espero que no te estés casando por eso.

Karen – claro que no, el me propuso matrimonio antes de saber que estaba embarazada.

Señora Klaise – lo amas.

Karen – con toda mi alma –dijo seriamente.

Señora Klaise – hija –dijo abrazándola- no puedo creer que ya no eres mi niña –dijo sollozando- que te has convertido en toda una mujer y que pronto serás madre, te quiero mucho y deseo que seas muy feliz.

Karen – gracias mama.

Señora Klaise – lo único que no te perdonare es que me hagas abuela siendo tan joven –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – ayy mama –dijo sollozando.

Señor Klaise – vengan acá –dijo abrazándolas por un largo momento.

Albert - que bonita escena –dijo aplaudiendo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Karen – William –dijo corriendo hacia él.

Albert – porque no me esperaste.

Karen – lo siento.

Señor Klaise – felicidades Albert.

Albert – gracias Alexander.

Señora Klaise – felicidades hijo –dijo abrazándolo- es la mejor noticia que me han dado.

Albert – ya lo creo.

Beth – felicidades a ambos.

Señor Klaise – un motivo más para celebrar.

Albert – así es.

New York

Camino por el bosque y de pronto me encuentro en un hermoso jardín, hay algo que me atrae a ese lugar; con temor poco a poco me voy adentrando en aquel maravilloso lugar de muchos colores y aromas que no puedo describir, pronto veo un brillo resplandecer me acerco cada vez mas y de pronto puedo ver una hermosa rosa blanca como la nieve brillar como un diamante, me agacho a observarla su aroma es inigualable; pronto escucho una risa y veo la silueta de una mujer que me llama…pero solo logro ver sus labios pronunciar "ven" y luego sonreía cálidamente pronto me siento atraído por ella, camino hacia ella y de pronto una paz y tranquilidad me invade, ella extiende su mano hacia mí y logro observar sus labios de nuevo pronunciar algo que no se distinguir y de nuevo me sonríe; yo solo logro responder de la misma manera y le pregunte "quien eres" y su voz angelical dijo "yo soy" derrepente una inmensa obscuridad se apodera del lugar, no puedo ver nada ya no escucho mas su sonrisa, a lo lejos solo veo luces rojas que explotan en el cielo, pronto siento un frio recorrer mi cuerpo; escucho su voz pero no logro avanzar por instantes me quedo sin habla y al final logro respirar hondo para luego soltar todo el aire que me quedaba para gritar pero ella no se encontraba mas aquí.

Steve – noooooooo –dijo sentándose abruptamente en la cama, mientras una gota fría de sudor bajaba de su frente recorriendo su rostro.

Kristin – que pasa –dijo abriendo la puerta rápidamente observando el semblante de su amigo.

Steve – nada fue solo una pesadilla –dijo respirando aceleradamente.

Kristin – seguro –dijo sentándose a su lado, al mismo momento que lo abrazaba.

Steve – si…solo fue una pesadilla – dijo dejándose llevar por el abrazo que le ofrecían, al mismo tiempo que veía su mano en la que aun sentía la calidez que le proyectaba esa mujer misteriosa.

Escocia

Terry – Candy porque lo haces –decía para sí mismo mientras cabalgaba velozmente por el bosque- ya está casi por anochecer –dijo fijando su mirada al horizonte- tengo que ir más deprisa…ya estamos cerca Teodora, solo espero que no le haya pasado algo.

Candy – Anthony…Stear –dijo mirando hacia el cielo- no saben la falta que me hacen quisiera que estuvieran conmigo ahora –dijo al mismo tiempo que sentía una brisa fría tocar su rostro- creo que ya se está haciendo tarde tengo que regresar ahora –dijo tratándose de parar.

Terry – pero que…que significa esto.

Edward – sshh calla…ahí esta –dijo señalándola.

Terry – que haces aquí.

Edward – tuve que seguirla para asegurarme que estuviera bien, se veía muy triste cuando salió de la casa.

Terry – y la dejaste hacerlo.

Edward – necesita respirar aire fresco y dejar sus pensamientos en el aire, le hará bien.

Terry – lo importante es que no le ha sucedido nada.

Edward – disculpa si no fue lo correcto.

Terry – claro que lo fue, gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Edward – llévala a casa tiene que descansar, mañana será un día muy agitado –dijo silenciosamente saliendo del lugar.

Terry – está bien.

Edward - te veo luego –dijo mientras se alejaba.

Terry – que crees que haces.

Candy – Terry! –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – si ese es mi nombre lo gastas…te pregunte qué haces.

Candy – eres un odioso –dijo cruzando los brazos- solo quería descansar un momento.

Terry – aquí…sola en este lugar, es muy peligroso en tu estado y pronto anochecerá.

Candy – ya iba de regreso a casa.

Terry – porque lo haces.

Candy – solo quería estar un momento sola.

Terry – para que.

Candy – tenía que pensar.

Terry – pensar que.

Candy – ya Terry déjame de molestar.

Terry – yo molestarte a ti, se supone que debería ser yo el que este enojado contigo –dijo levantando la ceja- mira que llamar a nuestro hijo como a él.

Candy – no digas mas por favor –dijo sollozando.

Terry – oye que pasa –dijo sentándose a su lado, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

Candy – no digas mas –dijo llorando- no quiero escucharte.

Terry – discúlpame por lo que te dije.

Candy – no me gusta pelear contigo.

Terry – a mi tampoco, perdóname –dijo tomando en sus manos el rostro de su amada- sabes que te amo con toda mi alma verdad –dijo fijando su mirada en la de el- y que no viviría sin ti.

Candy – lo sé, aquí está la prueba –dijo acariciando su vientre- te amo mucho.

Terry – gracias por darme este maravilloso regalo –dijo dándole un beso- es hora de regresar a casa.

Candy - está bien.

Terry – ven te ayudo –dijo cargándola.

Candy – espera –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – que a caso no creías que tu esposo no tuviera fuerzas –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras que en la villa Andrey.

Señora Elroy – bienvenidos.

Señora Legan – gracias tía –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señor Legan – como ha estado.

Señora Elroy – en realidad algo nerviosa.

Dorothy – señora Elroy buenas tardes –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señora Elroy – adelante Dorothy.

Dorothy – gracias señora –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Señor Legan – y como esta William.

Señora Elroy – muy bien, gracias; qué bueno que vinieron a tiempo para la cena.

Señora Legan – esperamos no importunarlos.

Señora Elroy – claro que no, pasen por favor.

Señor Legan – gracias.

Señora Elroy – y bien saben algo de Neal.

Señora Legan – pues…yo –dijo tartamudeando.

Señora Elroy – pasa algo.

Señor Legan – para nada, son buenas noticias; que le parece si lo platicamos luego de la cena.

Señora Elroy – está bien –dijo mientras ingresaban al lugar.

Eliza – si me disculpan un momento –dijo retirándose del lugar, al mismo tiempo que veía a su novio a lo lejos quien se acercaba a ella.

Señor Legan – si hija –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Legan – la veo tan feliz al lado del señor Brower, espero que pronto le proponga matrimonio.

Señora Elroy – es un buen muchacho, ya le hice saber mi aprobación y claro que me gustaría que se casara con Eliza ya está en edad de formalizar.

Señor Legan – todo llegara a su tiempo, sigamos por favor –dijo señalando el camino.

Eliza – Bobby –dijo corriendo hacia él.

Bobby – que tal querida como te fue –dijo acercándose a su novia dándole un beso en la frente.

Eliza – muy bien, y a ti.

Bobby – de maravilla –dijo sonriendo- me extrañaste –dijo tomando sus manos para darles un beso.

Eliza – si mucho –dijo sonrojándose- aquí no –dijo nerviosamente- mis padres están adentro.

Bobby – tu lo has dicho están adentro –dijo acercándose a ella lentamente dándole un beso en los labios, para luego sonreír.

Archie – Eliza que crees que haces –dijo imitando la voz de la tía abuela.

Eliza – tía yo –dijo sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba- Archie me asustaste.

Archie – jajaja…hubieras visto tu cara.

Bobby-muy gracioso Archie.

Archie - vine a buscarlos par de tortolos, Albert nos necesita adentro.

Bobby – está bien, no crees que hubiera sido mejor decirlo de otra manera.

Archie – vamos era solo una broma –dijo golpeando su hombro- además tengo una noticia importante que darles.

Eliza – está bien, vamos.

Horas más tarde en la villa Andrey.

Albert – su atención a todos por favor –dijo levantándose de su lugar- quiero agradecer a todos su presencia esta noche, y que puedan estar presentes en el día mas importante de nuestras vidas –dijo tomando la mano de su prometida- gracias a la tía Elroy por ayudarme con todos los preparativos de la boda, te quiero tía –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Elroy – yo también te quiero hijo –dijo limpiando su rostro con su pañuelo.

Albert – quiero agradecer a Candy y Terry por sus atenciones con mi prometida, también a Patty, Archie, Annie, Eliza y Bobby por su incondicional apoyo, a George por estar siempre ahí; y a todos ustedes que complementan mi familia de ahora en adelante, quiero proponer un brindis a todos los que me acompañan esta noche y a los ausentes también; mis padres, Rose Mary, Anthony y Stear a quienes amamos y recordamos siempre…así que salud –dijo levantando su copa, al mismo tiempo que todos lo imitaban.

Karen – bien dicho amor –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – gracias –dijo ocupando su lugar en la mesa.

Archie – yo también deseo hacer un anuncio –dijo levantándose de su lugar juntamente con su esposa- quiero informarles que dentro de unos meses llegara un nuevo miembro de la familia Cornwell Britter –dijo nerviosamente.

Señora Elroy – como dices –dijo sorprendida.

Archie – así es tía, Annie está embarazada; por lo que pido un brindis por mi esposa y mi hijo…Salud!

Todos – salud.

Señora Elroy – felicidades hijo –dijo acercándose a él dándole un abrazo- felicidades a ti también.

Annie – gracias tía.

Señora Elroy – vaya sino a sido un día de emociones –dijo tomando su lugar.

Eliza – felicitaciones Annie.

Annie – gracias –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su lugar- fue muy lindo lo que hiciste –dijo sin soltar la mano de su esposo.

Archie – era lo menos que podía hacer –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Patty – felicidades amiga.

Annie – gracias no sabes lo feliz que soy.

Patty – lo puedo imaginar, felicidades Archie.

Archie – gracias Patty.

Candy – que emocionante no lo crees.

Terry – no saben lo que les espera –dijo tomando su copa.

Candy – no me parece gracioso –dijo codeándolo.

Terry – auch…era solo una broma –dijo sobando su brazo.

Candy – eso espero.

Albert – ya que hemos recibido tan buenas noticias esta noche también quiero compartirles la nuestra –dijo levantándose de su lugar- ven –dijo ofreciéndole su mano a su prometida.

Karen – que vas a hacer –dijo silenciosamente mientras se paraba.

Albert – a contarles.

Karen – pero.

Albert – Karen y yo queremos compartirles también que pronto nos convertiremos en padres –dijo sonriendo sin titubear.

Bobby – felicidades de nuevo Albert.

Albert – gracias.

Señora Klaise – felicidades de nuevo hija.

Karen – gracias –dijo sentándose en su lugar, mientras todos aplaudían emocionados por la noticia.

Señora Legan - que escándalo –dijo a su esposo- no puedo creer que la tía Elroy lo haya aprobado.

Señor Legan – son jóvenes enamorados y es normal.

Señora Legan – espero que ella no lo esté presionando para casarse porque está embarazada.

Señor Legan – no lo creo, se ven muy enamorados –dijo fijando su mirada en ellos quienes sonreían plácidamente.

Señora Legan – Eliza espero que tu no hagas lo mismo.

Eliza – mama –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- como puedes decir eso.

Bobby – no se preocupe, yo sé respetar a su hija.

Señora Legan – eso espero.

Señor Legan – ya querida déjalos –dijo seriamente- sigamos disfrutando de la cena.

Candy – pasa algo Patty.

Patty – no nada –dijo bajando su rostro.

Annie – sabes que puedes contarnos.

Patty – es que estoy tan feliz por ustedes –dijo sollozando- han logrado realizar su sueño, casándose y ser madres en cambio yo.

Candy – ya llegara la persona ideal para ti.

Patty – no lo sé, para mí era Stear –dijo llorando- no puedo olvidarlo, el no merecía morir…me prometió estar conmigo siempre.

Candy – lo siento no tengo palabras que puedan consolarte –dijo tristemente.

Patty – está bien, no te preocupes lo importante ahora es que las tengo a ustedes –dijo tomándoles la mano mientras sonreía.

Annie – amigas por siempre.

Candy – por siempre –dijo sonriendo, para luego abrazar a su amiga.

Karen – que le pasa a Patty porque llora.

Albert – no le ha sido fácil olvidar a Stear.

Karen – espero que algún día encuentra a alguien quien la haga feliz, se lo merece me he dado cuenta que es una buena chica.

Albert – sí que lo es –dijo mirando aquella escena.

Robert H. – que te pasa, has estado muy callada.

Eleanor – nada.

Robert H. – a caso estas nerviosa.

Eleanor – claro que no –dijo mirando el semblante de su amigo- contigo no funcionan mis tácticas de buena actriz cierto.

Robert H. – cierto…dime que pasa a caso no confías en mi.

Eleanor – es que Richard estará aquí mañana.

Robert H. – y eso te pone nerviosa, el volver a verlo; creo que sería bueno que arreglas las cosas con el de una vez por todas; siento decírtelo pero tú ya no estás en edad para estar dándole tiempo de pensar las cosas, tu eres una mujer decidida.

Eleanor – como dices…si aun no llego a los cuarenta –dijo silenciosamente.

Robert H. – quiero decir que eres una mujer joven, inteligente, soltera.

Eleanor – recuerda que tengo un hijo.

Robert H. – inteligente, decidida…deberías ir pensando en la respuesta que le darás a Richard mañana.

Eleanor – mañana pero si yo no le dije que.

Robert H. – sabes exactamente que no tienes que pensar la respuesta, solo dile que si y ya no se qué te preocupa tanto.

Eleanor – tienes razón, mañana hablare con él para hacerle saber mi decisión.

Robert H. – entonces le dirás que sí.

Eleanor – aun no lo sé –dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

Continuara…


	8. CAPITULO XXIX UNA VIDA PARA COMPARTIR

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración asi como los personajes que no aparecen en el anime original.

Hola aqui un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten. Me disculpo por no poder actualizar a tiempo he estado un poco delicada de salud…pero sigo pensando en ustedes cuando escribo la historia, nos vamos acercando al final…espero me sigan y recuerden dejar sus reviews, sus comentarios y opiniones son importantes para mi. Se les quiere. Angie

**CAPITULO XXIX**

**UNA VIDA PARA COMPARTIR**

"Hoy solamente quería decirte por si no sabías que estoy pensando en ti en cada momento, siento aquellas vibraciones dentro de mí como el sutil idioma de los corazones que aprendieron a amarse del modo ideal…así como tú y yo" Anónimo.

Escocia

Al fin el día de la tan ansiada boda llego, todos los sirvientes de la villa corrían por todos lados, algunos ayudando a los acomodadores para arreglar el lugar; colocando mesas, sillas y muchas flores por todos lados; mientras que la señora Elroy daba instrucciones adiestra y siniestra a cualquier que se pasaba por ahí.

Annie – vaya que movimiento –dijo mientras veía por la ventana.

Archie – no había visto a la tía tan alterada desde la boda de Candy.

Annie – recuerda que todo debe de estar perfecto, no todos los días se casa el patriarca de la familia.

Archie – si lo sé, pero creo que exagera –dijo levantando la ceja.

Annie – iré a ver a Karen, debe estar muy nerviosa; además le dije que le ayudaría.

Archie – ya lo creo, mientras iré con Albert –dijo dándole un beso para luego salir de la habitación- te veo luego –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Annie – está bien…eres un coqueto –dijo sonriendo, para luego caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del fondo- toc, toc puedo pasar.

Karen – si claro…adelante.

Annie – buenos días, como amaneciste –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Karen – muy bien –dijo sentándose frente al tocador- lista para el acto principal –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – me alegra…pensé que estarías nerviosa.

Karen – claro que no –dijo mientras cepillaba su cabello- bueno aun…y tú como te sientes.

Annie – mejor…solo que no puedo probar bocado.

Karen – es normal ya se te pasara.

Annie – pensé que tu madre ya estaría aquí…quien te ayudara a arreglarte.

Karen – yo lo hare, cuando estaba en el teatro yo sola me maquillaba y peinaba.

Annie – pero hoy es el día de tu boda, no es una presentación de teatro –dijo acercándose a ella- si quieres puedo ayudarte a arreglar tu cabello.

Karen – está bien.

Annie – que te parece si lo usas todo en un chongo –dijo tocando el cabello de su amiga.

Karen – mmm…me gustaría algo que lo hiciera caer sobre la espalda, algo suelto a William le gusta así.

Annie – está bien seria más o menos así –dijo mientras lo movía en diferentes posiciones.

Dorothy – con permiso señorita –dijo ingresando a la habitación.

Karen – adelante.

Annie – hola Dorothy que se te ofrece.

Dorothy – vengo a dejarle esto señorita Klaise, se lo envía el señor William –dijo acercándose a ella.

Karen – de William –dijo sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba acercándose a ella- oohhh muchas gracias…que es –dijo tomando la caja de terciopelo azul en sus manos.

Dorothy – me dijo que debía usarlo para la boda –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – está bien veremos de qué se trata –dijo mientras la abría- oohh por Dios que hermosa –dijo tomándola con sus manos, se trataba de una hermosa tiara de oro y diamantes, pero al frente se encontraba un precioso diamante el color azul en forma de corazón- quiere que use esto –dijo sorprendida.

Annie – vaya que obsequio –dijo sorprendida.

Dorothy – y esta nota también –dijo entregándosela.

Karen – gracias.

Dorothy – con permiso –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Annie – que dice.

Karen – veamos –dijo sentándose en la cama, para luego leer en voz alta- "Para mi amiga, mi amada, futura esposa y madre, ahora si lucirás como toda una princesa y por siempre la reina de mi corazón. Con Amor. Albert"

Annie – wooww que profundo…que pasa –dijo viendo el semblante de su amiga.

Karen – oohh William…aun no puedo creerlo –dijo sollozando abrazando el pequeño trozo de papel- estoy tan emocionada es indescriptible lo que me hace sentir.

Annie – me alegro por ti.

Beth – con permiso –dijo abriendo la puerta- que te pasa cariño –dijo viendo el semblante de Karen.

Karen – nada es que solo soy muy feliz –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- mira nana –dijo enseñándole el obsequio.

Beth – pero que…que maravilla –dijo sorprendida.

Annie – con mayor razón ahora tendrás que lucir un lindo peinado.

Karen – si, ayúdame –dijo emocionada sentándose frente al tocador.

Beth – me hace feliz verte feliz –dijo sollozando.

Karen – gracias nana –dijo tomándola de la mano- me ayudas.

Beth – claro que si cariño.

* * *

Mientras que en la villa Grandchester.

Candy – buenos días –dijo entrando la comedor.

Señora Katherine – buenos días señora, le sirvo algo.

Candy – aun no voy a esperar a Terry.

Señora Katherine – como usted ordene.

Patty – hola Candy.

Candy – que tal chicas –dijo tomando su lugar.

Pamela – como amaneciste.

Candy – muy bien, relajada –dijo sonriendo- dormí como un bebe.

Pamela – me alegra, así podrás disfrutar de la boda.

Candy – tenlo por seguro, donde esta Edward?

Pamela – está afuera con Terry.

Candy – en serio.

Pamela – si, espero que no te moleste que lo llamemos por su nombre; bueno el nos lo pidió.

Candy –claro que no, eso es una buena noticia.

Patty – sí que lo es, cuando estábamos en el colegio y me decía gordita significaba que ya le caía bien –dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

Pamela – como? así te llamaba.

Patty – sí, pero ahora me llama por mi nombre…creo que ya extraño que me llame de nuevo de esa forma –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – si quieres puedo volver a llamarte así –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Patty – Terry! -dijo sorprendida al escucharlo.

Candy – no le hagas caso –dijo guiñando el ojo- solo bromea, cierto amor.

Edward – buenos días Candy, como te sientes.

Candy – de maravilla…dormi muy bien como hace mucho que no lo hacia.

Edward – me alegra, disfruta dormir todo lo que puedas porque cuando nazca el bebe no podras hacerlo.

Candy – me será muy difícil de cuidar a los dos –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Terry – a quienes dos…no me digas que –dijo sorprendido.

Edward – no es solo uno –dijo confirmándole.

Terry – entonces no entiendo.

Candy – al bebe y a ti amor –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Terry – muy graciosa –dijo mientras que los demás sonreían de las ocurrencias de Candy.

Señora Katherine – disculpen la interrupción les sirvo.

Terry – si por favor.

Candy – ahora dime a donde fuiste.

Terry – solo fui a dar un paseo –dijo dándole un beso, para luego tomar su lugar.

Patty – estoy emocionada –dijo sonriendo.

Pamela – yo también, me encantan las bodas.

Richard – buenos días –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Terry – papá –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Ricky – buenos días –dijo siguiéndolo.

Candy – Ricky –dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su lugar acercándose a ellos.

Richard – que tal hijo, espero no ser inoportuno –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Terry – claro que no pasa por favor –dijo señalando la mesa.

Candy – duque –dijo dándole un beso- bienvenido.

Richard – gracias, como se ha portado mi nieto.

Candy – de maravilla –dijo sonriendo.

Ricky – hola Candy –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- hola hermano –dijo dándole la mano.

Terry – que bueno que veniste –dijo dándole la mano.

Richard –le pedí que me acompañara espero no te importe.

Candy – claro que no, por favor acompáñenos estamos por tomar el desayuno.

Señora Katherine – buenos días mi lord desea que le sirva.

Richard – está bien gracias, Meredith viene con nosotros podrá llevarla con usted.

Señora Katherine – si mi Lord como ordene –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Ricky – buenos días –dijo mientras dirigiéndose a los presentes.

Candy – oohh disculpen, quiero presentarles a unos amigos, Edward, Pamela y Patty.

Patty – mucho gusto.

Pamela - un placer –dijo sonriendo.

Edward – es un honor.

Candy – él es el duque de Grandchester y Richard, hermano de Terry.

Patty – bienvenido Duque.

Richard – gracias, pero por favor llámenme por mi nombre, olvidemos los títulos nobles –dijo sonriendo- de acuerdo.

Patty – está bien.

Pamela – escuchaste –dijo susurrándole a su novio.

Edward – si, ahora entiendo todo.

Terry – y bien papá como ha estado todo.

Richard – muy bien.

Patty – el padre de Terry es parte de la realeza británica –dijo silenciosamente.

Pamela – nunca podría creerlo.

Edward – o sea que Candy es una duquesa.

Patty – solo si Terry acepta.

Pamela – ooh ya veo.

Candy – me alegra verlo bien de salud.

Richard – gracias, y a mí me alegra estar aquí con ustedes –dijo sonriendo.

Ricky – a mi también –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – y Eleanor –dijo mirando alrededor.

Terry – salió al pueblo con Robert, no tardaran.

Richard – como? el está aquí.

Terry – si…porque algún problema.

Richard – claro que no…hace muchos años que no lo veo, me agradara saludarlo de nuevo.

Candy – y bien cuéntame cómo está el colegio –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

Ricky – igual que siempre.

Patty – tu vas al San Pablo?

Ricky – si –dijo levantando la ceja- lamentablemente.

Candy – no lo digas de esa forma, yo me la pase muy bien ahí.

Patty – yo también.

Candy – cuéntanos que hay de nuevo.

Ricky – está bien…pues la hermana –dijo iniciando con su narración.

* * *

Mientras que en la villa Andrey.

Albert – vaya si que la tía sabe dirigir las cosas –dijo mirando a través de la ventana de la biblioteca.

George – el jardín está quedando muy bien.

Albert – si, la tía ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

George – bueno aquí están las llaves –dijo entregándoselas en las manos.

Albert – todo listo.

George – claro que si, como tu lo pediste.

Albert – perfecto.

George – se llevara una gran sorpresa.

Albert – es lo que más deseo.

Dorothy – con permiso.

Albert – adelante.

Dorothy – le traigo su desayuno.

Albert – gracias puedes dejarlo ahí por favor.

Dorothy – si.

Albert – le diste el paquete a Karen.

Dorothy – sí señor.

Albert – gracias.

Dorothy – con permiso –dijo saliendo mientras hacia una reverencia.

George – solo una cosa más, necesito que firmes estos papeles.

Albert – está bien –dijo caminando hacia el escritorio- que son.

George – es lo que me pediste que.

Archie – hola gente –dijo entrando al lugar- que haces.

Albert – solo firmo unos papeles.

Archie – por Dios tío cuando dejaras de trabajar, hoy es tu boda.

George – es lo último, no lo molestare más –dijo sonriendo- lo prometo.

Archie – por favor…quiero que se relaje –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – muy gracioso…puedes llevártelo, y por favor te encargo mucho lo que te pedí.

George – iré el lunes a corroborarlo.

Albert – perfecto.

Archie – que pasa, puedo ayudar si gustas.

George – con permiso te veo luego.

Albert – si…hay algo que tengo que contarte.

Archie – que paso.

Albert – Emily vino a buscarme.

Archie – que…porque…que quiere.

Albert – te contare –dijo iniciando su narración.

* * *

Horas más tarde todos se preparaban para el gran evento, los chicos y chicas con sus mejores trajes y vestidos finos para la ocasión; y los nervios ya se hacían presentes en la novia quien ya estaba lista luciendo el hermoso vestido que fue confeccionado especialmente para ella único y singular el cual dejaría a todos con la boca abierta.

Karen – que te parece mama –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – sin palabras –dijo levantando la ceja.

Señora Klaise – no crees que es demasiado llamativo –dijo escandalizada.

Annie – lo mismo pensé –dijo silenciosamente para si misma.

Karen – no lo creo –dijo mirándose en el espejo- me gusta mucho es diferente.

Beth – ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Patty – toc, toc puedo pasar.

Karen – adelante.

Patty – gracias –dijo entrando.

Candy – permiso…hola Karen.

Karen – hola Candy.

Candy – ya estas lista.

Karen – si y muy ansiosa –dijo sonriendo- mamá quiero presentarte a alguien, nana por favor vengan.

Beth – si querida aquí estamos.

Señora Klaise – tranquila –dijo acercándose a ella.

Karen – ella es mi amiga Candy, es hija de William.

Señora Klaise – como dices, el tiene una hija –dijo sorprendida- pero si ella es casi de tu edad.

Candy – no es lo que usted piensa, soy su hija adoptiva –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – mucho gusto…Karen ya me había hablado de ti; eres la esposa de ese muchacho Terry.

Candy – así es…mucho gusto –dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Señora Klaise – oohh siento mucho haber malinterpretado las cosas, mucho gusto y felicidades por el bebe.

Candy – gracias.

Beth – cuando nacerá.

Candy – en diciembre.

Beth – pues muchas felicidades.

Karen – ella es Patty amiga de la familia.

Patty – mucho gusto.

Karen - ven Candy quiero enseñarte algo –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – de que se trata.

Karen – un obsequio de William –dijo enseñándole.

Candy – que maravilla, es hermosa –dijo tomándola en sus manos.

Karen – quiere que lo use con mi tocado, así que no podre usar tu obsequio.

Candy – no te preocupes, la usaras en otro momento.

Karen - me ayudas a ponerlo –dijo sentándose frente al espejo.

Candy – claro –dijo sonriendo- me gusta tu peinado.

Karen – quedo muy bien, justo como lo soñé…Annie hizo un buen trabajo.

Candy – como te sientes –dijo mientras acomodaba la tiara en su cabello.

Karen – un poco nerviosa, pero emocionada.

Candy – listo –dijo sonriendo viendo el reflejo de su amiga por el espejo.

Señora Klaise – te ves hermosa hija –dijo juntando sus manos.

Karen – o mama –dijo acercándose a ella para luego abrazarla- no llores porque me harás llorar a mi también –dijo sollozando.

Señora Klaise – tienes razón.

Beth – aun no puedo creer que te hayas convertido en toda una mujer –dijo acercándose a ella.

Karen – oohh nana por favor.

Señora Klaise – te prometo que no llorare.

Beth – yo también –dijo limpiando su rostro.

Annie – listas.

Patty – Candy – si –dijeron al unisonido.

Karen – que pasa?

Beth – solo siéntate un momento.

Candy – quiero prestarte esto –dijo dándole una caja de terciopelo que contenía la gargantilla de esmeraldas la que fue de Rose Mary y que tiempo atrás le obsequio Albert- recuerda que debes usar algo prestado.

Karen – ooh que hermosa…gracias –dijo sonriendo- ya había olvidado esta tradición.

Candy – pero nosotras no podíamos hacerlo, es parte de la ceremonia –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – y algo nuevo –dijo entregándole una caja con unos hermosos pendientes que hacían juego con su vestido.

Karen – ohhh no se que decirles –dijo sorprendida- gracias chicas.

Patty – falto yo –dijo acercándose a ella- también quiero darte esto –dijo entregándole una caja que contenía un hermoso pañuelo de seda- pero creo que no combina con tu atuendo –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – gracias Patty –dijo tomandolo en sus manos.

Beth – como ya tienes algo azul –dijo señalando la tiara.

Señora Klaise – queremos darte algo viejo –dijo sacando una cajita de su bolsa.

Beth – esto es algo con mucho significado para mí-dijo mientras sollozaba.

Karen – oohh nana…mamá es hermoso –dijo mientras le colocaban un hermoso prendedor de oro en forma de rosa.

Beth – esto ha permanecido a la familia por muchos años, talvez no es tan fino como tu obsequio de bodas pero es algo especial.

Karen – claro que lo es –dijo abrazando a ambas- es muy especial.

Señora Klaise – de ahora en adelante te pertenece.

Karen – quiero agradecer a todas su gesto, su amabilidad…en verdad muchas gracias –dijo sollozando.

Candy – no llores, a Albert no le gustara verte así.

Karen – si tienes razón –dijo limpiando su rostro.

Señor Klaise – toc, toc.

Annie – veré quien es.

Señor Klaise – puedo pasar.

Annie – adelante –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Señor Klaise – hija ya es hora –dijo sonriendo- te ves hermosa –dijo acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la frente- toda una princesa.

Karen – gracias papá.

Señor Klaise – lista.

Karen – si –dijo suspirando.

* * *

Mientras que en otra habitación de la villa Andrey.

Terry – como te sientes.

Albert – no puedo negarte que estoy nervioso.

Archie – tienes listos tus votos.

Albert – claro que sí.

Bobby – o sino Karen te matara –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – bueno tío quiero decirte unas palabras –dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de el- quiero desearte todo lo mejor como tu padrino siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas; que seas muy feliz y gracias por el buen ejemplo que nos has dado durante este tiempo, te respetamos y amamos por ser como eres.

Albert – gracias por tus palabras Archie –dijo dándole un abrazo- sabes que eres especial para mí, como lo fue Stear y Anthony.

Archie – lo sé –dijo tristemente.

Bobby – de nuevo quiero reiterarte mi agradecimiento por darme la oportunidad de trabajar para ti, les he tomado mucho cariño y aprecio a todos en este corto tiempo…no me queda más que desearte muchas felicidades.

Albert – gracias Bobby, has sido un buen elemento para el negocio gracias por cuidar de los intereses de Candy y Archie, como te dije ya eres parte de la familia –dijo golpeando su hombro.

Terry – ya no se pongan sentimentales –dijo acercándose a ellos entregándoles un vaso con whisky.

Archie- no crees que es muy temprano para beber.

Terry – será solo uno, no te pasara lo mismo que aquella noche -dijo sonriendo.

Bobby – ahora si no te dejaría entrar Annie –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – muy gracioso –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – quiero brindar por tu felicidad amigo…hermano –dijo levantando su vaso- te deseo todo lo mejor, salud, felicidad y prosperidad en tu matrimonio…también quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, el haberme reunido con el amor de mi vida, así como yo soy feliz quiero que tu lo seas también…Salud! –dijo levantando su copa mientras que todos lo imitaban.

Albert – gracias a todos por sus palabras, me alegra compartir este momento tan especial con ustedes, mis amigos, mi familia –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – abrazo de grupo –dijo mientras jalaba a Bobby del saco quien a su vez jalaba a Terry.

Bobby – todos para uno.

Terry – y uno para todos.

Archie – por siempre.

Todos – huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu -decian mientras que daban vueltas.

George – que se supone que es esto –dijo ingresando al lugar mientras sonreía.

Archie – es nuestra porra –dijo mientras se separaban.

George – ya lo creo.

Terry – bueno creo que la dejaremos para después –dijo arreglando su saco.

Bobby – tienes razón –dijo colocándose la corbata.

George – ya es hora la señora Elroy no tarda en venir a buscarte.

Albert – está bien.

Archie – te vemos afuera.

Terry – te veo luego.

Bobby – hasta pronto Albert.

Albert – nos vemos luego chicos.

George – como te sientes.

Albert – ya me puse nervioso.

George – lo imagino.

Albert – has visto a Karen.

George – no…pero ya falta poco para que la veas.

Albert – ya estoy impaciente por verla, solo unas horas que deje de verla y ya la extraño.

George – dentro de poco no te separas de ella –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – si la tendré para mi solito.

Señora Elroy- ya estás listo William –dijo a la habitación- los invitados esperan –dijo quedándose en silencio.

Albert – si tía…pasa algo –dijo al ver el semblante de ella.

Señora Elroy – eres tan buen mozo -dijo acercándose a él- tal y como lucia tu padre el día de su boda.

Albert – gracias tía.

Señora Elroy – quiero darte esto –dijo enseñándole un pequeño prendedor de diamante color azul en forma de águila- lo uso tu padre en el día de su boda –dijo colocándoselo en el saco.

Albert – gracias tía –dijo tomando su mano dándole un beso en el dorso- te quiero mucho sin ti no hubiera llegado a donde estoy ahora.

Señora Elroy – William –dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro- yo te he querido toda mi vida, como si fueras mi hijo…deseo que seas muy feliz –dijo tristemente.

Albert – lo seré tía y gracias por el apoyo que me demostraste en la reunión.

Señora Elroy – no tienes porque, ahora me quedo tranquila porque sé que tu harás un buen trabajo, ahora si tomare ese descanso que tanto necesito.

Albert – te voy a extrañar –dijo abrazándola.

Señora Elroy – yo también…pero siempre estaré aquí en este lugar por muchos años mas; así que prométeme que traerás a tu hijo.

Albert – claro que si tía tenlo por seguro.

George – disculpen que los interrumpa pero ya es hora.

Señora Elroy – vamos –dijo acomodándole el saco.

Albert – bueno estoy listo para la función –dijo nerviosamente, mientras movía su cabeza, los hombros y brazos tratando de relajarse.

* * *

El hermoso jardín de la villa Andrey había sido decorado elegantemente con listones de seda atados a las lámparas, muchas rosas y flores de la época, un aroma a lavanda podía aspirarse en cada rincón, un hermoso kiosco de caoba con acabados en oro se encontraba en el centro, muchas sillas blancas se encontraban perfectamente alineadas a los lados y una inmensa alfombra roja mostraba el camino hacia el lugar donde se prometerían amar hasta la eternidad. Una hermosa melodía acompañada de gaitas y violines anunciaba la presencia del novio al recinto. Pronto al inicio de tan majestuosa alfombra aparecía Albert acompañado de su tía Elroy quien caminaba junto a él a la derecha, no pudiendo faltar su protector y amigo, quien lo acompañaba caminando del lado izquierdo.

Señora Elroy – tranquilo hijo estas muy nervioso.

Albert – lo siento tía, no puedo evitarlo –dijo mientras sonreía a los presentes saludando con algunos movimientos de cabeza.

George – ya casi estamos llegando –dijo silenciosamente.

Albert – siento que este camino es muy largo –dijo sonriendo de lado, momentos después llego tomando su lugar en el altar.

Padre Campbell – William eres tu –dijo acercándose a él.

Albert – si.

Padre Campbell – a caso no me recuerdas.

Señora Elroy – es el padre John Campbell, él fue quien caso a tus padres y a tu hermana.

Albert – como dices –dijo sorprendido.

Padre Campbell – eras muy chico cuando se caso Rose Mary talvez no lo recuerdes.

Albert – muy poco padre, le agradezco mucho que este aquí –dijo dándole la mano.

Padre Campbell – no puedo creer que seas tú aquel niño que bautice en este mismo lugar hace veinte y seis años.

Albert – me alegra saber que usted será quien me una en matrimonio a la mujer que amo.

Padre Campbell – para mí es un honor estar aquí de nuevo –dijo sonriendo, mientras que daba inicio a la melodía que hacia presencia a la novia- bien estás listo.

Albert – si.

Padre Campbell – es hora que tomes tu lugar.

Albert – si –dijo nerviosamente.

George – tranquilízate Albert.

Albert – no lo hare hasta que la vea –dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro.

George – ahora si…es el momento –dijo sonriendo.

De pronto la melodía que anunciaba el inicio de la ceremonia empezó a entonarse, la primera pareja en pasar fueron Candy Y Terry quienes caminaba lentamente ella lucia un hermoso pero sencillo vestido de seda largo color almendra con bordados de flores en hilos de plata en la falda, misma que acentuaba su vientre; mientras que Terry lucia un fino y elegante frack negro y en sus manos una pequeña caja donde se encontraban los hermosos anillos de boda que le obsequiaría a su amigo. Luego le siguieron Annie quien lucía un hermoso vestido de seda en cuello V y falda amplia en color almendra y bordados de hilos de plata, mientras que Archie quien también lucia un elegante frack negro llevando encima del saco el tartán que los identificaba como parte del clan de la familia Andrey; quienes serian los padrinos de arras. Y por ultimo eran seguidos por Patty quien lucia un hermoso vestido de seda en color almendra de cuello redondo con un listón sobre la cintura, y Bobby luciendo un frack en color negro, llevando en el bolsillo de su saco un trozo del tartán de la familia Andrey; ambos llevaban el lazo elaborado especialmente para la pareja de novios, ellos serian los padrinos también.

Cada uno tomo sus posiciones correspondientes, mientras que Albert sonreía a los presentes se concentraba en ver la imagen que se encontraba en el centro del altar, derrepente empezó a escucharse el cortejo nupcial, sus manos se empezaron a poner frías, sentía asfixiarse con el traje su mirada estaba fija hacia adelante tratando de tranquilizarse pero cada vez que escuchaba la melodía se ponía aun más nervioso; por fin pudo concentrar su mirada al final de la alfombra sin poder creer lo que veía.

Albert - Parado bajo un hermoso altar hecho a nuestra medida para nuestro día, en el lugar donde debía estar según ellos; pero a mí no me importaba eso ahora, pronto escuche de fondo la melodía que te identificaba indicando nuestro reencuentro, por un momento alce la mirada al cielo agradeciendo por este momento mágico con el que siempre soñé, me distraje de mi objetivo por un momento…derrepente mire hacia donde iniciaba la alfombra que yacía en el suelo del jardín, de pronto un hermoso ángel blanco apareció precisamente ahí…al verla me quede sin aliento por un momento, con cada paso que se acercaba veía mi futuro a su lado; yo sonreía al verla tan hermosa y radiante iluminando el lugar con su hermosa sonrisa…aun no me lo creía en unos momentos la haría mi esposa…el hermoso vestido blanco que portaba hacia que luciese como una traviesa sirena, al principio me sorprendió y ella se dio cuenta de mi reacción para lo que coquetamente me sonrió guiñando el ojo, definitivamente estoy loco por esa mujer; todos los que se encontraban ahí admiraban su andar pero más creo que llamo su atención su vestido…por eso la amo por ser tan natural y por ser ella misma sin que le importe lo demás; a mi alrededor escucho susurros pero trato de no poner atención a lo que dicen los demas…por fin unos cuantos pasos más podre tomar su mano orgullosamente ante la gente respondiendo con un claro "acepto" al fin logro verla más detalladamente debajo de ese velo que cubre su hermoso rostro, baje uno de los escalones tratando de acercarme a ella…al fin vi levantar su mano hacia la mía posándola con total delicadeza nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas el uno con el otro sintiendo una caricia en el alma y el palpitar de nuestros corazones enamorados.

Señor Klaise – lista hija.

Karen – si –dijo nerviosamente, tomando a su madre del brazo por el lado derecho mientras que su padre la tomaba del brazo izquierdo.

Señora Klaise – vamos –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – es hora del acto principal –dijo respirando profundamente. Al fin estoy parada al inicio de la alfombra principal, cada paso que doy me lleva hacia él; sonrío tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo, pronto note algo que llamo mi atención…un precioso altar blanco en el centro y allí parado al lado vi lo más hermoso que podría imaginar mi amado, mi dulce príncipe…tal y como llegue a imaginarlo solo faltaba el caballo para que fuera más perfecto ese momento…todo parecía como un cuento de adas, las flores de colores, el aroma a lavanda, la música; de pronto sentí su mirar en mi, por inercia solo logre sonreír y guiñar el ojo al mismo tiempo, pero después note su sorpresa; no sé si fue por mi presencia o por mi atractivo atuendo pero aun así pude notar que le había gustado…el camino se hacía eterno sentía mis piernas que empezaban a flaquear por los nervios pero seguí caminando hacia él con seguridad y firmeza, no pude apartar mi vista de la suya…pude apreciar su maravillosa sonrisa con un brillo espectacular; se veía tan bueno mozo a pesar de que su traje era un tanto extraño y diferente, pero logre identificar el estilo escoses del kilt que lo identificaba entre todos, no pude disimular al verlo me quede hasta sin respiración…mi amado convertido en todo un príncipe de la realeza…él quien haría de mi su esposa en tan solo unos instantes. Al fin termino mi camino, llegue al lugar donde estaba de pie ya me esperaba con su cálida sonrisa, pronto me ofreció su mano y sin dudarlo pose la mía sobre la suya sentí una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo y una calidez que fue como una leve caricia para mi alma.

Padre Campbell – quien entrega a la novia.

Señor Klaise – yo Alexander Klaise.

Albert – gracias Alexander –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Señor Klaise – te amo hija –dijo mientras apartaba el velo de su rostro.

Karen – yo también papá.

Padre Campbell – muy bien…lo novios pueden pasar a tomar su lugar –dijo indicándoles con la mano, mientras que los padres de ella se alejaban tomando su lugar en otro lado del jardín.

Albert – te ves hermosa –dijo susurrándole al oído mientras sonreía.

Karen – que bueno que te haya gustado mi vestido –dijo traviesamente, se trataba de un vestido blanco de seda de una sola pieza estilo sirena, ceñido a su silueta dejando descubiertos sus hombros y con un escote pronunciado dando mucho a la imaginación, su cabello caía como una enorme cascada sobre su espalda; el velo caía suavemente sobre su espalda tocando el suelo y la hermosa tiara obsequio de su novio brillando con intensidad.

Albert – claro que me gusto…y no solo a mi –dijo viendo a todos los presentes.

Karen - tu tan buen mozo como siempre –dijo nerviosamente.

Padre Campbell – damos inicio a la ceremonia –dijo haciendo la señal de la cruz.

Señora Elroy – no puedo creer que Karen se haya presentado con ese vestido y en su estado –dijo escandalizada al verla.

George – son jóvenes señora y a pesar de su estado luce espectacular.

Señora Elroy – mmm ya lo creo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – de que te ríes.

Terry – ves la cara de todos los presentes.

Candy – si y porque debería verlos.

Terry – todos están escandalizados del vestido de Karen, si quería llamar la atención lo logro.

Candy – sshh cállate, la ceremonia esta por empezar –dijo codeándolo.

Annie – mira cómo ve la tía a Karen.

Archie – como no la a ver extraño si su vestido es tan…es tan como pudiera decirlo…mmm sexy, que suerte tiene Albert.

Annie – que estás diciendo –dijo furiosamente.

Archie – es solo una broma, no te enojes –dijo tomándola de la mano- tendre que preguntarle donde lo compro…quiero uno asi para ti.

Annie – Archie! –dijo sonrojándose-ya da inicio la ceremonia, pon atención.

Archie – si.

Eliza – que pasa –dijo levantando la ceja.

Bobby – definitivamente solo Karen podría hacer una entrada teatral –dijo sonriendo- atrajo las miradas de todos…hasta Albert se quedo sorprendido.

Eliza – ya lo creo…es demasiado llamativo.

Bobby – no…es muy de ella, es su estilo, su naturaleza…por eso es que Albert se enamoro de ella.

Eliza – si ya lo creo…bueno creo que ya va a empezar la ceremonia –dijo fijando su mirada a la pareja que se encontraba adelante.

Padre Campbell – este día estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de William Albert Andrey y Karen Elizabeth Klaise Denna –dijo iniciando con las lecturas correspondientes, seguidamente del sermón, por minutos el padre hablo de la importancia del matrimonio y la influencia ante la sociedad. Después de unos minutos el momento más importante había llegado con la pregunta más esperada por todos los presentes - si hay alguien quien conozca algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice que diga ahora o calle para siempre –dijo fuertemente, pero el lugar parecía vacio no se escucho ni un solo suspiro, por lo que prosiguió con la ceremonia- muy bien…me alegra que todos estén de acuerdo con la felicidad de Albert y Karen- dijo prosiguiendo con las lecturas. Momentos más tarde el turno de Candy y Terry había llegado, el padre les hizo una señal para que pasaran al frente para la bendición de anillos mientras hacían la entrega de unas hermosas argollas matrimoniales en oro adornadas con diamantes, siguiendo con los lineamientos de la familia cada una tenía una inscripción especial en su interior que los novios habían escogido días atrás; tal y como lo habían hecho Candy y Terry tiempo atrás.

Padre Campbell – estos anillos simbolizan la unión perpetua de estas pareja; por eso pedimos al Señor que bendiga estos anillos que van a entregarse el uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad –dijo entregándolos a cada uno- ahora deberán colocarlos en el dedo de cada uno.

Albert – padre no le importa que haga mis propios votos.

Padre Campbell – claro que no –dijo sonriendo- puedes iniciar.

Albert – gracias –dijo tomando la mano de su amada para empezar a colocar el anillo- yo William Albert Andrey te tomo a ti Karen…como mi amada esposa, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, por todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe –dijo sonriendo fijando su mirada en la de ella- desde el día que te conocí me sentí atraído por ti, vi en ti todo lo que siempre quise y contigo supe que al fin podría comenzar una nueva historia sin fin a tu lado…puedo ver la magia que sale con cada sonrisa, cada beso, cada caricia que me hacen rendirme a tus pies; mas ahora que tu llevas contigo algo que es muy mio –dijo colocando la mano en el vientre de ella- tu eres el motivo por el que yo vivo y tus hermosos ojos sean por siempre la luz que ilumina mi camino, te amare con lealtad y pureza hasta la eternidad y ahora que mi esposa serás viviremos en una sola alma –dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba de colocarle el anillo- te amo princesa –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – eso fue hermoso –dijo sollozando.

Padre Campbell – es tu turno hija –dijo entregándole el anillo.

Karen – si –dijo nerviosamente fijando su mirada en la azul de su amado- yo Karen Elizabeth Klaise te tomo a ti William Albert Andrey como mi amado esposo, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, por todos los días mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe –dijo sollozando- te cruzaste en mi camino en el momento preciso, desde el instante que te vi me enamore de ti…fue como una señal un milagro al verme reflejada en tus ojos desde ahí supe que serias mi verdadero y único amor, una sola palabra tuya basto para ser feliz, de pronto un milagro de amor se encontró dentro de mí. Desde ahora será el mismo amor el que se encargue de llevarte junto a mi hasta el cielo más lejano y mas azul; el amor que tengo para ti es sincero, es para siempre y por siempre se ha vuelto un lazo es indestructible entre tú y yo; en tus manos tienes el control de mi alma, en tu voz mis anhelos, en tu sonrisa mi fortaleza, en tu cabello se columpian mis deseos y en tus ojos que son como dos luceros sean la luz y mi guía durante todas las noches de mi vida –dijo llorando llena de emoción mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo corazón de el- te amo –dijo nerviosamente.

Albert – yo también te amo, al fin eres mía –dijo sonriendo.

Padre Campbell – pueden realizar la entrega de las arras.

Annie – si –dijo tomada de la mano de su esposo acercándose al lugar.

Padre Campbell - como símbolo de los bienes que van a compartir; bendice estas arras, que pone William en manos de Karen derramando sobre ellos la abundancia de tus bienes –dijo haciéndolas caer en manos de Albert- ahora repite después de mi.

Albert - Karen recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir –dijo soltándolas de sus manos.

Karen - William recibo estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir –dijo abriendo sus manos, para luego depositarlas en una caja de cristal entregándosela a Annie.

Padre Campbell - William aceptas a Karen como tu esposa, prometiendo serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Albert - Si….acepto –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Padre Campbell – Karen aceptas a William como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Karen - Sí…acepto –dijo fuertemente sonriendo al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Padre Campell - el Señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo que han manifestado; a los que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre; puede besar a la novia.

Albert – ya era hora –dijo tomándola de la cintura acercándola a él lentamente reflejándose en esos ojos color miel que le daban la paz que tanto anhelaba, la observaba mientras que ella sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, por fin junto sus labios a los de ella depositando un hermoso y dulce beso sellando su amor para siempre. Para lo que Karen solo se dejaba llevar por la emoción y la alegría que sentía en su corazón porque al fin el dueño de sus sueños se había convertido en mas que un sueño sino en una realidad…su esposo.

Continuara…


	9. CAPITULO XXX UN PACTO DE AMOR

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

Hola les dejo un nuevo capítulo más de esta boda tan ansiada, espero lo disfruten…apariciones y revelaciones estarán a la orden del día, así que no se pierdan los próximos capítulos les aseguro que también se divertirán. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y comentarios son importantes para mí. Se les quiere. Angie

**CAPITULO XXX**

**UN PACTO DE AMOR**

"**Tu naciste siendo bella, más bella que cualquier estrella; aprendimos a amarnos del modo ideal; ahora lo nuestro ya no tiene final porque un pacto con Dios hicimos tu y yo y nada en el mundo tiene más valor, así es nuestro amor que no se rompe y no me cansare de repetírtelo…tu vas mas allá de ser mi gran pasión déjame decirte que te quiero". **

Sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue la mejor medicina para mi alma, ese beso después del acepto fue el mejor de todos, aunque ya lo había besado muchas veces pero este fue distinto a los demás, cuando separo sus labios de los míos vi la calidez de su alma reflejarse en sus hermosos ojos y su amplia sonrisa fue como la perfecta foto que tendría mi alma para siempre.

Albert – te amo –dijo admirando la belleza de su ahora esposa.

Karen – yo también te amo.

Padre Campbell – les presento al señor y señora Andrey –dijo aplaudiendo, para luego ser imitado por todos los presentes.

Karen - me haces muy feliz –dijo tomando el brazo de su ahora esposo.

Albert – yo también lo soy –dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza; mientras que ambos caminaban para salir del lugar.

Karen – vaya si que hay mucha gente –dijo mirando alrededor.

Albert – a caso no te habías dado cuenta –dijo sonriendo a todos los presentes.

Karen – no…estaba muy nerviosa no recuerdo mucho; porque todos me ven así –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – por tu atuendo querida –dijo sonriendo- has acaparado las miradas de todos los que se encuentran aquí.

Karen – yo deseaba acaparar la tuya.

Albert – y lo has hecho, ahora soy el hombre más envidiado de toda Escocia –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Elroy – muchas felicidades hijo –dijo abrazándolo.

Albert – gracias tía –dijo separándose de su esposa para corresponder el abrazo.

Señora Elroy – bienvenida oficialmente a la familia –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Karen – gracias señora Elroy –dijo correspondiendo de la misma forma.

Señora Elroy – nada de señora, ahora soy tu tía también.

Karen – como dice –dijo mirando a Albert, mientras que el hacia un movimiento con la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

Señora Elroy – a partir de hoy te orden que me llames tía.

Karen - si tía –dijo sonriendo- como usted diga.

George – felicidades William –dijo dándole la mano.

Albert – gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

George – gracias por permitirme compartir esta alegría contigo y también contigo Karen.

Karen – gracias George, te he tomado mucho cariño y aprecio en este poco tiempo –dijo abrazándolo.

George – yo también –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – dime algo –dijo tomándolo del brazo apartándose un poco de los demás- guardaste lo que te pedí.

George – claro que sí.

Karen – bien…gracias.

George – de ahora estoy a tus órdenes.

Candy – Albert! –dijo abrazándolo.

Albert – oohh mi pequeña –dijo recibiéndola gustosamente.

Candy – te deseo que seas muy feliz –dijo sollozando.

Albert – gracias pero no llores –dijo tomando con sus manos el rostro de ella- recuerda que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – oohhh Albert…te quiero.

Albert – yo también pequeña…yo también –dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza- también a ti –dijo acariciando el vientre de su amiga- se movió –dijo sorprendido- que maravilloso.

Candy – se siente feliz en tener a su abuelito cerca.

Albert – abuelito…yo, no pequeña sabes qué.

Candy – jaja…era solo una broma –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Albert – muy graciosa…creo que ya se te está pegando lo de Terry –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – tú crees.

Terry – felicidades amiga –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Karen – gracias Terry –dijo sonriendo- aun no puedo creerlo.

Terry – pues créelo, hay muchos testigos que pueden confirmarlo; bueno nadie podrá olvidar este día –dijo sonriendo de lado- debo decirte que luces hermosa con ese vestido.

Karen – nunca imagine que tú ibas a decirme eso.

Terry – siempre hay una primera vez, pero no te emociones no eres mi tipo –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – nunca vas a cambiar Grandchester –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – vamos Klaise…digo señora Andrey –dijo haciendo una reverencia- solo es una broma.

Karen – no te burles –dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Annie – bienvenida a la familia –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Karen – gracias.

Archie – ahora si ya podre decirte tía abuela.

Karen – como dices.

Annie – Archie –dijo en forma retadora- no le hagas caso Karen –dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre.

Archie – si…no me hagas caso Karen.

Candy – cuídalo mucho por favor –dijo acercándose a ella tomándola de las manos- tu sabes lo importante que él es para mí.

Karen – si lo sé, y se también lo importante que eres para el así que no te preocupes…cuidare bien de él.

Bobby – felicidades chicos –dijo acercándose a ellos tomado de la mando de Eliza.

Eliza – te deseo todo lo mejor tío, Karen…o debemos llamarte tía abuela.

Karen – como dices?

Archie – jajaja vez te lo dije.

Annie – Archie –dijo codeándolo- discúlpenlo por favor.

Karen – solo llámame por mi nombre por favor, nada de tía y mucho menos abuela; estoy muy joven aun para llevar ese título.

Eliza – está bien, lo siento.

Albert – no tienes porque.

Karen – gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos.

George – siento interrumpirlos pero deben de ir a tomarse las fotografías, ya los están esperando.

Albert – está bien, nos vemos luego –dijo tomando la mano de su ahora esposa.

Señora Elroy – que hacen aquí parados, pasen a sus lugares.

Archie – tía pero sí solo.

Señora Elroy – da el ejemplo Archie y ve a tomar tu lugar –dijo en forma retadora, para luego retirarse del lugar.

Archie – si tía.

Bobby - que fue eso.

Archie – no lo sé, parece que aun está nerviosa.

Annie – creo que es mejor que vayamos a nuestros lugares.

Bobby – si tiene razón Annie, es mejor que vayamos a sentarnos.

Candy – y donde esta Patty –dijo mirando alrededor.

Bobby – no lo sé, venia conmigo después de la ceremonia.

Terry – tal vez fue a caminar por ahí.

Candy – ya lo creo.

Terry – ven vamos a sentarnos –dijo tomándola de la mano- no te preocupes por ella, ya aparecerá.

Candy – si –dijo tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraba su amiga.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar.

Robert H. – que te pasa, te noto muy nerviosa.

Eleanor – no para nada –dijo mirando hacia todos lados- pero donde estará –dijo así misma.

Robert H. – creo que iré por una copa, gustas.

Eleanor – no estoy bien –dijo jugando con sus guantes, cuando de pronto sintió unas manos en su rostro tapando sus ojos- muy gracioso Terry –dijo tratando de identificar las manos de su misterioso acompañante- donde está tu anillo de bodas no lo…tienes –dijo quedándose en silencio unos segundos mientras que aspira un aroma que era conocido para ella haciéndola respirar nerviosamente.

Richard – nunca dejaras de lucir tan hermosa –dijo apartando sus manos del rostro de ella.

Eleanor – Richard! –dijo sorprendida dando la vuelta quedando frente a él- que haces aquí.

Richard – recuerdas que te dije que vendría –dijo sonriendo galantemente.

Eleanor – si pero…cuando veniste.

Richard – hace unas horas, pero tú no estabas en casa –dijo acercándose a ella- no sabes cuánto te extrañe –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Eleanor – Richard yo –dijo nerviosamente- no lo hagas.

Richard – que cosa…besarte.

Eleanor – aquí hay mucha gente que te conoce y.

Richard – no me importa el que dirán –dijo sonriendo- lo que me importa ahora es lo que tú me digas.

Eleanor – yo.

Robert H. – vaya que sorpresa si es el mismísimo duque de Grandchester –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Richard – los años no han pasado por ti –dijo extiendo la mano.

Robert H. – que mas diera –dijo aceptando el saludo- han pasado muchos años.

Richard – demasiados –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Robert H. – y como has estado, me conto Terry que estabas delicado de salud.

Richard – así es, tuve una fuerte recaída.

Eleanor – pero ya estás bien –dijo en tono de preocupación.

Richard – claro que si –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Robert H. – nos alegra saberlo, cierto Eleanor.

Eleanor – claro que si –dijo nerviosamente.

Richard – y como ha estado la compañía.

Robert H. – excelente con la participación de Terry –dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde él se encontraba- más ahora que Eleanor me acompañara también.

Richard – como? Tú vas a volver al teatro.

Eleanor – nunca lo deje, pero Robert me hizo una excelente propuesta que no pude recharzar, mucho menos no perdería la oportunidad de trabajar con mi hijo.

Robert H. – tendrás que ir a verlos.

Richard – cuenta con eso…pero pensé que tu ya habías tomado una decisión de lo que hablamos en Londres porque no me contaste lo que tenias planeado hacer.

Eleanor – ya la he tomado, pero aquí no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado de hablar de eso.

Richard - tienes razón –dijo cabizbajo- bueno…voy a saludar a William te veo luego.

Robert H. – está bien…pensé que tu.

Eleanor – no quiero hablar de eso, ya tome una decisión y.

Robert H. – espero que no te arrepientas de lo que vayas a hacer.

Eleanor – yo tampoco –dijo pensativa.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar.

Candy – esa música –dijo caminando hacia fuera de la villa- con que aquí estas, estuve buscándote por todos lados –dijo acercándose a su amiga.

Patty – lo siento Candy no quise preocuparte.

Candy – te sientes bien.

Patty – te mentiría si te dijera que si –dijo alzando su mirada al cielo.

Candy – es por Stear.

Patty – si, lo extraño tanto –dijo sollozando.

Candy – yo también…siempre lo recuerdo con mucho cariño –dijo sonriendo- pero creo que es hora que lo dejemos partir.

Patty – ya han pasado dos años y aun no puedo olvidarlo, algunas veces presiento que él está vivo –dijo observando la pequeña caja musical que tenía en sus manos- lo siento cerca de mí.

Candy – el siempre te acompaña, esta con todos nosotros.

Patty – lo sé, es solo que.

Archie – todo bien –dijo acercándose a ellas.

Candy – si, solo venimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Archie – no deberías desaparecerte así, Terry esta como loco buscándote.

Candy – oohh tienes razón, lo siento…recuerda lo que dije Patty –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Patty – si –dijo limpiando una lagrima de su rostro.

Candy – voy a buscar a Terry los veo luego.

Archie –si –dijo acercándose a Patty- esa es la caja musical que hizo Stear.

Patty – así es, siempre la llevo conmigo a donde quiera que vaya, creerás que estoy loca pero a veces hablo con el –dijo acariciando la pequeña caja mientras sonreía-.

Archie – no digas eso –dijo sonriendo de lado- a veces yo hago lo mismo, salgo al balcón observo el inmenso cielo lleno de estrellas y así cada noche hablo con él.

Patty – en serio tu.

Archie – si –dijo alzando su mirada al cielo- creo que Annie no lo ha notado pero lo vengo haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo, sino lo hago no duermo tranquilo.

Patty – yo lo extraño tanto –dijo abrazando a Archie.

Archie – yo también –dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga al mismo tiempo que una lágrima recorría su rostro.

Mientras que en otro lugar.

Ricky – hola Candy.

Candy – hola, donde estabas.

Ricky – eso tendría que preguntarte a ti.

Candy – lo siento no debí salir sin avisarle a Terry.

Pamela – Candy dónde estabas –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – solo.

Terry – Candy porque lo haces, me tenías preocupado –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – lo siento mi amor, estaba con Patty no se sentía bien y la acompañe afuera.

Terry – está bien –dijo acariciando su rostro- pero para la próxima dime a dónde vas, de acuerdo, recuerda que en tu estado no puedes andar de un lado a otro sola.

Candy – de acuerdo.

Edward – estas bien Candy.

Candy – si.

Terry – mejor vamos a sentarnos.

Candy – siento haberlos preocupado.

Ricky – no te preocupes hermano yo estaré vigilándola.

Terry – me parece buena idea.

Candy – no necesito niñera –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Edward – creo que si –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – como tu –dijo sorprendida.

Edward – era solo una broma…pero como tu medico te ordeno que no andes sola por ahí.

Pamela – vamos no seas tan duro con ella.

Ricky – tendrás que seguir las reglas Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – yo –dijo sonrojándose- mejor vamos a nuestro lugar o sino la tía abuela nos retara.

Terry - si claro –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Annie – donde esta Archie.

Candy – se quedo un momento con Patty pero vendrán pronto, necesitaban un momento a solas.

Annie – está bien, los esperare aquí.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar.

George – tu…que haces aquí.

Emily – yo…yo solo vine a felicitarlos.

George – está bien.

Emily – se ve tan feliz –dijo observando a la distancia la toma de fotografías de la pareja.

George – si lo es.

Emily – sino hubiera hecho lo que hice tal vez en estos momentos seria yo quien estuviera casada con el –dijo sollozando- fui una tonta –dijo apretando el pañuelo con sus manos.

George – creo que debes de superar lo sucedido, no te sigas haciendo daño…el ya ha olvidado todo lo sucedido, decidió ser feliz y tú también te mereces ser feliz con alguien.

Emily – espero hacerlo cuando me case…trare de olvidarlo creo que será lo mejor.

George – como dices?

Emily – mi padre hizo un arreglo matrimonial el hijo del señor Blanchard…nos casaremos el próximo fin de semana.

George – te deseo que seas feliz al lado de ese joven.

Emily – eso espero.

George – como sigue tu padre William me dijo que está muy enfermo.

Emily – sigue muy mal, me gustaría que fueras a verlo.

George – iré el lunes, ya William me lo había pedido.

Emily – gracias por.

Albert – Em…que haces aquí –dijo sorprendido acercándose a donde ellos se encontraban.

Emily – yo –dijo hundiéndose en esos hermosos ojos azul cielo- solo vine a felicitarlos –dijo sonriendo tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

Albert – oohh gracias.

Emily – mis mejores deseos, que sean muy felices…de parte de mi padre les traje esto –dijo entregándole una pequeña caja.

Albert – gracias…no era necesario que.

Emily – por favor acéptalo –dijo interrumpiéndolo- el quiere que lo conserves.

Albert – yo –dijo observando a su esposa.

Karen – gracias por el obsequio –dijo sonriendo- y gracias por venir.

Emily – no es nada, bueno solo venia a felicitarlos ya debo irme.

Albert – no te quedaras a la recepción.

Emily – lo siento, no puedo tengo que cuidar a mi padre.

Albert – como sigue.

Emily – igual…pero gracias por preguntar –dijo sonriendo- oohh casi lo olvidaba; el próximo fin de semana me caso con Frederic Blanchard.

Albert – como? Qué? Tan pronto –dijo sorpresivamente.

Emily - sí, mi padre así lo desea…lo recuerdas el estaba.

Albert – claro que si –dijo interrumpiéndola- estudiamos juntos y recibimos clases en el mismo salón…siempre supe que estuvo enamorado de ti.

Emily – en serio.

Albert – siempre lo note.

Karen – felicidades –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

Emily – gracias…espero puedan acompañarme, les hare llegar la invitación.

George – siento que los interrumpa pero ya deben de entrar.

Karen – en seguida vamos, de nuevo muchas gracias por el obsequio y por los buenos deseos.

Emily – felicidades de nuevo.

Albert – a ti también –dijo abrazándola para sorpresa de quienes se encontraban ahí- te deseo que seas muy feliz.

Emily – si –dijo mientras por un momento se impregnaba del calor de quien fue su primer amor siendo como una despedida definitiva aspirando su perfume tratando de memorizar todo de el- lo seré.

Albert - dale mis saludos –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Emily – lo hare, hasta pronto.

Albert – hasta pronto –dijo moviendo su mano en forma de despedida.

George – ya están listos.

Karen – si –dijo tomando de la mano a su esposo.

Albert – pasa algo –dijo viendo el semblante de ella.

Karen – no…nada, es solo que.

Albert – dime.

Karen – te afecto el enterarte que se va a casar.

Albert – claro que no, para nada…ella es parte de mi pasado, ahora tu eres mi futuro.

Karen – lo dices en serio.

Albert – si, muy en serio…no me digas que estas celosa.

Karen – me creerías si te dijera que no.

Albert – de veras –dijo sorpresivamente.

Karen – porque ahora ya soy la señora Andrey, por toda la eternidad –dijo abrazándolo.

Albert – hasta que la muerte nos separe –dijo dándole un beso apasionado, mientras que a lo lejos unos ojos café intenso veían la escena con tristeza, inundando el alma de una chica que perdía la oportunidad de ser feliz con su príncipe.

New York

Steve – que fantástica se ve la ciudad de noche –dijo caminando llevando del brazo a su amiga

Kristin – y es muy hermosa –dijo sonriendo- mas en tu compañía –dijo para sí misma.

Steve – tú eres hermosa.

Kristin – lo crees –dijo sonrojándose.

Steve – claro que si, supongo que debes de tener muchos pretendientes.

Kristin – me creerías que no.

Steve – como…a caso están ciegos –dijo deteniendo su paso- todo en ti es hermoso –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella, mientras las luces del lugar iluminaban a la pareja.

Kristin – lo dices en serio –dijo acercándose a él lentamente.

Steve – si –dijo sonriendo de lado- eres muy linda y especial.

Kristin – yo…quisiera…bueno, me gustaría decirte algo que –dijo observando el semblante de su amigo- pasa algo –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la enorme cartelera que se encontraba en uno de los teatros más famosos de la ciudad- oohh ya lo veo, te gusta el teatro.

Steve – mmm no lo sé, solo que no lo recuerdo –dijo sonriendo- es que llamo la atención esa marquesina.

Kristin – lo siento…no quise ser.

Steve – no te preocupes, es solo que el nombre de ese actor se me hace un poco familiar –dijo mientras acariciaba su barbilla.

Kristin – a ver veamos –dijo levantando su mirada- Robert Hathaway.

Steve – no el protagonista.

Kristin – bien, veamos…Terrence Grandchester.

Steve – si, siento como si lo hubiera escuchado alguna vez.

Kristin – todos en la ciudad hablan de él, dicen que es muy famoso y uno de los mejores actores de la compañía.

Steve – mmm puede ser –dijo sin apartar su mirada de la cartelera.

Kristin –aquí dice que pronto reanudaran la puesta en escena.

Steve - me gustaría verla, quieres venir conmigo –dijo mirando a su amiga mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Kristin – claro que si –dijo sonriendo- encantada.

Steve – perfecto, entonces vendremos pronto a verla.

Kristin – que te parece si vamos a caminar por el parque.

Steve – si me gustaría –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo, para luego caminar por la calles de Broadway sin saber que pronto encontraría algo que le cambiaria la vida para siempre.

Escocia

Annie – que bueno que vinieron.

Archie – nos perdimos de algo.

Bobby – aun no, han venido a tiempo.

Candy – como te sientes Patty.

Patty – mejor gracias –dijo sentándose a su lado.

George – damas y caballeros su atención por favor, quiero presentarles al señor y la señora Andrey –dijo señalando hacia un lado del jardín; mientras todos los presentes aplaudían.

Karen – que bueno que te cambiaste de ropa –dijo mientras ingresaban al lugar.

Albert – a caso no te gusta el otro.

Karen – no mucho, es cierto que me gusta verte con poca ropa…pero esa no –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – muy graciosa.

Karen – espero no la uses de nuevo.

Albert – no te lo puedo prometer, algunas veces deberé hacerlo.

Karen – está bien.

Albert – y tú llevaras el tartán que nos identifica a la familia.

Karen – claro que no.

Albert – claro que si –dijo mientras se detenían en medio de la pista.

Karen – eso lo veremos –dijo parándose frente a él.

Albert – tengo un obsequio de bodas para ti.

Karen – como dices? Otro –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – es solo el comienzo –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – de que se trata.

Albert – no seas curiosa, pronto lo sabrás.

George – ahora el vals…música maestro –dijo iniciando una hermosa melodía desconocida por muchos pero admirada por todos, la calidez de las notas, la dulzura de los instrumentos y la calidad de interpretación hizo suspirar a muchos y a todos los presentes.

Albert – este vals es nuestro –dijo haciéndola dar una vuelta- pedí que el maestro Ralph Henkli lo compusiera para nosotros…para nuestra nueva vida…en especial para ti –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – en serio…es hermoso –dijo fijándose en la mirada de su esposo- gracias por darme tan hermosos regalos.

Albert – tu me has dado el regalo más importante de todos –dijo acariciando el vientre de su esposa- esto es solo lo poco que nos espera nuestra vida juntos.

Karen – te amo.

Albert – yo más –dijo dándole un beso, mientras que los presentes admiraban la escena.

Pamela – que romántico –dijo juntando sus manos.

Annie – si mucho.

Candy – que lindo vals.

Terry – si, nunca lo había escuchado.

Bobby – Albert lo mando a componer especialmente para este día.

Archie – realmente el maestro Henkli es muy bueno.

Terry – dices Henkli.

Archie – si.

Terry – a caso no era.

Archie – así es, el maestro de música del San Pablo.

Candy – maestro de música –dijo levantando la ceja.

Patty – si…ya lo recuerdo.

Annie – es uno de los mejores maestros y compositores de Londres.

Candy – no recuerdo a ningún maestro de música.

Annie – yo fui a una de sus clases.

Candy – porque nunca lo conocí.

Terry – a ti no se te dio mucho eso de las artes y la música querida –dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Candy – que quieres decir –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Patty – recuerda que tú no quisiste tomar sus clases.

Archie – sshhh…ya dejen escuchar –dijo abrazando a su esposa.

Candy – porque tu no me diste un regalo de bodas como ese –dijo haciendo pucheros.

Terry – nunca pensé que te gustaría algo como eso –dijo abrazándola por detrás- lo siento –dijo escondiendo su rostro en los rizos de su esposa- pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame.

Candy – lo sé –dijo mirando a su mejor amigo bailar con su esposa.

Eliza – hermosa melodía, ambos se ven tan felices.

Bobby – si tienen razón por qué estarlo –dijo abrazándola- y sabes qué –dijo en forma de susurro.

Eliza – que?

Bobby – tu también tendrás que estarlo –dijo susurrándole al oído.

* * *

Momentos después la hermosa melodía llego a su fin, mientras que los aplausos de los presentes inundaban el lugar.

Señor Adler – magnifica elección William.

Albert – gracias –dijo dándole la mano.

Señor Adler- señora Andrey –dijo haciendo una reverencia- les deseo lo mejor.

Karen – muchas gracias.

Señor Adler – bueno voy a mi lugar, te veo luego.

Albert – gracias por venir.

Karen – ahí están todos –dijo señalando- vamos con ellos.

Albert – si.

George – ahí está su mesa –dijo señalando- pasen por favor.

Karen – deja los formalismos George.

Albert -bien dicho querida –dijo sonriendo- vamos –dijo tomándola de la mano- deberemos sentarnos donde todos nos puedan ver.

Karen – porque tiene que ser así.

Albert – me creerías que no lo sé.

Karen - ya lo creo.

Albert – pero nos sentaremos cerca de los chicos, también de tus padres y de la tía.

Karen – está bien.

George – por aquí –dijo abriendo la silla para que se sentara.

Karen – gracias –dijo sentándose- hola mama –dijo agitando su mano.

Señora Klaise – hola hija –dijo tirándole un beso.

Karen – bueno ya estamos aquí sentados, que se supone que pasara ahora.

Albert – no lo sé.

Karen – como que no sabes.

Albert – es que me salte esa parte del protocolo.

Archie – bueno es hora –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Terry – si vamos.

Candy – de que hablan.

Bobby – ya lo veras –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Annie – que se traen entre manos.

Patty – no lo sé.

Terry – en seguida vengo –dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Archie – George está todo listo.

George – si claro, el escenario es todo suyo.

Bobby – muy bien.

Archie – Terry estas seguro que.

Terry – claro que si…los ingleses lo llevamos en la sangre además tome mas clases que tu.

Archie – como te atreves.

Bobby – vamos no es hora de pelear.

Archie – está bien vamos.

Eliza – que hacen los chicos allá arriba.

Annie – no lo sé.

Archie – su atención por favor –dijo golpeando su copa levemente- buenas tardes damas y caballeros…quiero dar unas palabras a los novios –dijo alzando su copa- que esta nueva aventura que emprenden juntos este llena de dicha y felicidad…salud!

Albert – gracias Archie –dijo desde su lugar.

Terry – yo también quiero decir unas palabras, a quienes son mis mejores amigos…les deseo que tengan una vida prospera llena de amor y felicidad…Salud! –dijo levantando su copa.

Bobby – muchas felicidades a Karen y Albert…por favor todos levanten su copa…salud! –dijo mientras los presente respondían de la misma forma.

Todos – salud.

Karen – gracias chicos –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – gracias por el detalle.

Archie – te vemos luego.

Terry – espero te portes bien.

Karen – mmm…no lo creo –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Bobby – nos vemos luego.

Albert – si.

Horas más tarde, todos los presentes disfrutaban del banquete y la música, varios obsequios fueron colocados en una enorme mesa, después de varios bailes llego el momento de cortar el pastel, los novios se dirigieron al lugar invitando a todos los presentes para que los acompañaran, todos se acercaron a una enorme mesa donde posaba un hermoso y delicioso pastel blanco adornado con perlas reales, claro solicitado así por la tía abuela que no se le pasaba nada por alto; colocado en la cima se encontraban unos muñecos que simulaban la apariencia de los novios; pronto Karen tomo el cuchillo en su mano mientras que Albert la abrazaba por detrás colocando su mano sobre la de su esposa para ayudarle a cortar la primera rebanada; ambos hicieron el primer corte mientras que todos los presentes aplaudían al verlos hacerlo, Karen tomo un trozo de pastel para dárselo en la boca a Albert, mientras que el unto su dedo en la crema del pastel poniendo un poco en la nariz de su esposa, no faltando el pretexto para besarla apasionadamente; mientras todos seguían aplaudiendo.

Terry – George puedo pedirte un favor.

George – si señor Grandchester, dígame en que puedo servirle.

Terry – bueno yo…quiero que –dijo susurrándole al oído la idea que tenía en mente.

George – cuente con eso señor Grandchester.

Terry – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – hola George.

George – hola Candy.

Candy – me lo puedo robar un momento.

George – claro que si es todo tuyo.

Terry – que pasa amor –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – quiero sentarme un momento.

Terry – te sientes bien.

Candy – si solo un poco cansada.

Terry – bueno vamos entonces –dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa.

* * *

Minutos más tardes el momento más esperado por todas las chicas había llegado, el lanzamiento del ramo.

Karen – vamos chicas -dijo acercándose rápidamente a la mesa donde se encontraban, para ir al centro a tomar su posición.

Candy – ve Patty.

Patty – pero yo.

Annie – vamos no tengas miedo.

Patty – es que yo.

Eliza – vamos –dijo emocionada jalando a Patty.

Patty – está bien.

Edward – ve también cariño –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Pamela – está bien –dijo dándole un beso veloz.

Candy – vaya que está emocionada –dijo sonriendo.

Edward – si mucho.

Albert – estás segura que quieres hacer esto.

Karen – si…he estado esperando esto toda mi vida –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – está bien –dijo sonriendo- pero ten cuidado por favor.

Karen – no te preocupes –dijo dándole un beso, con mucho cuidado y con la ayuda de su esposo se subió a una silla, mientras que Albert se encontraba a su lado sosteniéndola tomándola de la mano, ella sonreía mientras movía el ramo con su mano contando hasta tres…luego rápidamente lanzo el ramo cayendo en las manos de Patty quien se sorprendió y se sonrojo por tener el ramo en sus manos.

Eliza – que emoción Patty.

Pamela – felicidades Patty.

Patty – no puedo…es que yo –dijo mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Karen – que paso?…y Patty.

Eliza – salió un momento, creo que necesita pasar un momento a solas.

Karen – aun no se recupera de la pérdida del sobrino de William cierto.

Eliza – no creo que lo haga.

Pamela – bueno regreso a la mesa.

Eliza – voy contigo.

Karen – las veo luego.

Albert – bien hecho mi amor –dijo acercándose a ella, dándole un beso- ahora es mi turno –dijo sonriendo mientras la tomaba de la mano, para ayudarle a sentarse en la silla, con cortesía le indico que lo hiciera- eyy chicos –dijo haciendo una señal- vengan acá –dijo hablando fuertemente.

Terry – vamos.

Candy – Terry –dijo retadoramente.

Archie – no te enojes es solo una broma.

Annie – Bobby deberías ir tú.

Bobby – está bien, vuelvo enseguida –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Eliza – aquí estaré observando.

Annie – que buen mozo es Bobby, mas porque es todo un caballero –dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

Eliza – si mucho.

Archie – que estás diciendo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Annie – eehh nada.

Eliza – le decía que Bobby es todo un caballero.

Archie – seguro…voy con George, ahora regreso.

Annie – está bien.

Eliza – no recordaba que Archie fuera tan celoso –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – nunca lo he visto celoso.

Ricky – puedo ir hermano –dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – bueno…creo que eres muy joven para.

Candy – déjalo, ve a divertirte.

Ricky – gracias Candy –dijo corriendo a donde se encontraban los demás.

Terry – lo consientes demasiado.

Candy – ya no es un niño.

Terry – apenas tiene 16.

Candy – a esa edad tú hacías cosas peores –dijo levantando la ceja- ya no seas celoso.

Terry – no lo estoy –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – como digas –dijo sonriendo.

Pamela – ahora es tu turno mi amor.

Edward – si, ahora regreso –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Archie – George deberías ir.

George – claro que no, eso es solo para los jóvenes.

Archie – vamos no digas eso, sino vas Albert se enojara.

George – bueno en eso si tienes razón –dijo seriamente- iré pero solo por apoyarlo.

Archie – anda ve, será divertido –dijo golpeando su hombro.

George – ya lo creo.

Edward – Bobby espera –dijo acercándose a donde él se encontraba.

Bobby – llegas tarde –dijo topándose con alguien- oohh disculpe…duque de Grandchester pensé que.

Richard – que no iba a participar –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Robert H. – solo venimos en apoyo al señor Andrey; como veras no hay muchos solteros disponibles por aquí –dijo sonriendo- incluyéndolos a ustedes.

Bobby – no lo decía por eso.

Edward – veamos quien tiene suerte –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

Ricky – hola papa.

Richard – hola hijo…listo –dijo golpeando su hombro.

Ricky – si.

Momentos después todos los participantes hicieron una rueda alrededor de los novios, Albert estaba ansioso así que se acerco a su esposa, quien lentamente empezó a subir su vestido, mientras que el se incaba; poco a poco iba subiendo su mano por la pierna de su esposa encontrando la liga que estaba puesta en el muslo de Karen; varios observaban detenidamente la escena mientras que otros como la señora Elroy se escandalizaban de tal acto; poco a poco la deslizo hasta que logro sacarla completamente tomándola en sus manos levantadora victoriosamente, para luego pararse y sin pensarlo más la lanzo con fuerza hacia el grupo que se encontraba ahí, cayendo en manos del duque; todos se sorprendieron al ver que la había recibido pero mas fue la sorpresa de Eleanor al verlo sonreír con la prenda en su mano.

Ricky – papá –dijo sorprendido.

Richard – que pasa…a caso tú no creías que lo lograría.

Ricky – me alegro por ti –dijo sonriendo.

Robert H. – sigues siendo el mismo galán de siempre.

Richard – voy a sacar a bailar a Eleanor, ahora regreso –dijo dirigiéndose a donde ella se encontraba.

Eleanor – Richard –dijo sorprendida.

Richard – vengo por ti…no hemos bailado aun.

Eleanor – pero se supone que tu deberías de bailar con la chica que recibió el ramo y no conmigo.

Richard – romperemos la tradición –dijo tomándola de la mano llevándola a la pista de baile.

Continuara…

* * *

El fragmento utilizado pertenece a la canción Un Pacto con Dios, artista Rabito la cual pertenece exclusivamente a sus autores y compositores, esta canción fue utilizada con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.


	10. CAPITULO XXXI DEJANDO ATRAS EL PASADO

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO XXXI**

**DEJANDO ATRÁS EL PASADO**

Escocia

Ricky – viste eso hermano.

Terry – de que hablas.

Ricky – de papá…el logro agarrar la prenda.

Terry – como dices –dijo sorprendido- eso tengo que verlo por mi mismo –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Candy – que haces.

Terry – ahora regreso, cuídala por mí –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Ricky – será un placer.

Candy – me alegra que el duque se lleve mejor con Eleanor.

Ricky – a mi también.

Candy – estás de acuerdo que ellos.

Ricky – si –dijo interrumpiéndola- no recuerdo haberlo visto divertirse como hasta ahora –dijo mientras observaba a Eleanor y Richard bailar quienes en su rostro mostraban una gran sonrisa.

George – ya está todo listo señor Grandchester –dijo deteniéndolo.

Terry – tan pronto –dijo observando a la pareja que bailaba alegremente en la pista-bueno está bien y gracias por tu ayuda…pero recuerda llamarme por mi nombre.

George – muy bien Terry como tu digas.

Terry – espero que me vaya bien –dijo estirando sus brazos- hace mucho que no lo hago.

George – veras que si…iré a anunciarte –dijo dirigiéndose donde se encontraba la orquesta.

Terry – está bien…en seguida estaré ahí –dijo mientras seguía estirando sus manos y brazos- bueno la hora del espectáculo a llegado.

George – su atención por favor damas y caballeros –dijo alzando la voz, mientras la música dejaba de sonar deteniendo a todas las parejas- quiero presentarles al señor Terrence Grandchester quien tiene unas palabras que decirles.

Terry – gracias George –dijo parándose al frente.

Candy – que pasa.

Ricky – es Terry.

Candy – como dices, que hace –dijo sorprendida.

Ricky – no lo sé.

Candy – quiero verlo –dijo parándose de su lugar, caminando entre la multitud.

Ricky – te ayudo.

Terry – quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para saludar a mi esposa, mi adorada y hermosa Candy –dijo señalándola.

Albert – que hace.

Karen – no lo sé –dijo tratando de ver a su amigo.

Annie – que romántico.

Archie - sshhh quiero escucharlo.

Candy – Terry –dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – hoy estamos cumpliendo nueve mes de casados, en los cuales me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y más aun con la pronta llegada de nuestro hijo –dijo sonriendo- esto es para ti mi amor te lo dedico con todo mi corazón –dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraba un hermoso piano- feliz aniversario.

Richard – no puedo creerlo –dijo sorprendido.

Eleanor – crees que.

Richard – si lo hará –dijo sonriendo.

George – ven Candy –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Candy – a donde me llevas.

George – al lugar donde debes estar.

Archie – a donde va Candy.

Eliza – de seguro a donde esta Terry.

George – siéntate aquí –dijo señalándole el lugar.

Candy – gracias George.

Terry – te dedico esta pieza, **Claro de Luna del maestro Beethoven –dijo mientras se acomodaba frente al piano respirando profundamente dando inicio a tan hermosa melodía.

Candy – ooohh Terry –dijo juntando sus manos.

Robert H. – no sabía que Terry tocara el piano.

Richard – tomo clases con el mejor maestro de Londres, pero hace años que no lo hacía.

Eleanor – lo hace tan bien –dijo observando a su hijo interpretando tan hermosa melodía.

Annie – no puede ser –dijo sorprendida.

Eliza – no sabía que podía tocar el piano.

Archie – ese aristócrata malcriado lo hace muy bien –dijo sonriendo.

Pamela – que hermoso –dijo suspirando.

Edward – si mucho.

Albert – vaya sorpresa, no sabía que Terry tocara tan bien el piano; ya lo habías escuchado.

Karen – no, estoy tan sorprendida como tú.

Albert – es un gesto agradable que lo haya hecho.

Karen – si…mira lo feliz que se ve Candy.

Albert – me alegro por ella.

* * *

Después de varios minutos Terry mantuvo a los presentes atentos escuchando la melodía, cada vez que el levantaba el rostro era para ver a su amada quien lloraba de emoción y felicidad.

Candy – escuchas eso amor –dijo acariciando su vientre- es papá…dándonos un magnífico regalo de aniversario –dijo sonriendo- auchh, eso significa que si lo escuchas.

Minutos más tarde al terminar su interpretación los presentes le aplaudieron por unos instantes, hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento; luego se dirigió a donde se encontraba su esposa.

Terry – feliz aniversario mi amor –dijo hincándose frente a ella para luego darle un beso.

Candy – eso fue hermoso…nos gusto mucho gracias –dijo sollozando.

Terry – porque lloras.

Candy – porque me haces muy feliz.

Terry – y tu a mi –dijo acariciando el rostro de su esposa- y eso también fue para ti mi pequeño angelito –dijo acariciando su vientre- woow –dijo sorprendido al sentir un pequeño movimiento- supongo que eso significa que si le gusto.

Candy – claro que le gusto y mucho.

Terry – regresamos a nuestro lugar.

Candy – si –dijo levantándose de la silla con la ayuda de su esposo.

* * *

Mientras que en las afueras del jardín.

Ricky – hola –dijo apoyándose en la baranda.

Patty – hola –dijo sin apartar la vista del cielo.

Ricky – linda música.

Patty – gracias –dijo acariciando la pequeña caja musical.

Ricky – porque estás aquí…todos se divierten allá adentro.

Patty – solo quise recordar –dijo sonriendo de lado mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro.

Ricky – ese recuerdo es muy doloroso para ti.

Patty – si mucho.

Ricky – a veces no entiendo porque debes sufrir para ser feliz –dijo fijando su mirada en el cielo.

Patty – aun eres muy joven para comprenderlo.

Ricky – nunca se es demasiado joven para entender esas cosas…dime por quien lloras –dijo volteando su mirada a la de ella- bueno si puedes contarme.

Patty – por la ausencia de un viejo amor –dijo suspirando- su nombre era Stear, fue primo de Candy…se fue como voluntario a la guerra y murió en el campo de batalla.

Ricky – vaya que admirable…lo quisiste mucho verdad.

Patty – si…como no lo imaginas, ya han pasado poco más de dos años y aun no puedo olvidarlo –dijo observando el pequeño anillo que tenía en su mano derecha.

Ricky – sufres mucho recordándolo.

Patty – si.

Ricky – y tú crees que a Stear le gusta verte así.

Patty – como dices.

Ricky – siempre he creído que los seres queridos que se van te observan y te siguen a todas partes.

Patty – tú lo crees.

Ricky – si...a caso tu no.

Patty – bueno yo.

Ricky – ellos sufren si tú sufres y yo creo que él no quiere verte así.

Patty - el era un chico muy alegre y divertido –dijo sonriendo- siempre con sus bromas y sus inventos me hacia reír, fue mi primer amor y el único de mi vida.

Ricky – nunca dejara de serlo, pero no crees que ya es hora de que lo dejes ir.

Patty – que quieres decir.

Ricky – necesitas curar tu alma y tu corazón…también el alma de Stear lo necesita.

Patty – no sé si estoy lista para dejarlo ir –dijo sollozando.

Ricky – nunca lo estamos, no importando que es lo que pase nunca estamos preparados –dijo suspirando.

Patty – me sorprende que sepas eso…hablas como todo un adulto.

Ricky – no creas que por mi edad desconozca muchas cosas.

Patty – no me refiera a eso.

Ricky – y bien que dices, estas lista para dejarlo ir.

Patty – bueno yo.

Ricky – si tu eres feliz él lo será también –dijo sonriendo.

Patty – tienes razón…creo que ya es hora estoy lista –dijo limpiando su rostro.

Ricky – perfecto ven –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Patty – a donde me llevas.

Ricky – ya lo veras.

* * *

Mientras que en el jardín de la villa Andrey.

Robert H. – hola Candy, Terry –dijo sonriendo mientras que se acercaban a el- linda interpretación.

Terry – gracias…pero que haces solo aquí.

Robert H. – solo observaba –dijo dirigiendo su mirada al centro de la pista.

Terry – no lo puedo creer –dijo acercándose a él- se supone que están bailando.

Candy – hacen una linda pareja.

Robert H. – mira eso…parecen dos adolecentes enamorados –dijo sonriendo- tu qué opinas.

Terry – son adultos y pueden hacer lo que quieran –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert H. – dime algo…te gustaría que tus padres estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

Terry – como dices? Sabes algo que no se.

Robert H. – claro que no.

Candy – sería maravilloso que estuvieran juntos…verdad amor.

Terry – pues no lo sé…mama sufrió mucho, además es muy orgullosa como para dejarse convencer de nuevo por papá.

Robert H. – en eso tienes razón, tú te le pareces a ella en eso.

Terry – además no creo que papá pueda separarse de esa mujer a menos que haya una razón importante que la obligue a hacerlo.

Robert H. – no pienses en peros…solo mirados –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Robert tiene razón amor, se ven tan bien juntos y felices; así como lo somos tú y yo –dijo abrazándolo.

Terry – hace mucho que no veía a mamá sonreír de esa manera –dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza a su esposa- supongo que ella aun lo ama, y papá nunca dejo de hacerlo; creo que no sería mala idea que se dieran una oportunidad de ser felices.

Robert H. – se lo merecen, después de todo lo que pasaron ya es hora-dijo sonriendo.

Terry - me gustaría la idea de que volviéramos a ser de nuevo aquella pequeña feliz familia, como cuando era niño –dijo sonriendo, mientras que recordaba aquellos momentos de su niñez al lado de sus padres.

Candy - sería maravilloso, creo que eso te haría muy feliz.

Terry – ya lo soy contigo –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – pero la familia es lo primero.

Robert H. – tienes razón Candy…tienes razón –dijo mientras seguía observando a la pareja.

* * *

Mientas que en las afueras de la villa.

Patty – que es este lugar –dijo maravillada al ver tal paisaje.

Ricky – hermoso verdad.

Patty – si mucho, me gusta.

Ricky – bien…ya es hora.

Patty – pero.

Ricky – es hora de dejarlo ser feliz y que tu también lo seas…yo te voy a ayudar.

Patty – está bien –dijo nerviosamente.

Ricky – tienes que hacer lo que te diga.

Patty – si.

Ricky – párate aquí, y ahora cierra los ojos…respira tranquilamente trata de relajarte.

Patty – si –dijo mientras sostenía la pequeña caja musical que seguía entonando la melodía.

Ricky – así es con calma, despacio, lento…perfecto –dijo sonriendo- ahora trata de imaginar su rostro y vas a decirle lo que tenias pendiente hacer, no pienses las palabras solo déjalas salir de tu corazón.

Patty - está bien –dijo mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados- Stear…espero puedas escucharme yo te ame…aun te amo y creo que nunca dejare de hacerlo, me dejaste un hermoso recuerdo pero creo que debo dejarlo partir ahora quiero ser feliz...porque quiero que tu también lo seas donde quiera que estés –dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro- siempre te voy a llevar conmigo, cuando me toque partir te veré allá en el cielo con todos los ángeles –dijo sonriendo- supongo que todos son tus amigos…es todo lo que puedo decirte mi dulce amor, no digo adiós sino hasta pronto –dijo sollozando, mientras que la música de la pequeña caja se detenía haciéndola abrir los ojos repentinamente.

Ricky – se detuvo –dijo sorprendido- supongo que eso significa que si le llego el mensaje.

Patty – si eso creo –dijo limpiando su rostro- pero que es esto –dijo señalando al cielo viendo unas luces de colores.

Ricky – creo que debemos regresar.

Patty – si –dijo mientras corría juntamente con su nuevo amigo.

New York

El sonido de una melodía y una dulce voz llegaron pronto a mí como una leve caricia para el alma, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora…pero de pronto ya no escucho nada más que un silencio profundo en todo el lugar, poco a poco trate de seguir distinguiendo sus palabras hasta que de pronto un ruido ensordecedor ya no me permitió hacerlo y solo logre escuchar su voz decir "que seas feliz" pero como yo podre serlo sin ti.

Steve – noooo Patty –dijo despertándose abruptamente mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su rostro- Patty quien es Patty…que significan estos sueños –dijo tocando su cabeza- aaaahhh me duele…no puedo recordar nada –dijo dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza.

Linda – que pasa, estas bien –dijo entrando a la habitación.

Steve – si solo fue un sueño…un sueño –dijo agitadamente.

Linda – no hagas eso o te harás daño –dijo al ver lo que hacía.

Steve – es que no logro recordar nada –dijo cabizbajo- y cada vez que lo intento me duele mucho la cabeza.

Linda – no te preocupes es normal, pero no lo sigas haciendo.

Steve - está bien no te preocupes no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Linda - venia a despertarte para que tomes el desayuno.

Steve – en seguida voy –dijo poniéndose sus pantuflas- donde esta Kristin –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Linda – solo fue por el periódico…oohhh ahí viene.

Kristin – siento haberme tardado –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí- pero no encontraba un puesto cerca –dijo mientras ingresaba al lugar.

Steve – hola buenos días –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Kristin – hola como te sientes –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Steve – no muy bien, tuve otra pesadilla…mejor dicho sueño.

Kristin – oohh lo siento –dijo abrazándolo- siento no haber estado contigo.

Steve – ya paso, no era nada importante –dijo recibiendo el abrazo.

Kristin – lograste recordar algo.

Steve – no…solo una hermosa melodía.

Linda – de seguro si la escuchas de nuevo podrás recordar algo.

Steve – eso espero.

Kristin – ya déjalo descansar mama, no lo presiones –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- toma traje el periódico para que leas un poco.

Steve – gracias –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Linda – voy a la cocina.

Steve – veamos que hay interesante.

Kristin – mira las fechas de la próxima presentación…iremos verdad.

Steve – claro que si, te lo prometí no –dijo sonriendo.

Linda – hija puedes venir a ayudarme a servir el desayuno –dijo desde la cocina.

Kristin – si mama en seguida voy, bueno mientras tú sigue leyendo.

Steve – si –dijo mientras volteaba la siguiente pagina donde aparecía un importante encabezado- pensándolo bien también les ayudo –dijo levantándose del sillón, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa, en la página principal de frente donde se encontraba tan importante artículo: **"El famoso William Andrey patriarca del clan más poderoso de América, contraerá nupcias con la señorita Karen Klaise la famosa actriz de teatro, esta información fue revelada de una fuente cercana a la familia".**

Escocia

George – ya todo está listo, solo falta tu orden.

Albert – bien…cuando esté listo te daré la señal

Karen – de que hablas George.

Albert – ya lo veras –dijo guiñándole el ojo, mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Karen – a donde me llevas.

Albert – con los chicos llego la hora de despedirnos –dijo mientras caminaban por el lugar.

Karen – tan pronto.

Albert – si…pero bueno a menos que tú quieras.

Karen – no...está bien, ya quiero estar a solas contigo.

Albert – yo también –dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a los demás- hola a todos.

Candy – hola que pasa.

Karen – solo venimos a despedirnos.

Archie – tan pronto.

Albert – si.

Bobby – déjalo Archie está muy ansioso…no es así Albert –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – claro que no es solo que.

Terry – ya dejen ir al par de tortolos –dijo mientras le daba la mano a su amigo.

Albert – gracias amigo.

Candy – hasta pronto Karen –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Annie – que la pases bien.

Karen – tenlo por seguro –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Annie – yo me refería a.

Eliza – hasta luego tíos –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – no por favor…solo llámame por mi nombre, aun soy muy joven.

Eliza – como tu digas.

Albert – bueno chicos nos vemos.

Candy – adiós Albert.

Karen – hasta pronto –dijo sonriendo tomando la mano de su esposo.

Albert – antes de irnos tengo una sorpresa mas…acompáñenme.

Archie – de que se trata.

Annie – que se traen entre manos.

Archie – no lo sé.

Bobby – ven –dijo tomando la mano de su novia- veras algo fantástico.

Eliza – si –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – a donde nos llevas –dijo caminando al lado de su esposo.

Terry – que se traen ahora ustedes dos.

Albert – mmm creo que es el lugar perfecto –dijo deteniendo su paso- veremos algo espectacular.

Annie – que hacemos aquí.

Albert – ya lo veras –dijo haciendo una señal con su mano. Minutos después se vio un humo blanco subir al cielo para luego escuchar un fuerte estruendo…permitiendo que varias luces de colores iluminaran con una inmensa luz todo el lugar.

Karen – pero que –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – son juegos artificiales –dijo abrazándola por detrás- te gusta.

Karen – si…mucho –dijo sonriendo- este día ha sido el mejor de mi vida, no solo por haberme convertido en tu esposa sino por todo, la tiara, la melodía y ahora esto.

Albert – esto es solo una pequeña parte de lo que tengo preparado para ti.

Karen – como dices…aun hay más.

Albert – solo una –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – es hora del gran escape –dijo parándose de frente a él, mientras le daba un beso.

Eliza – que romántico –dijo suspirando.

Bobby – te parece.

Eliza – mucho.

Candy – que maravilla –dijo emocionada viendo las luces.

Terry – vaya sorpresas las de Albert no.

Candy – si…pero me gusto mas la tuya –dijo abrazándolo- fue muy hermoso lo que hiciste para mi, se que hace mucho que no lo hacías…gracias por el detalle.

Terry – por mi esposa lo que sea –dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza- sinceramente no estaba preparado para hacerlo pero quise improvisar un poco…no dudes en que volveré a hacerlo más seguido.

Candy – en serio, me encantara escucharte…gracias por hacerme tan feliz –dijo sollozando.

Terry – oohh mi pecosa –dijo acariciando su rostro- no llores sabes que no me gusta verte así…yo te amo por todo lo que hemos pasado…contigo aprendí a ser una mejor persona y eso no lo hubiera logrado hacer solo, y estoy ahora más feliz por el pronto nacimiento de nuestro hijo…ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos –dijo acariciando su vientre.

Candy – en serio –dijo fijando su mirada en la de él.

Terry – si…porque a caso no lo crees –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – claro que si...entonces mientras que tu cuidas al bebe yo saldré con las chicas.

Terry – como dices –dijo sorprendido- no creas que –dijo quedándose en silencio sintiendo los labios de su esposa atrapar los suyos velozmente en un beso apasionado.

Archie – vaya esos dos ya necesitan ir a su luna de miel –dijo mirando a los nuevos esposos.

Annie – Archie no digas esas cosas –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Archie – solo bromeo –dijo abrazándola.

Annie – te amo –dijo fijando su mirada en la de él, para luego darle un sorpresivo beso.

Archie – yo también te amo –dijo acariciándole el rostro- creo que yo también necesito retomar mi luna de miel –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Annie – Archie! –dijo sonrojándose.

Archie – debemos aprovechar el tiempo lo mas que se pueda –dijo sacándola del lugar de donde se encontraban.

Patty – hola a todos –dijo acercándose a sus amigos.

Candy – donde estabas.

Patty – solo caminaba por ahí.

Candy – te veo diferente…estas bien.

Patty – si…creo que si –dijo sonriendo a la vez que miraba a su nuevo amigo.

Ricky – y ahora que se supone que haremos.

Terry – creo que es hora de irnos.

Candy – tienes razón…necesito descansar.

Terry – entonces vamos.

Candy – solo déjame despedirme de Albert –dijo tratando de ubicar a la pareja- donde estarán.

Terry – creo que ya hicieron su escape –dijo sonriendo.

Momentos más tarde todos los presentes ya empezaban a retirarse del lugar.

Señora Elroy – no puedo creer lo que hizo William –dijo seriamente- escaparse como si fueran un par de adolecentes, cuando tomaran formalidad; que tienes que decir al respecto George me imagino que tú fuiste su cómplice.

George – yo solo seguí las órdenes del señor William.

Señora Elroy – ya lo creo…me da mucha pena con usted Duque de Grandchester.

Richard – no se preocupe, me despediré de ellos en otra ocasión.

Señora Elroy – gracias por haber venido.

Richard – fue todo un placer –dijo besándole el dorso de la mano.

Eleanor – yo también me retiro señora Elroy, me dio mucho gusto verla de nuevo –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Señora Elroy – a mi también.

Señora Klaise – gracias por ayudar a mi hija.

Eleanor – no fue nada, le quedo precioso el vestido no lo cree.

Señora Klaise – si...ya lo creo.

Señor Klaise – fue un placer conocerlos –dijo cambiando el tema.

Richard – igualmente…nos vemos.

Señora Elroy – acompáñalos George.

George – si madam.

Señora Elroy – bueno creo que eso es todo, me retiro a descansar.

Señora Klaise – buenas noches.

Señor Klaise – bien es hora de entrar nosotros también.

* * *

Mientras que en un lugar no muy lejano.

Albert – bien llegamos –dijo deteniendo el automóvil.

Karen – en donde estamos.

Albert – en nuestra nueva casa –dijo saliendo del automóvil- vamos –dijo ofreciéndole la mano para ayudar a bajar.

Karen – como dices –dijo mientras levantaba su vestido para no tropezar- compraste una casa.

Albert – mmm más o menos.

Karen - pero todo está en obscuras, no puedo ver nada.

Albert – pronto no lo estará…ven –dijo tomándola de la mano para subir las gradas llegando a la puerta principal.

Karen – aun seguimos en Escocia.

Albert – si, solo estamos a un kilometro de la villa…aquí nadie nos interrumpirá, porque lo preguntas.

Karen – sentí muy largo el camino…bueno tal vez porque no lo conozco.

Albert - espera un momento –dijo mientras que buscaba algo en su saco- listo –dijo sacando una pequeña llave abriendo la puerta- solo déjame encender la luz.

Karen – está bien.

Albert – listo…llego el momento –dijo tomándola en sus fuertes brazos cargándola, mientras ella se aferraba al cuello de él para luego ambos ingresar al lugar- bueno señora Andrey bienvenida a su nueva casa.

Karen – te amo –dijo dándole un beso.

Albert – yo también te amo, mi princesa ahora la reina de mi corazón, creo que debo bajarte ya, como que ya has subido un poco de peso –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – era de esperarse no –dijo bajándose.

Albert – si…pero no espere que fuera tan pronto.

Karen –creo que tendré que prohibirte hablar con Terry.

Albert – porque lo dices.

Karen – te estás volviendo tan sarcástico como el –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – no necesito hablar con él, eso lo aprendí de la mejor maestra –dijo abrazándola.

Karen – muy gracioso.

Albert – bien…que te parece, te gusta.

Karen – si mucho –dijo admirando la majestuosidad de la villa, construida a petición de Albert la cual conservaba mucho el estilo de casa de campo como la que se encontraba en Lakewood

Albert – hace tan solo una semana que la entregaron –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta asegurándose que estuviera con llave.

Karen – ya lo veo –dijo mirando a todos lados- como podre compensarte todo lo que me has dado –dijo fijando su mirada en la de su esposo.

Albert – no tienes porque hacerlo, ya me has dado el mejor regalo –dijo sonriendo- nuestro hijo…con eso me basta y me sobra…subimos –dijo tomándola de la mano, llevándola a la escalera principal, empezaron a subir mientras que en cada escalón habían ramos de flores de todos los colores y aromas colocados a los lados, un aroma a incienso se empezaba a sentir al llegar al final de la escalera; pronto llegaron a la habitación que ya estaba lista esperándolos; lentamente giro la perilla de la puerta abriéndola. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos observando la belleza de la habitación, varias velas ubicadas en todos los rincones de la habitación, unas finas sabanas de seda en color rojo fueron colocadas sutilmente en una amplia cama, las enormes cortinas de terciopelo rojo con tonos dorados haciendo juego con el papel tapiz de las paredes, sin pensarlo más se adentraron a lo que sería su lecho nupcial ya como marido y mujer.

Karen – vaya que hermosa estas la habitación –dijo admirando el lugar.

Albert – te gusta –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Karen – si mucho, ya lo esperaba.

Albert – en serio…quise que todo estuviera perfecto y romántico para nuestra noche especial –dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Karen - te amo William…mi príncipe –dijo volteándose quedando frente a él perdiéndose en esos ojos azul cielo, mientras se acercaba a él lentamente para besarlo tiernamente.

Albert – yo también te amo, te necesito más que nunca…tengo ganas de ti –dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposa para luego darle un beso más intenso, mientras que ella lo abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello enredando sus dedos en el rubio cabello para acariciarlo, mientras que el la tomaba de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo estrechándola fuertemente.

Karen – creo que primero debo quitarme el tocado –dijo separándose de él lentamente- no lo quiero estropear.

Albert – está bien –dijo sonriendo- puedes ponerte cómoda –dijo caminando hacia el closet colgando su saco, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la corbata y sacaba su camisa del pantalón.

Karen – no es necesario que me ponga cómoda porque ya lo estoy –dijo coquetamente mientras se sentaba frente al tocador.

Albert – lo dices en serio –dijo parándose al lado de la puerta observándola entretenido.

Karen – solo déjame quitarme los zapatos –dijo agachándose mientras dejaba ver sus atributos.

Albert – puedes quitarte todo lo que quieras –dijo mientras seguía observándola.

Karen – claro que no…tú serás el encargado de hacerlo –dijo levantándose dirigiéndose a donde él se encontraba- en que estábamos –dijo mientras metía las manos debajo de la camisa de su esposo acariciando su abdomen.

Albert – no hagas eso porque no respondo –dijo dejándose llevar por las caricias de su esposa.

Karen – creo que estas subiendo de peso amor.

Albert – como dices…no lo creo –dijo separándose de ella para verse en el espejo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba la camisa- pero no me veo…ya entiendo, porque te ríes –dijo seriamente.

Karen – no me imaginaba que te preocupara tu aspecto, ya sé de donde saco Archie lo vanidoso.

Albert – claro que me preocupa verme bien tengo que atender a muchos socios, pero no soy como Archie –dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella- ya verás –dijo acorralándola en una esquina de la habitación.

Karen – era solo una broma, a mi me encanta como luces –dijo empezando a desabotonarle la camisa- solo espero que sean socios y no socias –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

Albert – a caso le da celos señora Andrey.

Karen – claro que no –dijo levantando la ceja- ya te dije que no te daré el gusto; no me has dicho que te parece mi vestido.

Albert – a mi me encanta tu vestido, lástima que tenga que deshacerme de él –dijo mientras empezaba a bajarlo por lo hombros mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Karen – eso lo veremos –dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras empezaba a darle besos por todo el pecho; mientras que se dejaba llevar.

Albert – ven aquí –dijo tomándola de nuevo en sus brazos llevándola a la cama, posándola suave y delicadamente para luego el ponerse encima de ella, no sin antes quitarse la camisa, para luego envolverla en un abrazo- ahora no vas a escapar de mi.

Karen – no deseo hacerlo –dijo coquetamente, mientras que lo tomaba del cabello jalando su rostro hacia el de ella dándole un beso muy apasionado e intenso. Poco a poco el empezó a bajarle el cierre al vestido dejando por fin al descubierto su desnudo pecho que para su sorpresa no tenía ninguna prenda; mientras que ella subía y bajaba sus manos acariciando su ancha y fuerte espalda para luego desabrocharle poco a poco el pantalón mientras que reía traviesamente disfrutando de las caricias de su esposo hasta que por impulso le dio una nalgada a su esposo.

Albert – oye –dijo sorprendido separándose levemente de ella.

Karen – lo siento…solo quería explorar lo que me pertenece –dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

Albert – ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su rostro para luego iniciar de nuevo con las caricias, las que ya no eran nuevas para ellos…después de un rato logro quitarle el vestido completamente, de nuevo fue grande su sorpresa al ver que ni siquiera llevaba medias y su ropa interior era algo diferente a lo que había visto antes, para lo que solo logro reír.

Karen – ahora eres tu el que ríe.

Albert – lo siento princesa es solo, que estoy sorprendido por todo esto –dijo acariciándola- no pensé que tú te atreverías andar con poca ropa en nuestra boda.

Karen – eso significa que te gusto.

Albert – claro que me gusto y mucho –dijo besándola nuevamente apasionadamente, salvajemente; iniciando con las caricias y besos siguiendo hasta que ya no podían respirar, cada vez se hacían más intensas recorriendo el cuerpo de su esposa suave y delicadamente ambos se perdían en el calor del momento, por horas ambos se unieron como un solo ser llevando su amor al límite de sus almas y corazones extasiados del inmenso amor que se tienen.

New York

Steve – me gusta caminar por este parque.

Kristin – es hermoso verdad –dijo sonriendo caminando del brazo de él.

Steve – si mucho, mas en buena compañía –dijo sonriendo.

Kristin – que cosas dices –dijo sonrojándose, ella era una chica de cabello castaño claro, de ojos verdes, tez blanca con un noble corazón y sencilla; quien no pasaba desapercibida por los chicos; rechazo a su ultimo pretendiente porque se había enamorado perdidamente de su nuevo amigo quien le robaba los sueños desde que lo conoció.

Steve – solo digo la verdad –dijo deteniendo su paso, parándose frente a ella tomando sus manos para luego mirarla fijamente a los ojos los que expresaban el amor infinito que ella le profesaba- tienes unos hermosos ojos, creo que nunca te lo había dicho –dijo sin dejar de mirarla- tienen algo que llama mi atención que no sé que es…es como si alguna vez los hubiera visto en alguien más; pero aun así me gusta como lucen en ti.

Kristin – yo…yo –dijo titubeando.

Steve – disculpa mi atrevimiento.

Kristin – no tienes porque disculparte –dijo fijando su mirada en la de el- tu también tienes unos hermosos ojos, además de ser buen mozo –dijo sonrojándose.

Steve – en serio eso piensas de mi –dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Kristin – si…bueno yo hace mucho que quiero decirte algo, pero no me he atrevido –dijo nerviosamente.

Steve – que quieres decirme –dijo suspirando.

Kristin – que te amo –dijo sin titubear- yo hace mucho que siento esto por ti, sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos pero.

Steve – creo que también siento lo mismo que tu –dijo interrumpiéndola, mientras acariciaba su rostro- me haces sentir de una manera que no se explicar, todo me gusta de ti –dijo acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella- pero sobre todo tus ojos que dicen mucho cuando me reflejo en ellos siento una calidez en mi pecho que no había sentido –dijo acercándose más, ambos sentían su respiración agitada; sus labios estaban a milímetros de espacio…hasta que un niño que corría cerca hizo que se tropezara con Steve logrando besar sorpresivamente a su compañera que no se aparto por ningún momento, ambos seguían tomados de las manos saboreando uno del otro la llama de amor que empezaba a crecer dentro de ellos.

Escocia

Patty – Stearrrrr –dijo gritando sentándose en la cama abruptamente, mientras que una gota de sudor caminaba sobre su frente- solo fue un sueño…solo un sueño Patty que te pasa –dijo levantándose tomando la cajita musical en sus manos mientras se acercaba a la ventana- Stear te extraño tanto…se que prometí dejarte ir pero no será tan fácil apartarte de mí –dijo mirando hacia el cielo elevando una dulce plegaria la cual esperaba fuera escuchada.

* * *

Horas más tarde, en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí.

Karen – creo que es hora de ir a buscar mi obsequio –dijo saliendo de la cama lentamente para no despertar a su esposo, para luego ponerse una bata y pantuflas- bueno por donde empezare, este lugar es tan grande –dijo saliendo de la habitación silenciosamente- ahora ya entiendo porque me dijo que buscara en un lugar donde nunca había estado –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras- pero donde lo habrá puesto George…creo que primero iré a la biblioteca –dijo ingresando al lugar- tengo que pensar como el –dijo parándose en medio del salón poniendo sus manos en la cintura- creo que no me ayudara a que lo haga a obscuras…creo que tendré encender la lámpara –dijo acercándose a un mueble que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, por curiosidad levanto la cortina para ver hacia fuera al mismo tiempo que se colaba un rayo de luz de luna…se acerco mas al vidrio casi pegando su rostro en él y fue cuando vio algo que la impacto y la hizo gritar fuertemente de terror- aaahhhhh –dijo apartándose rápidamente de la ventana- Williammmmm –dijo gritando por el lugar- Williammmmm –dijo sollozando corriendo hacia la puerta, luego escucho pasos dirigirse a donde ella se encontraba.

Albert – que pasa –dijo agitadamente corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Karen – yo…yo –dijo titubeando- alguien…alguien está afuera espiándonos –dijo aterrorizada mientras lo abrazaba.

Albert – como dices –dijo sorprendido- te hicieron daño.

Karen – no.

Albert - iré a ver de quien se trata.

Karen – no vayas por favor…tengo miedo –dijo sollozando- no quiero que te pase nada, sin ti me moría.

Albert – está bien…tranquila princesa, no saldré me quedare contigo; dime que hacías sola aquí a estas horas.

Karen – solo baje a buscar algo y yo solo –dijo sin poder terminar de pronunciar palabra alguna desplomándose en los brazos de su amado.

Albert – amor estas bien…princesa respóndeme; no puede ser –dijo cargándola mientras la subía llevándola a la habitación depositándola en la cama suavemente- princesa me escuchas –dijo seriamente sin obtener respuesta- que hago –dijo caminando de un lado a otro- tranquilízate Albert tengo que hacerla reaccionar –dijo saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente, para que momentos después volvía con un balde de agua, toallas y algunas sales para hacerla despertar- espero que esto funcione…no entiendo quien pudo estar afuera a estas horas y en este lugar, se supone que nadie sabe donde estamos –dijo tomándola en sus brazos levantando su rostro para pasar por su nariz el aroma a sales haciéndola despertar rápidamente.

Karen – William –dijo abriendo los ojos.

Albert – aquí estoy princesa, me tenias preocupado –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Karen – William no me dejes sola –dijo abrazándolo mientras lloraba- tengo miedo.

Albert – sshh tranquila ya paso –dijo acariciando su cabello- te prometí que no me apartaría de ti…ahora vamos a dormir quieres.

Karen – si –dijo separándose de el un momento, mientras que el se introducía en la cama.

Albert – que susto me diste, no lo vuelvas a hacer…es hora de dormir –dijo abrazándola, pero en su mente aun estaba la incógnita de quien era la persona que se encontraba afuera de la villa o habrá sido solo la imaginación de su esposa. Poco a poco ambos se fueron quedando dormidos profundamente.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado, los rayos del sol tocaban el rostro de una hermosa dama llena de ilusiones y esperanzas el momento de enfrentar sus temores había llegado enfrentarse cara a cara con lo que tanto temía y había ocultado por tantos años.

Eleanor – hola Richie –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – hola querida…como amaneciste –dijo dándole un beso.

Eleanor – bien gracias –dijo nerviosamente- y tu.

Richard – maravillosamente, muy feliz por tenerte a mi lado –dijo abrazándola- que pasa –dijo viendo el semblante de ella.

Eleanor – es que no puedo creer que haya esto, en la casa de mi hijo que avergonzada me siento –dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Richard – no tienes porque sentirte asi, es normal en una pareja de enamorados además somos adultos y responsables de nuestros actos.

Eleanor – que pensara Terry cuando se lo digamos.

Richard – la verdad no sé cómo reaccionara –dijo seriamente- pero no te preocupes por eso, veras que entenderá que tú y yo nos seguimos amando y que deseamos estar juntos.

Eleanor – que pasara con tu esposa, que dirá Richard de todo esto y tus otros hijos.

Richard – ya no puedo vivir con ella he aguantado muchos años pero llegue a mi limite…de igual forma fuera cual fuere tu decisión el divorcio sigue en pie; y en cuanto a Richard no te preocupes tu le agradas; él fue quien me ayudo a venir aquí.

Eleanor – en serio.

Richard – si, heredo la nobleza y buen corazón de mi madre –dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba- no sabes cuánto ansiaba estar así contigo –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- en la intimidad sentirte mía de nuevo te deseaba tanto.

Eleanor – Richie! –dijo sonrojándose- no hables en voz alta…pero no lo puedo negar hace mucho que deseaba estar así contigo.

Richard – no sabes cuánto te amo.

Eleanor – yo también te amo con toda mi alma –dijo dándole un beso.

* * *

Horas más tarde, en un lugar cercano.

El clima era perfecto, el verano empezaba a despedirse dando la bienvenida al otoño, mientras que en una cálida habitación un aroma a vainilla se sentía con una mezcla del aroma de flores, todo era silencioso hasta que se escucho un suspiro lleno de paz.

Albert – buenos días princesa –dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Karen – William –dijo sonriendo fijando su mirada en aquellos hermosos ojos azul cielo que la hacían volar- que hermoso día no crees.

Albert – no mas que tu –dijo dándole un beso- como te sientes.

Karen – muy bien doctor Andrey –dijo sonriendo coquetamente- creo que hubieras sido un excelente medico.

Albert – mmm no lo creo eso de las cirugías no irían conmigo, mejor me quedo con las finanzas –dijo sonriendo- mejor dime como dormiste.

Karen – muy bien –dijo sentándose en la cama- porque tengo a mi príncipe azul que viene al rescate de esta indefensa damisela.

Albert – indefensa mmm no lo creo –dijo sonriendo- ahora me vas a decir que hacías en la biblioteca de noche sola en la obscuridad –dijo poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de ella.

Karen – ya te dije que buscaba algo…pero –dijo quedándose en silencio.

Albert – pero que.

Karen – pero había alguien afuera –dijo mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su esposo.

Albert – estas segura, talvez fue tu imaginación.

Karen – claro que no lo vi, era…era horrible su rostro.

Albert – pero quien podría estar afuera.

Karen – no lo sé, pero no me gusto nada eso…pero sentí mucho miedo –dijo abrazándose así misma.

Albert – no te preocupes estoy contigo no va a pasarte nada, además me asegure que todo estuviera cerrado antes de ir a la cama.

Karen – como? Me dejaste sola.

Albert – solo fue un momento además no quise despertarte dormías profundamente.

Karen – por esta vez te perdono –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – no era necesario que anduvieras sola en la casa.

Karen – claro que lo era, buscaba algo importante.

Albert – que puede ser más importante que tu noche de bodas.

Karen – bueno es que yo –dijo titubeando- está bien te lo diré –dijo suspirando- pero tendrás primero que ayudarme a encontrarlo…vamos levántate.

Albert – para que.

Karen – ya lo veras, solo espero que lo encuentre.

Albert – no entiendo.

New York

Steve – como siempre la comida estuvo deliciosa –dijo poniendo la servilleta sobre la mesa.

Linda – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Steve – bueno me retiro…buenas noches –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Linda – buenas noches que descanses.

Kristin – que tengas lindos sueños –dijo sonriendo.

Steve – tu también –dijo acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, acto que no paso desapercibido para la madre de la jovencita- con su permiso.

Linda – ve a descansar hijo.

Kristin – te ayudo a levantar la mesa –dijo parándose ordenando todo lo que se encontraba ahí.

Linda – dime que fue eso.

Kristin – de que hablas.

Linda – tú sabes a que me refiero.

Kristin – mamá yo –dijo mirando hacia el pasillo asegurándose que el no estuviera ahí- no vas a creerlo –dijo emocionada- me beso…me beso –dijo llevando sus manos al pecho- fue tan lindo y especial.

Linda – con que eso era, ya me lo temía –dijo seriamente- pero sabes que él no tiene pasado no recuerda nada creo que será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones con él.

Kristin – pero mamá yo lo amo y el a mí también me lo confesó.

Linda – recuerdas porque estamos aquí.

Kristin – si pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

Linda – dime que pasara cuando recupere la memoria –dijo interrumpiéndola- seguramente regresara con su familia y se olvidara de nosotros así que es mejor que te hagas a la idea que él no es para ti; no sabemos si es casado o tiene novia…cuando recupere la memoria regresaremos a casa y será como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Kristin – se que tienes razón pero no puedo dejarlo de querer –dijo sentándose en la silla dejándose caer pesadamente- lo amo.

Linda – te entiendo, pero sabes el riesgo en que viviría su relación.

Kristin – me voy a dormir, discúlpame si no te ayudo –dijo cabizaja.

Linda – no te preocupes ve a descansar.

Kristin – buenas noches –dijo caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con su madre- no puede ser…mamá tiene razón y si se olvida de mi –dijo tristemente mientras ponía su cabeza en la puerta.

Steve – nunca lo haría –dijo detrás de ella.

Kristin – oohhh Steve –dijo abrazándolo.

Steve – no te preocupes mañana hablare con tu madre.

Kristin – pero.

Steve – déjame resolverlo –dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Escocia

Robert H. – buenas tardes –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Terry – hola Robert acompáñanos.

Robert H. – gracias.

Terry – quiero presentarte a mi hermano Richard, no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo antes.

Robert H. – no te preocupes mucho gusto –dijo acercándose a él dándole la mano.

Ricky – es un placer, Terry me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Robert H. – espero sean cosas buenas.

Terry – eso no lo dudes –dijo sonriendo.

Robert H. – donde esta Candy.

Terry – arriba, Edward la revisa…al parecer ya empieza con los síntomas de cansancio por el embarazo; tendremos que regresar a América lo antes posible no quiero que le pase nada.

Robert H. – será lo mejor…yo también debo regresar cuanto antes, creo que me he tomado muchos días de vacaciones…ya no puedo posponer mas la obra.

Terry – tienes razón.

Ricky – espero poder algún día ir a verte actuar.

Terry – puedes ir cuando quieras, serás bienvenido en casa.

Ricky – gracias.

Terry – este es tu ultimo año cierto.

Ricky – si.

Robert H. – que harás después de tu graduación.

Ricky – se supone que iré a la universidad…pero me gustaría estudiar música.

Robert H. – vaya que sorpresa.

Candy – hola –dijo acercándose a su esposo.

Terry – como te sientes –dijo dándole lugar.

Candy – mejor –dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo- no hay de qué preocuparse, es normal en mi estado.

Eleanor – buenos días –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Richard – hola a todos –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – querrás decir tardes –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – bueno yo –dijo sonrojándose.

Candy – Terry por favor –dijo en forma retadora.

Richard – hay algo importante que contarles –dijo tomando la mano de su amada, acto que no paso desapercibido para Terry.

Terry – que quieres decir.

Eleanor – primero debes escuchar Terry luego nos darás tu opinión.

Terry – sobre qué.

Richard – sobre nosotros.

Ricky – como dices –dijo sorprendido.

Mientras que a unos kilómetros de ahí.

Albert – que se supone que buscas –dijo parándose en la puerta.

Karen – mmm…un paquete grande –dijo mirando alrededor del lugar- pero donde estará –dijo mientras caminaba y buscaba detrás de los muebles que se encontraban ahí.

Albert – si me dices de qué se trata podre ayudarte.

Karen – es que se suponía que era una sorpresa –dijo parándose poniendo sus manos en la cintura- dime si fueras George por un momento, donde esconderías un paquete grande como de un metro –dijo haciéndole una seña con las manos.

Albert – mmm déjame pensar –dijo poniendo su dedo en la frente- un paquete grande…como un metro, todo dependería de su contenido.

Karen – por favor William solo dime, donde puede estar.

Albert – pues no podría decírtelo.

Karen – queee…pero porque.

Albert – no conozco muy bien la casa, hace tan solo una semana que la entregaron y George se encargo de decorarla…lo siento creo que no podre ayudarte.

Karen – rayos –dijo tocando su frente- bien creo que daremos un tour por la casa –dijo acercándose a el tomándolo de la mano.

Albert – está bien, pero no sería mejor que cocinara algo primero, llevamos muchas horas sin comer…así que yo cocinare para ti hoy.

Karen – y todos los días de tu vida querido –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – que insinúas princesa –dijo levantando la ceja.

Karen – que muero por probar el desayuno que me hará mi esposo –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Albert – está bien, vamos –dijo mientras ambos caminaban por un pasillo llegando al comedor cuando derrepente algo llamo la atención del rubio- pero que –dijo sorprendido.

Karen – no puede ser –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – pero si es –dijo acercándose a observar una hermosa pintura que se encontraba colocada en el centro de la enorme pared- el jardín de las rosas de mi hermana.

Karen – con que aquí estaba eehh –dijo acercándose también- que te parece, es lindo no.

Albert – si mucho…el artista que lo pinto pudo captar la esencia del jardín incluyendo la fuente –dijo tocando con sus dedos el lienzo.

Karen – si es un fabuloso artista –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – cuál será el nombre –dijo tratando de identificar un pequeño trazo que se encontraba en la esquina- veamos que dice...Karen Andrey –dijo sorprendido- tú pintaste este cuadro –dijo mirándola.

Karen – sorpresa –dijo extendiendo sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que sonreía- es mi regalo de bodas para ti –dijo abrazándolo por detrás.

Albert – me encanta…muchas gracias –dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a ella dándole un beso- cuando lo hiciste.

Karen – hace algún tiempo, es que no me decía que podría darte así que se me ocurrió retomar mis clases de pintura y este es el resultado…nuestro lugar especial.

Albert – woow es magnífico que sorpresa tan agradable me has dado.

Karen – pensé que podrías ponerlo en la biblioteca de la casa.

Albert – claro que no.

Karen – porque no –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – lo pondré en mi despacho, donde todos lo puedan admirar y así orgullosamente pueda decir este cuadro lo ha pintado mi esposa.

Karen – en serio.

Albert – claro que si princesa…te amo –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Karen – yo también te amo -dijo dándole un beso- que haces –dijo sintiendo sus fuertes brazos cargándola- a donde me llevas.

Albert – a nuestra habitación –dijo subiendo las gradas llevándola en brazos.

Karen - no se supone que me prepararías algo de comer.

Albert – será después, ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer.

Continuara…

**Claro de Luna sonata para piano por Beethonven en 1801, la cual fue utilizada en este fic con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. Personalmente me gusta la historia que se esconde detrás de esta hermosa melodía se las recomiendo.


	11. CAPITULO XXXII REVELACIONES

Hola, sorry por la tardanza pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten, estoy al pendiente de sus comentarios por favor dejen sus reviews. Nos leemos en el próximo. Cariños. Angie :)

Solo me queda recordarles el anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi, este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; pero la historia es de mi total inspiración incluyendo a los personajes que no son parte del anime original.

**CAPITULO XXXII**

**REVELACIONES**

"La Luna es un espejo que puso Dios para los enamorados que están lejos, la que no sabe mentir y que siempre ha de decir lo que dijeron" Anónimo.

**Escocia**

Señora Elroy – y bien Sara que es lo que querías decirme, supongo que es algo sobre Neal; pensé que vendría a la boda.

Señora Legan – si es sobre Neal, me disculpo en su nombre porque no pudo venir.

Señora Elroy – no hay problema, pero el esta bien.

Señor Legan – si tia, mejor que nunca…creo que el haberse ido a México fue lo mejor para el.

Señora Elroy – pero William me dijo que ya le había levantando el castigo.

Señor Legan – asi es, pero ahora se encuentra demasiado motivado.

Eliza – disculpen la tardanza –dijo ingresando a la habitación donde alguna vez se realizo la fiesta blanca- lo siento.

Señora Legan – que son esos modales.

Eliza – disculpen yo.

Bobby – buenas tardes –dijo saludando a los que se encontraban ahí- fue mi culpa nos entretuvimos caminando por el bosque.

Señor Legan – no se preocupen, acompañanos por favor –dijo señalando el lugar.

Bobby – espero no ser inoportuno.

Señora Legan – claro que no, ya eres parte de la familia –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Elroy – bien entonces, ya que estamos todos puedes decir a lo que venias.

Señora Legan – asi es tia…pues antes de venir a Escocia recibimos una carta de Neal en donde nos cuenta que pronto va a casarse.

Señora Elroy – pero como tan pronto! –dijo sorprendida.

Eliza – que? –dijo sorprendida.

Bobby - vaya que sorpresa.

Señor Legan – sabemos que es demasiado pronto, pero apoyamos su decisión.

Señora Elroy – eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer y me pueden decir con quien se casara supongo que con alguien de su misma clase.

Señor Legan – pues…no es asi tía.

Eliza – no puede ser, supongo que se casara con.

Bobby – sabes con quien.

Eliza – creo que si.

Señor Legan – su nombre es Alejandra y es la hija del señor García.

Señora Elroy – que estas diciendo –dijo levantándose de su lugar- pero que significa esto a caso es una broma.

Señora Legan – no tía claro que no, no haríamos una broma de tal tipo.

Señora Elroy – no puedo creerlo –dijo sentandose de nuevo en su lugar mientras que ponía su mano en la frente.

Eliza – se siente bien tia –dijo acercándose a ella.

Señora Elroy – si querida, vuelve a tu lugar.

Eliza – si tia.

Bobby – se encuentra bien.

Eliza – creo que si, ha sido una noticia demasiado fuerte.

Bobby – creo que pediré a Edward que venga luego de la reunión.

Eliza – si gracias por preocuparte.

Señor Legan – y hay algo mas que debe saber.

Señora Elroy – y ahora de que se trata.

Señora Legan – en su carta también nos conto que…que pronto será padre.

Señora Elroy – no puede ser posible.

Eliza – como? No puedo creer que Neal.

Bobby – wow y siguen las sorpresas.

Señor Legan – asi es tía; pero como le dije nosotros le damos nuestro apoyo incondicional, el ya eligio y está muy feliz.

Señora Elroy – ahora con más razón debe de casarse con esa muchacha.

Señora Legan – lo sabemos tia, por eso también queríamos contarle que hemos decido volver a América, para ir lo mas pronto posible a México.

Señora Elroy – bueno no puedo hacer nada, solo deseo que sea feliz; si eso es todo me retiro a mi habitación.

Señor Legan – eso es todo, gracias por comprender.

Señora Elroy – como sabran ya he dejado todo en manos de William, ahora el se encargara de todos los negocios; me quedare un tiempo aquí en Escocia a descansar lo necesito.

Señora Legan – se siente bien tia –dijo acercándose a ella con preocupación.

Señora Elroy – si hija…es solo que es necesario que descanse ya pase muchos años a cargo del clan, pero ahora con William al frente me siento mas tranquila.

Señora Legan – pero no me refiero a eso, su salud.

Señora Elroy – mi salud no es como cuando era joven, pero estoy bien –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Señora Legan – siempre voy a estar al pendiente de usted tia, sabe que la quiero mucho.

Señora Elroy – lo se, yo también –dijo sonriendo- bueno si no hay nada mas que decir, me retiro –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Señor Legan – esperamos verla pronto tía –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señora Elroy – que tengan buen viaje, espero recibir pronto noticias.

Señor Legan – no lo dude.

Señora Legan – la acompaño –dijo tomandola del brazo, mientras salian del lugar.

Eliza – papá puedo hablar contigo.

Señor Legan – claro que si.

Bobby – estare en mi habitación te veo luego –dijo salíendo del lugar.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar no muy lejano.

Terry – y bien que es lo que quieres decir.

Richard – que les parece si vamos a la biblioteca.

Candy – claro –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Robert H. – saldré un momento, nos vemos luego.

Eleanor – esta bien.

Ricky – yo esperare afuera –dijo levantándose.

Richard – no…tu vienes también –dijo señalando el camino.

Ricky – bien como tu digas –dijo dirigiéndose al lugar.

Candy – vamos amor –dijo tomando su mano.

Terry – si –dijo seriamente.

Richard – que te pasa –dijo viendo el semblante de su amada.

Eleanor – es que estoy nerviosa.

Richard – no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Candy – que te pasa estas muy callado.

Terry – no solo pensaba –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Candy – recuerda que tienes mi apoyo –dijo aprentando su mano.

Terry – si…gracias –dijo mientras le ofrecia lugar a su esposa, para luego sentarse a su lado.

Richard – bien ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos hay algo importante que deseo compartirles.

Terry – de que se trata.

Eleanor – te lo diremos enseguida.

Candy – tranquilo amor –dijo tomandolo de la mano.

Richard – hijos, Candy –dijo dirigiéndose a ellos- Eleanor y yo hemos decidido casarnos.

Terry – que estas diciendo –dijo levantándose espontáneamente.

Candy – tranquilo amor –dijo tomandolo del saco haciendo que se sentara de nuevo.

Ricky – como –dijo sorprendido.

Richard – asi es, Eleanor…tu madre me ha aceptado de nuevo en su vida y eso me hace feliz –dijo sonriendo a su amada.

Eleanor – hemos hablado mucho, me ha pedido perdón por lo ocurrido en el pasado y yo acepte darle una oportunidad más, nunca deje de amarlo –dijo fijando la mirada en su amado.

Terry – como puedes decir eso –dijo levantándose de su lugar- sabes que el esta casado con esa mujer –dijo quedándose en silencio- lo siento hermano pero.

Ricky – no te preocupes –dijo interrumpiéndolo- se como es mi madre.

Terry – como vas a casarte con ella, no entiendo –dijo apretando su puño con fuerza- solo espero que no esto no sea una broma y que no estes jugando con ella –dijo al mismo tiempo que sentia la mano de su esposa tomar la suya.

Richard – siéntate por favor, y no es una broma; nadie mas sabe esto que les voy a contar, bueno a excepción de tu madre…desde hace unos meses estoy tramitando mi divorcio con Margareth.

Ricky – queee? –dijo sorprendido.

Terry – como que desde hace unos meses.

Richard – desde hace algún tiempo tome la decisión, lo siento Richard pero tú sabes que no soy feliz con tu madre.

Ricky – no tienes que decirlo, siempre me di cuenta que no eras feliz con ella.

Terry – como es que vas a divorciarte de ella, nunca va a estar de acuerdo.

Richard – por eso no te preocupes yo me encargare de eso, además encontré una justificación para que firme sin dudar.

Eleanor – que quieres decir?

Richard – mis abogados y yo estuvimos revisando algunos documentos; encontramos una clausula que me puede ser muy útil para separarme de Margareth sin ningún problema; solo que hay un pequeño inconveniente.

Ricky – cual.

Richard – para poder hacerlo necesito la ayuda de Terry.

Terry – yo que tengo que ver en esto…por que necesitas mi ayuda.

Eleanor – no entiendo.

Candy – a que se refiere duque.

Richard – déjenme explicarles, pero quiero dejar en claro que no quiero presionarte o que te sientas obligado a hacerlo.

Terry – ve al grano…de que se trata todo esto -dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – para lograr divorciarme debo renunciar al ducado.

Eleanor – que significa eso?

Richard – al momento de mi renuncia como duque estare dejando todas mis obligaciones como tal, mi trabajo en el parlamento, incluyendo los compromisos arreglados por mis padres lo cual anularía todo compromiso hecho por ellos.

Ricky – incluyendo el matrimonio arreglado con mi madre.

Richard – si, asi es.

Terry – y que tengo que ver yo con esto.

Candy – tranquilo amor –dijo acariciando su mano.

Richard – que al renunciar a todo, automáticamente pierdo mis derechos por lo que el primogénito o siguiente de la línea de sucesión tendrá que convertirse en duque y asumir las responsabilidades como tal.

Terry – que estas diciendo –dijo levantándose de su lugar nuevamente.

Candy – deja que termine de explicarte –dijo mirándolo con ojos de suplica, haciendo que su esposo retomara su posición de nuevo.

Richard – creo que sabes a que me refiero.

Eleanor – oohhh Dios mio –dijo poniendo sus manos en su boca.

Ricky – que Terry tiene que tomar tu lugar como duque.

Terry – no lo hare –dijo furiosamente- no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejar todo por lo que he luchado.

Richard – recuerda que firmaste estos documentos –dijo sacando un sobre del escritorio colocándoles sobre la mesa de centro- tu estuvieste de acuerdo.

Terry – si…pero no espere que fuera tan pronto, no puedes hacerme esto –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- acabo de casarme, pronto tendre un hijo y no quiero vivir bajo las normas de reina, la etiqueta y todo lo que conlleva ser un duque, definitivamente no lo hare –dijo furiosamente.

Eleanor – Terry! –dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

Richard – bueno en todo caso.

Candy – duque de Grandchester –dijo interrumpiéndolo- que pasa si Terry acepta.

Terry – Candy! –dijo sorprendido volteando a ver a su esposa.

Richard – presentaría mi renuncia formal a la reina y en seis meses dejaría de ser Duque logrando agilizar el trámite del divorcio.

Candy – entiendo.

Ricky – no hay otra forma en que puedas hacerlo.

Richard – si las hay, pero tardarían muchos años y no quisiera esperar tanto tiempo…pero creo que deberé hacerlo –dijo cabizbajo.

Eleanor – ooh Richard –dijo abrazando a su amado mientras lloraba.

Richard – tranquila querida –dijo recibiéndola gustosamente entre sus brazos- nunca me volveré a separar de ti, aunque tenga que esperar años para poder hacerte mi esposa.

Eleanor – pero.

Richard – sshh, no te preocupes vere que podemos hacer…déjamelo a mi.

Terry – porque hiciste eso –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Candy – no crees que tus padres merecen ser felices.

Terry – si, pero no acosta de mi…seria un sacrificio para mi.

Candy – pero valdría la pena no lo crees.

Terry – no lo se –dijo cabizbajo.

Candy – anoche soñabas en volver a estar con ellos de nuevo como una familia.

Terry – si pero no pensé que tendría que suceder esto para lograrlo.

Candy – ahora esta en tus manos cumplir con tu sueño –dijo fijando su mirada en la de el- recuerda que no estas solo, siempre estare contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Terry – Candy! –dijo fijando su mirada en esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto ama- no quiero separarme de ti y de nuestro hijo.

Candy – nunca amor, nunca estaremos separados…ire donde tu decidas ir.

Terry – no me gusta ver sufrir a mamá –dijo mirando a sus padres que aun permanecían abrazados.

Candy – lo sé, porque no lo piensas unos días, yo te apoyare en la decisión que tomes.

Terry – pero.

Candy – sshh –dijo poniendo su dedo en los labios de el- que te parece si vamos a caminar por el bosque…me llevarías de picnic de nuevo –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – las veces que tú quieras amor –dijo dándole un beso.

Ricky – siento no poder ayudarte padre –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Richard – no te preocupes.

Ricky – Eleanor quiero decirte que gracias.

Eleanor – porque?

Ricky – por hacer feliz a mi padre –dijo sonriendo- si el es feliz contigo yo también lo seré.

Eleanor – ven aquí –dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Richard – no te preocupes, tu madre , tus hermanos y tu no quedaran desamparados tendran los mismos lujos a los que están acostumbrados.

Ricky – pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas yo quiero ir contigo.

Richard – como dices…estas seguro.

Ricky – claro que si, no quiero estar con mi madre.

Eleanor – eres bienvenido cuando quieras.

Ricky – gracias Eleanor.

Terry – dame unos días para pensarlo –dijo levantándose de su lugar seguido de su esposa- por el momento no deseo hablar mas del asunto.

Eleanor – oohh Terry –dijo acercándose a el dándole un abrazo- te quiero hijo.

Terry – yo también mamá –dijo abrazandola mientras cerraba sus ojos.

New York

Steve – esa melodía…donde la he escuchado –dijo parado frente a la ventana observando hacia afuera- Patty…Patty –dijo seriamente- donde he escuchado ese nombre -dijo observando la borrosa fotografía que tenia en sus manos- claro pero si es…a caso será la misma persona –dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación buscando en su mochila un sobre de papel el cual ya estaba muy deteriorado, mismo que tenia algunas palabras que no se podían distinguir bien, a excepción de los datos de Patty- veamos…que dice por aca, aquí solo puedo leer mi nombre –dijo al observar una palabra incompleta- …Ste...ve.. pero cual será mi apellido, de donde soy, quien era, que hacia, quien era mi familia –dijo pensativo- creo que solo ella tiene la respuesta –dijo observando la fotografía.

Kristin – toc, toc, puedo pasar.

Steve – adelante.

Kristin – te sientes bien –dijo observando el semblante de su amigo.

Steve – si, solo trataba de recordar.

Kristin – y has logrado algo.

Steve – muy poco, pero creo que mis sueños tienen algún significado, pero estoy seguro que la mujer que aparece en mis sueños es ella –dijo enseñándole la fotografía- Patty.

Kristin – como dices?

Steve – siempre la veo triste, llorando…pero realmente no se que significa.

Kristin – puede ser que sean muy amigos.

Steve – si puede ser –dijo jugando con el sobre en sus manos.

Kristin – porque tienes ese sobre en las manos.

Steve – me creerías que no lo se

Kristin – no entiendo.

Steve - solo sentí la necesidad de verlo pensando en ver si encontraba algo mas pero nada…y esta fotografía que tampoco dice mas…esta tan deteriorada que no puedo ver completamente su rostro.

Kristin – vine porque ya esta listo el desayuno, vienes –dijo cambiando el tema distrayendolo.

Steve – si, en un momento estoy con ustedes.

Kristin – te esperamos –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Steve – Patty…Patty que dulce nombre, será tan dulce como tu; me gustaría ver como es tu rostro –dijo sonriendo- pero no se si será necesario seguir esperando por alguna respuesta o si valdra la pena la información que puedas darme –dijo suspirando.

Kristin – Steve –dijo desde la sala.

Steve – en seguida voy –dijo guardando esos preciados trozos de papel que se habían convertido en su tesoro personal con los cuales podría averiguar algo mas sobre su pasado.

Escocia

Annie – entonces mañana se van.

Bobby – si, asi es.

Archie – habrá pasado algo.

Bobby – no soy el indicado para decírselos.

Archie – pero si sabes algo.

Bobby – vamos Archie no seas tan curioso.

Annie – y Eliza ira con ellos.

Bobby – creo que si.

Annie – vamos a ver como siguió Candy.

Archie – si me parece buena idea, pobre de mi gatita Grandchester no la puede dejar en paz un solo momento.

Annie – no digas esas cosas –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Bobby – con que gatita eeehhh –dijo sonriendo- nunca había escuchado que alguien tuviera tanto sobre nombre.

Archie – se los ha ganado a pulso –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – Archie! –dijo en forma retadora.

Bobby – creo que tendras que contarme esa parte de la historia.

Archie – esta bien…en el camino te la contaré.

* * *

Momentos más tarde en la Villa Grandchester.

Patty – que le pasa a Terry.

Candy – solo tiene jaqueca pero Edward le dio medicamento y se quedo dormido.

Señora Katherine – el té señora –dijo dejando la charola en la mesa.

Candy – gracias.

Pamela – paso algo grave.

Candy – bueno no se si seria grave pero es algo sobre el ducado –dijo dando un sorbo de té.

Pamela – el ducado –dijo sorprendida.

Candy – si asi es, creo que nunca te conte que Terry es el hijo de un duque.

Pamela – no, pero eso es algo muy personal.

Candy – tu eres mi amiga y puedo contártelo.

Pamela – gracias por confiar en mi.

Patty – pero que tiene que ver eso con que Terry no se sienta bien.

Candy – es que el duque de Grandchester le pidio tomar su lugar para que pueda casarse con Eleanor.

Patty – Pamela – queeeee? –dijeron al unisonido sorprendidas.

Patty – eso quiere decir que.

Candy – si –dijo interrumpiéndola- debe asumir su responsabilidad como el hijo de un duque.

Pamela – y que dice el de todo esto.

Candy – le pedi que lo pensara.

Patty – pero Candy…no creo que el quiera estar detrás de un escritorio ocho horas al dia toda la semana.

Candy – lo se, ama el teatro…pero le hice saber que lo apoyaría cual fuera su decisión.

Pamela – es lo mejor que pudiste decirle.

Candy – a todo esto donde esta Edward?

Pamela – te sientes mal.

Candy – no, solo quiero saber cuanto tiempo estará dormido Terry.

Edward – no te preocupes –dijo ingresando al lugar- lo que le admistre es un nuevo medicamento a base de plantas naturales; solo dormirá un par de horas, pero te puedo asegurar que despertara como nuevo.

Candy – eso espero.

Pamela – hola cariño.

Edward – que tal querida –dijo sentandose a su lado.

Pamela – que hacias?

Edward – jugaba con Mark en el jardín, es un gran chico.

Candy – si que lo es, Terry lo quiere como un hermano.

Patty – hablando de hermano, donde esta Ricky.

Candy – fue al pueblo con Robert, Eleanor y el duque.

Señora Katherine – señora tiene visitas.

Candy – gracias.

Archie – que tal gente –dijo sonriendo ingresando al lugar.

Annie – hola a todos.

Bobby – hay casa llena –dijo sonriendo- como estas Candy –dijo acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Candy – muy bien.

Archie – y donde esta el aristócrata malcriado –dijo sentandose al lado de su amiga.

Candy – esta tomando una siesta.

Annie – le pasa algo –dijo sentandose al lado de Patty.

Candy – solo tiene jaqueca…porque todos preguntan lo mismo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Archie – es extraño saber que este enfermo.

Annie – siempre esta tan...tan saludable y de buen humor.

Patty – tienes razón.

Candy – a caso es tan notorio.

Archie – si tarzán pecoso –dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba.

Candy – como me llamaste –dijo levantando la ceja.

Annie – no le hagas caso Candy.

Bobby – Archie me contaba de cómo te llamaban en el colegio.

Candy – que hizo que…Archie! –dijo mirándolo fijamente- como te atreviste.

Archie – solo le conte la historia de cómo te conoci.

Candy – si pero no tenias que dar tanto detalle.

Edward – a caso es tan malo.

Candy – bueno.

Archie – yo diría que mucho –dijo sonriendo- eso si…cada uno fue pensado específicamente en sus acciones.

Annie – Archie por favor –dijo retadoramente- no la molestes.

Bobby – creo que ha sido suficiente.

Archie – vamos chicos no digan eso, no le estoy haciendo nada…verdad gatita.

Candy – claro que no, es solo que.

Terry – creo que te he dicho muchas veces que no le digas asi a mi esposa –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra, al mismo tiempo que ingresaba al lugar, acercándose a su esposa.

Archie – tranquilo Grandchester, te repito que yo la conoci primero que tu asi que.

Terry – tu no tienes que decir nada –dijo furiosamente.

Patty – vaya creo que ya regreso a la normalidad.

Pamela – eso veo.

Candy – vamos no peleen por favor –dijo mirando a ambos.

Archie – no lo voy a hacer, te lo prometí –dijo levantándose de su lugar, para luego darle un beso en la cabeza a su prima.

Terry – no me provoques Cornwell.

Archie – solo estoy despidiéndome de mi prima -dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraba su esposa.

Candy – ven aquí –dijo tomando de la mano a su esposo- como te sientes.

Terry – mejor –dijo sentandose al lado de ella- el medicamento que me dio Edward funciono de maravilla.

Edward – pensé que dormirías más tiempo.

Terry – dormi lo necesario.

Candy – estas seguro.

Terry – completamente…que cuentan de nuevo.

Annie – vamos a regresar a Chicago.

Candy – tan pronto…pensé que se quedarían una temporada aquí.

Archie – ese era el plan, pero ahora que Annie esta embarazada quiero que este bien, y que mejor lugar que en casa.

Patty – tienes razón Archie.

Bobby – en ese caso me regreso con ustedes también.

Candy – como tu también.

Bobby – asi es, no tiene caso que este aquí si todos se van.

Terry – pero si tu venias con Eliza no.

Bobby – si pero se susito un problema familiar y mañana parten hacia América y luego a México.

Candy – México?

Bobby – si asi es.

Patty – si que todos se están iendo.

Archie – a excepción de la tia que se quedara una temporada aquí.

Bobby – también Karen y Albert, solo estarán aquí un mes.

Terry – en todo caso, creo que será mejor que también regresemos a casa…que dices.

Candy – bueno yo.

Edward – disculpa que te lo diga pero, creo que es lo mejor ya estas iniciando los últimos meses del embarazo y entre mas tiempo pase mas riesgoso se vuelve para ti y el bebé…además de ser un viaje tan largo.

Terry – Edward tiene razón amor, no quiero que les pase nada.

Candy – esta bien…regresemos a casa.

Terry – esa es mi chica –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy – pero primero quiero hacer antes algo.

Archie – ya lo temia, parecía tan fácil.

Terry – dime que quieres.

Candy – antes de irnos quiero que hagamos una fiesta en el jardín.

Annie – excelente idea.

Patty – será maravilloso.

Pamela – estupendo.

Terry – esta bien haremos la fiesta, cuando tienen ustedes planeado salir.

Archie – en tres dias.

Terry – puede esperar Candy algunos días más Edward?

Edward – claro que si, de todos modos siempre la estaré monitoreando.

Candy – parece mi niñera y no mi amigo.

Edward – ahora soy tu doctor –dijo sonriendo.

Bobby – bien…entonces hoy mismo ire a comprar los boletos.

Terry – puedes comprar los nuestros.

Bobby – claro.

Patty – en ese caso también regresare a casa de la abuela Martha.

Annie – pensé que te quedarías en Londres con tus padres.

Patty – no, la abuela me necesita mas que ellos; asi estare mas cerca para cuando nazca el bebé de Candy.

Candy – estupendo, quisiera que pasaras unos días en casa antes de regresar.

Patty – esta bien, acepto tu invitación.

Archie – bien entonces ya esta todo arreglado, asi que a disfrutar de nuestros últimos días en Escocia.

* * *

Mientras que en un lugar cercano:

Karen – que bien huele –dijo sonriendo mientras ingresaba a la cocina- que estas preparando.

Albert – el desayuno.

Karen – desayuno, pero si son las seis de la tarde.

Albert - con razón muero de hambre, creo que dormimos mucho.

Karen – no todo fue dormir –dijo abrazandolo por detrás.

Albert – en cinco minutos estará listo, me ayudas a poner la mesa.

Karen – con gusto señor Andrey –dijo separándose de el- como fue que aprendiste a cocinar.

Albert – en una de mis tantas aventuras.

Karen – o sea que fueron muchas –dijo mientras tomaba unos platos.

Albert – mmm solo algunas.

Karen – y en esas aventuras conociste a alguien importante.

Albert – si…a una chica excepcional.

Karen – asi, puedo saber de quien se trata –dijo colocando los platos sobre la mesa.

Albert – claro que si, no le puedo negar nada a la señora Andrey –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Karen – al grano William…quien es esa chica.

Albert – Candy…quien creías que era.

Karen – pude haber sido yo, también soy excepcional –dijo mientras sacaba unas tazas y otros utensilios.

Albert – claro que lo eres mi amor…solo que a ti te conoci en otra etapa de mi vida pero no quiere decir que no seas importante para mi –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Karen – ya lo creo.

Albert – puedes creer que casi se ahoga.

Karen – quien?

Albert – Candy.

Karen – cuando?

Albert – la primera vez que la conoci, cayo al rio era de noche…de casualidad estaba pescando y la encontré, aun era una niña –dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba.

Karen – algo me conto Candy, pero me dijo que te llamaba el príncipe de la colina –dijo tomando su lugar en la mesa.

Albert – eso penso…cuando me vio vestir con el kilt y tocar la gaita; con el tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos y fue cuando no dude en adoptarla –dijo mientras servia la comida- hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos que nunca podre olvidar y agradecerle…me cuido cuando perdi la memoria.

Karen – como que perdiste la memoria?

Albert – si, en el viaje de regreso a casa.

Karen – no sabia eso…cuanto tiempo pasaste así.

Albert – algunos meses.

Karen – tanto tiempo estuviste en el hospital.

Albert – no estaba en el hospital, fui a vivir con Candy.

Karen – queee? –dijo sorprendida dejando a un lado la servilleta.

Albert – dejame que te explique…no es lo que piensas; solo vivi una temporada con ella haciéndome pasar por su hermano enfermo para que la gente no hablara mal de ella.

Karen – asi que solo estuvieron como amigos –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Albert – si, asi es…solo amigos, ella siempre tuvo ojos para Terry.

Karen – pero tu estuvieste enamorado de ella cierto.

Albert – no te puedo mentir, no se como empezó solo sucedió mientras trataba de recuperar la memoria, y cuando la recobre me di cuenta que Candy nunca me miraría como lo miraba a el; al principio sentía celos y cuando Terry fue a buscarla le dije que era feliz sin el.

Karen – no puedo creerlo.

Albert – pero ahora todo es distinto, ellos están juntos y felices…y pues yo encontré al amor de mi vida –dijo tomandola de la mano- tu eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar, desde que te conocí no dude ni un momento en hacerte mi esposa.

Karen – cuando te vi supe que tenias algo especial que me hacia acercarme a ti como un imán…tu sola presencia me aturdía, no puedo negarte que al principio sentia celos de Candy.

Albert – porque?

Karen – porque tenia el amor de mi mejor amigo y tu atención –dijo fijando su mirada en la de el- sentí envidia por que ella tenia a unos hombres maravillosos a su lado.

Albert – porque nunca me lo dijiste.

Karen – no quise que notaras que eras mi debilidad…bueno además no tenia tanta confianza contigo apenas y conversábamos.

Albert – lo importante es que entre nosotros no hay más secretos.

Karen – claro que no y asi debe de ser –dijo sonriendo- te amo William.

Albert – y yo a ti –dijo acercándose a ella dándole un tierno beso.

New York

Steve – como siempre la comida estuvo deliciosa.

Linda – gracias hijo –dijo sonriendo.

Kristin – mamá es una excelente cocinera…espero poder serlo yo también.

Steve – veras que si –dijo guiñándole el ojo, acto que no paso desapercibido para la madre de ella.

Linda – bueno es hora de levantar los platos.

Steve – antes quiero hablar con usted señora.

Linda – esta bien…dime de que se trata.

Steve – quiero pedirle formalmente permiso para cortejar a su hija.

Linda – como dices? –dijo sorprendida.

Kristin – oohh Steve –dijo colocando sus manos en su pecho.

Steve – me comportare como todo un caballero sabre respetarla.

Linda – no lo dudo pero.

Kristin – por favor mama –dijo interrumpiéndola diciéndolo en tono de suplica.

Linda – calla…sabes lo que opino de esto –dijo dirigiéndose a el.

Steve – me gustaría que me lo hiciera saber.

Linda – sinceramente no me gustaría que ustedes estuvieran juntos.

Steve – pero porque.

Linda – perdiste la memoria, no sabes nada de tu pasado, donde vives, si tienes familia o esposa, tu eres mayor que mi hija.

Steve – no creo que tenga esposa, sino tendría un anillo de bodas –dijo enseñando su mano.

Linda – puede ser, pero no descarto la idea que estes comprometido con alguien…además ya estamos cerca de averiguar tu origen, a caso no era ese el propósito de venir a América.

Steve – si, pero creo que no es necesario ya.

Linda – como que no es necesario…no entiendo.

Steve – no me interesa saber quien fui, quiero iniciar una nueva vida al lado de su hija si me lo permite –dijo posando su mano sobre la de Kristin.

Kristin – lo dices en serio.

Steve – muy en serio.

Linda – estas seguro de lo que dices.

Steve – quiero que regresemos a Francia lo antes posible.

Escocia

Señora Katherine – señorita llego este telegrama para usted.

Pamela – gracias –dijo recibiéndolo- veamos que dice.

Edward – buenas noticias –dijo viendo el semblante de su novia.

Pamela – si –dijo emocionada- según el portero hace unos días llego mi tia a New York.

Edward – que sorpresa.

Pamela – la verdad es que si, no me lo esperaba…y yo aquí, tendre que escribirle para que no se vaya y espere por mi.

Edward – si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Pamela – esta bien gracias, solo dejame ir por mi bolso; seguro se sorprenderá cuando reciba mi telegrama.

Edward – ya lo creo.

Florida

Martha – pero que es todo esto –dijo ingresando a la sala mientras se quitaba los guantes y el sombrero.

Mike – bienvenida señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Martha – gracias…pero que son todos estos sobres –dijo tomandolos en sus manos.

Mike – la correspondencia señora.

Martha – voy a revisarla, puede ser que haya algún telegrama de mi nieta –dijo sentandose en el sillón.

Mike - gusta que le traiga algo.

Martha – solo un poco de té por favor.

Mike – como ordene.

Martha - bien veamos –dijo abriendo uno de los sobres- no puede ser que me vaya por unos cuantos días y encuentre este desorden...veamos invitaciones, bailes de caridad y que es esto –dijo tomando en sus manos un trozo de papel- quien es Steve –dijo mientras leia cuidadosamente- tiene una dirección de Francia…no entiendo.

Mike – el té señora.

Martha – gracias…sabes quien dejo esta nota.

Mike – un joven amigo de la señorita Patricia.

Martha – amigo de Patty que extraño –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Mike – el estuvo aquí preguntando por ella, dijo que necesitaba hablarle…pero yo le explique que la señorita Patricia estaba de viaje y me entrego esa nota para ella.

Martha – será algún amigo del colegio...bueno tendre que averiguar, que aspecto tenia ese joven.

Mike – tenia un acento algo extraño al hablar, venia acompañado de dos mujeres; talvez era su madre y su hermana.

Martha – dijo si volveria.

Mike – si, dijo que vendría a buscarla de nuevo antes de regresar a su casa.

Martha – mmm bueno guardare esto y le preguntare a Patty cuando este de regreso; puedes retirarte.

Mike – si señora.

Martha – un amigo de Francia…que extraño Patty nunca lo mencionó.

Continuara…


	12. CAPITULO XXXIII AGONIAS DEL ALMA

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

**AGONIAS DEL ALMA**

"A veces puedo estar distante, pero nunca ausente, puedo no escribirte, pero jamás olvidarte y cuando me necesites, puedo no estar cerca pero jamás abandonarte". Anónimo.

Escocia

Un nuevo día había llegado, el final de una nueva aventura se encontraba cerca; ya todo estaba listo para llevar de regreso a casa a todos.

Albert – buenos días princesa –dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Karen – mmm buenos días –dijo sonriendo- ya amaneció.

Albert – así es.

Karen – tan pronto –dijo acomodándose al lado de su esposo.

Albert – no es tan temprano como tú piensas.

Karen – qué hora es.

Albert – son las once.

Karen – tan tarde…creo que perdí la noción del tiempo por estar encerrada aquí.

Albert – no me digas que ya te aburriste.

Karen – claro que no…mucho menos estando a tu lado –dijo coquetamente- me la estoy pasando tan bien contigo.

Albert – yo también, pero tienes razón creo que ya es hora de salir a respirar aire puro –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- que quieres hacer hoy.

Karen – pues bueno –dijo pensativamente.

Albert – me refiero a.

Karen – ya lo sé –dijo interrumpiéndolo- no creas que solo me interesa hacer el amor.

Albert – aahhh no –dijo levantando la ceja.

Karen – bueno si pero…mejor llévame de paseo a recorrer el lugar.

Albert – claro que sí, que te parece si vamos a ver a los muchachos primero y luego nos vamos de picnic; creo que tenemos lo necesario aquí.

Karen – me gusta la idea.

Albert – ya que estamos de acuerdo entonces voy a tomar un baño.

Karen – espera un momento…aun no te vayas –dijo abrazándolo.

Albert – solo voy a tomar un baño, quieres acompañarme –dijo tomándola en sus brazos.

Karen – que haces.

Albert – te llevo conmigo.

Karen – no pensaras meterme con todo y ropa.

Albert – porque no –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Karen – o no lo harás.

Albert – claro que lo hare o caso lo dudas.

Karen – mejor hagamos un trato.

Albert – lo sabia –dijo mientras la bajada.

Karen – no quiero estropear mi camisón, ve tú y en un momento te alcanzo.

Albert – está bien…pero llegaras.

Karen – claro que si, solo déjame buscar mi ropa, de paso la tuya también.

Albert – está bien no te tardes.

Karen – no lo haré –dijo dándole un beso en la nariz para luego ver a su esposo entrando al baño- creo que primero deberé abrir la cortina para que entre un poco de luz –dijo caminando hacia la ventana- oohh que esplendido día –dijo admirando la majestuosidad del lugar- definitivamente nunca me aburriré en este lugar…es hermoso, las flores, los árboles y…pero que –dijo sorprendida al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño- que hace aquí…no puedo creerlo ya es suficiente ahora mismo voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas –dijo saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente.

New York

Kristin – en que piensas –dijo acercándose a él.

Steve – en lo que dijo tu madre –dijo observando la ciudad- no sé si tengo familia, y si me están buscando.

Kristin – y que piensas hacer –dijo cabizbaja.

Steve – tendré que averiguarlo.

Kristin - como lo harás.

Steve – iré a buscar a esa chica, estoy seguro que sabe quién soy.

Kristin – iras tú solo.

Steve – si, será lo mejor.

Kristin – pero.

Linda – buenas noticias –dijo acercándose a ellos- tu prima estará de regreso en unos días.

Kristin – y tendremos que esperarla.

Linda – claro que si, a caso no quieres verla.

Kristin – creí que regresaríamos a Francia.

Linda – si pero aun no, hasta que regrese tu prima.

Steve – estoy decidido.

Linda – de que hablas.

Steve - mañana temprano iré de nuevo a buscarla –dijo seriamente.

Linda – a quien?

Steve – a la señorita O`brien, talvez ya este de regreso y pueda decirme quien soy; pero si no logro encontrarla regresare de inmediato para regresar a Francia lo antes posible.

Linda – está bien, pero estas seguro que quieres ir solo.

Steve – totalmente.

Escocia

Albert – princesa estas lista –dijo asomándose por la puerta- princesa…princesa dónde estás –dijo mirando alrededor de la habitación- a donde habrá ido –dijo mientras tomaba una toalla colocándosela en la cintura para salir del baño- Karen…Karen estás jugando a las escondidas –dijo mientras revisaba en el armario, luego en la cama- donde puede estar –dijo frunciendo el ceño cuando escucho que la puerta principal se cerraba fuertemente.

Karen – que haces aquí –dijo furiosamente.

Emily – hola como estas.

Karen – ocupada –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Emily - solo vine a dejarles la invitación de mi boda –dijo extendiéndole un sobre.

Karen – como sabias que estábamos aquí, quien te lo dijo.

Emily – pues yo…yo –dijo titubeando mientras pensaba que decir, ya que no le diría que los había seguido- George…George lo hizo.

Karen – y si fue él quien te lo dijo porque no se lo diste a el, porque tenias que venir a molestarnos.

Emily – es que quería hacerlo personalmente, se lo prometí a Al.

Karen - como que Al –dijo levantando la ceja- su nombre es William Albert así que déjate de tanta confianza con él.

Emily – yo lo conocí primero que tu, así que no tienes porque decirme como debo llamarlo.

Karen – puede que tu lo hayas conocido antes que yo, pero resulta que ahora es MI esposo –dijo furiosamente haciendo énfasis en la palabra, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano izquierda enseñando su anillo de bodas- te queda claro.

Emily – el es mi amigo y.

Karen – sé lo que hubo entre ustedes y lo que hiciste –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Emily – tu no me vas a alejar de él, no lo permitiré.

Karen – tu lo hiciste sola, con tus acciones y ahora vienes a molestar; que no entiendes que el ya no estaba interesado en ti.

Emily – porque tú te le metiste por los ojos, porque eres una cualquiera.

Karen – no te permito –dijo furiosamente al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un golpe a puño cerrado- estas en MI casa así que me respetas.

Emily – te vas a arrepentir de lo que hiciste –dijo tocando su rostro- no vas a estar con él mucho tiempo, ya lo verás.

Karen – eras tú cierto –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Emily – de que hablas.

Karen – sabes bien lo que digo, tú fuiste la que estaba rondando la casa por la noche.

Emily – claro que no.

Karen – estoy segura que eras tú a quien vi por la ventana.

Emily – no puedes probarlo.

Albert – que pasa aquí –dijo acercándose a ellas al escuchar el escándalo.

Karen – puedes creer que se atrevió a venir a molestarnos.

Emily – no es cierto, yo solo –dijo mirándolo fijamente de pies a cabeza, observando su pecho desnudo solo envuelto en una toalla.

Karen – no salgas así –dijo parándose frente a el tratando de ocultarlo frente a la mirada de su rival.

Emily – hola Al yo solo.

Albert – que haces aquí, quien te dijo donde estábamos.

Emily – pues yo.

Karen – era ella William –dijo mirando a su esposo.

Albert – de que hablas.

Karen – a quien vi esa noche a fuera de nuestra casa.

Albert – como dices.

Emily – claro que no.

Albert – Em estás diciendo la verdad –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Emily – si –dijo seriamente- te lo juro.

Karen – vas a creerle después de lo que me dijo…me amenazo William.

Albert – un momento…que paso aquí –dijo seriamente.

Emily – solo que tu querida esposa me golpeo.

Albert – como…que hizo qué?

Karen – tuvo el atrevimiento de venir aquí e insultarme me dijo que era una perdida y no voy a permitir que nadie me diga eso.

Emily – vas a creerle después que me golpeo.

Albert – es mi esposa le creo lo que dice, entre nosotros no hay secretos ni mentiras; además ella no actuaria así sino fuera por una razón.

Emily - no puedo creerlo, pensé que tu y yo.

Albert – creo que te deje muy en claro eso, o caso no lo recuerdas el tu y yo no existe desde hace muchos años, será mejor que te vayas.

Emily – pero.

Albert – hasta luego Em –dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Karen – no quiero verla cerca de ti, entiendes no quiero –dijo subiendo a su habitación.

Albert – espera –dijo corriendo tras ella.

Karen – hasta cuando…hasta cuando –dijo ingresando a la habitación, para luego dejarse caer en la cama.

Albert – princesa –dijo ingresando a su habitación- porque te pones así no vale la pena que llores por eso –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Karen – no quiero que se acerque a nosotros –dijo sollozando- a ti, a nuestro hijo.

Albert – no lo hará yo me encargare de eso –dijo acariciándole la espalda.

Karen – se atrevió a amenazarme con separarme de ti.

Albert – nadie nos va a separar nunca te lo prometo, pero no llores por favor sabes que no me gusta verte así y le hará daño al bebe; no me digas que estas celosa –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Karen – si lo estoy –dijo sollozando.

Albert – como –dijo sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que lo admitía- no tienes porque sentirte así…mi esposa eres tú, a quien amo es a ti, nunca lo dudes.

Karen – oohhh William no se qué haría sin ti –dijo abrazándolo.

Albert – sshhh ya no llores, no permitas que nada arruine nuestros planes…te amo.

Karen – yo también te amo –dijo dándole un beso.

Albert – has estado algo melancólica últimamente.

Karen – supongo que es normal –dijo limpiando su rostro.

Albert – ya ansió el momento de tener en brazos a nuestro hijo.

Karen – en serio.

Albert – claro que sí, es algo que siempre he deseado; ya lo imagino supongo que se parecerá a ti.

Karen – será hermoso…como tu –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – que dices si vamos a tomar ese baño que tenemos pendiente.

Karen – está bien, pero déjame quitarme el camisón.

Albert – no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré.

Karen – William!

* * *

Mientras que en un lugar cercano.

Candy – pero que es todo esto.

Eleanor – solo unos obsequios –dijo abriendo varias bolsas.

Terry – a caso no fue suficiente lo que compraste ya.

Eleanor – claro que no.

Candy – no debería comprar tantas cosas.

Richard – déjala…está loca por su nieto –dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Terry – ya te dije que no es necesario que lo hagas.

Candy – ya ha sido demasiado.

Eleanor – nunca va a ser demasiado –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – gracias Eleanor.

Eleanor – ya ansió tener a esa preciosidad en mis brazos.

Robert H. – con permiso –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Terry – adelante, que bueno que veniste.

Robert H. – pasa algo.

Terry – decidimos salir hacia América el jueves.

Richard – tan pronto –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Terry – algún problema –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – pero porque, pensé que nos quedaríamos una temporada.

Terry – no podemos posponer mucho tiempo nuestro regreso, Candy ya está en los últimos meses del embarazo y es más riesgoso un viaje tan largo, pero tú puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Eleanor – bueno yo.

Robert H. – por mí no hay problema, sino al contrario sabes que tenemos que retomar las funciones que están pendientes.

Terry – si lo sé.

Richard – será lo mejor, antes que nada la seguridad de Candy es lo importante.

Eleanor – si tienen razón, es mejor regresar cuanto antes, prometí cuidarte.

Candy – por mí no se preocupe Eleanor, tendré a Patty y Pamela que me ayuden…bueno además de Terry por supuesto; puede quedarse una temporada con el duque si así lo decide.

Richard – por mi encantado –dijo tomándola de la mano- pero tú decides querida.

Eleanor – será mejor regresar –dijo cabizbaja- creo que te dejare solo un tiempo.

Richard – no te preocupes, me las arreglare para viajar cuanto antes a New York, me esperaras.

Eleanor – claro que si –dijo sonriendo- he esperado antes muchos años como no voy a esperar unos meses más.

Richard – gracias…te prometo que no te arrepentirás –dijo dándole un beso.

Terry - ejem ejem –dijo para llamar la atención- a caso se les olvida que no están solos.

Eleanor –Terry que cosas dices –dijo sonrojándose.

Richard – lo siento.

Robert H. – entonces no se diga mas, regresamos a América.

Richard – tendré que avisarle a Ricky…pero donde estará.

* * *

Mientras que en el jardín de la villa Grandchester.

Patty – pronto regresaremos a casa –dijo sonriendo mientras que observaba la pequeña caja musical que tenía en sus manos- te llevare de nuevo con el relojero –dijo suspirando al mismo tiempo que caminaba dirigiéndose a un frondoso árbol para luego sentarse y sentir su sombra- extraño escuchar tu dulce melodía, nuestra melodía la misma que entonaran aquel día, nuestro día Stear –dijo observando un delicado anillo que tenía en su dedo anular.

Ricky – Patty –dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Patty – quien anda ahí –dijo al mismo tiempo que veía caer unas hojas del árbol.

Ricky – soy yo, en seguida bajo –dijo iniciando con el descenso.

Patty – no vayas a caerte.

Ricky – claro que no soy un experto –dijo mientras llegaba hacia abajo.

Patty – que hacías ahí.

Ricky – solo admiraba el paisaje –dijo sacudiendo sus manos.

Patty – así que tú también trepas árboles.

Ricky – si, lo hago desde muy pequeño…tuve al mejor maestro –dijo sonriendo.

Patty – Terry te enseño.

Ricky – si…recuerdo que mi madre siempre me retaba por hacerlo.

Patty – ya lo creo.

Ricky – no funciono más? –dijo señalándole la pequeña caja musical.

Patty – no, ya paso una vez cuando –dijo quedándose en silencio.

Ricky – si quieres no puedes decirlo.

Patty – cuando Stear murió se detuvo –dijo seriamente- y no volví a escuchar su melodía por mucho tiempo, pero luego la lleve con el relojero y la hizo funcionar de nuevo; así que la llevare de nuevo cuando regresemos a América.

Ricky – como, se van, tan pronto.

Patty – si, a caso no te lo han dicho.

Ricky – no, talvez porque viene directo hacia acá y no entre a la casa.

Patty – puede ser.

Ricky – regresaran todos.

Patty – si.

Ricky – pero porque, Terry me dijo que pasarían una temporada aquí.

Patty – el estado de Candy no lo permite más, así que por recomendaciones médicas es necesario que regrese cuanto antes; además que Terry tiene que retomar los ensayos de la obra.

Ricky – entiendo, los voy a extrañar…pero ni modo a regresar de nuevo al colegio –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras que en la villa Andrey.

Dorothy – el almuerzo está servido.

Archie – gracias Dorothy.

Annie – quisiera quedarme aquí en el jardín un momento más.

Archie – tengo una idea, le pediré que traiga el almuerzo para acá –dijo levantándose de su silla.

Albert – pero mira a quien tenemos aquí.

Archie – Albert! –dijo sorprendido- que haces aquí.

Annie – hola Karen –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Albert – solo salimos a caminar un poco.

Karen – nos aburrimos estar encerrados en casa y quisimos venir a saludarlos un momento.

Annie – pero se supone que están de luna de miel.

Archie – que clase de esposo eres Albert, pensé que eras buen amante –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – Archie no digas esas cosas –dijo retadoramente.

Albert – muy gracioso…pero puede decirte que está muy satisfecha con lo que le doy.

Karen – William! –dijo sonrojándose.

Annie – ya basta Archie, discúlpenlo por favor.

Archie – solo era una broma –dijo golpeando el hombro de su tío.

Annie – te has vuelto muy bromista últimamente.

Albert – y bien donde están todos.

Archie – en la estación.

Karen – pero mis padres se irían después de la boda.

Annie – así es, pero a quienes fueron a despedir fue a los Legan.

Archie – incluyendo a Eliza, Bobby fue a despedirla.

Albert – paso algo importante que debería saber.

Archie – puede ser, pero la tía no nos ha dicho nada.

Albert – que raro, donde esta George –dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

Annie – fue con ellos, porque lo preguntas.

Albert – es que necesito preguntarle algo importante.

Karen – porque no lo dejamos así.

Albert – no, necesito que me aclare esto.

Archie – de que hablas.

Albert – es algo muy delicado e importante.

Annie – pensábamos almorzar en el jardín, como no hay nadie en casa:

Archie – pero aquí podremos hablar sin problema.

Albert – me parece bien.

Archie – bueno, si puedes contarnos.

Karen – claro que podemos decirles.

Annie – entonces tomen asiento –dijo señalando el lugar.

* * *

Mientras que en la estación de tren.

Señora Legan – bueno es hora de irnos, gracias por su comprensión tía.

Señora Elroy – saluda a Neal de mi parte y dile que le deseo lo mejor.

Señor Legan – así lo haremos.

George – que tengan buen viaje.

Señora Legan – gracias.

Bobby – nos vemos pronto –dijo dándole la mano al señor Legan.

Señor Legan – claro que sí.

Señora Legan – ya es hora hija.

Eliza – si –dijo melancólicamente.

Bobby – no te pongas así, nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensas.

Eliza – te voy a extrañar –dijo fijando su mirada en el.

Bobby – yo también –dijo acariciando su rostro- dale mis mejores deseos a tu hermano.

Eliza – lo hare –dijo sonriendo- hasta pronto.

Bobby – hasta pronto –dijo dándole un breve pero dulce beso, tomándola por sorpresa.

Eliza – Bobby! –dijo sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia donde estaban sus padres quienes ya empezaban a abordar.

Bobby – no te preocupes no nos vieron.

Eliza - yo…yo te quiero mucho -dijo titubeando.

Bobby – yo también.

Eliza – en serio –dijo sonriendo.

Bobby – claro que sí.

Eliza – me haces muy feliz –dijo abrazándolo.

George – disculpen que los interrumpa –dijo acercándose a ellos- pero el tren está por salir.

Eliza – oohh…en un momento voy.

Bobby – cuídate mucho.

Eliza – lo haré –dijo separándose levemente de el- hasta pronto.

Bobby – hasta pronto –dijo agitando su mano despidiéndose de su novia.

Señora Elroy – llévame de regreso a casa por favor George.

George – señora tengo que hacer algo en el pueblo, por órdenes del señor William.

Señora Elroy – ahora que se le ocurrió a William.

George – me pidió que fuera a visitar al señor Watson, al parecer está muy grave.

Señora Elroy – no lo sabía –dijo sorprendida- entonces ve y dale saludos de mi parte.

George – si señora como ordene, Robert podrías acompañar a la señora Elroy.

Bobby – claro con todo gusto –dijo sonriendo- nos vamos –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Señora Elroy – si por favor, estoy muy cansada ya estoy muy vieja para estos trotes –dijo aceptándolo.

Bobby – no diga eso señora –dijo mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba el vehículo.

Señora Elroy – dime tía, tu eres parte de la familia recuerdas.

Bobby – si pero no lo soy directamente.

Señora Elroy – lo serás cuando te cases con Eliza.

Bobby – bueno yo.

Señora Elroy – piensas casarte con ella.

Bobby – no hemos hablado de eso aun.

Señora Elroy – entonces no piensas hacerlo.

Bobby – si pero no ahora.

Señora Elroy – solo espero que no pase tanto tiempo como lo hizo Archie –dijo mientras subía al vehículo.

Bobby – por favor de regreso a la villa –dijo dirigiéndose al chofer, durante el trayecto todo era silencio, por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos no había pensado que su noviazgo con Eliza lo llevaría a que algún día tendría que pedirle matrimonio, aun no estaba seguro en quererla como para compartir toda su vida con ella, las palabras dichas por la señora Elroy lo hicieron analizar la situación tendría que poner cartas en el asunto y hablar con Eliza sobre su relación, el no estaba preparado para afrontar una decisión de ese tipo; empezaba a sentir un gran afecto por ella pero aun no se había convertido en amor, porque en su corazón aun había una pequeña llama que no lograba apagar y que aun lo volvía loco, por un momento cerro sus ojos recordando aquella dulce su sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda brillando con intensidad; pensaba que suerte había tenido su primo Anthony en haberla conocido y amado cuando aun eran unos niños, desde el principio supo que tenia perdida la batalla con Candy no podía competir con el verdadero amor que sentía por Terry; cuando la vio supo de inmediato que ella seria la mujer con que hubiera querido compartir toda su vida, pero el destino de cada uno ya estaba escrito. Absorto de sus pensamientos buscando una solución estaba distraído y no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado a la villa.

Señora Elroy – Robert…Robert –dijo por segunda vez alzando la voz.

Bobby – lo siento estaba distraído.

Señora Elroy – me di cuenta.

Bobby – le ayudo –dijo mientras había la puerta para salir del automóvil.

Señora Elroy – gracias –dijo dándole la mano, mientras bajaba- me voy a mi recamara, te veo luego.

Bobby – si tía.

Señora Elroy – así me gusta –dijo levantando la ceja, mientras que ingresaba a la villa.

Bobby – donde estará Archie necesito hablar con él –dijo ingresando al jardín, para luego escuchar risas muy cerca, por lo que se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía; llevándose así una gran sorpresa- Albert! –dijo sorprendido.

Albert – que tal Bobby hace mucho que no te veía –dijo sonriendo.

Bobby – ya lo creo –dijo mientras se acerca a él para luego estrechar su mano- que tal señora Andrey –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Karen – tan caballeroso como siempre.

Archie – nos acompañas.

Bobby – claro –dijo sentándose al lado de su amigo.

Annie – como les fue.

Bobby – bien, ya están de camino –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – así que es cierto que se fueron los Legan.

Bobby – así es.

Albert – puedo saber que hizo que tomaran esa decisión.

Bobby – no sé si yo sea la persona indicada para decírtelo.

Albert – como? A caso es algo grave.

Bobby – no, pero la familia Legan quiere que sea muy confidencial.

Archie – vamos…cuéntanos te prometo que nadie se va a enterar –dijo codeándolo.

Albert – tendré que averiguarlo con la tía –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Bobby - lo siento Albert es que no me incumbe yo no soy el indicando para decírtelo.

Albert – no te preocupes, te comprendo…solo una cosa más.

Bobby – dime.

Albert – donde esta George?

Bobby – se quedo en el pueblo.

Albert – como dices –dijo sorprendido.

Bobby – dijo que tenía que hacer algo que tú le habías pedido.

Albert – ya recuerdo –dijo tocándose la sien al mismo tiempo que se sentaba de nuevo- pero si George fue hoy entonces.

Karen – te lo dije…era ella –dijo interrumpiéndolo- de seguro nos siguió no creo que George le haya dicho donde estábamos.

Bobby – de que hablan, paso algo.

Albert – Emily se apareció esta mañana en nuestra casa.

Todos – queee?

Bobby – pero como supo donde estaban.

Albert – no lo sé –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- eso era lo que queríamos contarles y es la misma razón por la cual necesito hablar con George.

Bobby – pero que tiene George que ver en esto.

Albert – según ella, él fue quien le dijo donde estábamos.

Annie – como, no puede ser.

Archie – hace muchos años que George trabaja para ti, es muy leal no sería capaz de hacer eso.

Bobby – opino lo mismo, además la mayoría del tiempo se la ha pasado en la biblioteca con la señora Elroy.

Albert – claro que no dude de él.

Annie – pero que les dijo.

Karen – casi me mata del susto.

Annie – porque.

Karen – se apareció así derrepente, además se atrevió a amenazarme.

Archie – pero porque no entiendo.

Annie – te hizo daño.

Karen – no, pero también le hice saber que no le tengo miedo; y termine dándole un golpe.

Bobby – vaya, si que fue una pelea.

Albert – realmente no sabemos que pretende, tendré que esperar a ver qué pudo averiguar George.

Archie – ya no hablemos más de eso.

Annie – mejor comamos tengo hambre.

Archie – ya te estás volviendo igual que Candy –dijo sonriendo, mientras que todos lo imitaban.

Bobby - supongo que no tardara en venir.

Karen – así que acepto la idea de Annie –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Albert – está bien, vamos a comer.

Archie -y ha olvidarnos un momento de este incidente.

* * *

Mientras que en la villa Grandchester.

Candy – estas bien –dijo acercándose a su amiga.

Patty – si –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – te he notado distraído, está todo bien.

Patty – el estar aquí me ha hecho recordar más a Stear.

Candy – a veces me pasa lo mismo –dijo sonriendo- dime algo.

Patty – si.

Candy – he visto que te has vuelto muy amiga de Ricky.

Patty – si, es un niño adorable.

Candy – se parece en muchas cosas a Terry…dime a caso no te gusta.

Patty – que cosas dices –dijo sonrojándose- claro que no.

Candy – pues yo lo creía –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Patty – no creo que me vuelta a enamorar.

Candy – no digas eso, encontraras a alguien muy pronto…ya ves yo tenía las esperanzas perdidas en volver a ver a Terry, y ahora estamos juntos de nuevo para toda la vida –dijo sonriendo.

Patty – pero Terry ha sido el amor de tu vida, como lo es Stear para mí; realmente no me imagino como sería mi vida con alguien más, además no creo que algún muchacho me acepte en mi situación.

Candy – situación…a que te refieres –dijo levantando la ceja.

Patty – hay algo que nunca te conté –dijo bajando la mirada.

Candy - de que hablas.

Patty – de Stear y de mí.

Candy – que quieres decir.

Patty – días antes que Stear se fuera, nosotros…bueno yo.

Candy – dime Patty que pasa.

Patty – Stear y yo –dijo mientras acariciaba el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular- perdóname Candy –dijo abrazándola mientras lloraba.

Candy – pero porque…que pasa Patty.

Patty – es que Stear y yo nos casamos en secreto.

Candy – como dices? –dijo sorprendida al mismo tiempo que deshacía el abrazo- pero porque no me lo habías contado.

Patty – porque era nuestro secreto, nos amábamos y lo hicimos sin pensarlo más –dijo sollozando.

Candy – no sé qué decirte –dijo tomándola de las manos- sabes que eres mi amiga y que puedes confiar en mí.

Patty – gracias…lo sé, te contare –dijo limpiando su rostro- solo fuimos de paseo y al final del día terminamos nuestro recorrido enfrente de una pequeña capilla, la misma donde me encontraste una vez lo recuerdas.

Candy – si, lo recuerdo fue cuando te di la cajita de la felicidad.

Patty – si, por instantes nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, no sé como paso pero pronto el me tomo de las manos y se hinco ante mí, yo estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que iba a decirme; no me esperaba que fuera así, pronto escuche su propuesta –dijo sonriendo- no dude por ningún momento en decirle que sí; así que ese día nos casamos y fuimos al ayuntamiento para hacer legal nuestro matrimonio y en ese momento me convertí en la señora Cornwell –dijo suspirando.

Candy – que maravilloso, ya lo imagino.

Patty – se que fue muy precipitado que lo hiciéramos de esa manera, pero Stear no quería esperar más, ahora entiendo porque.

Candy – me hubiera gustado estar ahí.

Patty – lo sé…y también me dio este anillo –dijo enseñándole su mano.

Candy – es hermoso –dijo admirándolo- como lo consiguió.

Patty – ya lo llevaba consigo, creo que ya tenía planeado hacerlo –dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba.

Candy – deberías de contárselo a Archie.

Patty – no sé, me da mucha pena.

Candy – tu sabes lo importante que era Stear para él.

Patty – claro que lo sé, pero hay algo mas –dijo bajando su rostro- por eso no sé si me atrevería a decírselo…hasta me da pena contigo.

Candy – si no quieres decírmelo no importa.

Patty – si quiero hacerlo pero me da mucha pena –dijo sonrojándose- ese mismo día…nosotros –dijo tartamudeando- ese mismo día consumamos nuestro matrimonio.

Candy – queeee? –dijo sorprendida.

Patty – si él y yo, bueno tú sabes de qué hablo eres una mujer casada.

Candy – si entiendo pero…nunca lo pensé, es que tu eres tan recatada, tímida y el era tan –dijo sorprendida- no sé cómo decirlo.

Patty – lo sé –dijo levantándose de su lugar, caminando hacia la ventana- fue el momento más maravilloso de mi vida –dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho- después de que él se fue, sufrí tanto porque nos prometidos estar juntos para siempre pero tan solo me dejo una carta –dijo cabizbaja- donde me prometió volver pronto y cuando lo hiciera le diríamos a todos que nos habíamos casado; pero fue algo que ya no pudo ser –dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro- tiempo después llegue a pensar que estaba embarazada pero solo fue una falsa alarma y nunca se lo hice saber, me hubiera gustado tanto tener un bebe con él.

Candy – pero porque nunca me lo contaste, talvez si le hubieras dado esa noticia lo hubieras hecho regresado a tu lado.

Patty – puede ser, pero en ese momento no lo pensé así, creo que es mi culpa –dijo sollozando.

Candy – claro que no, pero creo que ahora con más razón debes decirle a Archie, además que eres parte de la familia Andrey también.

Patty – no sé si podría decírselo, me da mucha vergüenza que se enteren que él y yo…bueno tú sabes.

Candy – no te sientas así, ustedes se amaban y es normal en una pareja; además ustedes se casaron por la ley y ante los ojos de Dios que eso es lo que más vale.

Patty – si lo sé, es algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré…esto no lo sabe ni la abuela Martha, mucho menos mis padres.

Candy – disculpa que insista pero debes decírselo a Archie.

Patty – tienes razón lo hare, pero me gustaría que tu estuvieras conmigo cuando se lo diga.

Candy – claro que si cuenta con ello.

* * *

Mientras que en la villa Andrey.

Albert – bueno creo que tendré que ir a hablar con la tía, no quiero que se nos haga tarde para regresar –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

George – buenas tardes –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Bobby – que tal.

Karen – hola George, vienes justo a tiempo.

George – señora Andrey –dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano- William –dijo dándole la mano- no esperaba verlos por aquí.

Karen – quisimos salir a tomar aire fresco –dijo sonriendo.

George – todo bien.

Karen – excelente, la villa esta hermosa, aprovecho para agradecerte por haberme ayudado a llevar el cuadro hasta allá.

George – no fue nada, te quedo muy hermoso.

Karen – tú crees.

Albert – claro que esta muy bonito.

Archie – de que hablan.

Albert – del maravilloso obsequio que me dio mi esposa –dijo abrazándola.

Annie – de que se trata.

Albert – ya se los enseñare…cambiando de tema que bueno que veniste necesito hablar contigo.

Annie – bueno creo que nos retiramos.

Albert – claro que no, pueden quedarse; lo que tiene que decir George pueden escucharlo también.

Bobby – sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Archie – estás seguro.

Albert – claro que si –dijo tomando su posición- lograste averiguar lo que te pedí –dijo ofreciéndole lugar.

George - gracias –dijo tomando su lugar- investigue un poco antes de ir a la casa del señor Watson.

Albert – y que lograste averiguar.

George – efectivamente está muy mal de salud y también averigüe la razón por la cual quería hablar contigo personalmente.

Albert – así y cual es –dijo levantando la ceja- porque es tan urgente.

George – quiere que te hagas cargo de los negocios y –dijo quedándose en silencio por unos segundos.

Albert – que más George.

George – quiere que te encargues de cuidar a Emily.

Karen – que? –dijo levantándose de su lugar- no…eso no lo voy a permitir.

Bobby - Annie – Archie – como? –dijeron al unisonido.

Albert – tranquila princesa –dijo tomándola de la mano- siéntate por favor.

Karen – no puedo creerlo –dijo furiosamente.

Annie – no te enojes, no es bueno para el bebe recuérdalo.

Archie – disculpa que me meta pero porque cree que Albert debe hacerlo.

George – porque según el señor Watson, es el único que la conoce y en el que confiaría todos sus bienes y sus negocios.

Albert – que le hace pensar que lo hare.

George – no tiene a nadie más en quien confiar.

Albert – pero no se supone que Emily se casara con Frederic Blanchard porque no se lo pide a él.

George – así es, se casaran este fin de semana; pero simplemente no lo quiere hacer porque no confía en él.

Albert – dime algo, has visto a Emily en estos días.

George – claro que no desde la boda que no la veo, inclusive hoy que fui a visitarlos ella no se encontraba en casa, porque lo preguntas.

Albert – lo imaginaba, es que estuvo en nuestra casa.

George – que estás diciendo! –dijo sorprendido- pero que hacia allí.

Karen – así como lo escuchas, llego a nuestra casa hoy supuestamente a dejar la invitación de su boda, puedes creerlo –dijo cruzando los brazos.

George – pero quien le dijo donde se encontraban –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Albert – ella dice que tú se lo dijiste.

George – es imposible porque no la he visto, además tu sabes que yo.

Albert – no dudo en tu palabra –dijo interrumpiéndolo- se que puedo confiar en ti.

Archie – talvez pudo haberlos seguido.

Annie – será posible.

Karen – si lo creo.

George – pero que les dijo.

Albert – al parecer fue a espiarnos, asusto a Karen y también la amenazo.

George – no puedo creerlo –dijo moviendo su cabeza a los lados.

Albert – no entiendo que pretende, pero que le dijiste al señor Watson sobre lo que pidió que hiciera.

George – sabía que tu no podrías hacerte cargo, le hice saber que tienes muchas obligaciones como patriarca y muchas más ahora que te habías casado…prácticamente deje en claro que no podrías hacerlo, no sé si hice bien en tomar la decisión sin consultarte.

Albert – no te preocupes, hiciste lo correcto siento mucho no poder ayudarlo pero es lo mejor.

George – me encargare de investigar que está haciendo Emily.

Karen – por favor haz algo, no quiero que se acerque a nosotros y que quiera hacernos daño.

George – te prometo que no volverá a molestarlos yo me encargare de esto, no te preocupes todo estará bien.

Albert – eso espero, bueno ahora si voy a buscar a la tía para que me diga que está pasando con los Legan.

George – no es necesario que lo hagas, yo puedo decírtelo.

Albert – está bien, entonces dime porque tanto misterio.

George – quieren manejar el asunto con toda la discreción que se pueda.

Albert – tan delicado es.

George – claro que no, es solo…tu sabes cómo es Sara Legan.

Albert – claro…aun lo recuerdo.

Archie – me parece muy repentina y misteriosa su partida.

Bobby – creo que lo hicieron muy dramático –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – y bien.

George – Neal va a casarse.

Archie – que Neal qué?

George – se enamoro de la una de las hijas del señor García.

Annie – no puedo creerlo.

Karen – quien es Neal?

Albert – es el hermano de Eliza querida –dijo tomándola de la mano- es en serio.

George – muy en serio, además de que pronto va a ser papá.

Archie – con qué razón tuvieron que irse deprisa.

Annie – vaya que sorpresa.

George – es por eso que regresan a América, porque deben viajar en unos días más a México.

Albert – o sea que eso significa que el está bien, esperaba verlo en mi boda; ahora entiendo porque no vino.

George – se recupero gracias al apoyo de su prometida, pero comprenderás que no se quería separar de ella, mucho menos en este caso.

Albert – lo entiendo, yo tampoco puedo vivir separado de mi esposa –dijo dándole un beso en la mano.

Karen – oohh William me haces sonrojar –dijo sonriendo.

Albert - me alegro por él a pesar de todo es mi sobrino y parte de la familia.

Archie – pero porque tanto secreto.

George – porque ella no es de la misma clase social que nosotros según Sara.

Archie – está loca.

Annie – Archie! –dijo codeándolo.

Archie – lo siento pero es cierto.

Albert – bueno creo que es hora de regresar a casa, no quiero que se haga de noche mucho menos encontrarnos con Emily de nuevo, por no respondo.

Karen – pero yo sé defenderme, solo que no quiero que le haga daño a mi bebe.

Archie – ya nos dimos cuenta –dijo sonriendo.

George – si gustan puedo acompañarlos y así podre ayudarte ha asegurarte que todo esté bien.

Karen – en serio lo harías.

George – claro que sí.

Archie – podemos ir con ustedes, así conoceremos tu casa antes de regresar a América.

Albert – como van a regresar ya?

Karen – porque se van tan pronto.

Archie – ahora que mi esposa está embarazada es mejor que tome las precauciones del caso, y que más que en casa.

Karen – tienes razón debes cuidarte mucho.

Albert – y Candy.

Annie – por recomendación de Edward es mejor que Candy regrese a casa también, más ahora que empieza sus últimos meses de embarazo y además de que Terry no quiere que le pase algo durante el viaje.

Albert – es lo mejor.

Archie – por eso mañana haremos un picnic de despedida, pueden acompañarnos si gustan.

Karen – claro que sí.

Albert – ahí estaremos.

George – bien, entonces nos vamos.

Continuara…


	13. CAPITULO XXXIV UN PASO DE REGRESO AL PAS

Mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten, estoy al pendiente de sus comentarios por favor dejen sus reviews. Nos leemos en el próximo. Cariños. Angie :)

Solo me queda recordarles el anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi, este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; pero la historia es de mi total inspiración incluyendo a los personajes que no son parte del anime original.

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

**UN PASO DE REGRESO AL PASADO**

"Llegaste cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando mi alma necesitaba un poco de ti, cuando mas lo necesitaba llegaste tu, y ahora te vas y me dices que no hay nada, ahora te vas y mi mundo aquí se acaba devuélveme los días y los años devuelve las caricias, los abrazos, cada rosa que yo te entregaba en señal de mi amor…devuélveme la vida". Anónimo.

Florida

Mike – señora un telegrama para usted.

Martha – gracias –dijo recibiéndolo al mismo tiempo que abria el sobre- es de Patty –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que iniciaba con la lectura:_Abuela Martha: regreso en unos días a New York, pasare una temporada con verte pronto __- _que alegría tendre que irme de viaje en unos días; asi podre preguntarle a Patty sobre este joven…tengo un presentimiento sobre el –dijo mientras trataba de buscar la forma de saber mas sobre el paradero de tan misterioso joven, sin saber que pronto encontraría una señal- Mike.

Mike – si señora.

Martha – si regresa el joven que vino a buscar a Patty lo dejas pasar.

Mike – y si usted no esta.

Martha – que me espere, necesito hablar con el.

Mike – como usted diga-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

New York

Kristin – asi que estas decidido.

Steve – claro que si –dijo mientras arreglaba su equipaje.

Kristin – cuantos días estaras fuera –dijo mientras lo observaba desde la puerta de su habitación.

Steve – espero que no sean muchos, no te preocupes –dijo acercándose a ella- estaré bien.

Kristin – es que tengo miedo, no quiero que te vayas –dijo abrazandolo.

Steve – porque tienes miedo.

Kristin – de que cuando regreses hayas recuperado la memoria y te olvides de mi.

Steve – eso no va a pasar, te lo aseguro.

Kristin – pero.

Steve – solo ire a ver si esta esa chica, y si no ha regresado vendre de vuelta para que podamos irnos a Francia cuanto antes –dijo acercándose a ella- me esperaras?.

Kristin – todo el tiempo que sea necesario –dijo sonriendo.

Escocia

Terry – buenos días dormilona –dijo dándole un beso.

Candy – mmm porque me despiertas –dijo moviéndose en la cama.

Terry – a caso olvidas que hoy es nuestro último dia en Escocia –dijo sentandose a su lado.

Candy – que mal hueles –dijo alejándose de el al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

Terry – es que estuve con una verdadera hembra.

Candy – que estas diciendo.

Terry – me enseño algo que no sabia –dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso.

Candy – no me beses –dijo volteando el rostro.

Terry – porque no, necesito de tus cariñitos –dijo acercándose a ella aun mas.

Candy – no te acerques, dime en donde andabas y que hacias.

Terry – ya te lo dije.

Candy – quien es esa mujer –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Terry – cual mujer? –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Candy – esa con quien dices que andabas y que te enseño no se que cosas.

Terry – no me digas que estas celosa.

Candy – al grano Terrence Greum Grandchester respondeme en este momento.

Terry- woow la pecosa está enojada –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – respondeme.

Terry – como crees que andaba con alguna mujer, fui a cabalgar con Theodora; porque piensas que andaba con alguien.

Candy – pero si tu me dijiste.

Terry – no pienses cosas que no son –dijo interrumpiéndola levantándose de su lugar- es hora de que te levantes.

Candy – quiero descansar un momento mas –dijo acomodándose nuevamente en la cama.

Terry – no tardaran en venir los demás.

Candy – pero dijimos que lo haríamos al medio dia.

Terry – no te has dado cuenta de la hora que es, son las casi las once.

Candy – quee? Porque no me despertartes antes.

Terry – Edward me dijo que te dejara descansar, lo ibas a necesitar.

Candy – bueno esta bien.

Terry – voy a darme un baño –dijo caminando dirigiéndose al lugar- ya pedi que te trajeran el desayuno.

Candy – gracias –dijo sentandose en la cama- Terry.

Terry – dime –dijo volteando a verla.

Candy – te amo.

Terry – yo te amo más –dijo acercándose a ella- no sabes cuanto te necesito.

Candy – y yo también –dijo tomandolo de la camisa acercándolo a ella, dándole un beso muy apasionado.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado de Escocia.

Albert - que pasa –dijo abrazando por detrás a su esposa.

Karen – nada, solo observaba el lugar; me gusta mucho.

Albert – si es muy bonito, yo disfrutaba mucho mis veranos aquí en Escocia.

Karen – ya lo creo –dijo fijando su mirada en el horizonte.

Albert – porque lo dices de esa forma.

Karen – es que no quiero imaginar que hacias.

Albert – si te refieres a Emily, ya te dije que es cosa del pasado no le pongas importancia a lo que te diga; yo ya lo olvide creo que tu también deberías de hacerlo.

Karen – no se si pueda, no me siento comoda estando ella aquí.

Albert – no quería decírtelo ahora pero las circunstancias me ha llevado a tomar una decisión.

Karen – asi y cual es.

Albert – después de que todos regresen a América, tú y yo nos iremos de viaje a Francia.

Karen – que estas diciendo –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – como lo oyes, quiero pasar un tiempo a solas con mi esposita –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – es en serio.

Albert – si, muy en serio asi que es mejor que empices a hacer tu maleta.

Karen – oohh William –dijo sonriendo- gracias por hacer esto, perdóname si.

Albert – no te preocupes princesa –dijo interrumpiéndola- no tienes porque disculparte; con todo esto que ha pasado creo que necesitamos relajarnos.

Karen – pensé que no viajaríamos por el bebe –dijo separándose de el.

Albert – hable con Edward y le pregunte si podrías viajar; me dijo que si pero de todas formas le pedi que te revisara y confirmar que todo este bien, espero no te importe.

Karen – claro que no, el fue quien me dio la noticia de mi embarazo.

Albert – bueno entonces nos vamos.

Karen – tendremos que irnos ya –dijo metiendo las manos debajo de la camisa de su esposo.

Albert – supongo que ya nos estarán esperando.

Karen – creo que podrán esperarnos un rato mas –dijo acariciando el abdomen de el, mientras le mordía la oreja.

Albert – creo que tendrán que esperarnos –dijo tomandola en sus brazos.

New York

Kristin – llevas tus papeles.

Steve – si.

Linda – no te falta nada.

Steve – no señora, gracias.

Kristin – recordaras como llegar y regresar.

Steve – si.

Kristin – de todos modos te dare la dirección y el teléfono por cualquier emergencia o atraso que tengas en el camino.

Steve – esta bien –dijo al mismo tiempo que el silbato del tren anunciaba su salida.

Linda – que tengas buen viaje, deseo que logres encontrar lo que tanto anhelas.

Steve – gracias señora, espero que asi sea.

Kristin – te voy a extrañar –dijo abrazandolo.

Steve – yo también –dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de ella- nos vemos pronto.

Linda – ten cuidado, por favor avisas cuando hayas llegado.

Steve – lo haré –dijo subiendo al tren.

Kristin – hasta pronto –dijo mandole un beso.

Steve – hasta luego –dijo subiendo al tren tomando su lugar- espero que ahora si encuentre a Patty y me diga lo que sabe de mi –dijo fijando su mirada afuera de la ventana observando el paisaje que se iba alejando de la estación.

Escocia

Candy – Albert! –dijo abrazandolo.

Albert – hola pequeña como has estado –dijo recibiéndola feliz.

Candy – muy bien, ya te extrañaba.

Albert – en serio.

Candy – claro que si.

Karen – no se lo digas tanto porque me pondré celosa –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – ese tipo de afectos tampoco me gustan a mi –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Candy – hola Karen –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Terry – que tal hermano –dijo dándole la mano.

Albert – como ha estado todo.

Terry – de maravilla –dijo mirando a su esposa.

Karen – que tal Grandchester.

Terry – que tal tia abuela.

Karen – como me llamaste –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Terry – como escuchaste.

Karen – no me llames asi.

Terry – o prefieres que te diga suegra.

Karen – no soy tan vieja para que digas asi –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – ya basta parecen unos niños.

Terry – ya extrañaba nuestras conversaciones –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – yo también –dijo enseñándole la lengua.

Albert – creo que nunca cambiaran –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – no pensábamos verlos a ustedes aquí, no se supone que están de luna de miel.

Albert – decidimos salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Karen – yo le insisti que nos quedaramos en la cama pero no quiso –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Terry – eso no se hace Albert –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – claro que no es asi.

Candy – ya deberían estar aquí los chicos, habrá pasado algo.

Albert – no lo creo, ya nos hubieran avisado.

Terry – como te va en la vida de casado –dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Albert – muy bien, ya llevamos casi una semana.

Terry – dime como la has aguantado, cual es tu secreto.

Karen – de la misma forma que la pobre de Candy te ha aguantado –dijo levantando la ceja.

Archie – que pasa aquí –dijo ingresando al lugar tomado de la mano de su esposa.

Candy – que alegría que hayan venido.

Annie – hola Candy, Karen –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – gatita –dijo dándole un beso en dorso de la mano.

Terry – que dijiste.

Candy – Terry por favor.

Bobby – venimos a tiempo.

Albert – si, los esperábamos.

Terry – los demás ya están allá, que les parece si nos vamos de una vez por todas.

Candy – Terry!

Terry – que dije.

Albert – jajaja, mejor demonos prisa.

Karen – vamos –dijo mientras todos salian del lugar

Albert – y tus padres.

Terry – están de paseo por el pueblo, necesito contarte algo.

Albert – de que se trata.

Terry – sobre el ducado.

Oceano Atlantico

Eliza – me llamabas madre –dijo sentandose frente a ella.

Señora Legan – si, necesito hablar contigo.

Eliza – de que se trata.

Señora Legan – sobre tu noviazgo con el joven Brower.

Eliza – de Bobby porque, pasa algo.

Señora Legan – claro que no al contrario hija –dijo sonriendo- yo estoy mas que de acuerdo en tu relación con el.

Eliza – no te entiendo.

Señora Legan – quiero que me digas cuando piensan casarse.

Eliza – queee? –dijo sorprendida.

Señora Legan – no te escandalices hija, si pidio nuestro consentimiento es porque desea formalizar contigo.

Eliza – yo casarme con el.

Señora Legan – claro, es todo un caballero, educado, de buena familia, tiene dinero además de ser un buen mozo; debes cuidarlo muy bien, Robert es un hombre que no pasa desapercibido, no me digas que no lo habías pensando.

Eliza – lo se, es muy buen mozo –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos recordándolo- pero yo no estoy con el por su dinero si es lo que piensas, no quiero aprovecharme de su situación; estoy con el porque lo amo…además nunca me ha dicho que desee casarse conmigo.

Señora Legan – es lo correcto que debe hacer, a veces los hombres son muy timidos.

Eliza – tú lo crees.

Señora Legan – claro, solo imagina Eliza Brower suena bien no.

Eliza – bueno yo.

Señora Legan – tu lo quieres –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Eliza – claro que si.

Señora Legan – y el te quiere.

Eliza – creo que si –dijo suspirando.

Señora Legan – no seas tan timida, estoy segura que el te ama y lo mas pronto que te imaginas te pedirá matrimonio.

Eliza – no se si.

Señora Legan – le pediré a tu padre que hable con el.

Eliza – no madre no lo hagas.

Señora Legan – porque lo dices asi.

Eliza – no quiero que se sienta comprometido conmigo.

Señora Legan – ya te imagino luciendo un hermoso vestido de diseñador, muchas damas de honor, una lujosa ceremonia; mejor que la de Candy por supuesto.

Eliza – no seria mejor que pensaras en planear la boda de Neal y no la mia.

Señora Legan – claro que no, su boda es porque…bueno ya tu sabes.

Eliza – pero es tu hijo también mama.

Señora Legan – siempre lo será, pero nunca aceptare a esa muchacha como parte de la familia; a mala hora se les ocurre hacerle bromas a Candy, sino hubiera sido asi William nunca lo hubiera mandado lejos.

Eliza – creo que fue lo mejor para los dos, gracias a el hemos cambiado hasta yo soy participe de ese cambio; me siento mejor mas segura de mi misma, eso también pude lograrlo gracias al apoyo de Bobby.

Señora Legan – si tienes razón, pero no me gusta nada la idea de emparentar con unos campesinos.

Eliza – por favor madre, Neal esta muy enamorado.

Señora Legan – no pedi que vinieras para hablar de tu hermano, sino de ti.

Eliza – pero tu.

Señora Legan – piensa lo que te dije, cuidalo mucho no puedes dejarlo ir.

Eliza – no te preocupes mama, no dejare que se vaya de mi lado.

Escocia

Pamela – no crees que es mucha comida.

Patty – es la necesaria –dijo sonriendo.

Pamela – cierto con lo que come Candy.

Patty – y también Annie y Karen.

Pamela – es como una epidemia de embarazadas –dijo sonriendo.

Edward – pero alguna vez te gustaría tenerla verdad –dijo abrazandola por detrás, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pamela – claro que me encantaría, pero aun no es tiempo.

Patty – asi que tienen planes de boda.

Edward – ya hemos hablado al respecto.

Pamela – pero decidimos tomarlo con calma para conocernos mejor.

Patty – me parece bien.

Ricky – ya esta listo –dijo acercándose a su amiga.

Patty – que bien, seguro a Candy le encantara.

Mark – a Candy le encanta todo lo que es comida –dijo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que todos lo imitaban.

Candy – decias algo Mark –dijo parándose detrás de el con las manos en la cintura.

Mark – bueno, yo solo.

Candy – jajaja solo bromeaba, si que te asuste.

Mark – claro que no.

Candy – hola a todos, que traman.

Terry – y bien ya esta todo listo –dijo revolviéndole el cabello a Mark.

Mark – oye…cuando dejaras de hacer eso.

Terry – creo que nunca.

Patty – la comida ya esta lista.

Candy – es la mejor noticia que he recibido en el dia –dijo sonriendo.

Pamela – lo suponíamos.

Ricky – tengo algo especial para ti.

Candy – en serio.

Ricky – si, ven –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo- lo siento hermano pero te la robare un momento.

Terry – no te preocupes solo cuidala mucho.

Ricky – lo hare siempre no lo dudes.

Bobby – a donde van.

Terry – no lo se.

Karen – hola a todos –dijo sonriendo acercándose al lugar donde se encontraban.

Albert – buenas tardes.

Pamela - bienvenidos.

Karen – gracias.

Patty – no esperamos verlos tan pronto.

Albert – todos dicen lo mismo.

Patty – no creas que no quiero verlos pero están de luna de miel.

Karen – es que quisimos venir a despedirnos de ustedes.

Archie – será una gran aventura estar todos juntos en este lugar –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Albert – ya lo creo.

Annie – donde esta Candy?

Terry – fue a caminar por ahí con mi hermano.

Archie – hola Patty.

Patty – hola Archie –dijo nerviosamente.

Annie – que te pasa, te sientes bien?

Patty – no…digo si –dijo titubeando.

Terry – basta de charla, que les parece si vamos a tomarnos un whisky.

Bobby – me parece bien.

Archie – vaya que se te ocurrió algo inteligente Grandchester.

Albert – vamos entonces.

Karen – espera.

Albert – que pasa.

Terry – no me digas que no le daras permiso –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – creo que no –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – claro que no se trata de eso, es solo que no quiero que me lo traigan como la última vez.

Bobby – no te preocupes, no pasara.

Edward – de que hablan.

Bobby – luego te cuento.

Albert – solo tomare uno, además será con los muchachos.

Annie – pero asi fue la ultima vez no –dijo levantando la ceja.

Patty – ayy chicas déjenlos, además ya están demasiado grandecitos para que se cuiden solos.

Karen – si pero.

Albert – te prometo que no tomaremos mucho, me dejas –dijo haciendo un puchero.

Terry – vaya nunca pensé que el jefe del clan de una de las familias mas poderosas tendría que pedir permiso para tomarse un trago –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, hubiera traido una cámara.

Albert – muy graciosos…los dos.

Karen – ve a divertirte –dijo dándole un beso.

Albert – claro, volvemos en un momento.

Annie – compórtate Archie.

Archie – porque lo dices siempre lo hago.

Annie – ya te lo dije –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Archie – esta bien ya lo entendí.

Terry – vaya que difícil es tomar una copa con ustedes.

Karen – cuidado Grandchester o le dire a Candy.

Terry – lo siento no puedes amenazarme, mi esposa confía en mi.

Karen – te aprovechas porque ella no esta aquí.

Terry – no te preocupes amiga, te lo traeremos sano y salvo.

Karen – eso espero.

Bobby – vamos.

Edward – si, regreso en un momento querida.

Pamela – esta bien.

Terry – ven –dijo desviando su camino llevando a su amigo.

Albert – que haces.

Terry – recuedas que te dije que tenia que contarte algo.

Albert – si pero tan serio es.

Terry – necesito de tu ayuda, solo puedo confiar en ti.

* * *

Varias horas han pasado, el tren sigue su camino por valles y laderas...al fin el clima se siente diferente un calor más intenso, estaba a tan solo algunos minutos de llegar a su destino, ansioso y decidido a encontrar a la persona que lo haría volver a su hogar si es que aun lo tenía, aunque hacia el intento no lograba recordar nada; siempre tenía los mismo sueños en donde se encontraba en un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas, el sonido de la voz angelical de una chica a la que no lograba ver el rostro, unos ojos verde esmeralda que no lograba olvidar. Cada noche que despertaba de ese sueño salía a caminar por el parque tratando de buscar alguna respuesta y tener fresco el recuerdo de esa mujer que lo hacía sentir escalofríos. Pronto se encontró de nuevo en ese sueño pero esta vez era diferente.

Camino por el bosque, pronto un delicioso aroma a rosas se impregna el lugar; me dirijo hacia el lugar de donde proviene tan delicioso aroma siento que ya he estado aquí antes, hasta creo que puedo caminar con los ojos cerrados; conozco el camino como la palma de mi mano por un momento me detengo frente a tres puertas; una hecha de piedra, una de madera que se encuentra debajo de una hermosa cascada la que también tiene el mismo símbolo, ese símbolo que he visto en mis sueños tantas veces que no logro comprender, en medio de ambas puertas veo la ultima es como una reja blanca la que se abre lentamente ante mis ojos, derrepente me siento atraído por entrar ahí; de nuevo escucho esa dulce sonrisa que me llama y de nuevo el aroma a rosas impregna todos mis sentidos, cierro los ojos y lentamente aspiro la frescura que me dan, haciéndome sonreír y de nuevo escucho esa dulce sonrisa tan llena de alegría y paz; busco desesperadamente por el lugar tratando de ubicar a la dueña de esa melodiosa voz, de pronto siento el viento rozar mi rostro mismo que hace voltear mi mirada hacia atrás, a lo lejos logro divisar la sombra de un hombre que está de espaldas mirando fijamente las rosas; no siento temor alguno sino vida y alegría, poco a poco voy acercándome a él, sorpresivamente se mueve lentamente mirándome con sus fuertes ojos azules y una cálida sonrisa; pronto sus labios lograron pronunciar algunas palabras que escuche con tal claridad que no supe que decir: _"tienes que regresar, todos te esperan, este nunca fue tu lugar, ella te necesita"_ dijo sonriéndome mientras sus ojos seguían brillando intensamente; me sorprendí al escucharlo...ella pero quien es ella dije respondiéndole y de nuevo sonrió y volvió a decir "_tú sabes quién es"_ luego se fue adentrando entre el inmenso jardín perdiéndose en las miles de rosas que se encontraban ahí, quise seguirlo pero entre mas corría mas me alejaba de el.

Steve – ella -dijo despertando abruptamente al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor recorría su frente- que abra sido ese sueño.

Joseph – se siente bien señor.

Steve – si discúlpeme, es que solo soñaba.

Joseph – necesita un medico.

Steve – claro que no muchas gracias por preguntar; sabe en cuanto tiempo llegaremos a la estación.

Joseph – creo que en unas horas más.

Steve – gracias muy amable de su parte –dijo sonriendo- creo que me dará tiempo para hacerlo antes de que se me olvide -dijo mientras buscaba en su mochila un trozo de papel y un lápiz- como era esa imagen? -dijo tratando de recordar su sueño cerrando sus ojos de nuevo- si...ya se era un águila -dijo mientras empezaba a dibujar en el trozo de papel- todas las puertas tenían el mismo símbolo, que extraño que querrá decir eso, y quien será ese chico…pero a quien se refería con ella; a caso será -dijo observando la vieja y desgastada fotografía que tenía en sus manos.

Escocia

Terry – que bueno que pudimos alejarnos un momento -dijo recostándose en el árbol.

Albert – y bien que querías contarme.

Terry – es sobre mi padre y el ducado.

Albert – te escucho.

Terry – quiere que acepte tomar su lugar.

Albert – pero no se supone que lo harías cuando tu quisieras.

Terry – así era.

Albert – era… no entiendo.

Terry – mi padre quiere sacarse con Eleanor pero para poder hacerlo, necesita primero divorciarse de la mujer esa.

Albert – me alegro por ellos; pero dime que tiene que ver su divorcio contigo?

Terry – resulta que no podrá hacerlo a menos que renuncie a ser duque.

Albert – entiendo, o sea que.

Terry – si, el quiere que yo tome su lugar para que el pueda divorciarse y casarse con mamá.

Albert – vaya no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

Terry – yo menos, ahora que tengo a Candy a mi lado, pronto a nuestro hijo y el teatro ahora sale con esto –dijo pasando la mano por su cabello- no sé qué hacer Albert realmente esta situación me molesta -dijo golpeando el árbol con el puño.

Albert – cálmate, talvez puedes encontrar otra solución; no creo que te pueda obligar.

Terry – dijo que no lo haría, pero yo firme esos documentos.

Albert – que dice Candy al respecto.

Terry – no vas a creer lo que hizo -dijo sonriendo de lado- estaba a punto de negarle mi ayuda al duque y ella nos interrumpió y le dijo que yo lo pensaría.

Albert – en serio hizo eso –dijo sorprendido- bueno siempre ha sido así.

Terry – sí, creo que es por el cariño que le tiene a mis padres, así que Candy me pidió que lo pensara que tomara un tiempo para decidir qué es lo que debía hacer y que tengo su apoyo incondicional.

Albert – entonces ya has pensado que harás.

Terry – aun no, eso me hizo dudar de mi decisión; qué opinas tú.

Albert – realmente no sé qué decirte -dijo pasando la mano por su cabello- debe haber alguna forma de averiguar cómo puede divorciarse sin que tú te involucres en el ducado aun, o talvez reemplazarlo con tu hermano o algo así, o talvez puedas atrasar el nombramiento.

Terry – y si no.

Albert – temo que tendrás que hacerlo.

Terry – maldición -dijo dándole un golpe de nuevo al árbol.

Albert – oye, el también siente.

Terry – lo siento.

Albert – déjame ver qué puedo hacer, hablaré con George talvez podrá averiguar que puedes hacer.

Terry – gracias amigo, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Albert – siempre, eso no lo dudes -dijo golpeando su hombro.

Candy – con que aquí estas -dijo acercándose a ellos.

Terry – que haces aquí.

Candy – viene a buscar a mi esposo y mi amigo -dijo sonriendo- porque pasa algo?

Albert – claro que no pequeña, pero no deberías andar sola.

Candy – mmm lo sé, pero quería recorrer el lugar porque no sé cuando volveremos.

Terry – podríamos hacerlo el próximo verano.

Albert – me parece estupendo…así traeré a mi pequeño también.

Candy – ya lo imagino, será hermoso verlos jugar y correr por el bosque.

Karen – ya lo creo -dijo abrazando por detrás a su esposo- te extrañe -dijo recostándose en la espalda de él.

Albert – yo también princesa -dijo sonriendo- entonces estamos de acuerdo en vernos el próximo verano aquí en este mismo lugar.

Candy – por mi encantada.

Karen – claro que me gustaría.

Terry – pues bien aquí vendremos de nuevo -dijo abrazando a su esposa.

* * *

Mientras que en un lugar cercano.

Archie – hola Patty.

Patty – hola Archie.

Archie – pasa algo, te he notado un poco distante conmigo, estas enojada.

Patty – claro que no -dijo nerviosamente- contigo nunca podría estarlo.

Archie – segura.

Patty – si.

Archie – Patty – quería decirte -dijeron al unisonido.

Archie – vaya que coincidencia no –dijo sonriendo- que querías decir.

Patty – bueno yo, mejor hazlo tu primero.

Archie – claro que no, las damas primero por favor -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Patty – gracias, bueno yo quería hablarte de Stear.

Archie – que coincidencia yo también.

Patty – en serio.

Archie – sí, pero dime qué quieres decirme de él.

Patty – prefiero que tú lo hagas primero.

Archie – está bien -dijo cruzando los brazos- ya que insistes; hace poco encontramos algunos de los juguetes de Stear, tu sabes sus inventos -dijo sonriendo- quería darte algunos supongo que te gustaría conservarlos.

Patty – en serio -dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho.

Archie – si.

Patty – claro que me encantaría -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – además encontramos una cadena con un dije de oro, supongo que tu se la diste.

Patty – como?

Archie – al parecer se olvido llevarla o no quiso hacerlo para no perderla.

Patty – es una pequeña cruz colgante?

Archie – si así es.

Patty – si yo se la di, aquel día de –dijo quedándose en silencio por un momento- también puedes dármela.

Archie – claro que sí, no quise traerla porque podría extraviarse en el camino; pero podre enviártela.

Patty – gracias Archie, no sabes lo que significa esto para mí.

Archie – pues porque lo sé, es que no dude en ningún momento en dártelos; bueno ahora que ibas a decirme.

Patty – bueno yo -dijo nerviosamente- es sobre.

Annie – con que aquí están -dijo interrumpiéndolos.

Archie – pasa algo.

Annie – no, es solo que la comida ya esta lista.

Patty – enseguida vamos.

Annie – está bien los espero.

Archie – creo que dejaremos pendiente por un momento la conversación, pero no creas que se me va a olvidar.

Patty – no lo dudo.

New York

Linda – hija deja de estar caminando de un lado a otro, me mareas.

Kristin – lo siento mama -dijo sentándose frente a ella- es que estoy muy preocupada por Steve.

Linda – no tienes porque, él sabe muy bien lo que hace.

Kristin – y si se pierde.

Linda – no lo hará, es un muchacho muy inteligente.

Kristin – no debí dejarlo ir solo.

Linda – a que le temes.

Kristin – a que te refieres.

Linda – a que en ese viaje pueda recuperar la memoria?

Kristin – pues aunque lo haga prometió que no me dejaría -dijo levantándose de su lugar caminando hacia la ventana- debimos habernos ido cuando pudimos hacerlo.

Linda – pensé que él te importaba mucho.

Kristin – claro que me importa, es solo que.

Linda – no estás segura que te quiera como tú a él.

Kristin – por supuesto que me ama como yo a él, pero cada vez que ve esa fotografía –dijo recordando- aunque no pueda ver ese rostro se pone pensativo y siento que algo me oprime el pecho.

Linda – es normal que él quiera saber de su vida, a caso tu no harías lo mismo.

Kristin – creo que si -dijo fijando su mirada hacia fuera de la ventana- creo que no soportaría estar lejos de ti.

Linda – entonces ya deja esos nervios y esperemos que llame, creo que pronto lo hará.

Kristin – tienes razón -dijo sentándose frente a su madre.

Escocia

En unas cuantas horas todo el delicioso banquete preparado con tanto esmero por la señora Katherine con la ayuda de Annie, Patty y Pamela había sido devorado por todos los presentes, quienes sonreían satisfechos. Minutos después conversaban juntos de sus días pasados en el lugar y de los nuevos acontecimientos por venir.

Albert – quiero hacerles un anuncio.

Terry – no me digas que van a ser dos bebes -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – pues no lo sé -dijo mirando a Edward.

Edward – aun no es tiempo para saberlo.

Karen – será posible -dijo sorprendida- dos bebes.

Albert – en mi familia no han habido casos de gemelos.

Karen – en la mía tampoco.

Edward – pero no es necesario que en las familias hayan indicios de gemelos, solo puede suceder.

Annie – en serio.

Pamela – así es, pero no se preocupen lo sabrán todo a su tiempo.

Archie – vaya, espero no llevarme una sorpresa.

Annie – a mi encantaría tener dos como tu -dijo dándole un beso a su esposo.

Terry – no digas eso -dijo levantando la ceja- como los aguantarías ya me lo imagino no querrán siquiera ensuciar sus ropas -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – eso crees, pues tu hijo será un aristócrata malcriado pecoso.

Candy – Archie!

Bobby – jajaja muy gracioso.

Karen – ya dejen de imaginarse como serán nuestros hijos.

Albert – eso no era lo que queríamos contarles.

Archie – entonces.

Terry – o sea que tienes algo más interesante que decir.

Candy – Terry por favor, no le hagas caso Albert; cuéntanos.

Archie – vaya gatita curiosa.

Annie – Archie! -dijo en forma retadora.

Patty – siguen comportándose como unos chiquillos.

Ricky – creo que mi hermano nunca dejara de hacerlo -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – bien lo que deseo contarles es que Karen y yo nos iremos una temporada de viaje.

Annie – que alegría.

Archie – supuse que se quedarían aquí.

Karen – ese era el plan.

Candy – como que ese era el plan.

Albert – luego te contare.

Patty – y puedes hacerlo en tu estado.

Edward – si puede hacerlo -dijo interrumpiéndola- pero tiene que tener cuidado; yo se lo recomendé necesita relajarse un poco.

Candy – me alegro mucho por ustedes se lo merecen.

Albert – pero estaremos devuelta para presenciar el nacimiento de tu hijo.

Candy – me encantaría verlos a todos ahí -dijo sonriendo.

Patty - será un acontecimiento maravilloso.

Annie – si ya lo creo.

Terry – ya empezaran a hablar de bebes -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Edward – que dicen si vamos a caminar por ahí mientras tomamos una copa.

Albert – buena idea -dijo levantandose de su lugar.

Bobby – regresamos pronto.

Candy – no se tarden pronto anochecera.

Terry – no te preocupes -dijo dándole un beso en la frente, para luego caminar con sus amigos- tu vienes conmigo hermano.

Ricky – claro que si -dijo siguiéndolo.

Archie – a divertirnos -dijo sonriendo.

Annie – que vas a hacer.

Archie – nada malo, no te preocupes -dijo parándose frente a ella.

Patty – Candy -dijo silenciosamente al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

Candy – que pasa Patty.

Patty – hace rato estuve a punto de decirle a Archie, bueno tu sabes -dijo observándolo mientras se despedida de su esposa.

Candy – como?

Patty – pero Annie fue muy oportuna, pero me dijo que después hablaríamos.

Candy – sería lo mejor decírselo ahora, no dejes pasar más el tiempo.

Patty – tienes razón.

Annie – bueno chicas voy un momento con Pamela.

Pamela – nos vemos luego.

Candy – está bien, Patty y yo nos quedaremos un momento más aquí.

Archie – bueno nos vemos -dijo caminando.

Candy – Archie.

Archie – dime gatita -dijo volteándose hacia donde ella estaba.

Candy – necesito hablar contigo, mejor dicho necesitamos -dijo mirando a Patty.

Archie – puede esperar.

Patty – si.

Candy – no -dijeron al unisonido- es importante.

Archie – está bien gatita como tu digas -dijo dándole la mano ayudándole a pararse.

Patty – creo que podríamos ir allá -dijo señalando.

Bobby – Archie que pasa vamos -dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano.

Archie – pasen ustedes, en un momento los alcanzo.

Candy – vamos.

Archie – que pasa.

Patty – recuerdas que dejamos una conversación pendiente.

Archie – si pero que tiene que ver Candy en eso.

Candy – he venido a darle mi apoyo -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Patty – yo le pedí que viniera.

Archie – está bien no hay problema, pero dime qué pasa?

Patty – bueno yo...yo -dijo titubeando.

Candy – tranquila Patty ten confianza.

Archie – pero que pasa, me asustas.

Candy – no hay porque, es solo que ella se siente nerviosa.

Archie – pero porque, a caso no me tienes confianza -dijo mirando a su amiga.

Patty – claro que sí, es solo que me da pena -dijo respirando profundamente- pero no voy a dudar mas te lo diré en este momento -dijo tomando la mano de su amiga.

Archie – está bien, te escucho –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Patty – Stear y yo nos casamos antes de que se fuera a la guerra -dijo rápidamente sin pensar en sus palabras, sintiéndose tan aliviada en al fin poder decirlo.

Continuara…


	14. CAPITULO XXXV RECORDANDOTE

Solo me queda recordarles el anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi, este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; pero la historia es de mi total inspiración incluyendo a los personajes que no son parte del anime original.

**CAPITULO XXXV**

**RECORDANDOTE**

Escocia

Archie – como dices...Stear y tú.

Patty – sí.

Archie – pero porque él no me lo dijo, se supone que era mi confidente y yo el suyo –dijo cerrando el puño.

Patty – es que era un secreto entre nosotros, lo haría público cuando regresara -dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Archie – no puedo creerlo -dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

Candy – entiéndelos, ellos querían tener privacidad.

Patty – espero no me juzgues.

Archie – nunca lo haría, mi hermano te quería mucho.

Patty – gracias Archie.

Archie – pero cuando, donde, como? -dijo desesperado.

Patty – fue unos días antes de que se marchara y me dio este anillo -dijo enseñándole su mano izquierda- supongo que él lo compro en algún lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Archie – puede ser –dijo mirándolo.

Candy – no es maravilloso que sea parte de la familia –dijo sonriendo.

Patty – siempre me sentí así -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – lo único que puedo hacer es decirte -dijo acercándose a ella dándole un abrazo- bienvenida a la familia aunque sea en las circunstancias que sean.

Patty – gracias Archie, sabes que te aprecio mucho y lo importante que son todos para mí.

Candy – siempre lo supimos -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – y bien ahora –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Patty – hay algo mas -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Archie – más -dijo sorpresivamente.

Patty – sí, ese mismo día nosotros; bueno el -dijo mientras apretaba la mano de su amiga nuevamente.

Archie – que paso?

Patty – después de hacerlo legal, consumamos nuestro matrimonio.

Archie – que?

Candy – es normal en una pareja de enamorados, tú lo sabes bien Archie.

Archie – si pero.

Patty – me siento avergonzada -dijo poniendo sus manos en su rostro.

Archie – no tienes por qué sentirte así, ustedes estaban casados; vaya que sorpresa nunca imagine que Stear actuaria así, era tan formal y tú.

Candy – lo mismo le dije -dijo sonriendo- no pensé que fuera tan impulsivo.

Archie – ahora con mayor razón tendrás el apoyo de la familia.

Patty – o no, no quiero nada…no pido nada.

Archie – tienes derechos por ser la viuda de mi hermano.

Patty – pero.

Candy – siempre tendrás mi apoyo, pero creo que tienen que considerarte como la esposa de Stear.

Patty – pero no quiero nada, me case con el porque lo amaba y no por lo que era o lo que tenía.

Archie – eso lo sabemos, pero no te preocupes déjalo todo en mis manos.

Patty – pero.

Archie – no te negaras a mi ayuda o si -dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – creo que eso podrán discutirlo luego.

Patty – tienes razón.

Florida

En una pequeña cafetería cerca de la estación, se encontraba la abuela Martha en uno de sus tantos trabajos incognitos.

Cocinero – abuela es hora que descanse.

Martha – aun no, tengo que terminar de limpiar.

Cocinero – ha trabajado mucho por hoy.

Martha – solo estaré un momento más, luego me voy.

Cocinero – está bien -dijo dándose la vuelta dejándola sola.

Martha – que se cree que no soy capaz de hacer esto -dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- no soy tan vieja como creen -dijo agachándose para limpiar el piso, pronto la puerta se abre abruptamente golpeándola.

Steve – lo siento mucho -dijo ayudando a levantarla- no la vi, discúlpeme.

Martha – no te preocupes hijo -dijo levantándose, sin darse cuenta de quién era el joven.

Steve – puedo ofrecerle algo.

Martha – no muchas gracias -dijo levantando la mirada, quedándose un momento en silencio.

Steve – le pasa algo.

Martha – no es solo -dijo mirándolo fijamente- de dónde vienes.

Steve – de New York, y usted es de aquí.

Martha – sí, que modales los míos; mi nombre es Martha O -dijo quedándose en silencio unos segundos- Ohara -dijo sonriendo- pero todos me dicen abuela Martha.

Steve – mucho gusto abuela yo soy.

Cocinero – abuela está bien -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Martha – sí.

Cocinero – será mejor que se vaya a su casa.

Martha – creo que hoy te hare caso -dijo guiñándole el ojo- voy por mis cosas, espero verte pronto hijo.

Steve – yo también, espero este bien.

Martha – vaya que buen mozo, sería ideal para mi Patty -dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del lugar.

Escocia

Un nuevo día iniciaba, varias maletas ya se encontraban cargándose en los distintos automóviles que trasladarían a las familia se vuelta a su hogar.

Terry – ya estas lista -dijo entrando a la habitación.

Candy – si -dijo sin dejar de mirar atraves de la ventana.

Terry – pasa algo.

Candy – solo recordaba -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – recuerda que prometimos venir en un año de nuevo.

Candy – si lo sé, pero me gusta tanto este lugar; aquí fue donde todo inicio…nuestra luna de miel –dijo suspirando.

Terry – cuando te bese -dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Candy – sí, pero no solo eso; ese verano Stear, Archie y tú se hicieron amigos, Annie y Patty aprendieron a ser más valientes y yo.

Terry – y tú que.

Candy – conoci al verdadero Terrence -dijo volteandose quedando frente a el- al que ame desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Terry – pensandolo asi, yo tambien aprendi mucho a tu lado; tu me enseñaste que podia ser quien queria ser si me esforzaba, tu me acercaste a mi madre hasta a mi padre -dijo recordando- yo tambien te ame desde que te vi esa noche en aquel barco -dijo acariciando su rostro.

Candy – en este lugar he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida junto a ti, y tambien quiero que nuestros hijos lo hagan.

Terry – nuestros.

Candy – si, quiero tener una familia grande.

Terry – eso me agrada -dijo dandole un beso en la mejia- entonces despues de que nazca esta angelito -dijo acariciando el vientre de su esposa- practicaremos para darle muchos hermanitos.

Candy – por lo menos dejame descansar un poco -dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

Terry – jamas, tu lo pediste me dijiste que quieres muchos hijos y se lo cumplire sin dudar señora Grandchester.

Candy – me gusta que me llames asi -dijo coquetamente, para luego darle un beso.

* * *

Mientras que en la Villa Andrey.

George – ya esta el equipaje listo.

Archie – gracias George.

Annie – bueno ha llegado la hora de despedirnos.

Albert – nos veremos pronto -dijo dandole la mano a su sobrino.

Archie – que la pases bien en tu viaje.

Albert – ten por seguro que lo hare.

Annie – hasta luego Karen, cuidate -dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Karen – que tengan buen viaje, y tu tambien cuidate mucho.

Annie – lo hare.

Bobby – te veo luego Albert, señora Andrey -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Karen – tu tan galante como siempre –dijo sonriendo- hasta luego.

Bobby – que tengan buen viaje.

Albert – gracias.

Archie – antes de irme necesito contarte algo.

Albert – es importante.

Archie – mucho, pero creo que no me dara tiempo.

Albert – entonces los acompañamos y me diras en el camino de que se trata.

Archie – esta bien me parece.

Albert – los acompañaremos… vamos querida -dijo dandole la mano a su esposa.

Karen – me parece bien.

Albert – talvez podremos quedarnos el dia en el pueblo, que te parece.

Karen – me agrada la idea.

Albert – entonces no se diga más.

Florida

Steve – señora buenas tardes, habla Steve -dijo haciendo una pausa- sinto no poder haberles llamado antes pero me fue imposible, llegue sin novedad; si todo esta bien -dijo mientras seguia hablando por telefono- tuve que buscar un lugar donde hospedarme por unos dias; aja...si ahora mismo voy para alla; claro que si -dijo esperando- hola como estas -dijo sonriendo- muy bien, yo tambien te extraño espero verte pronto, si siempre; hasta luego -dijo colgando el auricular- bien ahora debo pedir un carruaje que me lleve hasta ahi -dijo bajando la mirada mientras leia la direccion que tenia anotada en un trozo de papel- muchas gracias señor.

Cocinero – no es nada.

Steve – sabe donde puedo conseguir un carruaje que me lleve a esta direccion -dijo enseñando el trozo de papel.

Cocinero – en la esquina puedes esperarlo.

Steve – gracias, lo veo luego -dijo caminando hacia la puerta principal, topandose con alguien de nuevo.

Martha – lo siento -dijo subiendo su mirada.

Steve – abuela que hace aqui otra vez.

Martha – vengo a trabajar -dijo sonriendo.

Steve – a su edad no deberia estar haciendolo, tanto lo necesita?

Martha – claro que no pero, en casa me aburro…pero aun soy fuerte -dijo sonriendo.

Steve – comprendo -dijo sonriendo- bueno me voy, espero verla pronto.

Martha – a donde vas.

Steve – voy a esta direccion -dijo mientras sacaba el trozo de papel de su bolsillo.

Cocinero – pero otra vez aqui abuela -dijo interrumpiendolo.

Martha – ve o se te hara tarde.

Steve – estara bien.

Martha – si, no te preocupes nos vemos luego.

Steve – esta bien -dijo saliendo del lugar, caminando hacia donde le habian indicado esperando el carruaje para ir al lugar al que tanto nervios sentia, la duda de su vida estaba cerca de tener respuesta, su corazon se aceleraba mas en solo pensar que pronto podria encontrar la respuesta que tanto necesitaba.

Escocia

Albert – que estas diciendo -dijo alzando la voz llamando la atención de los demás.

Archie – sshh Albert, ella no quiere que nadie mas se entere.

Karen – pasa algo cariño -dijo alzando la mirada hacia donde el se encontraba.

Albert – claro que no, disculpa por alertarte; sigue platicando con Annie.

Karen – esta bien, tu sabes que pasa -dijo mirando a su nueva amiga.

Annie – no, pero tengo que averiguarlo desde ayer Archie está muy raro.

Albert – no puedo creerlo -dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

Archie – sshhh baja la voz, podran escucharnos aun no le he contado a Annie es algo demasiado personal para Patty.

Albert – esta bien, pero tendremos que ayudarla.

Archie – yo se lo dije, pero no quiere.

Albert – como no va ha aceptar nuestra ayuda es la viuda de tu hermano; no permitire que la dejemos desamparada.

Archie – claro que no.

Albert – encargate de hablar con ella, espero a que a mi regreso se haya podido lograr algo.

Archie – eso espero.

George – ya subieron todo el equipaje -dijo acercandose a ellos.

Albert – gracias George.

Archie – tú te quedas.

George – si, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes; pero si necesitas algo puedes localizarme en la villa de Albert.

Archie – esta bien, gracias.

Albert – no te preocupes no sera mucho tiempo, ademas Archie ahora es un experto en atender los negocios; tiene la ayuda de Bobby por cualquier inconveniente.

George – tienes razon, es un buen empleado.

Archie – y amigo, supongo que pronto se convertira en parte de la familia tambien.

Albert – tú lo crees.

Archie – si, supongo que se casara con Eliza.

George – no lo veo asi, no lo veo muy convencido.

Archie – bueno es hora de despedirnos, ahora si en serio -dijo dandole la mano.

Albert – que tengan buen viaje.

Archie – gracias.

Annie – bueno es hora de despedirnos, hasta pronto Karen -dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Karen – nos vemos pronto.

Candy – cuando regresaran?

Karen – aun no lo se, William no me ha dicho se supone que es una sorpresa.

Patty – hasta pronto Karen.

Karen – me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo Patty.

Patty – a mi tambien -dijo sonriendo.

Annie – bueno tenemos que subir.

Candy – si, o se nos hara tarde.

Pamela – necesitas ayuda.

Candy – no, ire a despedirme de Albert no se hasta cuando lo vere.

Edward – muchas gracias por todas tus atenciones Albert -dijo dandole la mano.

Albert – no fue nada, y gracias por atender a mi esposa.

Edward – siempre quedo a tus órdenes.

Terry – hasta pronto amigo -dijo dandole la mano.

Albert – cuida mucho a mi pequeña.

Terry – lo hare.

Albert – ya ansio conocer a tu hijo, solo espero que no sea rebelde como tu.

Terry – sino lo es, no seria su padre -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – ya lo creo.

Richard – me dio gusto verlo de nuevo, y gracias de nuevo por la invitación.

Albert – me alegra que haya podido venir duque.

Eleanor – gracias Albert.

Albert – fue un placer volver a verla.

Ricky – mucho gusto de nuevo señor Andrey -dijo dandole la mano.

Albert – igualmente, que chico tan educado.

Terry – tuvo el mejor maestro.

Albert – mmm no lo creo, el no es como tu -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – bueno subiremos ya.

Eleanor – hasta luego.

Ricky – no vemos pronto.

Bobby – bueno creo que ya es hora irnos.

George – recuerda si necesitas algo no dudes en comunicarte conmigo, igual se lo hice saber a Archie.

Bobby – gracias George, espero no sea necesario asi descansaras un poco.

Patty – bueno me despido -dijo acercandose a Albert- que tengan buen viaje hasta luego.

Albert – hasta pronto -dijo dandole un abrazo, acto que sorprendio a la chica.

Patty – eehh si -dijo sonrojandose al mismo tiempo que deshacia el abrazo.

Albert - puedes contar conmigo en todo lo que necesites -dijo tomandola de mano al mismo tiempo que observaba el pequeño anillo en su mano- nunca lo dudes.

Patty – gracias, no lo hare -dijo nerviosamente- bueno tengo que subir.

Albert – si, no te detengo mas.

Patty – hasta pronto.

Archie – pudiste haber disimulado un poco -dijo codeandolo.

Albert – lo siento pero es que aun no salgo de mi asombro.

Bobby – bueno yo tambien debo subir.

Edward – y yo.

Archie – platicaremos luego tio, tia -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Karen – hasta luego Archie -dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

Archie – hasta pronto Karen, espero que la pasen bien.

Albert – lo haremos -dijo despidiendose de sus amigos observandolos.

Robert H. - hasta pronto Karen, voy a extrañarte -dijo dandole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Karen – creeme que tambien lo haré.

Robert H. - sabes que siempre seras bienvenida.

Albert – gracias, apreciamos su gesto.

Karen – gracias Robert siempre lo tendre en cuenta.

Robert H. - hasta pronto -dijo alejandose de ellos.

Candy – hasta pronto Albert -dijo dandole un abrazo.

Albert – cuidate mucho, y a este pequeño tambien -dijo acariciando su vientre.

Candy – lo hare.

Albert – nos vemos pronto, cuando regresemos del viaje ire a visitarte.

Candy – te estare esperando -dijo sonriendo- a ti tambien -dijo extiendo su mano hacia ella.

Karen – gracias Candy por todo.

Candy – no hay de que, les deseo que tengan un buen viaje de bodas.

Albert – asi sera -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – subimos -dijo dandole la mano.

Candy – si, vamos.

Albert – hacen una linda pareja no te parece.

Karen – claro que si, pero no como nosotros.

Albert – rara combinacion de caracteres.

Karen – pero la perfecta -dijo sonriendo, observando a su nueva familia regresar a casa.

Florida

Cochero – ya estamos cerca.

Steve – esta bien gracias.

Cochero – asi que visita a la familia O´brien.

Steve – asi es, en especial a Patty.

Cochero – a la señorita O´brien.

Steve – asi es, usted la conoce.

Cochero – la he visto unas veces, les he prestado mis servicios; es una señorita muy amable y bonita.

Steve – bonita -dijo para si mismo para luego sonreir- o sea que todos los conocen.

Cochero – si, cualquiera podria decirle quienes son.

Steve – o sea que son muy importantes.

Cochero – mucho, bueno muchacho hemos llegado -dijo detiendose frente a una lujosa mansion.

Steve – tan pronto -dijo bajandose al mismo tiempo que sacaba unas monedas de su bolsillo- muchas gracias por todo.

Cochero – no tienes porque, te deseo suerte.

Steve – gracias -dijo caminando hacia la puerta principal- bueno de nuevo aqui -dijo tocando la puerta- espero que ahora se encuentre en casa.

Mayordomo – buenos dias señor en que puedo ayudarle.

Steve – gracias vengo a buscar a la señorita O´brien.

Mayordomo – usted es?

Steve – vine hace unos dias, le deje una nota para ella.

Mayordomo – ya recuerdo, pero siento informarle que la señorita Patricia aun esta de viaje.

Steve – en serio -dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- pense que podria verla, en unos dias regreseo a mi pais, y necesito hablar con ella.

Mayordomo – lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada.

Steve – bueno entonces tendre que irme -dijo cabizbajo.

Mayordomo – si gusta puede esperar a la señora O´brien talvez pueda hablar con ella.

Steve – cree que sea posible.

Mayordomo – si, no tardara en regresar solo salio un momento.

Steve – gracias -dijo entrando al lugar- vaya que hermosa casa -dijo observando alrededor.

Mayordomo – por aqui -dijo señalando el camino.

Steve – gracias.

Mayordomo – aqui puede esperarla, le ofrezco algo de tomar.

Steve – gracias, café por favor.

Mayordomo – café?

Steve – si, pero sino se puede.

Mayordomo – no esta bien, es que me parece raro que un europeo tome café; pero bueno en un momento se lo traigo.

Steve – muchas gracias -dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraba la chimenea, observando algunas fotografias que se encontraban ahi, tratando de buscar alguna donde pudiera encontrar a Patty quien se había vuelto para el como la mujer misteriosa.

New York

Linda – ya empieza a cambiar el clima.

Kristin – si, el otoño ya esta por llegar...mamá cuando regresaremos a casa -dijo mientras caminaba mientras perdia su mirada al cielo.

Linda – ahora quieres regresar a casa -dijo levantando la ceja.

Kristin – si, extraño a mis amigos.

Linda – que curioso que quieras hacerlo ahora, pero todo dependerá de lo que logre Steve.

Kristin – ojala regrese pronto para volver a casa.

Linda - ademas no se te olvide que tu prima viene de regreso, y deseo verla me recuerda tanto a mi hermana.

Kristin – si lo se.

Linda – que haras cuando Steve recupere la memoria, talvez no quiera regresar con nosotros.

Kristin – me pondria muy triste -dijo cabizbaja- pero el prometio estar conmigo y si el encuentra a su familia yo estoy dispuesta a quedarme con el.

Linda – no te entiendo, me estas diciendo que quieres que regresemos a casa y ahora me dices que quieres quedarte con el aqui.

Kristin – si, no me separare ningun momento de el.

Linda – pero ya pensaste en la posibilidad de que este casado.

Kristin – ayy mama por favor -dijo cruzando los brazos- no lo creo.

Linda – el es varios años mayor que tu.

Kristin – eso no tiene nada que ver, a caso tú no quieres que sea feliz.

Linda – claro que si, espero no te decepciones; cuando encuentre a su familia es seguro que regresara con ellos sin dudarlo.

Kristin – yo te dije que me quedare con el.

Linda – eso solo el tiempo lo dia cariño, solo el tiempo.

Florida

Unas horas habian pasado, mismas que no habian sido suficientes para Steve, por mas que trato de buscar alguna fotografía donde pudiera estar Patty le fue imposible; para la familia parecia ser un secreto celosamente guardado, los nervios cada vez eran mas estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos...camino por todo el lugar varias veces casi memorizandolo hasta que de pronto un sonido hizo llamar su atencion.

Steve – que fue eso -dijo acercandose a una de las repisas que estaban tan llenas de libros, en el suelo pudo observar un libro que le parecio conocido, pero este era mas antiguo: le llamo mucho la atencion al ver la pasta de este, se agacho para recogerlo lo tomo en sus manos, soplo un poco para apartar el polvo que tenia, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando leyo el titulo de este "Viaje al Centro de la Tierra, por Julio Verne"; rapidamente dirigio su mirada hacia donde habia dejado su mochila- es el mismo que he estado leyendo -dijo sorprendido- que coindicencia -dijo abriendolo lentamente, al abrirlo pudo observar una pequeña mancha de tinta que seguia como un camino a la siguiente página; al darle vuelta encontro unos trazos muy singulares con un corto mensaje; "_**Cada producción de un genio, constituye el producto de su entisiasmo. Benjamin Franklin". Eso es lo que tú eres para mí la energia que me impulsa a vivir y a crear un mundo mejor para ambos, para mi adorada Patricia con todo mi amor. Stear". **_Por algunos momentos se quedo pensando sobre ese mensaje, habia algo en el que lo hizo sentir un escalofrio recorrer su interior, por un momento cerro los ojos tratando de imaginar que podría ser.

Martha – te gusta la lectura -dijo acercandose a el lentamente por detras.

Steve – lo siento mucho es que -dijo quedandose en silencio un momento.

Martha – no te preocupes -dijo quitando el libro de sus manos.

Steve - abuela es usted -dijo sorprendido- casi no la reconozco con esa ropa.

Martha – lo supuse, pero estoy tan sorprendida como tu; no imagine encontrarte en mi casa si tan solo algunos momentos que nos vimos afuera.

Steve – si, es demasiada casualidad.

Martha – puede ser el destino -dijo sonriendo- asi que tu eres quien a venido a buscar a mi Patty.

Steve – si señora.

Martha – ella aun no regresa de viaje, y no lo hara por un tiempo; yo tengo que ir a New York a reunirme con ella.

Steve – a New York? Ella está allá.

Martha – no, pero llegará en unos dias.

Steve – yo estoy hospedandome en esa ciudad, talvez alla podria reunirme con ella.

Martha – porque tienes tanto interes en hablar con mi nieta.

Steve – solo ella puede decirme quien soy.

Martha – como...te no entiendo; entonces como fue que llegaste hasta aquí.

Steve – por esto -dijo sacando de su mochila un libro, de donde saco un sobre con una dirección para luego entregarselo.

Martha – que es -dijo recibiendolo, al mismo tiempo que abria los ojos como platos- pero si es la letra de mi Patty, como es que tienes esto -dijo mirandolo sorprendida.

Steve – solo se que lo traia conmigo cuando me encontraron, y esto tambien -dijo dandole una fotografia la cual se encontraba muy deteriorada no pudiendose distinguir el rostro de la persona que se encontraba en ella.

Martha – está foto -dijo sorprendiendose aun mas, por un momento se levanto dirigiendose a una de las repisas sacando un enorme libro de ahi, se acerco al joven mostrandole una de las paginas principales en la cual se encontraba la misma foto que el habia encontrado.

Steve – ella es -dijo sorprendido.

Martha - ella es Patricia O´brien mi nieta, la misma Patty a quien tu buscas.

Steve – es... -dijo fijando su mirada en la fotografia.

Martha – es la misma fotografia que tu tienes -dijo colocandola al lado- solo que esta muy borrosa y desgastada.

Steve – aaauuuggghhh -dijo tocandose la cabeza.

Martha – te sientes bien.

Steve – solo me duele un poco la cabeza -dijo para despues desplomarse en el sillon.

Londres

Margareth – vaya hasta que por fin te apareces -dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura- y tu tambien, como es posible que hayas desobedecido mis ordenes.

Ricky – lo siento madre pero no voy a dejar que me manipules más.

Margareth – como te atreves a responderme de esa manera.

Richard – dejalo, no tienes porque decirle nada el estaba conmigo; y yo soy la autoridad maxima en esta casa.

Margareth – se que fuiste a verte con esa mujerzuela -dijo furiosamente.

Richard – no te atrevas a hablar asi de Eleanor no te lo permito.

Ricky – tranquilizate padre.

Margareth – como te atreves a defenderla a caso se te olvida que tu esposa soy yo.

Richard – eres mi esposa pero no por mi decision, pero esto se va a acabar pronto.

Margareth – que estas diciendo.

Richard – ya lo sabras, voy a mi recamara no quiero interrumpciones -dijo subiendo las gradas.

Margareth – solo eso faltaba -dijo levantando la ceja- y tú regresaras de inmediato al colegio.

Ricky – no necesitas decirmelo madre -dijo alejandose del lugar.

Margareth – esto no se va a quedar asi.

Meredith – buenas tardes señora -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Margareth – no quiero verte aqui, vete.

Meredith – si señora.

Margareth – tengo que acabar con esto lo mas pronto que pueda, ya se cuales son tus planes Richard pero no te vas a librar de mi tan facilmente.

* * *

Después de varios dias de viajar en alta mar, por fin a lo lejos ya podria apreciarse la hermosa estatua de la libertad que daba la bienvenida a casa.

Charles – bienvenido señor, señora -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy – gracias -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – todo bien.

Charles – si señor.

Terry – gracias, por favor sube nuestro equipaje al coche.

Charles – si señor.

Edward – bueno nos despedimos -dijo dandole la mano a Terry- y de nuevo gracias por todo.

Terry – no hay de que, al contrario gracias por estar al pendiente de mi esposa.

Edward – ahora debes descansar, te veo en unos dias para tu proxima cita.

Candy – si, ahi estar sin falta -dijo sonriendo- gracias por todo.

Edward – fue un placer.

Pamela – hasta luego Candy, Terry.

Terry – hasta luego.

Pamela – te veo en unos dias.

Candy – si.

Patty – adios Edward.

Edward – hasta luego.

Pamela – me dio mucho gusto conocerte Patty.

Patty – a mi tambien -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – gracias por la buena noticia que me diste -dijo dandole la mano.

Edward – es mi deber, de nuevo les reitero mis felicitaciones.

Annie – gracias.

Edward – estoy a tus órdenes cuando quieras.

Annie – muchas gracias, lastima que no puedas ir a Chicago.

Edward – ire cuando pueda o me necesites.

Archie – en serio lo harias.

Edward – claro que si.

Annie - esta bien, muchas gracias.

Pamela – bueno nos vamos, tengo familiares en casa esperandome.

Edward – esta bien, hasta pronto.

Bobby – te veo pronto hermano.

Edward – si, cuando regresas a Chicago.

Bobby – mañana con Archie y Annie.

Candy – adios -dijo agitando su mano.

Eleanor – nos vamos ya.

Terry – en donde estabas?

Eleanor – solo le mandaba un telegrama a tu padre.

Charles – señor, el equipaje ya esta listo.

Terry – bien gracias, entonces nos vamos.

Charles – señor, aqui estan sus llaves -dijo entregandoselas.

Terry – trajiste mi vehiculo?

Charles – si señor, supuse que usted queria conducir de regreso a casa.

Terry – supusite bien, gracias; nos vamos pecosa -dijo ofreciendole el brazo.

Candy – si.

Terry – Robert, Patty, Mark y señora Katherine que vayan contigo.

Charles – si señor.

Terry – madre, Annie y Archie vendran con nosotros.

Eleanor – esta bien.

Annie – si.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.

Kristin – supiste algo mama -dijo acercandose a ella.

Linda – no nada, pareciera como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Kristin – no digas eso -dijo sollozando.

Linda – en la estacion no tienen registrado su regreso, talvez aun esté alla.

Kristin – ya hace una semana que no sabemos de el, no ha vuelto a llamar.

Linda – no pienses lo peor.

Kristin – que puedo pensar sino aparece; tendre que ir a buscarlo.

Linda – no lo haras.

Kristin – pero madre.

Linda – solo esperemos hoy, sino tenemos noticias de el, yo ire a buscarlo.

Kristin – esta bien mama, lo que tú digas.

Florida

Martha – como se encuentra doctor.

Doctor – aun duerme, pero esta bien -dijo quitandose el estetoscopio.

Martha – pero que es lo que le paso no lo entiendo.

Doctor – no puedo darle un diagnostico exacto, necesito mas informacion de la que usted me dio.

Martha – pero no cree que es demasiado tiempo, ya ha pasado una semana y no reacciona.

Doctor – algunas personas pueden tardar hasta meses en ese estado; pero el caso de el no lo es.

Martha – espero asi sea.

Doctor – ahora solo quedara esperar a que despierte, y cuando lo haga por favor llamame de nuevo -dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Martha – si doctor, muchas gracias -dijo cerrando la puerta- que le pudo haber pasado -dijo mirandolo descansar.

Mike – señora tiene una llamada.

Martha – no puedo atenderla ahora.

Mike – es la señorita Patricia.

Martha – oohh mi adorada Patty, dile a Sophie que se encargue de el.

Mike – si señora.

De nuevo camino por el bosque, vuelvo al mismo lugar de nuevo las tres puertas frente a mi, pero esta vez es distinto, en la de madera veo la silueta de un hombre delgado vestido muy elegante parado cerca del rio que mece suavemente un bote que esta amarrado a la orilla, en la puerta que lleva al jardin esta de nuevo el mismo chico que hablo en mis sueños, tan sencillo y lleno de paz; pero pronto la puerta que es de piedra cruje abriendose lentamente, camino hacia donde se encuentra me asomo para ver en su interior pero un enorme espejo me impide ver mas alla que mi propio reflejo.

Sophie – señora -dijo saliendo de la habitación agitadamente.

Martha – que pasa?

Sophie – esta despertando.

Martha – por favor Mike alcanza al doctor -dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba en la habitación.

Mike – si señora.

Steve - Pattyyyyyyyyyyy -dijo despertando abruptamente.

martha - que pasa?

Steve – donde estoy -dijo tocandose la cabeza.

Martha – en mi casa -dijo sonriendo acercandose a el.

Steve – pero que paso.

Martha – no lo se, estabamos conversando en la biblioteca y pronto te desmayaste.

Steve – ya lo recuerdo -dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama- cuanto tiempo he pasado aqui.

Martha – una semana.

Steve – que...tanto tiempo -dijo sorprendido.

Martha – tranquilizate aun estás debil.

Steve – tengo que hacer una llamada -dijo tratando de levantarse.

Martha – no lo hagas tuviste mucha fiebre estos dias.

Steve – pero.

Doctor – señora me llamo -dijo ingresando a la habitación.

Martha – si, disculpe que lo haya hecho regresar.

Doctor – no se preocupe, me encargare de revisarlo -dijo seriamente- por favor regrese a la cama señor.

Steve – pero tengo que llamar a mi familia.

Martha – despues de que te revise el doctor, podras hacerlo.

Steve – esta bien.

Continuara…


	15. CAPITULO XXXVI VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD

Hola a todas…disculpen la tardanza en actualizar pero he estado delicada un poco de salud, además que he estado ocupada en el trabajo, la universidad, con mi hija, mi esposo y la pronta llegada de mi bebe...pero les prometo que terminare la historia a tiempo :p pero yo siempre feliz en poder compartir con ustedes esta historia, recuerden dejar sus reviews; sus comentarios son importantes para mi…gracias por seguir la historia.

Creen que Stear recuperara pronto la memoria? volverá al lado de Patty y de la familia Andrey? Que será lo que pasa con el duque? A caso será un plan para que acepte Terry el ducado? Descúbranlo pronto. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Cariños. Angie :)

Solo me queda recordarles el anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi, este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; pero la historia es de mi total inspiración incluyendo a los personajes que no son parte del anime original.

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

**VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD**

"**Hoy pude estar acompañado o pude haber conocido algun amigo, o haber dejado de estar contigo" Anónimo.**

New York

Candy – que bien es estar en casa de nuevo -dijo adentrándose al lugar.

Terry – sí, ya extrañaba este lugar.

Candy – creo que iré a descansar un momento -dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Terry – que haces.

Candy – me duelen los pies.

Annie – los tienes inchados.

Candy – dice Edward que es normal.

Archie – no te hará daño estar descalza.

Candy – no lo creo, siempre lo hago.

Patty – no deberías hacerlo, ya empieza a hacer frio.

Candy – hay chicos por favor no exageren, mejor voy a mi habitación -dijo subiendo las gradas- los veo luego.

Archie – vaya si la gatita no está de buen humor.

Terry – creo que también le haré compañía, los dejo en su casa; Katherine.

Señora Katherine – sí señor.

Terry – por favor llévalos a sus habitaciones.

Señora Katherine – si señor…como ordene.

Patty – Terry puedo pedirte algo.

Terry – sí, de que se trata.

Patty – solo quisiera saber si puedo usar tu teléfono necesito llamar a mi abuela.

Terry – está bien, nos vemos luego -dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Patty – gracias.

Archie – y bien que haremos.

Annie – no lo sé.

Archie – como te sientes.

Annie – muy bien.

Mark – les ayudare con su equipaje.

Archie – gracias yo te ayudo -dijo tomando una.

Patty – bueno voy a hablar con mi abuela, nos vemos luego aquí.

Annie – si supongo, que sí.

Señora Katherine – empezare a preparar la cena.

Annie – yo la ayudo.

Señora Katherine – pero señora usted es invitada de los señores no puedo permitir que lo haga.

Annie – si no lo hace, me molestare mucho.

Señora Katherine – pero.

Annie – nada de peros -dijo ingresando a la cocina.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.

Pamela – tía Linda -dijo abrazándola efusivamente.

Linda – querida como has estado -dijo recibiéndola gustosamente.

Pamela – muy bien, no esperaba verte por aquí –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Kristin – hola prima -dijo acercándose a ella.

Pamela – mírate, estas preciosa -dijo dándole un abrazo.

Kristin – tu también -dijo sonriendo.

Pamela – tengo muchas cosas que contarles.

Edward – ejem...ejem -dijo para llamar la atención.

Pamela – lo siento querido -dijo caminando hacia él, para luego tomarlo de la mano- tía, prima quiero presentarles a mi novio Edward.

Linda – Kristin - mucho gusto -dijeron al unisonido.

Edward – el placer es mío -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Linda – desean tomar algo, supongo que vienen muy cansados.

Edward – no muchas gracias, debo retirarme me gustaría descansar un poco; ya mañana tengo que presentarme al Hospital.

Pamela – tienes razón, yo también -dijo tristemente- creo que se me acabaron los días libres.

Edward – te dejo para que platiques con tu tía y tu prima -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Pamela – está bien.

Edward – fue un placer conocerlas, nos vemos pronto –dijo caminando a la puerta.

Kristin – hasta luego.

Linda – que le vaya bien.

Edward – gracias, descansa -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Pamela – lo hare -dijo dándole un beso.

Edward – adiós.

Pamela – adiós -dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.

Kristin – prima tendrás que contarme como lo conociste, es tan lindo.

Pamela – verdad que si -dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.

Kristin – cuando conozcas a mi novio, te va a encantar.

Pamela – cómo? Tú tienes novio.

Kristin – si, es todo un caballero y tan buen mozo.

Pamela – te felicito.

Kristin – estoy tan emocionada.

Pamela – yo también -dijo sonriendo- porque tengo a Edward.

Linda – quietas niñas, ya abra tiempo de hablar de todo.

Pamela – y bien díganme a que debo el honor de su visita -dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Linda – es una historia muy larga.

Pamela – tenemos todo el tiempo que quieras.

Linda – pues te contaré -dijo sentándose frente a ella, iniciando con la narración.

Florida

Doctor – solo deberás mantener reposo y alimentarte bien; por lo demás estas bien de salud.

Steve – gracias.

Doctor – si te vuelve a doler la cabeza puedes tomar esto -dijo entregándole unas píldoras.

Steve – estas bien…doctor puedo preguntarle algo.

Doctor – si muchacho.

Steve – a que se deben mis dolores de cabeza, ahora los he tenido más frecuentes que antes.

Doctor – porque que cada vez tratas de recordar algo más, pero es normal.

Steve – entiendo.

Doctor - pero me dices que alguien te ha estado ayudando.

Steve – sí, pero ella es una enfermera; usted cree que algún día podre recuperar mi memoria totalmente.

Doctor – es seguro, hace cuanto que tuviste el accidente.

Steve – hace más de dos años.

Doctor – mmm que raro, a este tiempo por lo menos tendrías conocimiento del 60% de lo que en realidad eres; al parecer no has avanzado mucho.

Steve – todo este tiempo estuve en un lugar que no era este, pero gracias por su ayuda doctor.

Doctor – no es nada, es mi trabajo espero te recuperes pronto.

Steve – gracias.

Doctor – nos vemos -dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Martha – doctor -dijo acercándose a el- como esta?

Doctor – muy bien, ya se la causa del porque se desmayó.

Martha – se lo dijo.

Doctor – me conto que hace más de dos años tuvo un accidente.

Martha – oohh por Dios.

Doctor – y perdió la memoria.

Martha – pobre muchacho.

Doctor - por ahora solo necesita guardar cama y deberá alimentarse bien.

Martha – me encargare de cuidarlo, gracias de nuevo.

Doctor – es un placer señora, hasta pronto.

Martha – pobre muchacho -dijo así misma- me gustaría ayudarlo, bueno tendré que hablar con el -dijo abriendo la puerta ingresando a la habitación- como te sientes -dijo sonriendo.

Steve – mejor gracias, quiero agradecerle su hospitalidad y que haya podido ayudarme.

Martha – no tienes que agradecerlo.

Steve – solo soy un desconocido.

Martha – no lo eres -dijo sentando en la cama.

Steve – como dice?

Martha – no estoy segura pero creo que tú eres.

Sophie – con permiso -dijo ingresando a la habitación con una bandeja- tiene que comer esto joven.

Steve – pero.

Martha – déjaselo, me encargare de que coma.

Sophie – si señora -dijo retirándose.

Steve – esto es demasiado.

Martha – claro que no, come por favor regreso en un momento -dijo saliendo de la habitación- tengo que estar segura que es el antes de decir algo más.

New York

Kristin – vaya historia la tuya prima.

Pamela – la pase tan bien -dijo sonriendo- Candy nos invitó a ir de nuevo.

Linda – supongo que es una familia muy importante para que hayan hecho todo lo que me cuentas.

Pamela – si lo son, pero como te digo no lo sabía; Candy es tan normal me gustaría que la conocieras.

Linda – me encantaría.

Kristin – dices que es enfermera.

Pamela – si, así la conocí.

Linda – que raro que siendo de una familia tan importante trabaje de enfermera.

Pamela – siempre ha tenido el apoyo de su esposo y de su padre.

Kristin – supongo que son buenas personas.

Pamela – si lo son, pero ya no sigamos hablando de mi viaje, vaya sino me tienes sorprendida tu también prima.

Kristin – a si… porque lo dices.

Pamela – por tu novio.

Kristin – si, aunque es unos años mayor que yo.

Pamela – no pensaras casarte con él.

Kristin – pues bueno.

Linda – primero él tiene que arreglar su situación antes de tomar una decisión así.

Pamela – y ha logrado averiguar algo.

Linda – no mucho, por eso fue a buscar de nuevo a la señorita O -dijo quedándose en silencio- Ohara algo así no recuerdo ahora su nombre.

Pamela – vaya sí que era una larga historia también tía, o sea que se trata del mismo muchacho que encontraste.

Linda – así es, por eso venimos.

Pamela – pobre, espero que pronto encuentre las respuestas que necesita.

Kristin – pero hace unos días que no sabemos de él, estoy muy preocupada.

Pamela – y si recupero la memoria y se quedó son su familia.

Linda – puede ser pero.

Kristin – no creo que lo haya hecho -dijo levantándose furiosamente de su lugar- el me prometió que volvería no importando si encontrara o no su familia.

Pamela – bueno yo solo pensé que.

Linda – cálmate hija, veras que pronto sabremos de él.

Kristin – es lo que más deseo.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.

Archie – creo que aún tenemos algo pendiente que hablar.

Patty – pensé que ya lo habíamos aclarado todo.

Archie – lo siento pero no voy a dejar de insistir hasta que aceptes -dijo sentándose a su lado.

Patty – solo quiero una cosa.

Archie – tienes derecho a pedir lo que quieras.

Patty – que me des los juguetes de Stear y la cadena.

Archie – ten por seguro que te los daré, pero no solo eso.

Patty – por favor Archie no insistas.

Archie – tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo de lo contrario tendré que hablar con mis padres.

Patty – no lo hagas.

Archie – entonces aceptaras mi ayuda.

Patty – déjame pensarlo.

Archie – el prometió estar contigo siempre pero no pudo cumplirlo -dijo fijando su mirada al cielo- así que déjame hacerlo en nombre de él.

Patty – está bien acepto, pero dame unos días primero deberé contarle a la abuela y luego a mis padres.

Archie – yo podre acompañarte a hablar con ellos para que no tengas ningún problema, luego hablaremos con mis padres para que te conozcan.

Patty – como tú digas.

Archie – de seguro Stear se pondrá muy feliz.

Patty – ya lo creo -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Archie – supongo que para cuando lo hagamos Albert ya estará de regreso, también deberás decírselo.

Patty – me da mucha pena con ustedes, ya se lo dijiste a Annie.

Archie – no.

Patty – yo se lo diré.

Archie – como tú quieras.

Patty – bien entonces ahora si terminamos nuestra conversación.

Archie – claro que si -dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Patty – oohh Stear como me hubiera gustado que tú mismo le hubieras dado la noticias a nuestra familia, te extraño tanto -dijo sollozando- daría cualquier cosa por verte otra vez.

Florida

Martha – donde podrá estar -dijo mientras seguía buscando en el baúl alguna fotografía o documento que la hicieran aclarar su sospecha- perdóname querida mía por hacer esto -dijo al mismo tiempo que seguía buscando, hasta que encontró varias cartas, invitaciones, recortes del periódico, al fondo se encontraba el diario de esta; lo tomo en sus manos cuando lo abrió cayo una hoja de papel revelando algo importante- que podrá ser -dijo tomándola en sus manos, al mismo tiempo que leía el contenido del mismo- esto es -dijo abriendo los ojos como plato- no puede ser...esto es un certificado de matrimonio, a caso es posible -dijo sorprendida.

Steve – gracias por la comida -dijo entregándole la bandeja.

Sophie – no hay de qué joven.

Steve – puedo pedirle un favor.

Sophie – dígame joven.

Steve – puede decirme dónde puedo realizar una llamada, ya le pedí permiso a la abuela para hacerlo.

Sophie – en la biblioteca.

Steve – gracias -dijo levantándose la cama.

Sophie – se siente mejor.

Steve – si gracias -dijo al mismo tiempo que se colocaba una bata y unas pantuflas, para luego bajar.

Martha – no puedo creerlo -dijo con el corazón acelerado- mi Patty mi adorada nieta -dijo sentada al lado del baúl- ahora entiendo su dolor por la pérdida de Stear que aún no supera...Stear -dijo así misma- debe tener una foto de el por aquí -dijo abriendo de nuevo el diario, notando que al principio se encontraba una fotografía de ambos- es esta -dijo emocionada- pero él no se le parece -dijo viendo la foto detenidamente- su cabello es diferente, no usa gafas...tal vez lo estoy confundiendo no quiero decir algo que no sé.

New York

Kristin – yo contesto -dijo corriendo hacia donde estaba el teléfono, para luego levantar el auricular- diga eres tu -dijo mirando a su madre- estas bien que te paso hace días que no sabemos nada de ti, aja...como pero te sientes bien; cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti no digas eso, entonces cuando regresaras; está bien te estaremos esperando...te extraño -dijo sonriendo- en verdad, si lo hare yo le digo hasta pronto -dijo colgando el auricular.

Linda – era él.

Kristin – sí.

Linda – pero porque no había llamado.

Kristin – se enfermó y no pudo comunicarse.

Linda – que le paso?

Kristin – al parecer tuvo una recaída.

Linda – pero está bien, en donde está, en algún hospital?

Kristin – está bien, pero no está en ningún hospital.

Linda – entonces.

Kristin – está en la casa de esa chica; al parecer estaba esperándola cuando se desmayó no me dijo nada más.

Linda – que raro, pero bueno lo importante es que este bien.

Kristin – dijo que regresaría en dos días.

Linda – bueno tendremos que esperar.

Kristin – sí.

Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad

Candy – que es todo esto.

Annie – la cena -dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal.

Candy – tú lo hiciste.

Annie – si -dijo sonriendo.

Señora Katherine – yo le dije que no era necesario pero ella insistió -dijo explicándole a Candy.

Annie – no pensaras retarla por esto.

Candy – claro que no, no se preocupe yo sé cómo es mi amiga –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Katherine – gracias señora, ahora yo me encargare de servirla.

Candy – gracias a las dos por preparar esto.

Bobby – huele delicioso -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Annie – donde estabas.

Archie – en el jardín con Mark, Patty y Bobby.

Candy – vamos es hora de comer.

Annie – donde estará Patty.

Bobby – se quedó en el jardín.

Mark – no pensé que te gustaran esas cosas -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Patty – claro que sí, me gustaría que me enseñaras algún día -dijo sonriendo.

Mark – está bien...hola Candy.

Candy – hola.

Terry – que les parece si pasamos al comedor -dijo tomando la mano de su esposa.

Annie – buena idea, me siento muy cansada.

Archie – Bobby hiciste lo que te pedí.

Bobby – sí, salimos mañana al medio día.

Archie – perfecto, gracias -dijo tomando su lugar en la mesa.

Candy – porque tanto misterio.

Archie – ningún misterio, queremos contarles que mañana regresamos a Chicago.

Candy – tan pronto.

Archie – sí, hay negocios que atender en ausencia de Albert y George.

Candy – lo olvidaba.

Annie – pero vendremos pronto -dijo tomando la mano de su amiga.

Candy – sí, pero tengo a Patty quien me hará compañía.

Patty – así es, y la abuela Martha vendrá también.

Candy – que maravilloso.

Patty – claro si a Terry no le molesta.

Terry – molestarme para nada -dijo sonriendo de lado- es mejor que la pecosa tenga con quien pasar el día mientras yo voy al teatro.

Candy – cuando reanudas tus ensayos.

Terry – el lunes.

Annie – ya tienen la suplente de Karen.

Terry – sí, pero sé que sin ella no será igual.

Archie – ya lo creo -dijo sonriendo- me gustaría saber cómo se la está pasando Albert.

Candy – pues deberían pasarla bien no, están en su luna de miel.

Archie – no me refiero a eso, sino a lo de Emily.

Terry – de que hablas.

Candy – quien es esa chica.

Bobby – la ex de Albert, recuerdas la hija de uno de los socios de Robert.

Terry – oohh sí, pero que tiene que ver ella con que Albert y Karen la estén pasando bien o no.

Archie – entonces Albert no se los conto.

Candy – que debía habernos contado.

Terry – al grano Cornwell.

Archie – está bien les voy a contar -dijo iniciando con la narración.

Florida

Steve – hasta luego, yo también -dijo colgando el teléfono.

Mike – por aquí por favor -dijo ingresando a la biblioteca.

Acomodador – donde lo dejo.

Mike – bájenlo un momento, voy por la señora.

Acomodador – apúrese que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Steve – buenas tardes -dijo dirigiéndose a ellos.

Francois – buenas tardes joven.

Martha – con que aquí estabas.

Steve – solo vine a.

Martha – lo sé, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones -dijo acercándose a los acomodadores- así que ya está listo.

Francois – madam me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Martha – gracias.

Francois – está listo como usted lo pidió…donde lo colocamos.

Martha – quiero verlo antes -dijo quitando la sabana que cubría un enorme cuadro- quedo magnifico, valió la pena la espera...tu qué opinas –dijo haciéndole una señal.

Steve – bueno yo.

Martha – acércate no tengas miedo, no crees que es hermosa -dijo sonriendo.

Steve – vaya –dijo sorprendido- si mucho -dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- a caso ella es.

Martha – sí, mi querida Patty -dijo sonriendo.

Steve – es muy hermosa -dijo mirando detenidamente la pintura, se trataba de una chica de cabellos largos castaños, delgada y en su rostro angelical una hermosa sonrisa.

Martha – por favor pónganlo arriba de la chimenea, quiero que todos la miren cuando entren.

Acomodador – si señora.

Martha – te gusto cierto -dijo sonriendo.

Steve – si mucho...bueno digo el artista es muy bueno -dijo sin dejar de mirar la pintura.

Martha – si ya lo creo, ven vamos tenemos que conversar -dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Steve – tiene razón, lo había olvidado.

Martha – quiero enseñarte algo, talvez puedas recordar de donde conoces a mi nieta.

Steve – está bien -dijo mientras subían hacia la habitación- sabe que pronto debo regresar.

Martha – lo imaginaba, por eso no quiero perder más tiempo.

Steve – bueno llegamos.

Martha – antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa.

Steve – porque?

Martha – es que revise tu mochila.

Steve – cómo?

Martha – lo siento, es que solo buscaba respuestas a mis sospechas.

Steve – sospechas de que me habla.

Martha - estoy casi segura que no tú no eres quien crees que eres.

Steve – ahh no, entonces sabe quién soy yo, quien es mi familia.

Martha – creo que sí.

Steve – pero como lo supo.

Martha – por esto -dijo enseñándole una fotografía.

New York

Un nuevo día ha iniciado, el dulce otoño ya se marcaba por la ciudad; el viento soplaba más fuerte haciendo caer las pocas hojas que aún tenían los árboles, los cuales ya se preparaban para recibir el invierno y con ello las festividades familiares.

Annie – nos vemos pronto -dijo abrazando a su amiga.

Candy – cuídate mucho por favor.

Archie – hasta luego amigo -dijo dándole la mano- gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Terry – no tienes porque, la pasamos bien no lo crees.

Archie – sí, demasiado diría -dijo sonriendo.

Bobby – gracias por todo Terry.

Terry – no es nada -dijo dándole la mano.

Annie – al parecer Terry y Bobby ya son amigos.

Patty – pensé que serían rivales de amor por siempre.

Candy – no digan eso, nunca estuve enamorada de Bobby.

Patty – pero no puedes negar que te sentías atraída por él.

Annie – y mucho diría yo.

Candy – claro que no.

Patty – yo creo que sí, es muy buen mozo y todo un caballero; lástima que Eliza lo atrapo.

Annie – sí que pareja tan rara no, y tú que dices.

Candy – tal vez si -dijo sonrojándose- al principio sentí una sensación indescriptible cuando lo vi, pero es por su parecido con Anthony...pero nada mas no piensen otra cosa.

Annie – no estamos diciendo nada más.

Patty – les deseo un buen viaje.

Annie – gracias.

Archie – hasta pronto gatita -dijo dándole un abrazo- cuídate mucho.

Candy – lo hare.

Archie – nos vemos luego Patty, te estaré enviando en unos días con Bobby lo que te prometí.

Patty – está bien, gracias.

Bobby – hasta luego Candy -dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano, acto que no pasó desapercibido para los presentes.

Candy – adiós -dijo fijando su mirada en el- Patty tiene razón es muy buen mozo -dijo así misma.

Bobby – esto no es un adiós, estaré viajando seguido; recuerda que tenemos cosas pendientes que terminar.

Candy – si casi lo olvidaba.

Terry – tienen que irse ya, o los dejara el tren -dijo abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

Bobby – si tienes razón, hasta luego.

Terry – adiós -dijo seriamente.

Candy – que tengan buen viaje -dijo agitando su mano.

Patty – voy al coche -dijo caminando de regreso.

Candy – cuando dejaras de ser tan grosero.

Terry – y tú cuando dejaras de hacer eso.

Candy – que cosa.

Terry – ser tan amable con él.

Candy – ayy por favor Terry -dijo soltándose de el- no quiero discutir por tus celos; pensé que ya lo habías superado.

Terry – tal vez yo si, pero tu no.

Candy – a que te refieres.

Terry – que aun tienes el recuerdo de Anthony contigo, y cada vez que lo miras lo ves en él.

Candy – claro que no -dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura- este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto.

Terry – tienes razón, vamos a casa.

Candy – no quiero hablar más de esto, yo me case contigo no con él, a quien amo es a ti y no a él, tu eres el que está en mi mente no el...entiendes que quiero decir.

Terry – discúlpame yo.

Candy – vámonos -dijo caminando hacia el vehículo dejándolo solo por un momento.

Londres

Ricky – donde está mi padre -dijo abriendo la puerta abruptamente.

Meredith – en su habitación.

Ricky – gracias -dijo corriendo subiendo las gradas, llegando a la habitación.

Margareth – que haces aquí?

Ricky – me avisaron que mi padre está muy mal, que le pasa.

Margareth – no lo sabemos, el doctor ahora lo está chequeando.

Ricky – debí haberme quedado aquí -dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Margareth – tú quisiste irte al colegio que estar con tu familia.

Ricky – se te olvida que querías castigarme, por eso preferí irme al colegio.

Margareth – doctor -dijo llamándolo al verlo salir.

Ricky – como esta mi padre.

Doctor – mejor, le administre un medicamento para contrarrestar el dolor.

Ricky – pero que le ocasiono eso.

Doctor – no lo sé, es muy raro -dijo pensativo.

Ricky – y los resultados de los exámenes.

Margareth – que exámenes? -dijo sorprendida.

Doctor – no se encontró nada, todo estaba normal.

Ricky – entonces que pasara.

Doctor – debe seguir con el tratamiento, mientras que averiguamos cual es el problema.

Ricky – puedo pasar a verlo.

Doctor – sí, pero no dejes que se agite mucho.

Margareth – se podrá averiguar que tiene -dijo seriamente tratando de averiguar algo.

Doctor - tratare de hacerlo pero no puedo darle por ahora un diagnostico; que no tome nada más que agua.

Margareth – que quiere decir.

Doctor – sé que ha estado tomando mucho té, creo que no está ayudando en nada.

Margareth – pero.

Doctor – solo que siga con mis instrucciones -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Ricky – papá cómo te sientes -dijo sentándose en la cama a su lado.

Richard – mejor solo me duele un poco el estómago, pero la medicina no tardara en hacer efecto.

Ricky – no debí dejarte solo.

Richard – no digas eso, es preferible el colegio que el castigo de tu madre cierto -dijo sonriéndole.

Ricky – sí, pero.

Richard – quiero pedirte un favor.

Ricky – dime lo que tú quieras.

Richard – hace unos días que he querido mandarle un telegrama a Eleanor pero como veras no he podido.

Ricky – yo me encargare de enviárselo.

Richard – no vayas a decirle que estoy enfermo no quiero que se preocupe.

Ricky – pero padre.

Richard – ni le digas a Terry nada, tu sabes cómo es el.

Ricky – está bien, no les diré nada pero si sigues así les avisare.

Richard – no va a ser necesario, veras que estaré mejor.

New York

Varios días han pasado ya, todos siguen su rutina de siempre Terry ha vuelto a los ensayos en el teatro, Candy y Patty salen a caminar al parque en ausencia de este; pronto las marquesinas ya anuncian el regreso de la puesta en escena "Hamlet" que después de una larga ausencia se reestrenaría en tres semanas.

Pamela – buenas noches -dijo ingresando a su departamento.

Linda – buenas noches querida como te fue en el trabajo.

Pamela – muy bien, pero estoy tan cansada -dijo dejándose caer en el sillón- esto es para ti.

Linda – que es?

Pamela – es un telegrama de.

Kristin - Steve -dijo acercándose a ella.

Pamela – sí.

Kristin – léelo pronto mama, que dice.

Linda – paciencia hija.

Kristin – es lo que me hace falta -dijo sonriendo.

Linda – está bien ahora voy a leerlo -dijo abriendo el sobre para luego leer el contenido del mismo- _Señora Linda: pronto estaré de vuelta y con buenas noticias. Ansió verlas pronto. Saludos, Steve._

Kristin – que querrá decir con buenas noticias.

Pamela – puede ser que logro recuperar la memoria.

Kristin – lo crees mamá -dijo nerviosamente.

Linda – es muy posible que haya logrado averiguar su pasado y al mismo tiempo recordar su memoria.

Kristin – entonces eso quiere decir que.

Linda – tienes que estar lista para lo que venga a contarnos.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad.

Candy – creo que Terry vendrá tarde de nuevo -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Patty – pronto será la presentación.

Candy – sí, ha estado ensayando mucho.

Patty – pero lo está haciendo para estar contigo cuando nazca él bebe.

Candy – si lo sé, pero igual me gustaría que estuviera conmigo todo el día.

Bobby – buenas noches -dijo adentrándose a la sala.

Candy – Bobby! Que sorpresa –dijo emocionada.

Bobby – no te levantes -dijo acercándose a ella- como estas.

Candy – como ves -dijo acariciando su vientre.

Bobby – hermosa como siempre -dijo fijando su mirada en ella.

Patty – no esperábamos verte pronto.

Bobby – lo siento...hola Patty como has estado –dijo acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Patty – bien.

Candy – cuando veniste.

Bobby – hace un momento y decidí de una vez pasar a visitarte; además que tengo un encargo muy especial de Archie para ti.

Patty – en serio.

Bobby – supuse que te gustaría tenerlo ahora por eso vine.

Patty – muchas gracias -dijo poniendo las manos en su pecho.

Candy – de que hablan.

Bobby – ya lo veras -dijo caminando hacia la puerta haciendo una señal.

Charles – con permiso señora -dijo entrando con un enorme baúl.

Candy – pero que es todo esto.

Charles – en donde lo dejo.

Patty – aquí por favor.

Charles – como ordene.

Bobby – gracias por su ayuda.

Charles – es un placer.

Candy – gracias.

Patty – no pensé que fuera tanto -dijo hincándose frente al baúl.

Bobby – pues al parecer sí.

Candy – pero si es -dijo acercándose a ellos- el baúl de Stear -dijo hincándose al lado de su amiga.

Patty – sí, Archie me dijo que me enviaría algunos de sus juguetes.

Bobby – y también tengo una entrega especial -dijo sacando una pequeña cajita- la traje conmigo para que no se extraviara en el viaje -dijo entregándosela.

Patty – gracias -dijo sollozando- no sabes lo que esto significa para mí -dijo al mismo tiempo que la abría- oohh es increíble -dijo al verla sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire por un momento.

Candy – que es?

Patty – la cadena que le di a Stear el día que -dijo quedándose en silencio un momento.

Candy – lo sé no es necesario que me lo digas.

Patty – me siento feliz de tenerla de vuelta -dijo sacándola de la caja, para luego colocársela en el cuello- nunca me la voy a quitar mucho menos ahora sabiendo que algún día el la uso -dijo suspirando.

Bobby – es muy hermosa.

Patty – si lo es...y mas porque tiene algo de el, de mi Stear -dijo llorando.

Candy – oohh Patty -dijo abrazándola.

Patty – lo siento es que no puedo olvidarlo, dejó una huella tan grande en mí que es difícil borrar.

Candy – nunca lo olvidaremos…nunca.

Continuara…


End file.
